Paris, With Love
by OrangeAce
Summary: The unexpected twist of fate brings a mixture of love, ambition, heartaches, and a humorous espionage to Ryoma, Sakuno, and Fuji... in Paris. — RyomaSakunoFuji
1. Chapter 1: Collision

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**Paris, With Love  
**-- A RyoSakuFuji --**  
**_**by: **__OrangeAce_

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**-o-**  
**-o-** The unexpected twist of fate brings a mixture of love, ambition, heartaches, **-o-**  
**-o- **and a humorous espionage to Ryoma, Sakuno, and Fuji... in Paris. **-o-  
-o-**

**Full Summary: **After overcoming the struggles to forget a childhood love, Ryuuzaki Sakuno sets out to Paris in search for her dream. But fate takes an unexpected twist when she once again encounters the one person she did not wish to meet… and fall for the second time. Could the girl survive Paris with Echizen, Fuji, and Kurumi in a tale of love, ambition, heartaches and a humorous espionage?

**Disclaimer:** TeniPuri is owned by Takeshi Konomi.

**Author's Notes:** I proudly present a brand new story for my 'Stories Authored' archive: Paris, With Love. _Another RyoSakuFuji._ Assured to be romantic and heart-tingling! Rated T for some minor cuss words… Oh and drama. Lots of it. Well, I hope everyone will enjoy! I've got my undivided focus and whole heart in writing this one…

Read on!

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**Chapter 1: Collision**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

_ZOOOOOOOOOM_

The sight of planes taking off and landing in the airport runway was visibly seen from the enormous glass window plastered on the building's whitewashed walls. With the humongous space readily found in the area, it accommodated thousands of people who were busily making their way through the premises; either rushing to get to their flight, or was fresh from traveling and eager to get home. It was a wonderful day when surely no torrents of rain would become barriers to each flight of the plane. The sky loomed with its ever bright blue color, and white fluffy clouds scattered to hinder any excessive light and heat from the sun.

It was the perfect day which was forever waited by a young girl. Because it was on that very day, at a certain far-off place, that the same girl's dream would be brought to reality.

"Sakuno…" A soft and tired voice called out.

It was Ryuzaki Sumire's, the known coach of the strong Seishun Gakuen tennis team, who just recently retired and currently devoted her time for her beloved granddaughter: Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"I know you'll do well there…" the old lady gently beamed at the young adolescent in front of her, tears astray around her puffy eyes. The woman patted her granddaughter's shoulder fondly. "I'm so proud of you…"

More tears gushed in minute quantities upon the girl's rosy cheeks.

"A-Ah obaa-chan…" Sakuno showed a watery smile to her grandmother, grateful for all the things Sumire had done for her. "This day would never have come if it weren't for you…" Sakuno stated thankfully, managing to keep her voice from faltering.

She then hugged her grandmother lovingly, owing every achievement she obtained to her. Sumire's eyes started to glisten with tears again while she wound her arms around her granddaughter, acknowledging Sakuno's gratitude. It seemed like an eternity as the family released from each other's hold, gazing at each other before finally one bade her farewell. Sumire scrutinized the innocent and gentle girl she tended and cared for throughout the years.

Sakuno had bloomed into an exceptionally beautiful and vibrant young lady. With her silky, long auburn hair cascading magnificently down her lower back; with her huge chocolate-orbs gleaming brightly containing suppressed enthusiasm and excitement; with her newly-developed body: taller, wider hips, more curves, and an enlarged chest, indicating that the girl had indeed changed into a beauty.

Sakuno was smiling widely right now, watching her grandmother's expression contort into reminiscing, proud, sorrowful, happy, and different other faces. Often, mothers would be the ones having a difficult time letting go of their taken cared of offspring. But in Sakuno's place, since her parents had long passed away, Sumire had always been the one who was for the girl through every ups and downs, teaching her right and wrong, and watch her grow into someone she would definitely be proud of.

Understanding how her grandmother felt about letting go, Sakuno lingered a little more with Sumire's company, savoring every bit of the remaining time they would be together before a long period of return.

"I've been to Paris once, and my stay there was truly fascinating and unforgettable," Sumire stated, as she shared an experience to her attentively listening granddaughter. "Sakuno, there are lots of different opportunities out there… and you must always seek to grab them so as to lead you farther in the road of success."

The old woman grinned at Sakuno, whose eyes were starting to accumulate with tears again.

"I wouldn't be with you through this part of your life. But this is the perfect chance to prove your worth and to develop your independence." Sumire placed her hand on Sakuno's delicate face, and wiped the tears falling from her eyes. "Be strong my child. This is a once in a life time opportunity."

Sakuno nodded her head in response, and then wiped her tears away. She tried to gain back her composure.

She couldn't let her fear of losing company get to her. No. She wouldn't. It was at that day that her dream of finally studying culinary arts in Europe would come true. She wouldn't let her weaknesses hinder her from succeeding.

_I will be strong… I will make obaa-chan proud. _Sakuno took in a deep breath, and exhaled it right after. "I will do my best."

Sumire smiled back at her granddaughter then pulled her into another hug. "I know you can do it."

It was several minutes after that, the announcement of Sakuno's flight filled the large airport. The old woman ushered her granddaughter to already head to her plane.

Before heading off to the awaited flight, Sakuno grabbed her belongings firmly, clenching the handles of each bag then turned to her elder. _This is it. _She told herself mentally and gathered up courage and strength from the smiling figure of her grandmother just across her.

Approaching Sumire for a final farewell, Sakuno kissed the right cheek of her grandmother and whispered, "Thank you for everything."

The girl started walking away, shifting a suitcase to her other hand so that she could wave goodbye.

As her granddaughter drifted away, Sumire watched Sakuno take her strides in the tiled floor of the airport. She continued to observe her granddaughter walk her way until the girl had completely disappeared in the heart of a crowd. Sumire smiled to herself.

"Everything I've done isn't even enough to repay how much you're worth and what you've gone through…"

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Sakuno entered the First Class part of the plane where her coat was taken from her by a nearby stewardess.

"Good morning, madame…" The same stewardess led her to her seat which was the fourth chair in the private section. Sakuno sat down and thanked the woman with a smile, which the attendant returned. After settling in herself, another stewardess came forth bringing a tray with a variety of food.

"Caesar Salad please…" Sakuno said.

While munching on her lunch, Sakuno stared outside the small glass window beside her. She could see the airport from where she was, the sight making her remember of her dramatic farewell with Sumire just a while ago.

The girl smiled to herself.

Her grandmother was very supportive and encouraging to her during the previous year and ever since, right after she had retired from being coach of the Seigaku tennis team. Ryuzaki Sumire had devoted the succeeding days after she had ended her ties with the school into planning and helping out in Sakuno's future career. She wanted her to be successful, her grandmother had told her.

After months of applying into different schools abroad, Sumire had excitedly informed her one day that she was going to study in Paris. Sakuno couldn't believe her luck. All throughout her childhood, Sakuno had always been fond of working in the kitchen; she loved mixing ingredients in bowls, using the stove, cutting vegetables and alike. Hearing such wonderful news from her grandmother pumped her up into preparing and doing her best to face different other people in a far off place. Paris. She was going to Paris to study what she greatly loved to do.

Moments after snapping back to reality, Sakuno noticed the change in the outside environment at which she was staring at blankly. It took a while before Sakuno processed what was happening; they were already taking off.

Feeling her heart miss a beat because of both nervousness and excitement as the plane increased in altitude, Sakuno prepared herself to be in a certain place not long after, where her fate and luck would carry her to survive in Paris.

_Paris. _Sakuno sighed.

Interrupting the girl from her reverie, the flight attendant who had accompanied her to her seat approached her to offer for more service. "Would you like some entertainment ma'am? Or a video game, perhaps?" Pulling out a gadget from a box just above Sakuno, the stewardess showed it to her right after completely getting hold of it.

Being oblivious to the fact that there was actually a tiny plasma television in front of her, Sakuno asked, "Ano… but how would you play it?" She asked innocently, causing the girl to chuckle at her and point to the direction of the TV.

Turning to where the stewardess was pointing, Sakuno blushed at her lack of knowledge in such facilities found in First Class. She looked back at the smiling stewardess a bit flustered and said, "No thank you… I'm not really much of a gamer."

The airplane crew nodded her head in understanding and returned the gadget where it was stocked. Silence enveloped the two young women, the stewardess still standing by Sakuno's side. Sakuno was waiting for the girl to leave any moment now, wanting to compose herself and recollect her thoughts before she reached Paris. But instead of walking away, the girl spoke up once more after moments of seemingly deliberating with herself.

"Is it your first time to travel to Paris and ride First Class?" The young lady asked in a different demeanor of voice, causing Sakuno to be startled a little bit with the attendant's candid question.

Sakuno blushed, and then nodded her head in response. "Hai," she replied in a tiny voice. She turned to the stewardess who she caught scrutinizing her. _Are all flight attendants this annoying? _Sakuno sighed. Sensing that the lady wouldn't be leaving soon, Sakuno expressed her curiosity in the stewardess's previous question. "Ano… Excuse me. How did you know it was my first time?"

The lady grinned. "Why, it's tainted all over your actions ma'am." She chuckled heartily at Sakuno's confused expression. "You seem so fidgety and kept on looking out the window, seemingly feeling a bit of being homesick."

Sakuno had to softly gasp at the lady's accuracy.

She chuckled and added more observations. "And usually, used First Class sitters would be bossing us around the whole time…" She had said this sentence with a smile. Sakuno remained silent, but acknowledged the hinting compliment in the lady's voice.

After another silence, the stewardess suddenly grabbed a remote from her uniform pocket and directed it towards the tiny plasma in front of Sakuno. "Maybe you would like to watch something to pass your time, ma'am?" The stewardess returned into doing her job which relieved Sakuno a bit. In her opinion, the lady was a bit snoopy.

Secretly wanting to be alone already, Sakuno nodded her head, thinking that this would probably cause the woman to finally go away and leave her in peace.

"Yes please…" she said politely.

Smiling at her, the stewardess handed her the tiny remote. And much to Sakuno's great relief, the lady did indeed walk away and left her alone right after. But before doing so, said that she just needed to press the red button on Sakuno's arm rest if ever she needed something else.

"Finally…" Sakuno told herself as she closed her eyes to think about certain things once more.

This time though, interrupting her from her thoughts, the plasma emitted screams which caused Sakuno's eyes to jerk open and grumble from another unexpected interruption. Focusing her gaze on whatever was on TV, the girl realized that it was the news; and the screams were coming from a huge crowd carrying sign boards and posters saying, _WE LOVE YOU ECHIZEN RYOMA! _Echizen Ryoma?

"R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno muttered to herself as certain passed events came flooding back to her.

Echizen Ryoma, the titled _Prince of Tennis, _had left Japan several years before. Sakuno had momentarily been struck and heart broken when she heard about the tennis prince's sudden flight to the US. Sakuno never even got to say goodbye. Actually, no one got to say goodbye. For some unknown reasons, the boy secretly migrated to US, offered of being a tennis-pro at the meager age of fifteen.

With the young boy's already ingenious tennis skills, being informed of his transfer, everyone knew that he would reign the tennis world not long after. That assumption did indeed come true. Ryoma had won the Grand Slam for two years, after much rigorous training for a year as soon as he stepped in the US. Victory had mingled with the boy's fate resulting him to be a worldwide icon now; truly very popular, successful…_ and a girl's fantasy._

Sakuno suddenly shook her head. Where had those last words come from? Sensing that reminiscing about her past love wouldn't help her prepare for her new life, Sakuno took out her music player from her bag, and placed each earphone in her ear, letting the soothing music calm her down before entering Paris. Everything was perfect at the moment, and she did not need any past weaknesses to alter her path of career into failure. Echizen Ryoma was nothing to the girl now. It was her career that truly mattered at the moment.

As soon as Sakuno diverted into her self-composing mode and was engulfed by the music from her player, the girl remained oblivious of what the news depicted in the plasma's tiny screen was about.

"_Is it true that Echizen Ryoma is having a break from all the recent competition?"_

A tiny man with huge spectacles came into view and several microphones were shoved in his direction. _"Yes, yes. Echizen is indeed in a vacation right now."_

"_Where?"_ several reporters said at the same time.

"_In Paris."_

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Stupid art gallery…"

Echizen Ryoma, the world-renowned tennis-pro, made his way through the most secluded and least crowded areas in the city. The boy was well-built and grew incredibly tall for the last few years, and deciding that the only way he could keep away from the annoying mass of fans would be to wear a disguise.

The young man had worn a cap, big for his head and much to his complete disappointment that he wouldn't be able to wear his usual one; knowing that that would definitely make him stand out. He also wore big black shades to cover up most of what can truly make him distinguishable; his cat-like eyes that can send off any opponent to stagger with the intensity of the gaze that came from those golden orbs.

Ryoma grew into a remarkably good-looking young man, with his much defined, handsomely chiseled features which could cause thousands of ladies to swoon upon his feet… And this was what the boy had entirely disliked about himself; it was because of this that girls drool over him like bumbling idiots and get in his way.

_Stupid girls. _

Just a while ago, Ryoma had decided to take in sights, and was actually enjoying his time looking at the fine works in a famous art gallery in the city… when he suddenly had to retreat from the area because of an unwanted happening.

He had discretely entered the premises with his disguise, wanting no attention diverted to him. Despite all these, he was pinpointed by a group of women: Fangirls. The crowd had run after him when he made his exit, clearly clogging the surrounding area of the gallery. He had caused havoc.

"Tsk. And I thought I would get some rest when I fly here…"

Opting to rest from all the running he had done all day, Ryoma headed towards the city's park where he had chosen to take a nap, knowing that the area would give him peace and tranquility.

Admittedly, he did not expect that staying in Paris would be so hazardous. Ryoma actually thought that detaching himself from tennis for a period of time would give him solitude and relaxation from all that had happened to him. Tiring and painstaking days, Ryoma had experienced in the US: practices day and night. It was only now that he enjoyed life without anything to do with what he was famous for.

Picking a covered spot behind a huge park bush, Ryoma lay across the healthy green grass, folding his arms underneath his head to serve as a pillow. The boy looked up into the clear sapphire-like sky with white clouds drifting by, enjoying the relaxation the surroundings were giving him.

_I made the right decision to go to this trip by myself… _Ryoma smiled to himself. He was glad he got his manager to agree in going to Paris alone. He knew that bringing guards or companions with him will only serve as 'pains-in-the-neck' and would keep him from enjoying completely. The boy continued to gaze at the beauty of the surroundings and think about certain things until he had gradually closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Paris was without a doubt, going to be a place full of wonders.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Ano… pardon sir, but why is there a huge crowd outside?" A certain auburn-head, who had recently just boarded off her plane, was now riding a cab and headed to the prestigious university she was going to study in.

Sakuno gazed outside the car window, wondering what in the world was happening in the streets. The people congesting the area were mostly comprised of women.

The cab driver shrugged his shoulders in complete clueless-ness himself. "I'm sorry **(1) **_Madamoiselle_, but I do not know," the man said politely to Sakuno, who still continued to look outside her window. "Perhaps there is a performance presented by the nearby art gallery…" the man assumed, trying to give at least an answer to the girl.

But Sakuno was too caught up in worrying about certain things to actually find the root of this commotion. _I'm going to be late. _Sakuno was one of Japan's delegates in this top culinary arts university, so she had to make sure that everything would be in order. She couldn't just waste this opportunity her grandmother and she had worked so hard for.

For the first day, the girl needed to present herself upon the appointed personnel of the institution, where she would be given access to her own dormitory, other school facilities and benefits. She could not afford to be late. No. She _definitely_ could not be late. The university may give her a bad impression if ever she screwed the first time she would even show herself.

_Ah!!_

Sakuno clutched the hem of her skirt in absolute annoyance. Why had the day suddenly turned against her? And she actually thought that the awaited day was going to change her life for the better. And now, what was happening? She was stuck in a cab, which was in the midst of a gone-wild crowd of people, causing her to run late with a very significant presentation of herself.

The girl took in deep breaths.

She was going to get out of this situation.

Suddenly, interrupting her from her worries, her cell phone rang hysterically. Sakuno immediately grabbed her phone from her blouse's front pocket. She checked out the number calling.

_Parisian University_.

Composing herself before answering the phone, Sakuno then flipped the gadget open and placed it near her ear.

"**(2) **_Allo…_"

"_Allo, Mademoiselle Ryuzaki. This is Leonard-"_

"I'm on my way sir," Sakuno said frantically; presuming that the man had called her due to the fact that she wasn't going to be accepted, doubting that the she was going to show up. "Don't worry sir, I'm coming." Sakuno repeated, wanting to assure the man that there was nothing to worry about.

"_Ah… I know Mademoiselle Ryuzaki… I know." _

With these words, Sakuno felt a bit relieved, hearing from the appointed personnel herself that her dream wasn't going to be taken away from her. It would most certainly not… for Sakuno would make sure it most certainly will not. With this statement however, the girl wondered why this man had called her. And so, the young woman patiently waited for the man to say more.

"_I just called because we are sorry to say that our dormitories are filled."_

_Nani?! _"What do you mean sir?" Sakuno fought back the urge to hysterically ask the man what was going on.

Was she not going to be accepted because of the mere fact there was no room for her to stay in? Sakuno could feel her body shake in nervousness. Would her dream disappear just like that? _Get a grip of yourself Sakuno… you're being negative._ Sakuno then resumed to attentively listening to every word Leonard was saying.

"_For our miscalculation of students entering the university this year, we are suffering from an unexpected lack of accommodation for all students," _Leonard started to explain, thus clearing up Sakuno's previously frantic and negative thinking. _"Sorry, Mademoiselle, but we have to ask you to stay in a hotel for the mean time… since we just handed the last dormitory key to a student who came in five minutes ago…"_

Sakuno could feel her heartbeat return to normal rate. So everything was actually still according to plan. It was just that she had to stay in a hotel instead of the university dormitory.

Sakuno sighed.

If only she was there earlier, she could have gotten the last dormitory. Now she had to pay to stay in a hotel. Who knows how much a room costs?! _If it weren't for the crowd…_ Sakuno thought to herself regretfully.

"I understand. Ano… am I already reserved for by the school?" Sakuno asked Leonard expectantly, hoping her best that her expenses would be taken care of by the school.

"_Yes, Mademoiselle. You will be staying in the Grande Maison. You just need to register, and they will immediately lead you to your suite. No need for unnecessary arrangements, for everything has been well taken care of…" _

"Ah… I see," Sakuno replied softly, feeling relief surge inside of her.

Okay, so she was going to stay in a suite instead of a "Class A" dormitory. _I just hope that the hotel isn't rundown… _Well, the hotel staying was certainly unexpected, but it was not something to be loathed. Despite the sudden turn of events, Sakuno felt contented of being assured that the road towards all opportunities was still in tack. The girl plastered on a smile for worrying about nothing.

"_We are truly sorry for the inconvenience Mademoiselle Ryuzaki. We appreciate your understanding over the matter," _Leonard, with his French accent, apologized on the other end of the line. _"We look forward into meeting you tomorrow, Mademoiselle. Rest well and good day."_

"Good day to you too…" Sakuno managed to say before the line was cut off.

The girl emitted a long, heavy sigh. And she actually thought she would be kicked out of her 'about-to-begin' dream. Resigning to her thoughts, Sakuno realized that her only problem now was the transportation to the university. She couldn't ride the cab every day; her pocket money would bleed.

Turning to the driver, Sakuno stated in a polite voice, "Ano… Change of destination sir. Instead of _Parisian University_ to a bike shop instead please…"

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"**(3) **_Excusez-moi, Monsieur...Monsieur...Monsieur... !"_

The Grand Slam Champion's eyes suddenly snapped open, for he was interrupted from his peaceful afternoon slumber. He groggily positioned himself into a sitting position, still remaining oblivious to the fact that there was a fuming police officer just meters away from him. He yawned heavily and stretched his arms up, still ignoring the presence of the law enforcer. Gaining back most of his composure, Ryoma then only realized the upright citizen. He stared back blankly and uninterested.

"_Monsieur_… Did you not see the sign saying '**(4) **_Defense de marcher sur l'herbe_'?" the police officer asked Ryoma, who still seemed to be missing a part of himself from sleep.

The man repeatedly tapped his wooden stick on his other hand's palm in impatience. As Ryoma showed no intentions of doing what the officer was pointing at, he glared at the still impassive looking boy, with his huge cap and shades on.

"'ello! I am talking to you, _Monsieur_!" the officer angrily exclaimed, glaring even more at the tennis champion whom he still had not distinguished.

Ryoma sighed, and finally decided to respond to the police officer's recent statements. "What is it?" He asked in a hollow tone, as he slowly stood up to be face to face with the fuming man.

He set his gaze upon the officer with so much intensity, his cat-like eyes focused on the man in front of him… But the man just stared back, seemingly unaffected by Ryoma's actions.

The boy grew bewildered at the response he got, then remembered his eyes could not be seen. _Ah. Sunglasses. _Ryoma tipped off his sunglasses lower as to preview his deadly glare, which had caused a number of his tennis opponents to stumble in the intensity of his golden orbs.

The gesture was somehow effective, for the man visibly stiffened. Ryoma had to smirk at this one. The boy had a way of manipulating people.

"Y-You are not supposed to be 'ere! This area of the park is off limits because of the sign 'Keep off the grass'!" And then, he gulped once more as Ryoma intensified his gaze upon him. "I-It's rude to stare at people like that! Where are your manners, _Monsieur_? You cannot just do that to your elders… especially those who are highly respected! And stepping on an area that says 'Keep off the grass' is truly unforgivable…!" The officer's volume of voice was incredulously loud now, as he grew more and more conscious at every passing moment Ryoma's frightening glare was on him.

Spontaneously, Ryoma had shifted his gaze on the ground where they were standing at. Baffled by the boy's sudden change of attention, the police officer momentarily felt relieved at the boy's gesture, ostensibly lifting up a heavy burden.

After several moments, the man grew curious on what the boy was looking at. Following Ryoma's direction of gaze, he then found himself staring at his own feet. Puzzled, he looked back at the young adolescent who was now smiling back at him.

"What… is so funny?!"

"You're quite a hypocrite, _Monsieur_…" Ryoma said frankly, making his first few signs of movement after a long period of just staring. The boy had started to walk away.

Befuddled, the officer took a while to process what the boy had meant… then he blushed as realization finally hit him. "W-What I've done is acceptable for I am 'ere to assure that nothing else like this will 'appen!" the man shouted and hurriedly strode nearer Ryoma as to prevent him from escaping.

"Excuses… excuses…" Ryoma muttered under his breath as he continued to look at the frantic man blankly.

_I need to stop. _The boy thought to himself as he realized that provoking this man too much would cause him to get in _big _trouble. Deciding that he had no business left with the police officer for the man had gone quiet now, Ryoma began to walk away once more.

"'alt! You are not done with me, young man! I 'ave things to discuss with you!" the police officer cried, following Ryoma in each step he took. "I need to bring you to the station for this!" he shouted loudly, feeling every fiber in his being to loathe the guy who had obviously disrespected his dignity.

Ryoma continued to walk away, ignoring the fact that the officer was following him. Growing more and more annoyed with how Ryoma was treating him, the man grabbed the young man's arm.

"I'm talking to you boy!" he bit out venomously, glaring daggers at the still calm tennis prince.

Feeling the grip of the officer on him, Ryoma's patience suddenly thinned. "Baka."

The police officer was taken aback. Baka? "_Excusez-moi…_?"

"Baka," Ryoma repeated as he was vexed with the fact that his supposed to be perfect day turned out to be something like this. He narrowed his eyes even more at the confused looking policeman.

"What tongue are you speaking?!" The officer was shaking in so much fury now, sensing that he was being insulted at the moment. Ryoma remained silent and unmoving as he just continued to glare at the angered man. "Did you not 'ear me?!"

"…"

"You bastard… What is your name?! I will be getting you for this!" The officer's anger had heightened from Ryoma's continuous disrespectful gestures towards him.

The boy had totally pushed him over the edge this time. But despite all the squabbling the man was emitting for the past few minutes, Ryoma had remained being cold and indifferent by all what the police officer was doing. It was the boy's way of pissing someone off.

"…"

The man shook uncontrollably at the response he was getting from the young adolescent.

"WHY YOU-"

Unable to contain his remaining self-control any longer, the police officer had intended to hit the boy by a swing of his hand when an unlikely and unexpected interruption emerged.

"ECHIZEN RYOMA!!"

Shifting his attention to where the racket came from, Ryoma found himself in a catastrophic situation… _Definitely bad timing_… _Or not. _Ryoma was already on his feet when the police officer returned his attention on the boy he was just about to hit. The man started shouting for the running individual, but all his efforts were ignored.

Ryoma had to run. _Stupid fangirls._

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"**(5) **_Merci__…_" Ryuzaki Sakuno just exited a two-storey bakeshop, adorned with simple glass windows, a middle-sized door, and tables and chairs placed outside for extra accommodation of customers.

Sakuno had just applied for a job in the bakeshop, knowing that her pocket money would definitely be exhausted not long after. She needed to financially support herself from now on. No obaa-chan, no Tomoka, no other people to depend on but herself. Independence was a key part in acquiring success in her career; most especially that she had decided to study in Paris.

Preparing to mount on the bike she had chained on a nearby post (hearing stories from the cab driver that theft would definitely take place in any area of the city, if careless of your possessions), noises that seemed to be made by the friction of shoes and the pavement caused her to look at her side and gape at what she saw.

There was a man, in a big cap and shades, running towards her, actually seemingly intending to run _on _her.

Moving away from the path of the tall boy, Sakuno stepped aside and waited for the running boy to pass by until she could finally get to her bike, and proceed to the _Grande Maison_.

But instead of the boy passing by her, he had stopped right _beside _Sakuno as if waiting for something, causing the girl to be utterly bewildered the whole time while she was unlocking the chain of her bike. Sakuno ignored the boy's presence, thinking the he would probably go away when she pretends he wasn't there.

_Ah… Why is my day turning like this…? _Sakuno thought a bit afraid as the boy continued to be still as if expecting something from her.

As soon as she finished unlocking the chain, Sakuno felt relieved, now finally able to leave the creepy boy behind… though deep inside, she somehow found the boy's presence warm and familiar.

_Gah… What am I thinking? _Sakuno was at long last about to ride her bicycle when noises started to emerge all of a sudden.

Turning to where it was coming from, Sakuno was surprised with the sudden slam of a body towards hers… thus causing her to fall down, down, down into the hard concrete.

_OOMPH_

Then everything went black.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Shit."

A capped boy was sprinting down the boardwalk as if there was no tomorrow.

Echizen Ryoma, the prominent tennis genius who have reigned the tennis world, decided to travel all the way to Paris to get some vacation… And where did everything lead to? He had been bombarded by annoying fangirls in an art gallery which caused car congestion; was interrupted from his blissful nap by a proud and hot-tempered policeman who had screamed, threatened, and harassed him; …and now? Well, he was once again, running for his dear life because of a massive number of rampaging girls ready to pounce on him when given the chance. No. He would _never _let them have that chance… Well, that's why he was running right?

Ryoma looked behind him as to see if he lost the unwanted company he had ensnared. _Dammit_. Nope. The gone-wild girls were still behind him. Then, squinting to get a better view of what seemed to be a set of different people following him, he cursed even more.

Behind the horde of women was a separate group of policeman, with the officer Ryoma encountered on the park in the lead… It was definitely Echizen Ryoma's day.

Turning by a corner, an obstacle for the 'run-from-the-girls-and-policemen" marathon appeared all of a sudden. Right in his path was a delicate-looking girl with beautiful long wavy auburn hair unlocking the chains of her bike connected to a near-by post.

Wanting to have the girl stand aside from his way, shouting at the girl to move had actually crossed his mind. But before he could shout at the blocking girl, shouts were emitted from the group of people behind him.

"ECHIZEN-SAMA!!"

"Damn! They're still behind me…" Ryoma growled aggravated.

The boy's fists started to whiten as he continuously tightened them, his nails almost digging through his palm. He could not take any of this absurdity any longer! Focusing his gaze on the girl who seemed awfully familiar… _Dammit, you don't have time for that right now!_

Shaking his head to snap back to reality, he shifted his focus on what the girl who was currently busily tending to… Bingo. A bicycle!

Reassured that his ticket out of the horrible mess was found, he then diverted his running direction towards the girl who still remained ignorant of the happenings. As he drew nearer, and the pads of his feet growing louder, it was only then the girl turned to his direction and noticed his presence. Assuming that he would be passing by her, the auburn-head stepped nearer to her bike and resumed her business of unlocking the chain.

In a few moments, Ryoma was beside the girl, breaking the assumption of him passing by. He saw her visibly stiffen as she realized that he was just standing a few inches away from her.

Ryoma smirked as she continued to pretend that he wasn't there.

Wondering how far his admiring and loathing crowds were, he turned to the direction of where he came from and noted that he still had time to wait for the girl to unlock the chain of her bike before he was a goner.

Patiently… okay. Maybe _impatiently_, he waited for the girl to work with the lock; the auburn-head in front of him was obviously having a hard time, her hands slipping with the grasp of the chain from time to time. Okay… so he was making her nervous. Ryoma made attempts of actually unlocking the bike himself, but realized that that would only make a bigger commotion and get him into bigger trouble.

_Well, the girl might go hysteric you know._ At least now, when he remained to be just beside the girl, the auburn-head couldn't accuse him of anything… yet. He was actually planning to _borrow _the girl's bike for the mean time.

Waiting, still waiting, Ryoma took time to recollect his thoughts in where to go to next after he had acquired the bike. _I'll go back to the hotel to have a nice, hot bath… _Through this relaxing and reassuring process, the boy became ignorant of the fact that the auburn finally unlocked the chain and was already preparing to mount on her bicycle when…

"ECHIZEN-SAMA!!"

Now that immediately snapped the daydreaming boy back to reality like being struck by sudden jolts of electricity. Becoming once again aware of his environment, the boy remembered that he was being chased by a mammoth crowd of fangirls and police officers… and then, he also became aware of the fact that the reason why he was standing on that spot, instead of running for his dear life like he always did when chased by unwanted company, was because he was _patiently_ waiting for _his _ride.

_The bike is unchained…_

Swiftly moving towards the bicycle to finally be released from the loathed mob who have followed him all throughout, Ryoma was about to make a run for it when he suddenly was blocked by the girl in front of him, his full-energy to sprint towards the machine transferring to the girl's petite body instead.

And so they went down, down, down into the hard concrete, the girl receiving a full body slam from him.

_OOMPH_

Ryoma grunted from the impact of the fall he received. The boy didn't exactly get hurt, but the surprising instant of actually falling down on the ground caused the sound to come out of his mouth.

Opening his eyes, he found himself looking at a dainty face with soft and tender features. It wasn't unusual for him to actually see a beautiful woman, moreover become close to them _if_ he wanted to, but there was a certain pull and attraction towards this girl… like they had actually met before. Continuing to gaze at the beauty in front of him…

"ECHIZEN-SAMA!!"

"Damn, damn, damn," Ryoma repeatedly cursed as he spontaneously let himself up, momentarily forgetting that he needed to get out of the place now. Heading for the bike, Ryoma was hit by another realization: the girl was unmoving.

"Shit," Ryoma muttered and tried to keep himself from exploding.

He turned around and approached the girl. The day was definitely too much to take! He had slammed the auburn, the girl being under and the one falling hard on the concrete. Of course she would become unconscious.

_Curse this day._

After steadfastly grabbing the girl, he immediately headed back to the two-wheeler, sat on it, and then consciously positioned the young woman on his lap, not wanting to give her anymore damage. Guilt was mingling inside of the tennis champion for hurting the girl.

Looking behind, he noticed that the crowd was just a few meters away from him. Ryoma then finally made his exit. Propelling the bike with his athletic drive, it was not long after when the adrenaline-full boy and the seemingly lifeless girl was out of sight.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Sakuno gradually fluttered her eyes open. The first thing that came into view was the towering grayness of what seemed to be buildings and the rest of the surroundings. Groggily sitting herself up, the girl scanned the area with blurriness still tinged in her eyes.

"Where am I?" Sakuno muttered to herself as she continued to examine the place she was in.

The structures in the surrounding area looked like apartment buildings in Sakuno's opinion. Then there were several box crates that stood on top of each other, making the place look even more secluded.

"You're finally awake…"

Sakuno spontaneously turned her head to where the voice came from. The girl let out an inaudible gasp. Sitting on one of the crates in the alley, was the exact boy who had been in front of the bakeshop a while ago who was followed by a massive crowd. She continued to stare, stunned at the disguised Echizen Ryoma.

_Who is that guy…? _Sakuno could feel her heartbeat increase in speed as she thought of all the consequences that could possibly happen to her. _Why did this supposedly perfect day turn like this? _Sakuno clutched the hem of her skirt as she continued to scrutinize the still unknown boy's figure.

As Sakuno continued to gaze at him, Ryoma suddenly felt conscious, bothered by the possibility that the girl could break through his façade. He touched the huge cap on his head, and pushed the big shades further into the bridge of his nose. Okay. Everything was still in tack.

There was silence between the two, both not knowing how to act and feel with each other's presence. Ryoma had his gaze, impassive, towards the girl; whilst Sakuno had hers focused on the boy too, though with curiosity written all over. Recognition was totally absent in the situation, despite the fact that the two had been looking at each other for quite a long time now.

Breaking the silence, "Ano… w-who are you?" Sakuno softly asked, managing to find her voice through the icy and uncomfortable silence.

With her sudden question, the boy didn't bother replying to it, but instead stood up from where he was, showing signs of leaving. Sakuno swaggered as she attempted to stand up, finally achieving to do it in a few moments. "Ano… where are you going?"

"Leaving… what else?" Ryoma answered crudely, sensing that he had no other business left with the girl.

She was fine now, so nothing else to worry or feel guilty about. For the boy, leaving will be the best option, knowing that even a single person who would know his identity would change everything about his stay in Paris. He couldn't risk that.

The boy continued to walk away, with both his hands placed inside his pants pocket.

Sakuno, feeling this certain pull towards the boy, pursued on talking to him even if it was obvious that the boy was uninterested and couldn't wait to leave the area. Standing up, Sakuno made a few steps towards the boy.

Silence.

"Were you the one who landed on me?" Sakuno asked, her voice starting to grow firmer and steadier with every passing moment.

Ryoma stopped from his tracks as the girl had said this.

_This man had hurt me_. Sakuno thought to herself, resigning to the fact that this boy shouldn't just be let go of. He owed her for attempting to steal her bicycle. For knocking her down unconscious…

Sakuno had the sudden notion to rub her sore back, only feeling the wrath of her fall now. _Kya… It hurts. _After soothing herself, she returned her attention on the boy in front of her with sudden annoyance surging inside her like hot flames. And for intending to leave her just like that without even saying sorry! It was this boy's fault that her day turned into something disastrous.

"Gomen…" muttered the boy, surprising the auburn-head who was just complaining in her thoughts about the Ryoma leaving without even saying sorry. "It seemed like you were fine enough not to be brought in the infirmary any longer…" Ryoma reasoned out, clearing a few gaps in Sakuno's confused mind.

Making exiting movements once more, Sakuno had the sudden dilemma of actually continuing to be not hostile with this guy or not. Well, he had said sorry… but still. The thought of actually not bringing her to the infirmary in the first place when she was injured, moreover because of _him… _was truly absurd.

"Ano… wait." Deciding on remaining to be the same kind girl she was, Sakuno insisted on following this boy, wanting to know more and feed on her curiosity.

Remaining unaffected and indifferent with the girl's simple request, Ryoma continued on his way of making exit. With Sakuno adamant of knowing more of what happened, the girl was about to shout for the boy's attention when Ryoma spontaneously sprinted towards her and kept his hand over her mouth.

_Damn. Damn. Damn. _Hearing high-pitched woman voices, Ryoma realized that the fangirls were not far from them.

Sakuno's eyes widened at what he suddenly did. Oblivious to the shouts of the obsessed-Echizen Ryoma mob, the weight of her taking the antic as an act of violence and mistreatment made Sakuno wriggle out of the boy's hold even more.

"Stop moving…" Ryoma's breath was hot against Sakuno's ears, causing the auburn-head to blush at the contact.

Thinking that she needed to do something with her present predicament, Sakuno continued to struggle against Ryoma's hold, remembering that she was on her own and that there was no one else she can rely on in that place. Acting like someone she wasn't known for, Sakuno bit Ryoma's hand, causing the tennis champion to withdraw his hand around the girl's face and wince in pain.

When Sakuno was about to let out a burst of scream, an unexpected gesture hindered her from initiating what she was about to do. The boy was kissing her.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

After hours of walking around the city, Sakuno had finally reached the _Grande Maison_. Energy and enthusiasm for the day were drained out of her as she continued to sulk on the recent happenings. Her supposedly perfect day had turned out to be utterly chaotic.

Approaching the reception area of the hotel slowly, Sakuno thought of all the misfortunes she had encountered. She had lost her chance to stay in the university dormitory because of a random mass of girls; was body slammed by another random person who came her way, attempting to steal her bike.

_My bike… _Just recently, Sakuno had lost her bicycle back in the alleyway. Not wanting to think more of her misfortunes, the girl sighed heavily, feeling hopelessness and helplessness overwhelm her. It was just her first day of Paris, and she had already attracted numerous unwanted events.

"I even lost my first kiss t-to, t-to a stranger…" Sakuno touched her lips, feeling the still intense lip-lock she experienced with the boy who seemed to ensnare lots of attention for some unknown reason.

She would just be going to the police station later for her loss of suitcases and bicycle. She needed some rest right now.

Reaching the desk a few minutes after, Sakuno composed herself to talk to the receptionist and at least try to look not harassed.

"'ello _Mademoiselle_, what can I do for you?" a plump looking man beamed at the auburn-head as she neared the desk. Then, suddenly remembering something, "Ah… sorry, but if you are looking for a room to stay in, we are full…"

Sakuno smiled and shook her head after the man had said his explanation. "Ano… I was reserved by the _Parisian University," _the girl replied shortly, expectant of the man's reply.

She was eager to enter her room, tired from all that had happened. She needed rest for tomorrow… for tomorrow was her first day in the university.

"Wait…" the plump man said, returning to the desk he came from as to check the records of any reservation made by the school.

It was only then that Sakuno had time to check-out the place. The girl's eyes glistened with awe as she indulged herself on the elaborately designed carpet lying on the marble-tiled floor. Chandeliers were magnificently dangling on the hotel's high ceiling, shadowing colored shines on the floor. The whole hotel was finely furnished, adding to the hotel's elegance and wonder.

"_Mademoiselle_…"

Sakuno turned her attention to the plump receptionist who now looked frantic and confused. He had several pieces of paper in his hands, seemingly trying to decipher something out from it. "Ah… you will be staying in room 14344…"

"_Merci._"

Opening the door of her suite, Sakuno immediately entered and lay down on a nearby soft couch. Scanning the room with swift glances at everything, Sakuno actually liked the suite. It was humongous and very comfortable.

She smiled to herself.

She was so tired, and despite all that had happened to her, the girl felt relaxed with the atmosphere of being in a hotel in Paris. She was in Paris…

Snapping her eyes open with sounds seemingly coming from the bathroom, Sakuno stood up and approached the door. Just as when she was about to grab the knob and push it open, another set of sounds caught her attention.

She turned around.

It was only then she noticed that the television was on.

"Why is this open?"

Focusing her gaze on what was showing, Sakuno realized that it was in the news. _Kya. What's with the news today? _Sakuno thought to herself in wonder as she approached the TV to get a better look of the presented break-through.

"_Yes, yes. Echizen Ryoma is in Paris."_

Sakuno stiffened at those words, her eyes wide in stun. Uncomfortable with the sudden discovery, the girl diverted her gaze on something else. Her gaze landing upon the bed, the girl noticed a familiar pair of sunglasses and a huge cap.

"… Oh god…" Sakuno muttered to herself as she continued to scan the area and saw a familiar pair of suitcases just adjacent a coffee table.

Disrupting Sakuno from being dumb-founded with all she was discovering, the sound of the opening of a door reached the girl's eardrums. Turning to where the new sound came from, Sakuno found herself looking at an Echizen Ryoma, hair dripping wet fresh from shower, clad only in a white towel.

"Ah!!"

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o –

**Author's Notes:** Gah!!! 18 pages, people. EIGHTEEN! Seriously, I think I need to learn how to cut my chapters… (hits self) Well, I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think about it! Review and wait for more updates! And gaps will be filled in the next chapter! So look forward to it (:))

**French Corner**

**(1) **Allo – Hello (used for phone calls)  
**(2) **Mademoiselle - Miss**  
(3) **Excusez-moi Monsieur – Excuse me Mister  
**(4) **Defense de macher sur l'herbe – Keep off the grass  
**(5)** Merci – Thank You

Btw, the name _Parisian University _just popped randomly in my mind. Also _Grande Maison _(Big House)… Heh. My French classes are paying off.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 02.08.08**  
**Edited: 11.03.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA -SAN!!**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -


	2. Chapter 2: Irony

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**Chapter 2: Irony**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Sakuno found herself looking at an Echizen Ryoma, hair dripping wet fresh from shower, clad only in a white towel.

"Ah!!"

The auburn-head's eyes were wide from a mixture of surprise and growing fear. What was this all about? There was the cap, the sunglasses, her suitcases, the similarity of the body build of the boy from the alley and Ryoma, meaning,

_Ryoma-kun and the boy in the alley are the same… _Involuntarily touching her lips as she put two and two together _Then… that means… Ryoma-kun was the one who kissed me…_ Sakuno blushed at the memory.

_Ryoma's lips had landed on hers, crushing them in a fierce liplock. The girl tried prying away from the boy's hold, frightened out of her wits of what else might happen to her if this kept up. Sakuno attempted to break the contact by pushing away, but the boy's feet were standing firm on the ground, and so she failed. The girl lost strength in breaking the contact, as she realized that all she did was useless. She was too weak against him._

_Then, suddenly, the fierce kiss turned solemn and heart-tingling, touching the depths of Sakuno's soul. It stunned her for a moment, puzzled at the sudden change of demeanor… and then the girl's attempts to free herself from the hold gradually diminished, as she started to surrender towards the boy's sweet kiss._

_It was several minutes before the two broke from the contact. As soon as that happened, Sakuno snapped back to reality. Just when she was about to reprimand the boy for what he had done to her, Ryoma had already mounted on her bike, ready to leave._

_Sakuno was alarmed! But she couldn't do anything to stop him… It was only then, she realized, that she was left truly vulnerable… She eventually _must_ learn...… Sweetness wasn't at all needed right now. It was her dream at stake in here…_

"What are you doing here?"

The boy remained rooted to his spot all this time, surprised himself that the girl he had slammed on just a while back was now standing in his own very suite… Though not really the 'his own very' part. He did not make any response and just stared back at the girl who was growing more and more annoyed with the lack of knowledge she had over the situation.

He couldn't blame her. What he did to her was truly… unforgivable. He had ruined her day. But still, he wasn't going to admit that he had done something wrong.

Then something clicked. Something was definitely wrong in the picture.

He had revealed his true identity, as Echizen Ryoma. But the girl…the girl seemed to be not affected one bit. He stared at her quite amazed for being different from all the girls he had met. Heck. As far as he knew, despite the fact that he had violated some rights of any girl, being his 'Echizen Ryoma' was far too overwhelming that it seemingly disregards anything that he had done wrong. He could send any girl to swoon at his feet _every time. _But… he was getting a far more different reaction here.

Ryoma scrutinized the girl in front of him with growing interest.

Sakuno clenched her fist in anger.

Despite the fact that it was _Echizen Ryoma_ standing in front of her right now, clad only in a white towel fresh from shower, most of his upper body shown, his six-pack looking extremely striking and… Okay. Going off topic. He had ruined her day, and she needed compensation. She carefully chose her words towards the boy who was just staring at her, but in the end, settled for something frank.

"Y-You aren't supposed to be here!"

Ryoma was taken aback. Here he was, standing in front of a girl showing most of his flesh, exposing who he really was as the world-renowned Grand Slam Champion, and what does he get in return? He gets a 'What are you doing here?' and a 'You aren't supposed to be here!'… How nice. The boy narrowed his gaze towards the fidgety girl who visibly stiffened when he heightened the intensity of his stare.

"This is my suite," Ryoma replied impassively. "And I think I should be the one saying that…"

"B-But this was reserved by the _Parisian University _for me_…_" Sakuno exclaimed while suddenly becoming doubtful. _The University reserved this suite… right?_

But why in the world was Echizen Ryoma in here? Gathering up her courage for the sake of getting everything in order and finally get her rest, Sakuno hurriedly approached Ryoma which greatly surprised him even more.

It seemed like the girl actually didn't realize that he was _Echizen Ryoma. _The boy being puzzled over the gestures of the girl, he didn't notice Sakuno grab his arm and drag him out of the door.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Sakuno turned to him looking all flustered, stressful with everything that was happening.

_Why is this happening? Why? _"Ano… W-We have to ask the receptionist why we are sharing the same suite…!" She said almost in a whisper as she was caught in the golden orbs of the boy's which was looking back at her.

Momentarily, the girl was lost in the boy's swirl of wonders as it looked back at her chocolate-colored ones.

There was silence.

Suddenly, the boy's mouth turned upward, forming a smile worth dying for. "Now?"

Sakuno was befuddled with the boy's question at first…. Then, realization dawned upon the girl as her gaze landed on the boy's bare chest and wet hair. Sakuno spontaneously blushed and let go of the boy's arms, touching the side of her cheeks to hide her reaction.

"Y-You go change first…!" Sakuno stuttered nervously as the weight of Ryoma's stare and attention intensified.

The boy smirked. This was one interesting girl. Entering the suite to change and leaving Sakuno by the door, Ryoma turned around before opening his pack of clothes.

"Are you going to watch me change?" He asked bluntly, giving of another of his intense gazes. This time it was a glare, mind you.

Sakuno snapped back to reality as she was staring at the boy the whole time. "Y-Yada."

She attempted to sound mean, but failed when Ryoma narrowed his eyes with her response. Not wanting to provoke the tennis prince any longer, Sakuno stepped out of the room after which she closed the big oak doors of the suite. She sighed in relief when the boy was out of sight.

Sakuno touched her chest, feeling the rapid beating of her heart. What was this?

"No… no… no…" She slapped the top of her head repeatedly.

She can't fall for Echizen Ryoma again. She certainly must not and _will _not. Sakuno straightened herself up and regained composure. "I went to Paris to fulfill my dream… not to fall for him again."

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Ano… why are you back to wearing the cap and sunglasses again?"

Right after the two had left the suite to interrogate the receptionist, the tennis champion hadn't spoken a word throughout their trip to the counter. They were both in an elevator and Sakuno intended to start a conversation.

Ryoma pretending to not have heard her, ignored the girl's attempts of engaging herself in conversation with him.

Sakuno sighed; she realized that she wouldn't be getting any response from the boy by asking stupid questions. The silence was unbearable and Sakuno was desperate to start a conversation. She had been fidgeting with the hem of her skirt the whole time they were in the elevator, acting like her twelve-year-old self. Gosh… She was acting like the tennis prince-obsessed girl she was before.

More silence.

"Ano… what are you doing here in Paris?" Sakuno asked casually, managing to keep her voice from faltering.

Ryoma still remained silent.

Sakuno sighed, and she was blushing so much. Attraction towards the boy beside her came surging inside her like hot fire. _Baka no Sakuno… And I thought you said you weren't going to like him…_ Sakuno started knocking the side of her head repeatedly.

With what Sakuno was doing, it was only then that Ryoma paid heed towards the girl. He looked towards the auburn-head's direction, observing her gestures queerly. "… What are you doing?"

Sakuno, still in the mode of being so annoyed with herself, turned to Ryoma looking all puffed up.

"Don't mind me…!" The girl was quite angry over the fact that she was losing her grip over herself.

Instead of self-composing before tomorrow, here she was, wasting her time on useless things… and to add to her already ruined day, she had to encounter Echizen Ryoma. Why? The thing she had been dreading to happen to her was fall in love- thus, shattering her dream. No. It was either her dream, or the boy who had broken her heart. _My dream is top priority… _Sakuno thought to herself as she relaxed a bit a few moments after.

Ryoma was, once again, taken aback. He was getting so much unexpected responses and reactions from Sakuno that he was starting to get ticked off. Just when he grew interest over a certain girl, it was only then that he was seemingly going to be rejected. If only he knew… He sighed. He would never understand girls.

Sakuno turned towards the direction of Ryoma who she caught staring at her. She blushed spontaneously and broke the eye contact immediately.

"W-What are you looking at…" Sakuno asked, trying to be all too mean for the boy.

Every attempt she intended to be mean, always worked only half-way. Like for example, her recent 'trying-to-be-mean' was half-heartedly done as her voice actually sounded crude, but her facial expression was still soft and tender.

Ryoma quickly caught her game, but still remained subdued. Why was this girl acting so hostile towards him anyway? Okay, so he had ruined her day… but still. He would have expected _any _girl to be flirting with him right now, having the perfect opportunity… since they were alone together… in an elevator.

He continued to stare at the girl, ignoring the fact that he was making Sakuno feel very uncomfortable. She truly was different from the rest of them… He let out a tiny smile. Ryoma would make sure he would find out more about her.

The elevator door then opened.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"What do you mean by we have to share a room together…" Ryoma asked the shaking in fear receptionist, who was now feeling the wrath of a very angry tennis champion.

"This is not happening…" Sakuno shook her head in utter disbelief.

"W-We are sorry to say, **(1) **_M-Monsieur_ Echizen that the 'otel is usually packed this season, and one of our staff, erm… jumbled up some reserved room numbers… We cannot accommodate another for the place is full," the stuttering hotel manager explained nervously as he held the collar of his polo. "P-Perhaps the only way the t-two of you could stay is if you share the same s-suite…"

Ryoma heaved a long sigh. "Mada mada dane…" He told the elder man who looked bewildered with the language spoken to him. "… this is such bad service from a supposedly five-star hotel," Ryoma bit out, annoyed at the treatment he was getting.

"We are truly very sorry, _Monsieur_…" the manager apologized sincerely, bowing down lowly to the angry-looking Ryoma. "We did not foresee this coming…"

Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "… You cannot _just _say sorry. Service offered to your clients should be top priority." The manager was shaking in fear once more, anxiety in every fiber of his being towards the tennis champion who was speaking icily, his voice dangerously low. "Sorry is not enough. You must do something about this."

Suddenly, cutting the young adolescent from his lecture towards the hotel employee, Sakuno spoke up. "Ano… I'm willing to find another place to stay in," she said softly. She was nervously playing with her hands, whilst expectantly waiting for a reply.

"No."

Sakuno was surprised. She looked back at the boy who was now facing her direction, seemingly observing her. She blushed intensely.

"It would be fine… don't worry…" Sakuno assured as she plastered on a beautiful smile. _Though it would be cutting down my allowance…_

The girl sighed inaudibly. Truly _everything _was going against her today. The only reason why she offered to leave was so that she could finally pry away from the boy's grasp, and as to avoid any trouble. The happenings were already too much to take and she just wanted to rest… That was all she needed.

"No."

Sakuno was perplexed. Why was he rejecting her offer? She was willing to leave anyway… Interrupted from her trance, Sakuno heard Ryoma speak up once more. This time, it wasn't directed on her, but rather on the agitated-looking hotel manager.

"Your hotel is disgraceful." The boy insulted, causing the manager to wince but accept everything the tennis champion was saying. "… Now you are about to lose one of your clients because of your inefficiency-"

"Ano… who was the suite originally reserved for?" Sakuno suddenly cut in, causing Ryoma to look back at her with an intense gaze.

She ignored it this time as she waited for the hotel manager to speak up. He seemed thankful to her for keeping Ryoma from firing more insults.

"I will check, **(2) **_Mademoiselle_…" he said politely and approached the counter.

Ryoma shifted his gaze towards the waiting young adult, who tried her hardest to ignore the attention she was once again getting from the tennis champion. There was something familiar about this girl. Her delicate face, her long auburn hair, her kind and sweet manner… who was she? All this time, Ryoma had failed to know this girl's identity.

The hotel manager returned not long after with a log book in his hand. He was scanning through it as he approached the auburn-head.

"It says 'ere, _Mademoiselle_, that Echizen Ryoma had entered the suite first-" the manager started, but was cut by a disappointed looking Sakuno.

"So that means… if ever there really is someone who needed to leave…" The manager was about to say some more things, but was overtook by the girl again. "…It will be me," Sakuno said softly, turning to Echizen who seemed guilty for some reasons. She smiled politely, despite the fact that she had suffered so much that day. _I need to bid my farewell properly so I won't feel restless when I leave… _"Ryoma-kun…"

Ryoma's eyes widened at how the girl had called his name. It seemed… so familiar. The boy tried wracking his brain, desperate to find the memory of someone like her. Who was she? Normally, he would have gotten infuriated if it was a random girl calling him by his first name, seemingly trying to act as if they were really close… but this girl. Why was there a certain pull towards her?

"… What do you want?" he said while looking away, feeling ashamed.

"Arigatou..." Sakuno bowed. She mentally hit herself, _Sakuno no baka! Why in the world are you thanking him? It was his fault everything turned out like this…_ Ignoring her inner self, the auburn-head straightened herself up, then smiled at Ryoma who was still avoiding her gaze. "I guess I need to get my suitcases now…"

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Hey…"

Sakuno ignored the call of the boy as she grabbed her suitcases nearby the coffee table. She was tired. She was annoyed. She was mad at herself for being so weak. And she thought she would learn to be independent. What happened now? She was being kicked out of the suite that was supposed to be hers. She was letting Echizen Ryoma get to her, even if it was _his _fault that everything turned out like this. Sakuno got up and ignored the gaze the boy was giving her.

"Ano… Arigatou…" Sakuno said once more.

"Why are you thanking me?" Ryoma asked skeptically, not getting how the girl's mind worked. She should be angry at him! He sighed as the girl ignored his question, and was already leaving for the door. It appeared that his intention of getting to know her was not plausible. The girl seemed adamant with her decision. "What's your na-?" But the oak doors of the suite had already shut close.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"What now…?" Sakuno asked herself, already outside of the hotel's premises. She looked up and gazed at the wonder of the blueness and brightness of the sky, wanting to ease the tension from all that had happened. _I met Ryoma-kun… in Paris… today_. Sakuno shook off the thought that she considers as a distraction to her career. "No Ryoma-kun, but career. No Ryoma-kun, but career." The girl told herself repeatedly as she headed out nowhere in particular.

"I think what I should do now… is find myself a place to stay in," Sakuno whispered while striding down the boardwalk. People passing by gave her side glances, finding it quite awkward that someone would be walking while carrying several suitcases. "Erm… Let's see how much I've got left…" Sakuno placed all her belongings down for the meantime and put her hand inside her skirt pocket, feeling for a lump indicating that it was her wallet.

"Nani? Where is it…?" The auburn-head was starting to panic as she continued to frantically search for her possession. After a few more moments of searching, the girl was thumped by a sudden realization. "Don't tell me… I-I left my wallet in the hotel…!" Sakuno then started hitting herself repeatedly once again. "Ah! Baka no Sakuno …" She sighed. "There is no way I'm going back in there."

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Ryoma lounged on an armchair in 'his' suite, flipping through the channels in the plasma plastered on one of the suite's humongous walls. The boy had been restless, feeling completely guilty. _It wasn't my fault she left… I was supposed to offer her to stay… But she was too stubborn to listen to me… _"Why am I thinking of her anyway?" Ryoma dropped the remote on top of the side table just beside him. It was then, as the boy recollected his thoughts, he remembered how he actually got into 'his' suite.

"_We are terribly sorry, Monsieur, but we just gave away our last suite this morning… All rooms are taken," a plump man said simply as he continued on writing down on a blue notebook on top of the desk._

_Ryoma grunted under his breath. "Aren't there any rooms reserved under the name of Mandrake David?" the young adult asked expectantly, hoping that his manager had reserved a suite for him. The plump man looked up from his notebook then shook his head. "Ah… curse that manager of mine. He's so useless…" he muttered under his breath, annoyed that he still had to travel around the city to find a room to stay in._

"_Are you sure there are no vacant suites? I am willing to pay double…" Ryoma continued to talk to the plump man who did not pay his full attention towards him. As the boy offered a deal, the employee seemed to have been moved by it, but was doubtful._

"_Who are you to offer such, Monsieur? It would be unfair to those who have reserved their suites beforehand…" the plump man replied, arching one of his eyebrows upward. He continued to scrutinize Ryoma who was having a certain dilemma at the moment. After several moments of silence, the man resumed writing down on his notebook._

"_Look…" Ryoma spoke up once more, deciding that he needed to reveal something for he was in a desperate measure. As soon as the boy had caught the plump man's attention once again, he moved his shades downwards as to let the man have a glimpse of his face._

_The plump man gasped. "E-Echizen R-Ryoma, Monsieur…" he stuttered nervously causing Ryoma to feel a little smug and contented with what he did. Okay. So now he was assured that he was going to get treatment that's definitely first class._

"_Don't say a word that I am in here… or else I will be reporting to the management that this hotel have such impolite and immodest employees," Ryoma bit out dangerously, causing the plump man to oblige immediately and nod his head vigorously. "Give me a suite. Now."_

_The plump man scampered on his feet and a few moments later returned with several keys. "These are keys of all reserved suites… you may choose one sire. B-But, if you may, please talk to the person who reserved that suite if ever he or she comes… We don't want any trouble."_

_Without replying, Ryoma grabbed a key and headed off his way towards the hotel elevator… "Room 14344… What an awkward number," the boy commented as he entered the elevator and made his way to his suite, not fully knowing that it would be where his and a certain auburn-head's fate shall collide once more…_

Ryoma stood up from the couch and grabbed his jacket beneath the room's king-sized bed. "Stupid conscience…" he mumbled to himself as he buttoned his coat up. Okay. So this suite wasn't really supposed to be his… And right now, his conscience was bugging him non-stop, telling him to go after the auburn-haired girl.

"Ah… But what's her name?" Ryoma suddenly stopped in his tracks as he remembered that he did not have the key information into getting back the girl. He sighed. "This is stupid…"

He started searching around the room for any information about the girl, hoping that she at least left something. Then, the answer to his prayers came. Lying on top of the coffee table, was a leather wallet that did not belong to him. Bingo.

Ryoma grabbed the wallet and then flipped it open. There were several paper money in the wallet, a few coins in a small purse attached to it, random receipts tucked in a pocket of the wallet… then he noticed a picture. He removed it from the photo holder and stared at it. In the picture was an elder woman who had the same color of hair with the young girl beside her.

"No way…" Ryoma's eyes were wide from surprise. "R-Ryuzaki-sensei… and…" Not wasting time any longer, the boy placed the wallet inside his coat pocket and exited his suite to find Sakuno who was now roaming around the city, looking for a place to stay in.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

_Flip Flop Flip Flop_

"Kya… Could this day get any worse?" Sakuno whined as she placed one of her suitcases on top of her head to prevent the rain from soaking her.

She hurriedly ran towards the two-storey bakeshop she applied in just that afternoon for shelter. But just as she reached the main door, it had a sign indicating it was closed. "Ah! It did get worse…"

_Flip Flop Flip Flop_

Sakuno slumped herself on the stairway of the bakeshop, dropping the suitcase she had first used as cover on the ground.

"This is hopeless…" Sakuno told herself as she prevented herself from crying.

Why did everything turn out to be like this? Why? All her life, she had waited for _this_ to come? "I knew it…" Sakuno pounded the side of her head with force. "Echizen Ryoma is trouble… he will bring me down," the girl blamed the boy inside her as she clenched both of her hands until it whitened.

_Flip Flop Flip Flop_

There were several passer-bys who glanced at Sakuno pityingly, but offered no help and continued on their way. Sakuno didn't mind the weird looks the people gave off towards her direction. She did not need pity… _I am weak…_ Sakuno thought to herself sadly as tears finally started cascading down her face. She need not to worry if people will see her cry. The rain would wash her tears away.

"I am pathetic…" Sakuno said as she hit a nearby puddle angrily.

_Flip Flop Flip Flop_

Sakuno continued to cry relentlessly, having no energy or whatsoever to do something about her situation. She was helpless in here. Traveling all the way to Paris was a mistake from the beginning. Who was she kidding? From the start, she knew she couldn't rely on herself, then why bother going some place else just to reach her dream? Was her dream worth all this? "Yes…" Sakuno assured herself, as hope that still remained inside her was exerted.

_Flip Flop Flip Flop_

The girl stood up, picked up her belongings, and then walked her way to nowhere in particular. It was the dark of the night, and the lights in the streets glowed vibrantly. And not far from where she was, Sakuno could see the magnificent beauty of the Eiffel Tower. How she wished she could shine and glow like that structure… Right now, she was experiencing fear, regret, loneliness, and lack of confidence as she was continuously enveloped by the darkness of losing hope.

_Flip Flop Flip Flop_

"… I can do this… this is just an obstacle towards success… go Sa-chan…" The girl walked her way through the pavement, soaking wet.

Being wet was the least of her worries right now. She needed to find a place to stay to end all this. Then she could have some time to compose herself. She couldn't just give up her dream before it even started.

_Flip Flop Flip Flop_

As Sakuno continued through the torrents of rain, energy started to ooze out of her like the remaining hope inside her. The girl's vision started to falter, for everything in front of her was beginning to blur. She dragged her feet like a zombie, the enthusiasm and eagerness she had felt at the start of the day diminishing. One step forward… then another… and another… After several more moments of trying her best to make it through, she finally gave in, her petite body slumping on the hard concrete and everything… turned black.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"What's the use of knowing she was Ryuzaki if the day would turn like this…" Ryoma muttered to himself, annoyed.

He was inside a cab while his eyes roamed around every street to see a familiar figure carrying several suitcases. So she was Ryuzaki… _Ryuzaki Sakuno…_ Ryoma sighed heavily as guilt continued to bother him. If he knew that he was going to 'steal' a room from _her, _and that everything would turn out like this, he would have not pursued on getting a room in the hotel.

_She's different…_ The boy thought as he continued to think about the girl he had caused a number of misfortunes. She seemed more independent, strong-willed, and one that had high spirits. So… he indeed missed a lot when he migrated to the US. It wasn't like he regretted his life in America; it was just that… there were certain things that he longed while he was there.

Interrupting him from his deep thoughts, a certain figure caught his attention. He immediately told the cab driver to halt after which, he grabbed his umbrella and approached the girl who seemed to collapse any moment now… And sure enough, the petite form of Sakuno landed on the boardwalk, causing Ryoma to run towards the girl in worry.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Sakuno gradually fluttered her eyes open. It was the second time that day she woke up not knowing where she was. She slowly lifted her body up into a sitting position, her hand soothingly touching the side of her head which ached. Opening her eyes to the full extent, it was only then she realized she was lying on top of a king-sized bed, comforting her also aching bottom and back. She scanned the area and found herself in the same suite she had been problematic about the rest of the day.

"Hey…"

Sakuno immediately turned her head towards where the voice came from. Echizen Ryoma was sitting idly on one of the room's couches, which he had moved nearer to the bed, and faced in her direction. She simultaneously blushed as she got to her feet and tried standing up. …_Was he watching me all this time?_

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryoma said impassively, standing up from his comfortable position on the couch. His gaze was intent upon the girl, ignoring the fact that, once again, he was making Sakuno uncomfortable.

With the boy's question, the memory of where she was before her blackout came flooding back to her. As far as she could remember, she was sulking through the city while heading nowhere in particular. She felt helpless and pitied herself so much, quite losing the thought of keeping herself dry when raining. As she continuously kept herself moving, it reached the point when she couldn't contain herself any longer and she collapsed lifelessly on the ground. Everything went black, and after that, she could not remember anything anymore.

"Baka. Why'd you let yourself be soaked under the rain?" Ryoma asked as he started to approach the embarrassed looking Sakuno. The girl took a step backwards for every step Ryoma took towards her. The boy sighed when his intention of getting near the girl was in vain.

"It's pretty thoughtless of you to walk under the rain without thinking of the consequences," Ryoma muttered quietly as his eyes were still transfixed on the abashed looking Sakuno.

The auburn-head could feel her cheeks go warm as she grew more and more fidgety under the weight of the boy's gaze.

"Ano… W-What am I doing here? Sakuno said almost in a whisper. Her energy wasn't at all still back in her.

"You're running a fever," Ryoma explained as he took more steps towards the agitated Sakuno.

He reached the girl several more steps after and touched her forehead. Sakuno gasped softly and her blush intensified as the boy made contact. But she immediately removed it right after.

"I-I can't be in here…" Sakuno stuttered and moved farther away from Ryoma, intending to head for the door and step out of the room.

"And where do you plan to stay?" Ryoma asked impassively, looking at the girl straight on the face, unflinchingly.

Sakuno stopped in her tracks with the boy's sudden question, but still did not turn towards the tennis prince. There was silence... before Sakuno spoke up.

"I'm not supposed to be here…" Sakuno said softly, still settling on the mindset that Echizen Ryoma would bring her away from studying properly in her university.

She had already learned her lesson when she was back in High School when he had broken her heart by leaving in America without saying goodbye. Making her expect. A lot. Just when she was about to turn the knob of the door, she heard Ryoma's voice once more.

"Ryuzaki…"

Sakuno dropped her hold on the knob. _He knows it's me…_ She remained rooted to her spot with the uncertainty of what would happen next. Why had her day turn like this? Suddenly, she was grabbed by the arm and forced to face a direction. She found herself looking at Echizen Ryoma's golden orbs.

"Ryoma-kun…"

Just when the drama was about to lengthen, Ryoma started dragging Sakuno towards the bed.

"Eh? R-Ryoma-kun… you are hurting me…" Sakuno mumbled as she tried prying her arm away from boy, but failed. Ryoma was far too strong.

"You can't get up yet, you're sick." Ryoma replied bluntly, still continuously pulling the girl. Sakuno continued to struggle in the boy's hold, but gave up soon. She sighed heavily.

"Baka no Sakuno…" She started hitting the side of her head once more. With this, Ryoma ceased pulling the girl and turned to her.

"Why do you keep hitting yourself with your hand?" Sakuno blushed at the boy's question, indicating that he was actually worried for her… or not. Ryoma grabbed his shoe and offered it to the puzzled looking girl. "Here…"

"What?"

"This is better than using your hand… It knocks things better…" Ryoma explained causing Sakuno to gape at him unbelievingly for his sudden humor.

Catching the girl off guard, Ryoma scooped the girl bridal style and laid her on the bed.

"N-Nani?! Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno gasped as she saw Ryoma pull the blanket covers over her entire body and position himself on the chair she originally saw him in when she first woke up.

The girl did not know what to do. She was having a dilemma of whether accepting this mute offer of the boy for her to stay in the suite, or follow her mindset of getting as far away from Echizen Ryoma.

"Look… I'm offering you a deal…" Ryoma started- thus breaking the silence that had enveloped the both of them. "You can stay here expense free…"

Sakuno's eyes widened at this and was about to protest when Ryoma cut her. He seemed doubtful with what he was about to say next, but ended in saying it still. "In return, accompany me throughout my stay in here…" Sakuno could feel the rapid beating of her heart with the boy's deal.

"W-What do you mean Ryoma-kun…?" Sakuno asked a bit terrified. She was fidgeting with one of the ends of the blanket.

"I cannot take any of the stupid fangirls any longer," he explained simply, causing Sakuno to make conclusions in her mind.

"Y-You m-mean… I-I," Sakuno stuttered throughout her sentence as her blush intensified, and her eyes widening even more.

"Not what you're thinking, baka." Ryoma turned away from Sakuno's nervous gaze. "You just need to accompany me. No more. No less. It does not mean anything," he expounded, filling the gaps in Sakuno's befuddled mind a while ago.

The girl thought for a while. She indeed needed a place to stay in… and if she did accept Ryoma's offer, she would be decreasing her expenses in Paris. But. The risk in here, was falling for the boy again. As she had continuously thought to herself, Ryoma might be the cause of her downfall. She had already learned her lesson from the past, and she did not want to repeat it.

Ryoma watched the girl think deeply, looking all flustered. He was quite unsure with the offered deal himself, but he owed the girl one. It was the only way he could think of to repay her while benefiting himself. He was suddenly cut from his own trance by Sakuno's sweet voice.

"Okay…" Ryoma turned to Sakuno who was blushing so much.

He fought back a smile as he realized that he missed those gestures of this girl.

"Arigatou… Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said softly as she managed to plaster on a smile on her pale face.

"For what?"

"For offering me to stay here," Sakuno said in the same quiet voice, her energy still not regained. "Ano… but where will you sleep?" She was scanning the suite for another possible sleeping bed.

"Right here," Ryoma replied, looking at the girl impassively. He was indicating the couch he was currently sitting on.

"A-Are you sure? Y-You can stay on the bed…" Sakuno offered unsurely, looking at the vacant area of the bed beside her. When she returned her gaze on the tennis champion, she caught him smirking at her.

"So you want me to sleep with you?"

"No!" Sakuno blushed even more, avoiding Ryoma's intent gaze on her. "Fine… you can stay there…" She stated, still looking abashed by the boy's sudden question.

There was silence.

"Arigatou… Ryoma-kun."

"For what?" Ryoma asked, confused with what the girl could possibly be thanking him for this time. He watched Sakuno slowly let herself lie on the bed before answering.

"For taking care of me."

The boy tried his best to remain subdued. It was several moments after before he decided to position himself beside the girl and check her condition. He peeped on Sakuno's face and saw that her eyes were still slightly open. She may be doing her self-composing right now.

When Sakuno felt the new weight on the bed, she turned to the opposite direction and found herself looking at Ryoma face to face. She backed away immediately and the color on her face darkened.

"W-What are you doing R-Ryoma-kun?"

"Keeping you warm," he said simply and scooted even nearer Sakuno. The girl blushed even more. "You were really cold when I found you."

Sakuno suddenly became alarmed and sat up at a sudden realization. She looked down at her clothes, and only noticed now that she was wearing pajamas. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Ano… Y-You were the one who changed m-my clothes?" She asked, dreading for the answer she think she would here.

"Yeah."

"What?!" Sakuno cried incredulously loud, attempting to stand up from bed and away from Ryoma, truly ashamed. "H-How?"

Ryoma sat up from his position and looked back at the girl. "Don't worry, I didn't look." Sakuno was blushing so much that it somewhat worried the boy. "Come back here. You're still running a fever."

Sakuno sighed heavily. Why? Oh why did her day turn like this? Why did her fate have to tangle with a certain tennis prince once more? _It seems like it couldn't be helped… _Sakuno thought to herself exasperated as she approached the bed and positioned herself comfortably once more. As soon as she did that, realizing that the girl wouldn't be able to rest with him beside her, Ryoma stood up and returned to his couch.

When settled, "Good night…" Sakuno muttered.

There was no response that came from the boy, but she felt assured that everything would be fine, knowing that Ryoma was just a mere distance away from her. She needed to rest now. Tomorrow was going to be her big day... But before Sakuno could totally fall asleep, she was continuously bothered by a thought:

How in the world was she going to survive Paris now with only focusing on her career, when fate had gone against her, setting her path to collide with Echizen Ryoma once more?

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Ah, Paris…" a certain young adult said relieved as he set his feet upon the ground outside the airport. It was a wonderful bright morning, contrasting the horrendous night before. This brunet scanned the amazing city of Paris by opening his closed eyes, allowing his magnificent blue orbs to be exposed in the open. Suddenly, interrupting the boy from his moment of solitude, a voice called out to him.

"Ah… _Monsieur_ Fuji! Welcome to Paris!"

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o -

**Author's Notes:** Yes! Fuji finally appeared! Please tell me what you think about it. Suggestions, comments, and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated! I want to know what I need to improve on. Thanks for reading guys! And wait for more updates!And btw, thanks to all last chapter reviewers and belated Happy Valentine's Day!

**French Corner**

**(1) **Mademoiselle – Miss  
**(2) **Monsieur - Mister

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 02.17.08  
Edited: 11.03.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA -SAN!**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**Chapter 3: Beginnings**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

The bright, golden rays of the proud sun had shown magnificently the next day, going along the wonders of the fluffy white clouds in the vast blue sky. It was as if it didn't at all rain the night before, where certain dramas had occurred between a tennis champion and a girl.

"Finally… I'm here," Sakuno told herself, exasperated, as she went down her bike, which she had politely asked from the hotel manager because she assumed that Ryoma had parked it somewhere in the _Grande Maison _premises. She had once again tied it on something, a tree, making sure that this time, it would _not _be stolen.

She gradually walked towards the huge campus building on foot, her heart beating rapidly from the nervousness and suppressed excitement she was feeling. _This is it…_ Sakuno mentally told herself as she reached the main entrance of the enormous building. The guard stand-by opened up the door for her, which she responded with a smile and 'Thank you' for the gesture.

As soon as Sakuno had set her feet upon the place's beautifully tiled floors, the auburn-head's eyes' widened in awe, taking in everything she was seeing at the moment. The high ceiling of the university was lavishly decorated with crystal chandeliers, taking up most of the space high up above. She shifted her gaze on the school's walls, which had antique-looking wall lamps plastered on the gray bricks building up the entire school. Sakuno was mesmerized by the beauty of the place, feeling rather happy about the fact she was studying in such a grand institution

Intruding the girl from her present reverie, a male voice had emerged, thus snapping Sakuno back to reality.

"Ah… **(1) **_Mademoiselle_ Ryuzaki…? Is that you?"

Sakuno turned to where the direction of the voice came from, and found herself looking at a small and gentle looking man.

"**(2) **_Bonjour_ I am Leonard, and I would gladly accompany you to your course orientation."

Sakuno's heart skipped a beat. This was definitely it. She breathed in, and let it all out slowly before she approached the smiling man, indicating that she was _indeed_ ready to begin the journey of her valued career…

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Ryoma rubbed the side of his head which ached, as he allowed himself to sit up from the lying position he acquired through his sleep. The boy looked around the room when he gained composure, sensing that there was something wrong. When his gaze fell upon the king-sized bed of the suite, it was only then he was hit by a sudden realization.

"Ryuzaki…" Getting up to his feet and shrugging off the fact that Sakuno was not there, he headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

After dressing himself up with another set of disguise, the boy headed out into the city, wanting to have another day of relaxation through sight-seeing. As soon as he had exited the hotel, he discretely made his way through every secluded nook, as to enjoy roaming around Paris without being pinpointed from the crowd.

The boy set his attention on different stores from time to time, seemingly trying to find something that would amuse him. From when he first arrived until now, he only got to see **(3) **_Musee d'Orsay,_ several art galleries, and **(4) **_Tuileries Gardens_ where he had taken a nap just recently and was reprimanded by the haughty policeman… which in the end turned to a series of unfortunate events for a certain auburn-head.

Grabbing a brochure from his polo's front pocket, Ryoma opened it while walking, checking out the next place he could visit. After several moments of trying to understand what was written and depicted in the complicated and wordy brochure, the boy gave up and threw the paper away.

"How useless," he muttered and decided to walk around the city using his instincts. Walking past several more buildings, the boy failed to notice a stand selling newspapers with the headline:

_Echizen Ryoma, Undefeated Grand Slam Champion, Disguised Somewhere in Paris! _

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"We are 'onored to 'ave you work for us, _Monsieur_ Fuji…" a white-haired man with dull gray eyes grinned at a certain young adolescent, who just freshly entered the city.

The young man smiled back and gave a nod of the head respectfully.

"I 'eard from Tokyo University that you are an exceptional student with very good tennis skills…"

Fuji continued to smile, but remained mute.

"And you 'ave taken up the course of photography as a hobby…"

Fuji nodded his head.

"Well then! I guess you really are perfect for the job!" He slammed his hands on his office table, but didn't make the boy across him flinch one bit.

"Thank you." Fuji bowed his head in gratitude, after which, he hung his camera strap around his neck. "I will go now," he said, and was responded by a wider grin from the impressed editor-in-chief.

The boy stood up from the chair he had sat on inside the office, and then headed out to search in the outskirts and heart of the city to accomplish his assignment.

"Echizen…" The boy muttered to himself when he exited the _Town Gazette's_ newspaper building. _It has been a long time…_ Fuji thought to himself.

He opened his eyes, stopping in his tracks as he scanned the surroundings of the city. He could see the Eiffel Tower from where he was. It was truly breathtaking… Snapping back to reality, Fuji continued on his way to start his search: the search for Echizen Ryoma.

"_Paris…?" Fuji's brilliant cerulean eyes had hints of curiosity and surprise from what he just heard. It was the start of September when he had received an offer for a special job in Paris. _

"_Hai,.. I recommended you because of your wit and talent… and of course your knowledge on the boy." It was Fuji's university sensei speaking._

"_Echizen Ryoma…" Fuji thought for a while. The _Town Gazette_ wanted him to hunt for the grand slam champion lingering somewhere in Paris. From what his sensei had told him, any special correspondence that can be brought out in regard of the activities of the _World Icon_ would dig in big bucks. "But why is it necessary that _I _do it sensei…" Fuji said in his usual calm demeanor. "Wouldn't the newspaper increase the possibility of finding Echizen if they hand it to professionals?"_

"_True…" The elder man nodded. "But from the beginning they learned that Echizen Ryoma would be landing in Paris, newspapers and Echizen paparazzi had already started acting on ways to detect where the boy would be, but it always failed. There was no trace of the boy…" He continued to explain. "So the media decided to take in on a new alternative. Find someone in relation to the boy, someone that may have background information on him from where he last was before migrating to the US," Fuji's sensei explained. "Because _Town Gazette_ believes that in order to find the boy, they should know how he thinks… and what better choice do they have than get someone who _knows_, not just know him because he's popular, but _knows_ the boy personally even before he became Grand Slam Champion and vice versa…"_

"_Ah…" Fuji simply replied while taking in everything his sensei had told him. The boy suddenly chuckled. "It's as if the world is making Echizen appear as a famous murderer… Truly wanted," he commented which caused his sensei to smile._

"_So are you up for it?" the old man asked expectantly of his student._

"_Of course…" Fuji closed his eyes and grinned ever so sadistically. __This would be fun…_

"Asking hotels one by one if Echizen is in them would be futile…" Fuji told himself while he continued on his way through the city. _Knowing Echizen… he would have already blackmailed the hotel if they exposed his stay in there…_

Fuji sighed. Okay. So even if he did know the world renowned tennis champion, what's the use of that if he didn't have the slightest idea of where he was? He needed some clue…

Feeling that searching that time was utterly pointless, the boy resorted into enjoying the sights for the mean time. Passing by **(5) **_Arc de Triomphe de L'Etoile, _Fuji grabbed his camera and positioned the direction of the lens towards the amazing structure. **(6) **_Un. Deux. Trois-_

_Low Battery… _The message in bright red color flashed on the boy's camera screen. Fuji sighed at his luck. Feeling rather gloom over the fact he was in the mood to take pictures, but his camera went against him, Fuji pursued on taking pictures of Paris' wonders. Scanning the area for an alternative to the predicament… _A camera shop perhaps… _The boy's gaze instead, landed on a grand looking building. A golden plate plastered on the enormous gates surrounding the school read:

_Parisian University_

"Good enough…" Fuji approached the school gates, trying out his _good _luck for him to be allowed to enter the school in search for camera batteries… assuming that of course there would be a photography course in it.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Damn. Damn. Damn." Echizen growled annoyed as he was once again caught up in 'being-chased-by-a-massive-crowd-of-fangirls-marathon'.

He stealthily made his way through the most secluded alleys, being reminded of the time he had first met Sakuno in Paris. _If only she wasn't in school…_

"ECHIZEN-SAMA!!!"

The shout acting as his trigger to run even faster, the boy sprinted through a shortcut he recently found from all the running he had been doing for the past few days. _Heaven… _He thought sarcastically as he could still sense the presence of the unwanted behind him. Looking back to check how far the girls were, the boy's eyes widened at the sight of another group of people behind the girls. Nope, not policeman… Were those... _Reporters and Cameramen…? _

"Bullshit."

He was dead. Now he had left a trace of his scent to the media world. Just great. Now the boy would _never_ have relaxation if ever he was completely exposed. Acting immediately on the new discovery, Ryoma sprinted even faster towards an open backdoor of a building he had seen from a far distance. The adrenaline-full boy rapidly approached the lone door. His identity was truly in peril right now, still unbeknownst that a certain tennis tensai would add to his growing misery.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Fuji made his way through the vast and isolated hallways of the _Parisian University._ He actually managed to talk the guards and the university staff into letting him enter the school for batteries. They were pretty skeptical over his reason, but when he said that he needed those batteries for a special scoop on Echizen Ryoma while showing his ID, proving that he was legally working for a newspaper organization in the city, they had allowed him to enter.

Fuji took his time to stroll around the place, indulging himself in the beauty of the school. If only his camera wasn't on low battery, he would have taken pictures of the place too.

_Amazing… _The boy thought to himself as he saw a huge fountain in the middle of a grassy area; it had a statue of a boy and girl, stretching their arms towards each other… plus the gushing blue water oozing out of the fountain forming liquid arcs cascaded down magnificently. Captivated by the beauty of the fountain, Fuji approached the structure when he was suddenly bumped by someone.

_OOMPH_

He remained standing on his spot, quite moved, but still firm and looked at the direction of where the impact came from. Shifting his gaze downwards, he found himself looking at a young woman slumped on the tiled floor.

"Are you alright?" Fuji asked kindly as he stretched his arms to offer help to the girl.

The girl accepted his help, grabbing his outstretched hand to steady herself to stand up… while she continued to look back at him with wide, surprised eyes, as if she actually knew him. Fuji was quite bothered by how the girl was looking at him, but still managed to look subdued with his closed eyes.

"Syusuke-nii-chan…?" His name had flowed freely from the girl's tiny mouth.

Fuji was stunned with how she could possibly have known him. He scrutinized the girl in front of him, trying his best to remember a point in his life where he had seen her. She had long blue hair with big dark blue eyes. She looked familiar…

"Kurumi-san…" he said, after a long period of thinking.

"Ah! You're still so kawaii, ne Syusuke-nii-chan…?" Kurumi managed to say boldly while having pink taints on her cheeks.

Fuji smiled back kindly at the girl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously while continuing to gaze at Fuji.

"Looking for batteries…" Fuji replied simply causing the girl to giggle with his answer. "How 'bout you?" he asked calmly, lengthening the conversation.

"Ah! What kind of an answer is that…?" Kurumi stated which caused Fuji to chuckle. "You're still the same… which is good." She smiled brightly at the handsome boy in front of her. "I'm studying here!" she replied almost proudly, stretching her arms out as if presenting the grandness and beauty of her school.

"Oh really?" Fuji asked, slightly amused.

"Hai. I want to be a fashion designer," Kurumi added, smiling sweetly at Fuji. It was obvious she still had feelings for the boy.

"That's great," Fuji commented with a nod of his head. "Ano… Kurumi-san, don't you have classes today?" he asked curiously as he was suddenly reminded of the fact, by the sight of Kurumi's books still scattered on the floor.

With the question seemingly sending jolts of electricity towards the girl, Kurumi suddenly grew frantic and started gathering up her books on the floor.

"Ah! Yeah! Arigatou for reminding me, Syusuke-nii-chan…" she said from her position as Fuji was just a meter away from her, helping her with her books.

Fuji smiled when the two of them were standing up again. "Ja ne! Hope to see you around!!!" the girl cried as she started running away from Fuji.

The tennis tensai waved when suddenly, Kurumi ran back towards him. "Ano, before I forget… can I have your cellphone number?" she asked meekly which caused Fuji to grin at her antics.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"…and at the end of the year, there will be a special event supported by the university where we would be showing off chosen student's skills and talents…"

Sakuno gasped at the thought of being presented to a mass of different other people with their culinary skills. She smiled at the thought, but then realized that she shouldn't think of how things were going to end just yet…. And so she resumed listening to the culinary professor.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"What a nice place to hide in, Echizen…" The tennis champion heaved a long sigh as he somehow regretted his choice of hideout in the **(7) **_Garnier Opera. _He covered both ears with his two hands, preventing the off-key voices of several people to enter his eardrums; it seemed like there was an audition going on. Bad timing. Bad place. The boy heaved another sigh.

Moving from where he was at the moment, Ryoma cautiously made his way through the backstage equipment; several play dresses, and other theater objects. Stopping the boy from his tracks, his attention was caught by a colorful poster plastered on one of the walls. Nearing it, the boy read what the poster was about.

"'Phantom of the Opera' eh?" Ryoma muttered to himself as he read more of the details on the poster, remembering each of them for future purposes….

"You! What are you doing here?!"

Uh-oh. Time to go. Ryoma instantaneously ran towards the door to make another of his great escapes, heading towards a certain bakery to see a certain someone.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"You're late!" the head baker exclaimed at the abashed looking Sakuno. "The bakery cannot and _will _not tolerate any inefficiency from anyone!" Sakuno looked at her shoes, avoiding the gaze of the head of the kitchen. "I would not like this to happen again, do I make myself clear?"

Sakuno looked up to face the angry head baker. "H-Hai…" Sakuno muttered, and then immediately recognized her mistake when the face of the baker contorted into something bewildered. "Ah I-I mean… **(8) **_Oui._" Sakuno replied.

"Good. As punishment for today, you would not be doing any of the cooking or baking, but instead doing the serving…"

_Nani?! _"Okay..." Sakuno bowed her head.

"You may go…" the baker said, turned her back towards Sakuno and resumed what she was doing before the girl showed up late.

Sakuno sighed softly, and then obediently followed what her boss had instructed her to do. She grabbed one of the aprons and wore it over her blouse and skirt.

"Baka no Sakuno…" she told herself sadly, feeling really bad for screwing up her first day of job in the bakeshop. If it weren't for her being stuck in another midst of a horde of women, she wouldn't have been late…. _Don't tell me it's Ryoma-kun's fault again… _Sakuno heaved another sigh at the thought. Ryoma's popularity was causing her trouble.

Exiting the kitchen door, she was immediately greeted by a huge number of people in the shop. She gasped slightly at the sight and at the realization that she would have to serve all these people. Interrupting her from her thoughts, the lady by the counter shouted at her.

"Hey! Sakuno! Quit daydreaming over there! Start working!"

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Fuji held his grumbling stomach soothingly. _Hungry…_ The boy thought to himself as he strided through the city boardwalk. He had just recently left _Parisian University _after finally finding the photography room where he bought several batteries to be used in desperate measures, if the alternative to charge it was not plausible. He continued on his way, looking from shop to shop whether they were selling food that he liked or that would satisfy him.

Reaching a two story high building, he found himself being engulfed by the wondrous smell coming from inside.

He smiled to himself. _Hmmm… I heard European __cake is good… _He decided to feed his hunger through the bakery, approaching the main door where he firmly grasped the handle, pulled it open, and then entered.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Inconspicuously entering the building, Ryoma let himself be swallowed by the presence of a brunet who entered just before him.

Carefully making his way through the shop, Ryoma found a familiar figure wearing a white ruffle blouse, red knee-length skirt, and a pink apron hugging her body to emphasize her curves. He approached her.

As he reached the girl who was busily writing down things on a notepad, he placed his mouth nearer to one of the girl's ears, "Ryuzaki…"

Sakuno visibly stiffened and spontaneously turned to him with wide eyes, surprised at the sudden voice that emerged just beside her. When she turned to Ryoma's direction, she found her face just inches away from the boy which caused her to instantaneously blush and back away.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

There was silence.

"Come with me," Ryoma asserted, which made Sakuno to blush even more, but be bewildered at the same time. At Sakuno's expression, the boy sighed at the slowness of the girl. "Baka. Not what you're thinking… I need accompaniment now. Fangirls," he said bluntly.

_Nani?! _Sakuno's face grew a darker shade of red at annoyance this time. One: It was _his _fangirls' fault that's why she was late. Two: He was interrupting her from her job.

"I'm busy…" she replied simply, and then returned to writing down the orders of the customer who seemed entertained with both the young adult's conversation.

Ryoma was taken aback with the girl's reply. What Echizen Ryoma wanted, Echizen Ryoma would get. He grabbed the girl by the arm to face her towards his direction, this time, settling for a different tactic of getting Sakuno to be with him.

"I'm inviting you to watch 'Phantom of the Opera' with me," he mumbled, a bit embarrassed for appearing to be asking the girl out on a date.

Sakuno blushed at the offer, thinking that she was indeed getting asked out. After moments of clearing her mind a bit, she told herself that it was probably just one of the boy's ways on getting what he wants… which was true. She pulled her arm away from the boy's grasp and said.

"Not now, Ryoma-kun… you're disturbing me from my job. Please leave me alone…"

Realizing what he was indeed doing to the girl's day again, he gave up.

"Fine," he muttered coldly and then headed for the main door of the shop to make his exit.

After the bakery door closed, Sakuno sighed and then resumed taking the order of the customer.

"I'm sorry Madame-"

"Ah… Child. Why did you let the young man go away? 'e was asking you out…" The old lady smiled at her kindly, causing Sakuno to blush with what the elder just said.

"N-Not what you think M-Madame…" Sakuno bowed her head in embarrassment as the color on her cheeks continuously darkened. She heard the old lady chuckle. "Uhm… is there anything else you would like, m'am?"

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Ah. Kurumi-san shouldn't be texting during class hours…" Fuji told himself quietly with a smile when he just received another text message from the girl that had bumped into him just a while ago.

Feeling someone approach his table, most likely a waiter, the boy put his phone aside by putting it in his coat pocket and then turned to the direction of the newcomer.

"_Bonjour, _**(9) **_Monsieur_… What would you like?" the sweet voice of the girl rang a bell inside of him.

Familiar. Truly familiar. Fuji observed the girl discretely as she continued to wait for him to reply. _Long auburn hair. Large chocolate eyes. Petite body build… and the sweet voice…_

"Ano… hello… _Monsieur_!" the girl started to walk towards him, intending to interrupt the boy from his thoughts when her foot got stuck on one of the chair's legs causing her to stumble. and fall flat on the low table. _Clumsiness._

"Ryuzaki-san…"

"Itta…" Sakuno muttered to herself annoyed as she tried standing up from her embarrassing position on top of the table.

Fuji immediately stood up to help the girl from her present predicament. He avoided looking at the girl's shown underwear while he placed his hands under the girl's belly causing Sakuno to gasp and stiffen. Of course he had no hidden agenda or whatsoever with the girl. She was his ex-kouhai after all. Someone he should respect…

He carefully lifted the girl from the table with his strength, steadied the girl in standing up and then started smoothing out the girl's crumpled clothes. After he did that, there were several wolf whistles, giggles, and clapping that was heard. He stared at Sakuno who was blushing intensely.

"Are you alright?" he asked, ignoring the attention they were getting.

Sakuno blushed even more at the question, causing her to run from the scene and into the kitchen, leaving the boy worried, but slightly amused.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Sakuno are you alright?" The lady by the counter approached the girl who was quietly self-composing in a corner of the kitchen.

Some of the bakeshop staff chuckled at the sight of her, remembering the picture when their co-worker stumbled flat on the table showing her black-laced panties.

"I-I'm fine… Don't worry about me…" Sakuno turned to the middle-aged woman who was worriedly looking at her. She managed to plaster on a soft smile. "I don't think that serving is my forte…" she muttered a bit embarrassed, but remained to be humorous over what happened.

The counter lady smiled at the girl's attitude. "Yeah… Remind me to tell the head baker not to let you do serving at any instance," she said kindly which caused Sakuno to brighten at the woman's concern. "That young boy was kind enough to help you…" she said which caused Sakuno to be reminded of the boy's kind gesture.

"Oh yeah…! I-I need to thank him!" Sakuno immediately stood up from her huddled position and intended to head out of the kitchen door when she was stopped by the sudden opening of it.

"Ei! Sakuno! Someone needs to see- oh there you are!" One of the bakeshop waitresses came barging in the kitchen and intended to search for the auburn-head when she was immediately greeted by the sight of her as soon as she had opened the door.

"Ryuzaki-san…" With her name called, Sakuno popped her head to the side of her co-worker and found herself gazing at a smiling brown-haired boy.

She blushed at the memory of this exact young man touching her belly to help her stand up from her awkward position on the table. The contact he had shared with her caused that inch of her body to burn intensely with knotting emotions. It truly was an awkward happening.

It took her several minutes to process what the boy had recently done…

"Y-You know me?!" Sakuno exclaimed bewildered as she blushed at the sight of the boy chuckling.

Fuji found the girl so adorable. Come to think of it, as Sakuno's gaze lengthened upon the boy as moments passed by, she too, found the boy familiar. _Light brown hair. Closed eyes. Petite body build for a boy… and the calm demeanor of speaking…_

"F-F-FUJI-SENPAI?!"

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Gomen… you weren't able to eat because of me…" Sakuno said embarrassed.

Red was still on her face, feeling guilty for not being able to serve the boy and hindering him from eating… plus actually flashing his undergarment to him. Her blush intensified as the scene in the bakeshop repeated in her head. _Baka no Sakuno._

Fuji and she were making their way to _Grande Maison _for the boy had offered to accompany her to her hotel. The tennis tensai was taking long strides to their destination while Sakuno was riding her bike alongside Fuji.

"It's alright," the boy replied shortly while calmly beaming at the girl. Sakuno blushed at the sight of the boy's cerulean eyes looking back at her beautifully…

"Ano… Would you like some dinner, senpai? Let's eat in the hotel…" Sakuno offered somewhat shyly which caused Fuji to grin at her gestures, being reminded of the exact responses the regulars and he usually got from the girl.

"Why not…?" Fuji said with a smile, totally ignoring the fact that he had not done any progress in his assignment.

The search for Echizen Ryoma could wait.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

_I didn't get to see any sights today_. Ryoma thought to himself regretfully as he surfed the channels in the huge plasma of the suite, waiting for Sakuno to return.

"Ah… Ryuzaki was scary today," Ryoma muttered as he remembered how the girl had unusually shooed him off in the bakeshop.

Was it his fault that he was getting such treatment from her? _Yes._ Ryoma sighed heavily. He really hated his being of a _World Icon_ right now.

Intruding Ryoma from his thoughts, his cellphone had rung noisily, causing the boy to grunt in annoyance. He tried ignoring the phone call and focused his attention to what was on TV when he gave up with all the racket the gadget was creating.

"Hello…"

"_Ryoma-kun…! Ano… This is Ryuzaki. Come down to the dining hall now," _Sakuno's soft and sweet voice emerged from the other end of the line.

"Yada." Ryoma replied impassively as he tried having his vengeance on the girl now. "I'm busy," he stated crudely, making the girl feel what he had felt a while ago... though in a lot meaner way, hoping that Sakuno would apologize for what she did. But surprisingly, the girl had him taken aback once more.

"_Fine. I was only asking you to eat dinner with us. You don't need to be so mean about it…" _Then the line was cut. Sometimes, the girl was so unexpected. Maybe it was because of the pressure of having to survive in Paris.

Ryoma grunted annoyed at the thought that he could never understand girls once again. _You didn't have to be so mean about it… _The girl's words rang in his mind. Was he really mean? He threw his phone on the king-sized bed, angered at the treatment of the girl towards him… after several moments, it was only then he realized the other part of Sakuno's last statements. _I was only asking you to eat dinner with us… _

"Us?"

Ryoma immediately got his coat, sunglasses, and cap, grabbed the knob of the door, pulled it open and then stepped out of the suite.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Ah… Fuji-senpai. What are you doing here in Paris?" Sakuno asked Fuji, which the boy kindly replied to. Finally. A person who continue a conversation when Sakuno starts it.

"I was offered a job in here." Fuji said simply, not giving full details on the main reason he was there just yet. "How 'bout you?"

"Ano… I was given a scholarship grant in culinary arts here in Paris, senpai…" Sakuno replied modestly, while blushing a bit for talking about her dream.

Fuji grew amazed. "Ah scholarship grant eh? Wow… I never knew that Ryuzaki-san was very smart," he complimented the girl, which caused Sakuno to blush even more. "Where are you studying?"

"_Parisian University…" _

Fuji's eyes suddenly opened in surprise. "Really? I just went there a while ago."

It was Sakuno's turn to be in shock. "Nani? Ano… Where were you, senpai?" She asked curiously, expectant of the boy's reply. _How was he able to enter…? Don't tell me he was offered a job there… _Sakuno blushed at the thought of Fuji and she constantly talking in the hallways of the university, appearing to be so close with each other. _Ah Sa-chan… what are you thinking…?_

"I was looking for some batteries for my camera," Fuji started, smiling at the attentively listening Sakuno. "I talked the guard and one of the university staff to allow me to enter and have some batteries… at first they didn't allow me…"

Fuji stopped talking for a while, having a dilemma of whether telling the girl about his search for Echizen was appropriate. Sakuno looked at him queerly for stopping, but it immediately faded away into an attentive face once more when he had resumed. "I showed my Town Gazette's ID and told them I needed them for a scoop… So they allowed me."

"Ah…! Sugoi!" Sakuno said as she smiled brightly at her senpai. She felt ecstatic over the fact that there was someone else she could spend time with besides Echizen, still horrified at her mindset of falling for Echizen would bring her down… not knowing that it was also plausible for her to fall for Fuji.

Interrupting the two from their conversation, a dining hall waiter had returned with their ordered food. "Pasta Putanesca for the beautiful mademoiselle, and Roast Beef for the striking monsieur…" the man placed the two's orders on the table and said, '**(10) **_Bon appetit_' before leaving.

"It looks so good…" Sakuno remarked as she looked at the dishes placed before her, hungrily. She shifted her gaze to Fuji who had the same look on. The girl chuckled at the sight of her senpai like that.

"What?" Fuji, too, diverted his attention towards Sakuno when she heard the girl chuckle.

"You seem so hungry, ne Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno told the boy who smiled back at her. She blushed at Fuji's gesture… He appeared more handsome whenever he smiles. Sakuno shook off the thought. What was she thinking?

"Let's eat…" Fuji suggested which Sakuno nodded to. But before the two could even touch their utensils, Fuji's phone rang. He grabbed his phone from his coat pocket and then flipped it open. It was a text message. _Ah… Kurumi-san…_ He smiled as he read what the girl had sent him… though at some point through reading, his face contorted into something puzzled.

Sakuno, curious with the sudden expression of her senpai, asked who had sent him a message. "Ano… who is it Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked politely, not wanting to appear to be nosing around.

After reading the message, Fuji flipped his phone close and placed it on the table just adjacent his dinner plate. "That's the fifth text message I received from Kurumi-san today… she is a girl I met back home before," he started, causing Sakuno to listen attentively to him once more. "She sent me a message full of hearts… I wonder why," Fuji stated innocently causing Sakuno to smile at her senpai.

"She likes you… _a lot_, senpai" Sakuno informed her senpai suppressing not to laugh at Fuji's surprised expression.

"Really now…" Fuji said which caused Sakuno to smile even more. "She studies in _Parisian University_ too," the boy added.

"R-Really?" Sakuno grinned widely at the information. A potential friend. It seemed like her stay in Paris wasn't going to be so limited and bad after all. Fuji nodded in response. "Ano… I would like to meet her…" Sakuno said a bit shyly which made Fuji smile.

He loved being reminded of the good old days. Sakuno did not change one bit from when they had all parted ways; except for the fact that she had grown into an unmistakably beautiful young woman. "I would gladly introduce her to you," Fuji offered kindly which caused Sakuno to brighten up even more.

"Ano… And I will gladly introduce you to friend too, but the difference is, you already know him…" Sakuno offered excitedly causing Fuji to be utterly perplexed and curious. "Wait…" she told the boy and grabbed her phone to dial someone.

"_Hello…_"

Sakuno grew quite frantic after hearing Ryoma's voice emerge from the other line, but managed to calm herself after a few moments. "Ryoma-kun…! Ano… This is Ryuzaki. Come down to the dining hall now," she told the boy calmly, suppressing her excitement to see the two boy's expressions when they see each other… when her intention was shattered into pieces.

"_Yada,"_ Sakuno scowled at this._ "I'm busy." _The girl started to clench her hands tightly, annoyed at the boy for wasting an opportunity to be with a friend he hadn't seen for a long time. Well, he didn't know about Fuji… yet.

"Fine. I was only asking you to eat dinner with us. You don't need to be so mean about it…" Sakuno said exasperated after which she slammed her phone shut. She returned her attention to Fuji who was looking at her stunned… and quite entertained.

Sakuno blushed at the attention she was getting from the boy. She started laughing nervously. "Ano… never mind that…" Sakuno said, a bit abashed for assuring something when in the end, would be disregarded.

Fuji smiled in understanding. "Ah. It's okay,"

The two then started indulging themselves in their dinner. There was silence as the both continued to eat hungrily, when Sakuno suddenly broke it.

"Ano… M-May I taste the roast beef?" She asked somewhat shyly, facing Fuji with pink on her cheeks. Fuji looked down on his food, then at Sakuno who was continuously looking at him expectantly.

"Hai," Fuji pushed his plate towards Sakuno who got a cut piece. She placed it inside her mouth. She continued to chew, savoring the taste while Fuji watched her amused.

"It lacks a pint of black pepper…" Sakuno said after several moments of chewing, and figuring out the taste of the dish. Fuji smiled at the girl amazed. A chef in the making…

"May I taste the pasta Ryuzaki-san?" Fuji looked at Sakuno hopefully, this time, wanting to have a taste of the choice dish of the girl.

Sakuno pushed the dish towards Fuji. "Ano… In my opinion, this one was made perfectly…" She smiled brightly at Fuji who nodded his head in acknowledgement of the girl's recommendation on the dish. Fuji twirled his fork on the pasta, getting a small part of the girl's dinner. "How is it?"

Fuji smiled and nodded his head. "Delicious… Though I say you can make better pasta," the boy commented which caused Sakuno to instantaneously blush at the compliment.

As Sakuno gazed at Fuji's smiling form, he noticed some smudges surrounding the boy's mouth. She started giving signs that there was something astray her senpai's lips. "Ano… Fuji-senpai, you have something on your mouth."

"Where?" Fuji asked as he started attempting to remove the pasta stain on his lips.

But all was in vain. Realizing that Fuji wouldn't be able to figure out where the stain was by himself, Sakuno stood up from her part of the table to approach Fuji and removed the stain for him. She grabbed her napkin and started dabbing it on Fuji's lower cheek. The boy had opened his eyes when Sakuno started cleaning his face up for him, gazing at the girl intensely.

During the process, the girl had accidentally pressed his lips with soft pressure, causing him to shiver a bit with the contact. Sakuno, on the other hand, blushed as she felt how soft Fuji's lips were. She blushed intensely.

"Gomen…" she said, after which, she resumed removing the stain until it was gone. "There."

Fuji let out a sincere smile.

"Arigatou…" He nodded his head in gratitude.

Fuji continued to look at Sakuno, even when she had returned to her seat across him. Also, he continued to smile like an idiot for what the girl had done for him. It was rather… sweet. Suddenly grabbing his attention away from Sakuno, a tall figure had appeared behind the auburn-head wearing a pair of sunglasses and a huge cap.

"Who's that?"

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o -

**Author's Notes: **Aiyee… This was kinda a plot-filled chap, ne? Well, what do you think will happen with a RyoSakuFuji confrontation? Watch out in the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please drop by a review and tell me what you think of it! Constructive criticisms are always welcome! Please vote for who you would like with Sa-chan too. Last chapter reviewers are greatly appreciated! This chapter wouldn't have been posted if it weren't for you guys! (:))

**To Critique: **

Thanks! Thanks to the criticism!

First off, thanks for pointing out about the birthplace. XD. I knew there was something wrong when I typed that. Anyways! Please re-read the paragraph with that, I expounded more with explanation on Fuji's photography job. Gomen. Yeah, I actually thought it was kind of stretched too… But hey! I needed some reason for him to go to Paris and make it exciting. (:)) I hope the reason I recently put for him to be the photographer is now enough. If not, please suggest something else, I really want to know what I need to do to improve in this fic.

Second! Yes! I knew I'll be getting feedback on KurumixFuji pairing… Aha. I had another feeling something was off with either the name-calling, or how Kurumi acts towards Fuji… Anyway. As a writer, I should have researched more on things I would be putting in every chapter. Gomen, I failed to do that. But then again! Thanks for pointing it out! I already changed it if you have noticed…

Well! Thanks again! If it's not too much trouble, will it be alright if you constructively criticize each of my chapter? I have a feeling I really need it… Oh! And I'm glad you like the pairings :P Hope you enjoyed my story even a little bit… :P

**French Corner**

**(1) **Mademoiselle - Miss**  
(2) **Bonjour - Hello**  
(3) **Musee d'Orsay **  
(4) **Tuileres Gardens**  
(5) **Arc de Triomphe de L'Etoile  
**(6) **Un, Deux, Trois – One, Two, Three  
**(7) **Garnier Opera  
**(8) **Oui – Yes  
**(9) **Monsieur – Mister  
**(10) **Bon Appetit – Enjoy your meal

I hope you guys are learning from the fic even a bit (:)) LOL!

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 02.23.08  
Edited: 11.03.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA -SAN!!**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -


	4. Chapter 4: Tormented

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**Chapter 4: Tormented**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Who's that?"

With Fuji's sudden question, Sakuno had to swivel around to see who the boy was referring to. As soon as the auburn-head's eyes landed upon Ryoma's tall figure, her eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked crudely as Ryoma's attitude towards her just a while back still bothered her.

"What's _he_ doing here?" the disguised boy muttered referring to Fuji who had his gaze intent, staring back at him in a curious manner.

Sakuno turned to Fuji, and then back to Ryoma whose gaze was as intense as the other boy's. "That's really not a nice way to greet a senpai, Ryoma-kun…"

With Sakuno's blunt words, Fuji had snapped his closed eyes open, his blue orbs showing brilliantly. "Echizen…?" Fuji uttered his first few words after Ryoma had butted in their dinner.

Both Ryoma and Sakuno, who was brewing another rambling, turned to him. Ryoma glared at their female company for the briefest second, vexed that she just had to expose who he was even if it was Fuji. After which, he diverted the glare to Fuji who had to cut in the bickering both Sakuno and he were doing… which he had always secretly enjoyed.

On the other hand, the auburn-head looked quite sheepish for momentarily forgetting that the tennis tensai was there, but nevertheless, she had flashed the boy a smile. "Yes. It is him…" Sakuno replied for Ryoma who she had shot back a somewhat annoyed look for being so 'unwelcoming' to their beloved senpai.

Fuji grinned widely at the newcomer. "What's with all the get up?" he asked with pretend curiosity hinted in his voice. _Arigatou Kami-sama… for drawing Echizen here. You made my job easier. _He grinned even wider as he remembered the reason why he was in Paris. To expose the Grand Slam Champion.

"None of your business." Ryoma replied quietly while taking a seat in between Sakuno and Fuji. He pulled his cap even lower to hide the bitter look he had on. If Fuji was here… then that means he will have to share Sakuno's company. _Che…_

Silence enveloped the three. The sounds of laughter and chatter from the surrounding tables, plus the noise Sakuno and Fuji's utensils were making were the only ones heard. Sakuno nervously looked from Fuji, to Ryoma, then back to Fuji again, expecting either of them to start the conversation. _Mou… And I thought they will be excited to see each other._

Fuji, on the other hand, was thinking deeply on how he could expose Ryoma. _For starters, maybe I can ask him for a picture… _He continued to stab his fork on the beef still present on his plate and then in one swift move of the hand, the food was immediately in his mouth.

Ryoma was watching the two's gestures silently under the lowered brim of his cap. Time passed by, and there was still no progress of either one of them starting a conversation. This was a complete waste of time. Then, his stomach grumbled. Sighing, Ryoma ushered for one of the waiters. "**(1) **_Un_ _p__oulet des frites,_ _s'il vous plait._" After jotting down the order, the waiter then went off.

Returning his gaze towards his present company, he found both Fuji and Sakuno looking at him with interested faces. "What?" Fuji chuckled as Sakuno just smiled. He huffed annoyed, and looked away.

"So Echizen, how's life being a tennis champion?" Fuji asked, finally starting a conversation the three had so waited to have, well mostly Sakuno actually. She gave her senpai an appreciative smile. He responded with a nod of the head whilst the both of them expectantly waited for the referred boy to speak up.

"Right now it's a pain in the ass," Ryoma muttered. He gave Sakuno a knowing stare which the girl blushed at.

Fuji grinned ever so wide at this statement. _Interesting… _"Really?" he opened his eyes, and gazed intently at Ryoma. Fuji couldn't wait to expose the boy, now knowing that he had been struggling ever since to keep hidden; the sadist inside him impatient to be unleashed. _Now how to get inside notes on him? Think..._

Suddenly, the waiter who had taken Ryoma's order returned with the boy's chosen dish; fried chicken. With a pleasant '**(2) **_Bon Appetit_', the waiter left immediately, leaving the three in another uncomfortable silence. This time, it was Ryoma left eating his dinner.

Sakuno fidgeted with the hem of her skirt as she continuously waited for either of the boys to speak up. Ryoma was busily cutting his viand, then shoving some in his mouth while Fuji seemed to be spacing out, just staring to what seemed like the salt shaker. The auburn-head sighed.

After several more moments of waiting for either to talk, she decided to start things off. "Ano… Ryoma-kun. H-How was your day in city?" she asked, unable to bear the uncomfortable silence any longer. Just as soon as she saw Ryoma's look when she asked her question, it was only then she realized what she just asked. Sakuno could have slapped her day mentally for asking such a question. How else would Ryoma's day be?

The tennis prince diverted his gaze towards Sakuno who was now blushing at the intensity of his stare. "How else do you think it will be…?" he asked in a tone, so low to hide the hinting annoyance in it.

His day was truly annoying. Was he getting some karma for ruining Sakuno's first day in Paris? _Hn._ Well, he didn't really know. If it weren't for the stupid fangirls, his slightly uncomfortable get up, and Fuji's presence that in some way bothered him, he wouldn't be acting so hostile towards everyone.

Forgetting that he had just fired a retort which would lead to another of Sakuno's and his rambling, he got a bit surprised when Sakuno responded in a manner he was quite getting used to.

"Nani? I was just asking for the sake of having a conversation," Sakuno said, her face completely flushed with a faint red color. "Mou… I was so sure that the two of you would get excited when seeing each other, but I was wrong. Eh, you won't even start a simple conversation with each other," Sakuno muttered, a bit disappointed.

Just when Ryoma was about to snap something crude in response to what Sakuno said, Fuji cut in. "Ah Ryuzaki-san. Gomen… I guess I just feel a bit uncomfortable around Echizen now that he is the youngest reigning tennis player in the world," Fuji lied with a smile. _I guess I got too caught up with how to get report on Echizen… _

Sakuno flailed her hands in front of her embarrassed. "A-Ah! Eto… I-I wasn't really directing that statement to you, senpai," Sakuno blushed while secretly glancing at Ryoma who seemed to have ignored what she said. He was busy munching on some chicken skin.

Even with Sakuno's attempt to hide her gaze, Fuji caught it and couldn't help but smirk a little. He was enjoying how the two interacted with each other. Well, it wasn't really the same type of how either responded with the other when they will still younger. As far as he could remember, before Ryoma had migrated to the US, Sakuno would still be her usual shy and stuttering self whenever talking to the boy. On the other hand, Ryoma would be his usual self of simply ignoring the girl or when finding one of the girl's gesture queer, would retort something so blunt.

Now…

Things didn't seem to be that way. Fuji smiled to himself. He found the two's bickering at each other very amusing. Kya. Who ever would have thought that the gentle Sakuno-chan had a feisty side too? He would have guessed that Ryoma had definitely done something to put Sakuno in the edge and finally snap her out of her demure self. He grinned even wider at the prospect of whatever Ryoma could have done to Sakuno. Something perverted? Something intriguing? Or probably by just being his usual anti-social self, it drove Sakuno into this side of personality?

_I seem to be forgetting something that happened before… _Fuji couldn't quite remember what Ryuzaki-sensei had told most of them what happened to Sakuno one time, but he knew it had something to do with Ryoma leaving…

"Ryuzaki. Pass that ketchup, will you?"

"Ah Ryoma-kun, where are your manners?"

"What manners?"

"No 'please'?"

"Please for what?"

Sakuno sighed, giving up on lecturing the boy on manners, but grabbed the ketchup and shoved it hard to Ryoma's direction nevertheless. The boy glared at her for having to have passed the ketchup so roughly. Fuji smirked. Well at least it wasn't him getting to Sakuno's bad side.

When Sakuno felt the weight of someone's stare upon her, she directed her face towards Fuji and did indeed, find him looking at her in a daze. She immediately blushed from having to have seen Fuji staring at her. Well technically, Fuji wasn't really staring at her but rather lost in deep thought of having to figure out what had become of Ryoma and Sakuno's relationship.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun. You better eat faster because we're almost the only ones left eating here."

"I don't care."

"Nani? What do you mean you don't care Ryoma-kun? Well, if you're not yet done eating then Fuji-senpai and I would have to leave you then."

"Then so be it."

"Fine."

Fuji looked from Ryoma to Sakuno, amusement clearly etched on his face. Sakuno looked so red from all the arguing Ryoma and she were doing. He stifled a chuckle from how both younger teens appeared to be with all the bickering they were doing. Just then, Fuji had the sudden notion to check his watch. It was thirty minutes pass ten. _That late? _"Echizen. Ryuzaki."

With Fuji speaking for the first time after Ryoma and Sakuno just bickering, the two had to divert their attention towards him. "May I have a picture of you for keepsakes?"

Echizen couldn't help but snort softly at what Fuji had just asked of him. On the other hand, Sakuno brightened at the idea. "That would be great Fuji-senpai!" Fuji chuckled at Sakuno's enthusiasm. He grabbed the dangling camera upon his chest and positioned it to a perfect view that will capture both Sakuno and Ryoma's faces before the latter could even protest.

_Click._

"Nani? I didn't even agree on having a picture taken of me." Ryoma said as he lowered his sunglasses and then glared daggers at the chuckling Fuji.

"Ah. Is it a crime to take a picture of my two favorite kouhai?" Fuji grinned when Ryoma glared at him even more.

Sakuno smiled to herself as she saw that the two were finally engaging themselves in conversation; even if it was mostly Ryoma giving his crude remarks and Fuji firing back his own witty but highly annoying responses. Sakuno snapped back to reality and eventually caught on with the two's conversation.

"Why are you bringing a camera with you anyway?"

"Is it wrong to bring a camera around? I'm a tourist."

"You don't seem like a tourist to me… You coming here seem pretty random."

"Ouch. Have I no right to enter Paris?"

Ryoma grunted, realizing that the conversation was leading nowhere. As Sakuno watched the two, it almost seemed that Fuji was enjoying himself pissing Ryoma off. Sakuno couldn't help but give off a tiny smile for her senpai's actions. Looking at Ryoma, the boy on the other hand was silently ignoring their presence, still annoyed of his day, part of which was being dragged to the hall with Fuji being there.

"May I take individual pictures this time?" Fuji mused all of a sudden.

Ryoma's head immediately snapped back to the other boy, already prepared with his visible glare and a protest.

_Click._

Fuji was grinning like an idiot for taking a stolen shot of him.

"Dammit Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma growled at the boy who had his eyes closed. Sakuno laughed lightly at Ryoma's attempt to get the camera from Fuji. He practically had to choke Fuji first before he could get his hands on the gadget. So the tennis tensai was confident of not having Ryoma get to delete the picture.

Interrupted from her thoughts, "Ryuzaki-san. Would it be alright to take a picture of you too?" Fuji asked expectantly as he features softened when landing his gaze on her. She blushed at her senpai's question.

"Ano… H-Hai," Sakuno replied softly, averting his gaze from her fidgeting hands to Fuji who was kindly looking back at her. He responded with a smile for her quick answer and immediately positioned the camera to take a shot of Sakuno's smiling form.

Fuji looked at Sakuno through the tiny screen in his camera. He couldn't help but smile a bit with his kouhai's still present characteristics from before. Well, he had to admit that the tiny girl the Seigaku regulars learned to be with throughout junior and senior high bloomed into such a beauty. But how delicate and gentle-looking she remained to be was something Fuji would always want to see in her.

_Click._

"I have to go now." Fuji said suddenly. _I lost track of time… I still have to print the picture. _The boy pushed back his chair and stood up, ready to leave.

Sakuno instantaneously checked her watch and found out that it was quarter to eleven. She looked at Fuji, quite unsure of how to react. It was indeed late. But it only seemed like a short time when they had actually started talking to each other comfortably. If it weren't for Ryoma's stubbornness to start a conversation, they would have enjoyed themselves earlier.

"Sayonara," Fuji said bowing towards Echizen who seemed unaffected with Fuji leaving. Then he turned to Sakuno who seemed to be lost in space in still. "Ryuzaki-san, would you like me to accompany you to where you are staying?" he offered kindly.

Sakuno had to blush at Fuji's expectant look. "A-Ano-"

"Don't bother."

Sakuno snapped her head towards Ryoma's direction, looking at him surprised. _So insensitive…! _"Nani? It's not your decision to tell me whether I need accompany-"

"I'll be doing it myself" came Ryoma's impassive reply.

Sakuno's eyes widened with what Ryoma just said, simultaneously, the red color on her face darkened. Fuji grinned ever so wide, but at first was shocked himself. "I see…" he said as he looked at Ryoma and Sakuno through his long bangs, both looking away from each other. "I'll be going now…" the tennis tensai said, preparing to leave when Sakuno stopped him.

"Wait!"

He turned around to look at Sakuno who was standing up.

"A-Ano… may I have your number Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked shyly.

Fuji smiled. "Hai…" he grabbed his phone and the two exchanged their contact numbers. Echizen remained seated to where he was, seemingly indifferent.

"Arigatou," Sakuno thanked. "It would be sad if this will be our last encounter through out our stay here…" she said while smiling at Fuji.

"Ah, don't worry Ryuzaki-san. I don't think this will ever be our last encounter throughout the stay in Paris." Fuji purposely increased the volume of his voice to let a certain Grand Slam Champion hear what he just said. He smirked when he saw the boy shift positions in his seat. Facing Sakuno again, "…because you may find me roaming around everywhere or simply find my name in the newspaper."

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Nani… Ryoma-kun. You've been silent all the while," Sakuno said as she closed the big oak doors of their suite.

Her gaze followed the Ryoma who made his way around the mantle piece and slumped himself on the couch. He immediately grabbed the plasma's remote and surfed through the channels. He had been giving Sakuno the cold shoulder through out their trip from the dining hall to the suite.

She sighed when she still didn't get a response from Ryoma. Heading for the shower, silence remained in the suite, the two not uttering a word to each other. The only sounds that were heard were the flipping of channels from the remote, with of course, the sounds coming from the television, and the shower Sakuno was using in the bathroom.

Right after Sakuno had grabbed her necessities, after which shutting the bathroom door close, Ryoma looked at the recently shut door for a few minutes. Then he resumed with surfing through the channels. With a two minute interval, the boy would involuntarily glance at the shower door, hoping to surprise himself with whatever will come out of that door.

_Damn hormones. _Ryoma mentally cursed while trying his best to concentrate on whatever was on TV.

Interrupting him from his internal struggle, a ringing sound erupted in the room. Diverting his attention to wherever the sound was coming from, he found himself looking at the king-sized bed.

It was Sakuno's cell phone ringing.

Knowing that Sakuno would be coming out of the bath room any minute now to answer her call, he didn't have any intention of picking the phone up. Besides. It was none of his business. A few more ringing emerged, and the boy was already slightly getting ticked off with all the racket the tiny gadget was making. Realizing that Sakuno won't be coming out any time soon, the boy stood up from his comfortable position on the couch grunting.

Reaching the bed immediately, he grabbed the ringing phone and checked who was calling. _Fuji-senpai _blinked continuously on the phone's tiny screen. As soon as he saw the name, he had instantaneously clutched the phone hard.

_Why the hell is he calling? _Ryoma thought as he prevented himself from throwing the phone on the wall.

Ryoma had no idea what emotion was currently lingering in his body when having to do anything with Fuji. Perhaps a foretelling that the boy would bring him trouble? Well, he didn't really know that... yet. Or was it because, as he had said, he will have to share Sakuno's company?

_If I would have to share Ryuzaki's company, then how else would I survive around the city? _He reasoned out to himself pathetically.

Deciding that it would be best if he answered the call, he flipped the phone open and placed it near his ear. "Hello."

"_Who is this?"_ came Fuji's confused voice. After seemingly processing to whom the voice belonged to, _"Echizen? Is Ryuzaki-san there?" _

"No," Ryoma explained simply, obviously in no mood of expounding much to Fuji with why he was the one answering Sakuno's phone.

"_Where is she? May I talk to her please…" _Fuji's voice was still calm despite the fact that Ryoma was obviously annoyed with his call from the boy's tone of voice.

Ryoma remained silent for a few moments, still annoyed that Fuji called Sakuno. Not actually fully knowing why he was annoyed. He narrowed his eyes when he realized that the girl may come out from the bathroom soon. Secretly, he really didn't want to give Fuji's call to Sakuno.

"_Did I interrupt the both of you in something?"_

"Yada!"

Along with Fuji's chuckling from the other end of the line, scuttling noises were suddenly heard from the bathroom, causing Ryoma to immediately act. "She's not here. Bye."

"_But-"_

"Ryoma-kun?"

Before Fuji could say anything else, Ryoma had already flipped the cell phone close, dropped in on the bed as if it hadn't been touched, and headed towards the couch just in time when Sakuno opened the bathroom door. He forced himself not to look at the girl, just in case he saw something that will make him react unlikely.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun. Is everything alright?" Sakuno asked curiously as she approached the still silent boy.

Ryoma shot a swift glimpse of Sakuno making sure that it was safe to look at her. No exposed flesh as far as he can see. Deciding that it was safe, he faced his head towards the girl whom when he finally saw completely was wearing white bunny printed pajamas…now that was disappointing.

"What the heck are you wearing?"

From a curious face, Sakuno's face turned annoyed. "Nani!? I was asking you why you were shouting then you reply with what I'm wearing?" The two was obviously going to start another rambling. "Mou… I'm wearing pajamas." Sakuno said as a matter-of-factly, glancing at Ryoma as if he was from another world.

"Hn." Ryoma diverted his attention to the plasma when he realized just then how stupid his question was. He continued to look blankly at the TV, waiting for whatever Sakuno might say next. He was pumped up for another rambling anyway.

"Fine," came Sakuno's reply and in turn headed back to her side of the room; which was the king-sized bed.

Ryoma glanced at the girl's back as he watched her take her leave towards the bed, a bit disappointed that the bickering he desired wasn't likely to happen. Continuing to watch the girl secretly, it was then he was struck by a sudden realization.

Why is it that Ryuzaki Sakuno seemed so distant to him? Was it because of the years he had spent in the US? The boy suddenly clutched the remote he was holding…or perhaps it was because he had not bid his proper farewell; indicating that the relationship they had shared before didn't exist any longer.

He continued to watch the girl who braided her hair in one big plait whilst appearing to ponder over a few things herself, looking blankly on the opposite wall. As he continued to watch the girl, certain memories gradually seeped inside his head…

"_Ryoma-kun…"_

_It was the soft and gentle voice of Ryuzaki Sakuno that said his name. How he loved how it sounded coming from the girl's lips. It sounded so sweet… so angelic… He turned to the girl who was smiling shyly at him._

"_Hm?"_

_It was a wonderful summer's afternoon, and the two were by the river, looking at the wonderful sunset in front of them. The breeze made its way through them, leaving the cool air run across his cheeks alongside a few tree leaves. He watched the girl just across him as stray auburn-hair flowed with the cool breeze's direction. He restrained himself from having to reach out to the girl in order to tuck them behind her ear. He waited patiently as Sakuno seemed to be hesitating to bring up whatever topic she had intended to talk about with him._

_Over the years, now freshmen in Seigaku Senior High, the two managed to build a friendship which the others hadn't really foresee coming. The others had always hoped that the relationship the two will build will be something more of a lover relationship. Well, they were proved wrong since the two were happily close friends. Just friends… yet._

_Or so Sakuno hoped. Despite their 'friendship', Sakuno's like towards the boy in the 'more than a friend' category still lingered inside her. Due to her continuous lessons with the boy in tennis, wherein they she would always be bringing him bento in return for his time and effort, led to lunch conversations which eventually brought them into knowing more about each other. Though at the first few instances of Sakuno's attempt to engage herself in conversation with Ryoma, it would either be the girl appearing to look pathetic with all her stuttering and redness, or Ryoma's remaining to be 'anti-social' through out the years that kept certain barriers for the two to build a friendship._

_Fortunately, as luck was on Sakuno's side, she was able to make it pass through the boy's façade after much attempts of talking to him (of course, when she had enough courage to speak up to the boy without her usual shyness), which in turn brought them to a blossomed friendship. _

_Well, the two's usual conversation wasn't the normal 'friendly' type actually, when both would be sharing insights or opinions about their likes and dislikes, or practically anything! But rather, it was more of a conversation wherein Sakuno would be the one doing all the talking while Ryoma would simply nod or give simple replies. For Sakuno, it was more than enough. In spite of the boy's still present stoicism, she found herself lucky by just having the boy listen to whatever nonsense she said._

_During the first times the two ate their lunch after a long day's practice, Sakuno would always be stuttering non-stop with whatever came out of her mouth while fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. He grew so bored of these gestures that whenever the girl would try to speak, he would either fall asleep or totally ignore what she says. _

_At some point of their lunches though, Sakuno found the courage to speak to him decently one day. With her sudden enthusiasm of engaging in another conversation, plus her words 'stutter-free', it somehow caught Ryoma's attention of finally having something new. With the sudden topic that was brought up that time, the boy couldn't find it in him to resist listening to the girl. He was seeing a whole new side of her. Because of the new lunch Sakuno brought for the two of them, the topic of the girl's dream emerged. _

_Ryoma was a bit taken aback with the girl's sudden demeanor when talking to him, but he realized just as soon as Sakuno started talking, why it was such. Sakuno talked about her inner passions of influencing the world with her love for cooking. And her gift for the matter. Even if he would never admit aloud that Sakuno's cooking was extraordinarily delicious, he would always assure it in himself though: that Sakuno was one heck of a cooker/baker. _

_Sakuno talked about her dream of learning more in the arts of what she greatly loved doing. She told him that she wanted to have her own humble pastry shop which will eventually spread through out the world to bring smiles to people. It was an ambitious, but very enlightening dream which brought Ryoma to reflect on his own._

_What was his dream? His dream was to overpass his father in tennis. That was it. Right? It was only then he realized that Sakuno was special. It didn't really show much of how she really was with her outer façade, with the long auburn pigtails, her clumsiness, and all the others that can be associated to being so fragile. But he was proved wrong. As he continued to listen to Sakuno's detailed discussion on more of what she wanted to do, he realized that the auburn-head was someone strong-willed and very determined. _

_From then on, the two started to become comfortable with each other. Sakuno continued to talk about anything during their lunches, drawing out courage to continue interacting with the boy as soon as she realized that the boy didn't actually mind her chatter. Ryoma continued to listen to whatever Sakuno brought up as a topic, which eventually led to them to an understanding which was lived up until that day…_

"_I was just wondering what would happen if ever you will leave Japan permanently one day…"_

_Ryoma snapped out from his deep thoughts as soon as he heard Sakuno's voice. He suddenly remembered that they were presently sitting on the grass together, watching the sunset. He watched the girl as she diverted her attention towards the setting sun in the horizon. _

"_What's with the sudden topic?"_

_With Ryoma finally speaking up, Sakuno returned to looking at Ryoma with a blush on her face. "We all know it's going to happen you know…" Sakuno said gently as she continued to look at the boy just across her. A smile flickered on her face when Ryoma 'hmph-ed'._

"_Don't talk about things that won't happen."_

"_N-Nani… Ryoma-kun… Tennis would bring that possibility up. And you know it." Sakuno said calmly as she blushed with the sudden intensity of Ryoma's gaze on her._

_Ryoma suddenly removed his eyes on her and directed it on the orange and red hues of the sky. "If I have to, then I will." _

_The girl didn't know why, but Ryoma's answer seemed to have inflicted a pain inside her. With what he said, did it mean that he was going to disregard __everything__ even if it concerned the most important thing in his life? …But it was __just__ tennis right? His prioritizing on things may gradually improve if he experiences how good relationships were. Sakuno need not deny it to herself that she still held the same adoration towards the boy similar to the one in junior high. _

"_Ano… Would you forget everything in here if ever that happens?" Sakuno mumbled, afraid that Ryoma might detect the desperation in her voice. She couldn't think of the possible consequences that may happen to her if ever the boy chose to do such a thing._

"_Most likely if it's a nuisance."_

_Sakuno looked at the boy with a slightly sad look. What was their friendship to him? Was it a nuisance? Well… she hoped not. She tried hiding her worries with a forced smile as soon as Ryoma returned looking at her. But the boy caught her intention… He always did._

"_Why were you frowning?"_

"_N-Nothing," came Sakuno's immediate reply. Her voice was a bit shaky that it even made her denial look a lot worse. _

_Ryoma's lips thinned as he scrutinized the girl's face. Sakuno felt a bit uncomfortable with what the boy was doing, but nevertheless, succumbed to what he was doing. Well… She always did. _

_After several more moments, Ryoma finally removed his gaze off of her and turned it to sky, leaving Sakuno to have some time for her thoughts. If ever what she told him happens, she knew that she will never again have a chance to confess her feelings for the boy. And she dreaded the aftermath of having the heavy burden inside her without anyone to ease the pain… a job only fit for Ryoma._

"_You'll still be my friend though."_

_Sakuno's eyes widened with the words that flowed freely out of Ryoma's mouth. She stared at him for his unusual display of affection. With the boy's statement, it removed all the worries that had accumulated inside her. She felt a newly found of hope that maybe… just maybe… things may eventually lead to a deeper relationship if Ryoma had said something like that. _

_She shyly smiled at Ryoma with pink tinged on her cheeks. "A-Ano… I will never stop you with reaching your dream even if it means having to no longer be friends with me…" _

_Ryoma was a bit startled with what Sakuno just said, surprised that the girl would assert such. But he was immediately cut in his thoughts with the girl speaking again._

"…_b-but if ever you do intend to do things like that," Sakuno's blushing intensified as she played with her hands. "Please don't forget to say a proper goodbye…" _

_Ryoma's eyes softened as soon as Sakuno finished what she was saying. He looked away and mumbled, "You're so dramatic."_

_Sakuno smiled, knowing that that was Ryoma's way of saying 'Yes'. "Ano…" _

_With Sakuno starting to formulate more words to say to him, he looked at her direction. She was smiling brightly at him. "Arigatou," He could feel the warmth crawling on his face as the girl seemed to have gathered enough courage with what she was doing. _

_He seemed to have missed that one of the girl's hands managed to find its way on top his. It was light, and he felt that her hand was soft and smooth. It may look awkward that he wouldn't be removing his hand anytime soon, obviously known to be one who doesn't tolerate such contacts… but he had no intentions of removing it mainly because it felt so comfortable. And so he pretended that he didn't know Sakuno was touching his hand._

"_Ryoma-kun."_

How easily he had broken that promise. He sighed after a long while of remembering the old days, making him feel a lot worse. _Tsk. _He was annoyed for having to have done such. Ryoma returned to looking at Sakuno. What happened to them now?

"Fuji-senpai!"

Ryoma's eyes instantaneously narrowed with the mention of the older boy's name. _Way to ruin the moment. _Curious with why in the world Fuji had called, the boy perched his ears on the on-going conversation while discretely lowering down the volume of the plasma.

"R-Really?" Sakuno blushed. "G-Gomen Fuji-senpai… I was in the bathroom."

Ryoma stiffened at this. Under the huge cap he was wearing, save the sunglass he had removed the moment entering the suite, his cat-like eyes staring at Sakuno's blushing form. He continued to listen to all the things to Sakuno was saying, since it was the only side of the conversation he could hear, trying to figure out what the two were talking about.

"No Fuji-senpai."

Ryoma had to smile at this one. He wondered whatever could be the reason why Sakuno would say 'No'. As far as he could remember, the girl wasn't one who goes for refusal. He scooted towards the end of the couch which was nearer the girl's position swiftly.

"I don't mind you leaving early… I understand."

Ryoma's smile suddenly disappeared.

"Hai." In contrast to Ryoma's face, Sakuno had a bright smile on. "I'm looking forward to it. Good night." Then the girl flipped her phone close.

There was silence in the suite.

Ryoma pretended to pay attention to what he was watching. But really was waiting for Sakuno to rant at him about what he did to Fuji's call, or practically say anything and start a conversation, just like when they were younger. Just like before he had left without saying goodbye.

Instead of voices emerging in the next few moments, sounds of movements was what the boy heard coming from Sakuno's direction.

Tilting his head a bit to get a better of view of what Sakuno was doing, he saw the girl on her feet approaching the switches of the suite. In a matter of moments, the room was in darkness, save for the light coming from the TV and the night lamp just beside the bed.

Silently, Sakuno made her way back to the bed, seemingly ready to go to bed. Lying down and pulling the blanket over her petite body, the only thing Ryoma could see from where he was sitting was Sakuno's auburn plait sprawled on the bed's pillow.

He closed his eyes. It appeared that he wouldn't be getting a conversation from the girl tonight.

"Ryoma-kun."

Like an 'on' button in any appliance, the insides of Ryoma seem to burst to life when he heard that voice… but his eyes remained to be closed. He smirked to himself as he realized that Sakuno's tone of voice was calm. It seemed like it's going to be serious conversation that's going to happen between them.

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering…"

Ryoma's eyelids suddenly fluttered open. This was like déjà vu; the exact words that were uttered during that summer afternoon. Cut from his reverie, Sakuno finished her sentence.

"…why is it that I need to accompany you in order to keep away fangirls?"

Ryoma scowled at this. Why was it that Sakuno just kept on having him taken aback every time? Whenever he expected something, it wouldn't come. And just when there was this certain willingness inside him to rebuild the friendship he shared with the girl before, it seemed that fate wouldn't let him have his way and make Sakuno… different. Not as gentle as the one he knew before.

But what the Grand Slam Champion wants, he always gets… just not yet. He could wait.

"Because if ever they distinguish who I am, with you, they would think that I'm no longer available." He huffed and turned the television off. "And would stop pestering me with their stupid advances."

Sakuno could feel warmth overwhelming her cheeks once more. "A-Ah… I see…" She managed to mumble through the comforter just slightly above her lips, and in the semi-darkness that enveloped the room. The night lamp was the only source of light now.

She yawned. It had been a long first day for her in the city, and she was slightly satisfied with the turn of events. Well, maybe not the part when she humiliated herself in the bakery, but counting the others, her day was great. She smiled to herself as she realized she was a step closer to her dream.

"Ryuzaki."

Ryoma's voice interrupted Sakuno from her thoughts. "What is Ryoma-kun…?" Sakuno asked softly. Her eyes were starting to droop from the drowsiness she was starting to feel. Another yawn came from the girl's mouth.

"Do you hate me?"

Sakuno's eyes snapped open with the boy's blunt question. Certain memories came flooding back to the girl with the boy's four simple words. Does she hate him? There was a simple answer to the question.

"No."

_But I hate what you did to me… _

"Good night…" Sakuno muttered before entering a deep slumber.

Ryoma remained awake as he pondered about everything that he was experiencing at the moment. He didn't know why… but he longed how Sakuno and he were comfortable with each other. With Sakuno's assurance that she didn't hate him, the boy found new hope that he had a chance to make up to her. He wasn't one to say sorry, but he definitely had more things in the list to do. It seemed like it wouldn't be that hard to get what he wants now right?

… though Fuji didn't really enter the picture just yet.

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o -

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to all last chapter reviewers! You keep me inspired in continuing this ficcie (:)) Oh and by the way! Thanks to 'critique' for the constructive criticism and pointing some things out. I left a message for you in the previous chapter if ever you get to read this. In the scale, I tilt this to a RyoSaku chapter… Right? I had fun writing the flashback. Bad Ryoma for leaving Sakuno with a relationship like that! Tsk. Tsk. I hope you guys didn't get confused or whatever in this chapter. Feel free to voice out your confusions (if any)! Ready to give you all a review reply (:)) More action next chapter!

Btw, sorry for the long wait! I will be giving you the forever nuisance 'School is wrecking everything, that's why I can't update' reason. Well, first off, I went to a Science Camp, making the routine of mine to update every week impossible. So after that camp, I had to deal with the wrath of preparing for the third term exams, which is 30 percent of our final grade! Gawd… and so, here I am now after ONE MONTH of not updating… I'M REALLY SORRY!!

**French Corner**

**(1) **Un poulet de frites s'il vous plait – One fried chicken please**  
(2) **Bon Appetit – Enjoy your meal

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 04.01.08  
Edited: 11.03.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA -SAN!!**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -


	5. Chapter 5: Intentions

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**Chapter 5: Intentions**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Sakuno frantically pedaled her way towards _Parisian University _with her backpack desperately clinging on one of the handles of her bicycle. Well, she didn't really have time to properly place it on her back, as she hurriedly threw all her school things inside the bag on her way to her ride that morning. _Mou… If only I had slept earlier last night, I could have woken up with the sound of alarm._

The sun was already up, and she continued riding the bicycle she had rented. Sakuno had to admit that it would have been a lot, lot easier if she had gotten herself a dorm in the University, without having to go through several transportation problems whenever going to school.

The girl tried to calm herself when she realized that the reason of her current problems would boil down to none other than Echizen Ryoma himself. If it weren't for her being late in meeting the appointed personnel during her first day in Paris, she wouldn't have resorted to living in a suite, where things got even more twisted as soon as she found out that she would have to share it with the tennis champion. And of course, how could she forget the deal?

Speaking of the deal, Sakuno found it utterly useless for some reasons because if Ryoma was to roam around the city while she was in school, then of course, he would be 'vulnerable' to any roaming fangirls. Which would be, let's say, ninety-nine point nine percent of the city? She could say that she would be the '0.1' percent there… _Maybe Ryoma-kun had something up his sleeve when he made the deal… Maybe the real reason why he made it was to be with me-_

"Baka no Sakuno!" She hung her head low in annoyance of herself since she couldn't manage to hit herself with a hand, because either of the two was currently keeping her in place in the bicycle.

She went on again, thinking about the boy. How could she even think about something like that? Ryoma _left _her before things even got started before. _No distractions! No distractions! _she thought to herself while she attempted increasing the speed of her bicycle as to stop drifting to pondering over the boy again.

Interrupted from her current predicament of reaching the university, the sudden honking of a car to her right caused her to look at that direction. And in turn, she found herself looking at a familiar smiling boy's head popped out of a cab window.

"Fuji-senpai?"

"Good morning, Ryuzaki." He smiled his famous smile and showed his mesmerizing cerulean orbs, causing Sakuno to blush. "Would you like to pool with me?"

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

Ryoma grunted as he leveled himself up from the uncomfortable position he acquired while sleeping. Rubbing his eyes and stifling a long yawn, he stood up right after and intended to take a shower. Just then, he realized that as soon as he stood up, something fell on the floor. He looked down. After processing in his brain what fell, he realized it was a blanket.

_A blanket?_

As far as he could remember before falling asleep, he didn't have one on him. Suddenly, a light bulb lightened in his mind. "Ryuzaki?"

He entered the bathroom with a smug face on, clearly realizing that he _definitely _had a chance to set things right. As he let the warm water of the shower fall upon his hair and well-built body, ideas were already seeping inside his mind. He closed his eyes and let the comfort of the flowing water encompass his whole body. He smirked to himself when he realized now that there was something that could keep him occupied in the city rather than just trying to survive in it.

_Ryuzaki. _He then opened his eyes after a few more thoughts and smiled. He was always up for a challenge.

After a few more minutes in the shower, he immediately dressed himself up with, of course, another set of disguise. Before exiting the door, a thought struck him. Here he was again, exiting the city without a plan of defense to the persuasion of the annoying females who kept on running after him.

Sakuno wasn't here.

She was in school.

So he was stuck.

He grunted annoyed while he removed his cap for a moment to ruffle his hair and think. The deal was only applicable if Sakuno wasn't in school. _Useless deal… _he thought, annoyed, as he clutched the handle of the suite's oak doors in frustration. He would have to make amendments to the deal and inform Sakuno about it before they sleep later… so right now, his current problem would be how in the world he would roam around the city without being bothered by fangirls.

After deciding on something, Ryoma flipped his phone open, quickly dialing a certain number. He impatiently waited for the phone to be picked up. As soon as someone answered from the other line, "Get me a ride," said Ryoma.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Arigatou… Fuji-senpai," Sakuno thanked the older boy sincerely as she gave him a polite bow. As the two reached the university, the auburn-head realized that she still had a few more minutes to spare before her class, thanks to the ride Fuji offered her. She wisely took that time to give her very sincere thanks for Fuji's very kind deed.

"Ah. It's alright," Fuji said while smiling broadly at her from where he was in the cab. "Ryuzaki," with the call of her name, Sakuno stood up straight to meet the calm face of her senpai smiling back at her. "Would you mind if I drop by the bake shop later?"

Sakuno instantaneously shook her head in response and said, "Of course not Fuji-senpai!" She smiled. "It would be a pleasure to have you there."

"I'm glad to hear that." Fuji smiled back. "Well then, I look forward seeing you later," he said as he politely signaled the cab driver that it would be alright to leave now. "Ja, Ryuzaki…" He waved while the car gradually moved out of the school gates.

Sakuno waved back as she watched the car until it disappeared out into the main road. She smiled to herself as she thought that the boy had been very kind. Turning around as to finally enter the school building, she suddenly caught sight of a waving blue-haired girl who seemed so excited over something.

Reacting like any other person who would find herself being waved at by a person they didn't know, Sakuno looked behind her to check if the blue-haired girl was waving at someone else. Looking over her shoulder, she only found a lone bench with no one in it and several tall trees behind the chair. _Eh?_

Looking back to where she saw the girl, she suddenly found herself an arm's length away from the blue-haired stranger. _"_**(1) **_Vous etes japonaise?" _came the girl's random question. The stranger looked at Sakuno curiously, but nevertheless smiled at her brightly. She patiently waited for a response.

"**(2) **_Oui,_" Sakuno replied shortly as she watched the girl across her grow excited. She smiled back at her when the stranger's grin broadened.

"**(3) **_Bonjour! Je m'appelle _Kurumi_,_" the girl said, while extending her hand for a formal handshake.

_Kurumi? Why does it sound familiar? _Sakuno thought, but immediately snapped back to reality, just in time to shake the blue-haired girl's hand. "_Je m'appelle _Sakuno," the auburn-head introduced herself kindly. "**(4) **_Parlez-vous anglais?_"

The other girl chuckled. "Yes," then she smiled, "sorry for having to speak in French, I just felt like it." Kurumi giggled as Sakuno heaved a sigh.

"That's a relief," Sakuno said meekly, trying her best not to blush. "Because sooner or later, I would have run out of French words to say," she finished, earning a series of chuckles from Kurumi.

"So you know Syusuke-nii-chan?" Kurumi suddenly asked, causing Sakuno to be surprised a little from the sudden question. The blue-haired girl had sparkling eyes with her hands clasped together under her chin, obviously expectant of her reply... and most likely assuming that if the auburn-head knew the boy, she would have someone to talk to about him.

"S-Syusuke-nii-chan?" Sakuno asked with a slightly baffled look. _Does she mean Fuji-senpai? _

"Oh you know, the boy you were talking with a while ago…the one inside the cab." Kurumi expounded eagerly as her grin grew even wider.

_Yep. It is Fuji-senpai… and she is the girl he is talking about._ "Ah! A-Ano… Hai. I know him." Sakuno smiled as the girl suddenly acted all excited. "He was my upperclassman during my Junior and Senior High in Seigaku…"

"We _have _to talk!" Kurumi squealed as she suddenly grabbed Sakuno by the arm and started leading her inside the university building. They had classes to attend to after all.

As the two approached the main building, they noticed the cluster of students murmuring and whispering to each other. Curious, the two stopped in their tracks for a moment to get a glimpse of what the students were fussing about. They noticed that each of them was holding a newspaper, mostly reading the part on the front page. But because of the students' heads, the two failed to notice what in the world was on the paper that day.

_I wonder what's on the news… _Sakuno thought to herself as she continued attempting to at least get a glimpse of the front page's picture. Just as she thought she succeeded after finding a hole in the crowd, her present company suddenly grabbed her hand again and led her inside the campus. _Eh? _"A-Ano… Kurumi. Do you know what the others are talking about?" Sakuno asked softly.

Kurumi turned to the auburn-head and smiled. "They're gossiping about Echizen Ryoma," Sakuno had to gasp at this one. "They said that someone finally managed to get a picture of the tennis champion, and have at least a glimpse of his whereabouts," the blue-haired girl continued to explain.

"It is a tough competition for the media, most especially in the city nowadays because of Echizen's stay here. But since the boy's entrance here was very discrete, it was such a surprise to the city when they only learned from the manager that the tennis champion was staying here…" The two were already climbing the university stairs. "…and that's when information on the Grand Slam Champion was up for grabs and would be acquired at all cause." Kurumi ended, now looking at Sakuno. "Whoever must have gotten that photo of Echizen must still be searching for him again since info on the champion digs in big bucks. They would never stop."

_That's how hard Ryoma-kun needs to survive in the city…? _Worry for the boy suddenly flowed inside Sakuno like hot fire. She started fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. _So it's not only fangirls that Ryoma-kun should be worried about…but the media as well. _Sakuno pondered more on the topic when Kurumi broke her from her thoughts.

"Are you alright, Sakuno?" Kurumi asked as she noticed that Sakuno suddenly turned pale. The auburn-head immediately nodded and insisted that she was fine. Kurumi brightened at the reassurance. "Well! Enough of the outbreak and the talk on Echizen Ryoma…" Kurumi's face suddenly had tinge of pink on. "…let's talk about Syusuke-nii-chan now."

Just as both girls entered the main school lobby, and before Sakuno could respond, the first bell rang indicating that the two had to leave for their own classes soon. "A-Ano… Kurumi." Sakuno stopped in her tracks causing the blue-haired girl to stop as well, and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"My classroom's that way…" Sakuno pointed to the hallway opposite to where they were going.

Momentarily forgetting about her intention to talk about Fuji, Kurumi's face suddenly grew excited again as she realized something. "Y-You're studying culinary arts?" Her grin was from ear to ear again.

"Hai."

Kurumi clapped her hands excitedly. But Sakuno just looked at her curiously, wondering why she was excited over that. _Was she part of culinary arts too? _The auburn-head expectantly waited for the other girl to talk any moment now.

"Then that means that I get to dress you up this coming Governor's Ball." Kurumi stated, causing Sakuno to look even more bewildered. The blue-haired girl expounded, "It's this event when the top students of each course represent the university and of course, help in facilitating the conference. This is an event wherein the city council themselves have their annual meeting with different ties from other countries in which they also let the city university showcase their students!" She explained, looking all excited again. "I study fashion designing, by the way!"

_Dress me up? Governor's Ball? Top student? _"H-uh?" was all Sakuno managed to say.

Before Kurumi could explain further, the second bell rang indicating that they really needed to go to their classes now. "Oh! That's the second bell. Well, ja… Sakuno!" Kurumi said as she started running towards her class. "Probably meet you at lunch later to talk about Syusuke-nii-chan!" She waved happily before disappearing around the corner.

Sakuno remained rooted to the spot for a few moments. _Kurumi…_ She smiled as she realized that she had found a comfortable company in school and in the city itself. She didn't have to be stuck with Ryoma all the time. Her smile widened at the thought. Snapping back to reality by a random instinct, the girl realized that she still had classes to attend to as well.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Sakuno hit herself repeatedly as she ran towards her culinary arts classroom.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

_If I were Echizen Ryoma, where would I be? _Fuji made his way through the streets of Paris while wondering where he could track down the tennis champion that time.

For Fuji's first day, the editor of _Town Gazette _was highly impressed over the young man's exemplary performance. His immediate submission of task, which was Ryoma's photo, caused him attention from the upright man. The photograph he had sent was immediately printed for the newspaper's front page, making the editor set a higher standard on the boy – thus expecting more from him.

As Fuji scanned the area he was in, it was only then he noticed that newspaper stands scattered almost everywhere. And unsurprisingly, found out that the bestseller would be _Town Gazette_ with Echizen Ryoma's stunned picture at the hotel the previous night. He chuckled at the memory.

Taking a closer look at what's in front of him, he noticed that every single person in the vicinity was reading the front page of _Town Gazette. _He smiled at the sight. Approaching one of the many newspaper stands in the area, Fuji brought out his wallet and said to one of the newspaper boys, "I will take one." _Might as well join in the craze… _He chuckled to himself.

As soon as he opened the paper, the back of his hand suddenly hit someone right on the face.

_OOMPH_

Looking at where the impact came from, he found himself looking at a familiar face who was glaring ice daggers at him while immediately wearing his pair of sunglasses that fell when Fuji hit him. The young man was as tall as him, but was a bit more muscular than him. With the pair of eyes he saw, the body structure, and the ominous aura the person was giving off, it was an enough give away to safely conclude who the person was in front of him. Fuji couldn't help but smirk.

_I must thank Kami-sama again for drawing me near my prey…this hunt is definitely a lot easier than I imagined, _"Echizen." He smiled enigmatically, obviously feeling numerous emotions at the same time.

Ryoma had to resist the urge to smack him on the head right there and then, but had to suppress the feeling, knowing that the thing he least needed right now was capturing attention. Now that the danger of his being discovered heightened drastically, he had to be very, very careful even if he really wanted to murder someone at the moment.

_And my useless manager had to add with his lack of resources… _He hissed annoyed that another of his problems was the inability of his manager to give him a car in his stay in the city. And so, he had to suffer walking right now, being left vulnerable to any fangirl without Sakuno.

Returning back to reality and just in time to see Fuji's smirk widen, he just couldn't contain his anger any longer, "You bastard-"

"ECHIZEN-SAMA!!!"

Fuji had to keep himself from laughing a series of heart-filled laughter when he saw Ryoma visibly stiffen and instantaneously look around for a safe route of escape. Noticing his senpai's smug expression, Ryoma was left with no choice but to drag Fuji with him in his escape, wanting Fuji to cease his intentions of exposing him. He couldn't afford to have another problem in his already tight situation in the city.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

Sakuno dug her fork in the _crème brulee_ she had made, and immediately placed it in her mouth for tasting. _Mmm… Perfect. _Placing the utensil on the nearest sink, the auburn-head placed the dessert on a tray which already contained the rest of the courses that make up _le menu. _There was _du_ _vin _(wine), _de_ _la soupe champignon _(mushroom soup), _du foie gras _(goose liver), _de la salade topicale _(tropical salad), andthe final one, which was the _crème brulee_.

Sakuno firmly grasped the tray which contained all of the food. While walking her way to the culinary professor as carefully as she can, the girl hoped for the best that her inborn clumsiness wouldn't cause havoc to the current situation. _Walk slowly. Step. Step. _Sakuno gradually approached the professor who was currently busy indulging himself in another student's menu.

After several minutes, Sakuno finally reached the professor and carefully placed the tray of food on the kitchen counter. "Here you go, monsieur…" Sakuno said softly, while a wonderful smile graced her lips.

Her stomach suddenly contained butterflies as she watched the professor's spoonful of her food inch by inch travel to his mouth. He did this several times on each food course, chewing and nodding his head repeatedly. Finally placing the used utensils on the sink, he faced the nervous auburn-head with a smile.

"**(5) **_Tres bien, _Ryuzaki! _Tres bien! _It's very delicious!" The professor grinned at the now blushing Sakuno. "You have potential, _mademoiselle_!" He patted the girl then gave a curt nod with his head, indicating that she was dismissed.

Sakuno heaved a long, contented sigh as soon as she returned to her working area. Looking at the clock, the girl realized that it was only several minutes before lunch. Cleaning up and placing the leftovers in the given styrofoam containers, it did not take long before the lunch bell rang, indicating that it was lunch time.

The auburn-head steadfastly grabbed the paper bag containing the food she had made and headed out of the kitchen to have her own lunch. Luckily, she didn't need to buy food from the university cafeteria that day or head out to the city just to eat her meal; she already had something to feed her hunger.

Deciding to head to the shaded area where she usually took her lunch alone, Sakuno had to pass by the hallway opposite the culinary arts area in order to get there. There were several students from another class who were also out, probably having their lunch break as well. As she made her was through the crowd, someone suddenly called her name.

"Sakuno!"

Kurumi tapped the auburn-head on the shoulder, causing the other girl to be a bit surprised. Turning to who had touched her, Sakuno's surprised face turned into a smile when she saw Kurumi.

"Hello, Kurumi," Sakuno greeted.

"Hi…so you're having your lunch now too, right?" Kurumi asked as she joined Sakuno in walking towards the shaded area. Sakuno nodded. "So…where are we going?" She turned to the auburn-head who gestured her head towards the already visible bench surrounded by birch trees.

"A-Ano… I usually take my lunch there," Sakuno replied. "If you'd like, you can join me today." She offered causing Kurumi's smile to widen.

"A-Are you sure?" Kurumi asked to make sure.

"Hai." Sakuno nodded her head.

The two reached the bench not long after. Sakuno placed the paper bag containing food to her side, after which, she took a seat on the bench. Kurumi remained standing up as she seemed to be struggling to get something out of her jeans pocket. Sakuno looked at her curiously.

"Is there something wrong, Kurumi?" Sakuno asked, concerned, as she started grabbing each container from the paper bag.

Kurumi turned to Sakuno after much more attempts of trying to grab something from her tight jeans' pocket. She shook her head and smiled. "No, no. I'm just getting my wallet for lunch-" The blue-haired girl's eyes suddenly turned bigger and her mouth hung open a bit. She long done stopped trying to get her wallet from her pocket.

Sakuno grew startled with Kurumi's sudden silence, and noticed that she seemed to be staring at something. Following the other girl's gaze, she soon found out that Kurumi was staring at the unpacked food containers. The auburn-head couldn't help but chuckle at her newly-found friend's antics.

"Would you like some?" Sakuno offered kindly, and Kurumi instantaneously nodded and took a seat beside the auburn-head.

"**(6) **_Merci!_" Kurumi thanked, got her own fork, and immediately dug it in some of Sakuno's _foie gras. _With a smile, Kurumi happily munched on the food and savored the delicious taste. Sakuno watched the girl take her time in indulging the food. "Mmm… very delicious, Sakuno" Kurumi complimented, causing Sakuno to blush.

"You can have some more if you like," Sakuno said, pushing the other meals she made to Kurumi who gratefully accepted all of them. "I'm sorry if it's not much…"

Now that caused Kurumi to stop midway from placing the tropical salad in her mouth. "What are you talking about Sakuno? Mou… I can't even cook a decent meal…" Kurumi said and then placed the salad in her mouth. "It's mostly nee-chan who does the cooking." She added while looking at the sky. After which, she returned her gaze on the auburn-head. "Don't worry. This is more than enough…even better than the food they serve here!" Kurumi complimented with a smile.

Sakuno blushed. "A-Ah, arigatou Kurumi…"

A comfortable silence enveloped the two as they fed themselves with the glorious food they were eating for lunch. After several more minutes of eating, the containers were empty, and the two were satisfied. "That was an excellent meal…" Kurumi commented and touched her tummy.

Just as Sakuno was about to protest that the food she made wasn't 'excellent', Kurumi had already started talking once again. "S-So you know Syusuke-nii-chan, right?" Sakuno nodded. "Was he a wonderful senpai? How was your relationship with him? Was he really good in tennis 'cause I heard he was the school's tennis genius. Do you know the real reason why he is here? He didn't really tell me the reason when I saw him yesterday, and he just said that he was looking for batteries. So anyway-"

"S-Slow down Kurumi…" Sakuno patted the girl while chuckling. Kurumi was so red from all the talking she was doing, which caused Sakuno to giggle even more. "Ano…to answer all of your questions…" The auburn-head looked at the sky as she relaxed her sitting position on the bench.

"Fuji-senpai was one of the people who eased the pain in my heart when I was once broken…" Kurumi was about to ask why, but Sakuno looked so into her explanations, and so she decided just to keep quiet. "Ano…we were close before, because my grandmother was his tennis sensei in Seigaku. And yes. Fuji-senpai is a brilliant tennis player. He was even named as 'Seigaku's tennis genius'. I usually cheered for the team." The auburn-head chuckled at this.

"I'm glad I saw him here because I would really like to be close with him again," Sakuno smiled and looked at Kurumi who was taking in everything she said while writing notes. _Kurumi seems to like Fuji-senpai a lot…_

When the blue-haired girl noticed Sakuno looking at her, she blushed and ushered her to go on. "Please continue."

Sakuno giggled. "Hmmm…Fuji-senpai was offered a job here. That's all he told me," Sakuno explained. "Ano… in my opinion, he seems pretty discrete with whatever his job is." The girl added.

Kurumi was still busy taking down notes on Fuji before she turned to Sakuno with what seemed to be more questions. She blushed at whatever she was going to say, obviously struggling how to put it into words.

Sakuno waited patiently with a smile. She was willing to give Kurumi much information on her senpai, first of all, because Kurumi really, really liked Fuji; and second, because she seemed to be a very nice girl and would be a wonderful company for her senpai. Sakuno would like to return the favor to the older teen, knowing that Fuji had done so much for her when Ryoma left her for tennis in the U.S. Fuji needed someone and shouldn't be alone any longer. Kurumi would be a wonderful candidate to ease Fuji's loneliness. She giggled in her thoughts as matchmaking plans were already entering her mind.

"A-Ah… Sakuno." Kurumi called for the auburn-head's attention, appearing to be ready with whatever she was going to ask now.

Sakuno looked at her kindly and was ready as well to answer any question.

"Well… from what you said," the blue-haired girl glanced at her notes, "Syusuke-nii-chan was one of the people who helped you recovered from being broken." _Heart-broken… Hm. I hope my assumption is correct. _Kurumi thought as she chose the right words for her question. "I can assume that he did this as a healing-process before, so I can safely ask…"

Sakuno continued giggling in her mind. "Mou…it's alright, Kurumi. You can ask me anything about Fuji-senpai if you like," she reassured the blue-haired girl who seemed more confident after Sakuno said that.

"Was he a good kisser?"

_W-Was he… a-a good kisser?! _Images of Fuji kissing her instantaneously entered her mind. _No! No! Stop thinking that Sakuno! Baka no Sakuno!_ What was Kurumi thinking? _F-Fuji-senpai kissing me? _She shook her head to remove the images in her mind. She could feel the intense warmth of her face. She was blushing.

"H-Huh…?" she managed to say after the very intriguing question. Why in the world would Kurumi ask that? And how in the world would she know the answer to that question?

Kurumi seemed a bit disappointed with her reaction, seemingly having another wrong assumption. "Y-You shook your head… does that mean that he's not a good kisser?" Kurumi gasped softly as Sakuno started shaking her head again. Of course Sakuno wasn't really answering the blue-haired's question, but rather still struggling to remove whatever images were in her mind.

"W-What are you talking about Kurumi?" Sakuno asked softly, still quite embarrassed that Kurumi would even think that she would kiss her senpai! A senpai! She didn't really have those kinds of thinking with Fuji since he was just a close friend of hers…to Ryoma probably; back before he left for America.

…but Fuji?

"Well then… that's alright Sakuno. If Syusuke-nii-chan is not really good in kissing as he is in tennis, then probably I would just have to teach him," Kurumi said calmly with a smile which caused Sakuno's blush to intensify and to look even more confused.

"Nani?" the auburn-head muttered.

Simultaneously, images of Fuji kissing her emerged once more. Sakuno's face couldn't get any redder at the moment as she tried her best to erase those thoughts she never thought she had within her. She was so easily influenced when it came to things like love. _Baka no Sakuno… _That was why it never was safe for her to be intimate with someone at the moment, since she still had a dream she needed to pursue.

Only noticing Sakuno's confusion now, "W-Well… you did say that Syusuke-nii-chan helped easing your pain when you were broken before… so I assumed that you were heart-broken," Kurumi glanced at the auburn-head who nodded in agreement.

"Hai… you can put it that way," Sakuno replied simply.

"A-Ano…and another thing; I assumed that he helped in easing you pain by replacing whoever had captured your heart before. In short, he became your boyfriend and-"

"N-Nani?!" Sakuno's face was all red again. _F-Fuji-senpai… m-my b-b-boyfriend?! _As realization dawned upon her, "A-Ano… Kurumi. Y-You misunderstood what I meant… F-Fuji-senpai helped in easing the pain by telling me that it wasn't the end of the world when I was heart-broken a-and that there were other things I could pursue that would be much better for me…" She smiled. "…like my dream."

With Sakuno clarifying things, Kurumi instantaneously chuckled at her mistake and became all bright and happy. _Then that means that Sakuno and Syusuke-nii-chan didn't have that kind of relationship before! _Kurumi grinned. _I'm glad that Sakuno wouldn't really be a problem with Syusuke-nii-chan as I thought… _"Ah really? Silly me… I thought of the wrong things from the start." Kurumi started scratching the back of her head.

Sakuno smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "A-Ah, don't worry, Kurumi. I know how much you like Fuji-senpai, and I won't get in the way…" The auburn-head smiled. "He's just a good friend," she reassured. Then an idea crossed her mind. "And if you'd like, I can talk to him to take you out sometime," she offered causing Kurumi to smile even wider. "I'll be seeing him later, anyways."

"Arigatou, Sakuno!" Kurumi suddenly hugged the other girl.

The auburn-head was surprised for a few moments, but started patting Kurumi's head a few minutes after. _Good company for Fuji-senpai. _Sakuno smiled.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

A certain tennis champion and photographer hurriedly made their way through a deserted alleyway, somewhere in the outskirts of Paris. They had been running for a good one hour now because whatever place they chose to hide themselves, the fangirls would still find them.

"In here…" Fuji pointed behind numerous big crates. The area was a bit damp and gave off a weird smell that can be similar to those of a pair of wet socks. Fuji mentally comforted himself for having to have gone through everything Ryoma did, just so that they can escape the clutches of the horde of fangirls.

Before Ryoma could protest with their choice of a hiding place, they heard the sounds of girls chattering again. Without second thoughts, Ryoma scooted near Fuji behind the crates, hoping his best that the girls would be gone soon. The two waited for the noise to die down and after several minutes, the alley was completely silent – thus allowing Ryoma to feel more relaxed.

"Why didn't you escape?" the tennis champion suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Fuji chuckled. Why didn't he try escaping anyway? He had different opportunities of leaving the boy with his own problem during their escape. He would have surely enjoyed the show watching Ryoma run for his life around the city. His clothes were tattered from the chase, his hair was messy, and he even wore-out a shoe. Why did he risk all this just to help Ryoma escape? Simple. He needed a picture of the boy again. He couldn't just let him get away. If he was fortunate enough, maybe he could even trace where the boy was staying in Paris.

The older teen didn't reply and just continued smiling. Ryoma was ticked off with Fuji's antics. Even if he did help him escape the fangirls, he still couldn't forget what his senpai did to him. "Don't think that I forgot what you did, senpai," Ryoma muttered as he took off his sunglasses and cap to remove the sweat cascading down his face and hair.

"Saving you?"

Ryoma growled. "You know what I mean, senpai…" he stated as he examined his worn-out rubber shoe. "Why are you here? Why are you doing this?" Ryoma suddenly turned his attention to Fuji, who had his usual look: eyes closed and a smile.

"Whatever do you mean?"

He suppressed the feeling of wanting to strangle his senpai who was acting all-innocent. He balled his hands, which were itching to punch Fuji on the face. "Why the hell did you give my goddamn picture to the media?!" he shouted in fury.

Suddenly worried with what he did, he glanced over the boxes to see if he had caught attention. Sighing in relief, he returned his attention to Fuji just so he could interrogate him more.

Just as Ryoma faced back to Fuji, the older boy already had his camera prepared and took a shot of the surprised looking tennis champion.

_Click_

"Damn it, Fuji-senpai! Stop doing that!" Ryoma hissed, as he attempted on grabbing the camera from Fuji, but the other boy was faster than him at this rate.

"Doing what?"

Ryoma slumped himself on the hard concrete floor in defeat. Fuji was really getting in his nerves. He needed answers. Bad. Just as he could think of a way to force answers out of the boy, if desperate, probably blackmail him too; that was his forte after all. After several more moments of thinking, Fuji himself broke the silence.

"It has been a long time, ne, Echizen?"

"Shut up," the tennis champion turned to him with a deadly glare. "Don't start with that crap. I'm most certainly not glad to see you if you're after me like this," Ryoma snapped annoyed. "I can't believe you would stoop so low just so you could get money Fuji-senpai," he venomously added while looking a bit disappointed at Fuji.

But Fuji merely chuckled. "I came to Paris to see you Echizen," the older boy said and looked at Ryoma seriously this time. But Ryoma just scoffed.

"Yeah. To see me suffer."

"Correct." Fuji answered bluntly.

Ryoma was a bit startled with his senpai's bluntness, but didn't show any signs of it. _To see me suffer? _"Why the heck would that be your reason senpai…I didn't do anything bad to you," he replied impassively as he wore his huge cap and sunglasses again.

"Not to me," Fuji opened his eyes, exposing his cerulean orbs. "…but to Ryuzaki."

With this, Ryoma had to punch Fuji. With one quick movement, his hand easily landed on Fuji's cheek. The older boy could have dodged the attack, but he let it be. The part were Ryoma's fist hit him was slightly red from the impact, and his lower lip was bleeding. Fuji removed the dripping blood with the back of his hand and gazed intensely back at Ryoma.

The boy was currently trying his best to suppress all rage he had for his senpai.

"Did you know how broken Ryuzaki was when you left her?" Fuji asked as he continued to eye the tennis prince unflinchingly. "She wouldn't get out of the house for days, just so she could repeatedly remind herself that you were gone, and she need not expect anything else."

Fuji started walking towards Ryoma.

"It was very difficult for her to forget about you did you know that? You just had to make her expect things… you just had to leave..." Fuji narrowed his eyes at the boy who was still trying his best to contain his anger. "…and worse, without saying goodbye." He continued.

He was now an arm's length away from the tennis champion who was still quiet, and had his head down.

"All of us were worried sick for her. Ryuzaki-sensei had to retire early in order to keep watch over her granddaughter. She tried her best trying to get her into things that would occupy her from thinking of you," Fuji said which stabbed Ryoma painfully. "…I was there to encourage her to move on and that there were better things in life than trying to expect things from you that clearly won't happen," He gazed at Ryoma calmly. "…because you left," Fuji whispered with spite lingering in the tone of his voice.

"Mind your own business dammit!" Ryoma shouted angrily as he attempted to punch Fuji once more. But this time, the older teen dodged his fist and moved a few meters away from Ryoma if ever he was to try punching him again.

"It is my business since we all witnessed how much you made her feel, Echizen," Fuji said nonchalantly. "…and just leaving her like that."

"You don't know anything!" Ryoma replied angrily as he resisted the urge to charge at Fuji and try punching him again. _Do I really still have a chance of getting Ryuzaki back? _Ryoma took in deep breaths, still trying to calm himself down. Fuji was just looking back at him blankly.

There was silence.

"So that's the reason why you're doing all this?" Ryoma said softly, obviously now a bit calmed down.

Fuji walked towards Ryoma again… but he didn't stop when he reached him and just kept on walking. When passing by Ryoma, "Yes…" he replied simply as he continued walking until reaching the exit of the alley. Turning around at Ryoma, his usual smile was present again with his eyes closed. "And to have a little fun of course," he ended as he turned around the corner. "See you around!" Fuji managed to say before completely disappearing from the tennis champion's sight.

Ryoma angrily punched the nearest wall in the alley. He was furious for a lot of reasons. First, because he had to have such a risky stay in the city; second, his past had come hunting him once more, with both Ryuzaki and Fuji appearing. He didn't really mind Ryuzaki's stay in the city since he was more than willing to regain their friendship. But Fuji… Fuji was certainly a thorn in his vacation since he was out to expose him and ruin his entire stay.

"Dammit," he cursed, as he punched the wall again.

With Fuji's reason to get him, it seemed like there was a certain bond between Ryuzaki and the older boy. It was obvious he showed so much care for his kouhai, and he didn't like it one bit. He was here, willing to get Ryuzaki back and then, Fuji showed up to rub in his face how much he had hurt the auburn-head. _So that's the reason why she's so damn serious about her studies here…_

Ryoma growled in frustration, He needed to vent all the anger, annoyance, and regret inside him at the moment. Deciding that there was only one alternative for this, he headed for a place which he considered his one and only sanctuary…even if he knew there were to be several consequences in the aftermath.

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o -

**Author's Notes: **Told you there was action! (:)) This chapter was mostly interactions between Sakuno and Kurumi, and Fuji and Ryoma… hey! I needed to build a relationship between these people for their stay in Paris you know. Hehe. Assured FujixSaku and RyoxSaku moments next chapter so watch out! Ja!

**French Corner**

**(1) **Vous etes japonaise – Are you Japanese?**  
(2) **Oui – Yes  
**(3) **Bonjour, je m'appelle Kurumi – Hello, my name is Kurumi  
**(4) **Parlez-vous anglais – Do you speak English?  
**(5) **Tres bien – Very good  
**(6) **Merci – Thank you

I hope you guys are learning a bit from this story! French! Woo! Such a beautiful language, y'know?

**Deadline: **One week from now…or even earlier. (:))

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 04.11.08**

**Edited: 11.03.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA -SAN!!**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –


	6. Chapter 6: Desperation

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**Chapter 6: Desperation**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

This time around, a certain auburn-head was on her way to work. After pedaling on her rented bike, she reached the bakeshop shortly, where she chained her bicycle to the usual post across the shop. Immediately after opening the bakery's backdoor_, _Sakuno was greeted by the sight of the kitchen filled with the usual bustling of her co-workers, and the wonderful aroma of the freshly baked treats.

"**(1) **_Bonjour_, Sakuno." It was the counter lady who first greeted her upon her arrival.

"_Bonjour," _Sakuno replied simply, but flashed her co-worker a bright smile.

"It is your first day to start working in the kitchen today, am I right?" the middle-aged lady asked Sakuno who just nodded in response. "Well, 'ere's the key to your own locker." She handed Sakuno the key with an encouraging smile. "**(2) **_Bonne chance!" _she said in a sing-song voice, and headed out of the kitchens for her shift.

Sakuno took in a deep breath and did some self-composing, which was always done before she started on anything. Right after, she headed to her locker room where she changed into her baker's attire.

Looking down at her outfit, "Mou… it's so big," she muttered as she stretched on her clothes. Sakuno sighed.

Exiting the locker rooms, the head baker immediately called for her. "Ryuzaki!" The girl straightened herself up and approached her boss for that day's instructions. "Since you are only a beginner, I wouldn't assign anything very difficult to you first." The head baker grabbed one of the shop's menus from the rack and scanned through the pages. He was searching for the most appropriate treat for Sakuno to make as a first-timer.

The auburn-head fidgeted with the sleeve of her baker's clothes, and then tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. She patiently waited for the head of the kitchen to give his instructions.

Taking the time to check the kitchen, it was only then Sakuno noticed that everyone seemed to have a working place of their own, just like a private cubicle in an office. Everyone was doing their own thing, seemingly making a treat of their level. There was one who was expertly rolling this huge slab of dough into a long, thin shape. And then another who was steadfastly sprinkling assorted kinds of ingredients in each piece of dough she had cut. In another area, there was a lady who was already putting the finishing touches on the cake she made with a chocolate coating, some almonds, nuts, and black currants. It looked so mouthwatering.

Since the shop was huge business (Sakuno heard that it even had other branches around Europe), it wasn't a surprise that there would be lots of first-class workers, plus having kitchen equipment that was definitely up-to-date. The auburn-head felt giddy over the fact that she was working in such a fine enterprise.

…then a thought suddenly dawned upon Sakuno. Did she have what it took to be at par with these kinds of bakers? At her current state as a 'baker', what could she make out of with her skills?

Back in Japan, it wouldn't be that hard to enjoy the feeling of making good cakes and other treats. After making them, she would always present it to her friends, and they would always eat it heartily and compliment her for it. Maybe it was just out of politeness that they did these things, or probably because they didn't realize that there were far better treats than what she could make.

But in Paris, since she was now studying culinary arts and working as a baker, she would by now know her place from the rest. If she was superman back in Japan, she'd be in planet Krypton right now, where everyone was at same level with her or even greater.

Interrupting her from her deep reflections, the head baker finally made his decision, "Since you are only a beginner, I still am clueless of what you can do," he started.

Sakuno could feel the fluttering butterflies in her stomach. Was she going to be given such a simple task? _That's fine… _the girl thought to herself. But deep inside, she knew that she needed something challenging in order to prove what she had, and what she could do. He might have thought of her as someone who was going to get in their way.

"…so I'm letting you make-"

_A sherbet? Some fruit ice? Caramel sauce? _Sakuno tried figuring out what task would be given to her.

"**(3) **_Cr__ê__pe au chocolat,_" the head baker said.

"_C-Cr__êpe?_" Sakuno was at loss for words after saying that. Here she thought she was going to be underestimated with her skills. She was given a chance here! The head baker wasn't so bad after all.

Sakuno's boss tossed back the menu on the rack, and then returned to look at the auburn-head. "Rupert will be assisting in you in this one. No **(4) **_gateau _for you yet," he said as he quirked an eyebrow at Sakuno, who still seemed dazed with being proven wrong with her assumption. "…but I figured that sherbet, fruit ice, or anything that simple wouldn't at all be work for you-"

"**(5) **_Merci!_" Sakuno bowed gratefully, finally snapping back from her reverie.

The head baker was startled by Sakuno's gesture for a few moments, but then rolled his eyes right after. "Well then what are you waiting for? Start working!"

That was all Sakuno needed to hear for her to straighten herself up and approach her own working place. She felt alive again after realizing that there was an opening for her to become even greater. There was hope. She smiled as she started preparing her materials with Rupert. _It must be my lucky day today…_

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

_Pok_

"I-Is that Echizen Ryoma?"

_Pok_

"With 'ow 'e looks like, 'e's obviously trying to disguise 'imself since everyone's after 'im now."

_Pok_

"Well… that won't really work since we can easily pinpoint 'im if 'e plays tennis like that. I'm sure several reporters will be 'ere not long after…"

_Pok_

"ECHIZEN-SAMA!!!"

_Pok_

The tennis champion had been in the park for a good ten minutes now; he had chosen a spot which was near an abandoned wall. Despite the short span of time, there were already a huge number of people watching him play his sport… but no one dared interrupt him; not even his fangirls. They wouldn't want to waste the opportunity to see Ryoma play up-close. It wasn't everyday that one would see him popping out of nowhere and start hitting tennis balls nowadays…since he _was_ on vacation.

_Pok_

Ryoma tried his best to ignore the fact that soon enough, an even bigger mass of people would be surrounding where he was, just to watch him vent out all his frustrations. Honestly, he didn't at all care about the consequences of exposing himself in public at the moment because all he could think about were Fuji's words.

"_It was very difficult for her to forget about you did you know that? You just had to make her expect things… you just had to leave."_

_Pok_

Ryoma growled in annoyance as he continued hitting the ball with much force. Did he really make Sakuno suffer like that? It wasn't really his fault that he had to fly to America because of what was offered to him. He had no choice. And besides… it was his dream. He couldn't just abandon what he had wanted all his life right? If he had trained as a pro, even in the meager age of fifteen, he would be closer into beating his father.

"_You'll still be my friend though."_

_Pok_

…and how easily he had disregarded those words. Ryoma hit the tennis ball even harder.

_POK_

He was blinded by his dream. If he knew how life as a tennis champion would be like in the first place, he wouldn't have been so eager to leave. He thought that by accomplishing what he had always wanted, his life would be complete… but he was wrong. True friends were what he needed. When he reigned as the youngest tennis champion, everyone wanted to be his friend. They wanted to be his friend because of his fame, his influence. But never for who he was.

"_All of us were worried sick for her. Ryuzaki-sensei had to retire early in order to keep watch over her granddaughter. She tried her best trying to get her into things that would occupy her __**from thinking of you**__."_

_POK_

The Seigaku regulars and Sakuno were the only ones who cared for him so much besides his family. Looking back, it was only then he realized that they were his only true friends… and he was such a jerk for just leaving them like that. He didn't think of how much he would affect them when leaving discretely. Because of his dream, he had disregarded everyone's friendship. He was selfish. He didn't think about how his friends would react to what he did… how Sakuno would have been that broken.

"_A-Ano… I will never stop you with reaching your dream even if it means having to no longer be friends with me…"_

_POK_

He didn't deserve Sakuno. She was too selfless; his complete opposite. She was willing to sacrifice her affection for his dream. Admittedly, he _did _care for Sakuno a lot back then. The day when he gave his promise wasn't at all forgotten by him too. The memory was still vividly lingering inside his mind… haunting him. Making him feel guilty. He had hurt Sakuno because of his ravenous hunger for strength; he wanted to get stronger and defeat his father. But what could you make out of that accomplishment? Fame? Money? Fangirls? Everything he had couldn't compare to how much Sakuno cared for him before… and now he would do everything to get it back.

"…_b-but if ever you do intend to do things like that… please don't forget to say a proper goodbye…"_

_POK_

It was so simple; such a simple favor that even the great Echizen Ryoma couldn't do. He got too absorbed with his overwhelming desires that he forgot everything else… even the person who could possibly be the only one to make him feel complete. He cared for Sakuno. He realized that only now. He longed for the old days when she would always talk to him about almost anything, when she would share her thoughts about everything that mattered to her. He longed for her trust, when she would always believe in him. With his mistake, fate had turned events into making the auburn-head shower her passion over something else: her own dream.

"…_I was there to encourage her to move on and that there were __**better things in life than trying to expect things from you that clearly won't happen**__… because you left."_

_POK_

He had failed her. And now, Sakuno was intertwined with striving her hardest to achieve what she wants, willing to disregard everything for it… but then again, Sakuno was a lot different from him. She may not have to hurt anyone to achieve what she wants. In this aspect of life, the auburn-head seems a lot stronger than him.

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma."

_POK_

Then that means maybe he just had to keep out of her way. It would be proper to feel exactly the same way the girl felt when she longed for him… and that may also help in doing some self-composing. Everything was just too confusing. He needed to understand how he felt for the girl at the moment. Was it just guilt that he was willing to get her friendship back, or something else? He needed time.

…besides, he didn't want to get in the girl's way to her ambition. It was the only fair way he could compensate for everything he had done to her.

_POK_

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Another _cr__ê__pe au chocolat _for table 3!_" _A random waiter came barging in while holding a tray of empty plates.

After looking at her co-worker for barging in so loudly, she returned looking at the kitchen counter she was working on. There were several remnants of the egg shells she used, a half-filled bottle of milk, a cube of butter, and other ingredients that comprise the thin treat. She was about to finish her final batch – thus indicating that it was almost the end of her work that day.

"Extra order of _Cr__êpe au chocolat _for table 5!" The door of the kitchen opened wide once more as another waiter exclaimed an order.

"**(6) **_Oh la la!" _

Sakuno turned to where the voice came from and found herself looking at an impassive looking head baker. The auburn-head inaudibly gulped. She didn't know why, but she was intimidated with the presence of the other bakers; especially the head of the kitchen.

"You're doing pretty well for your first time," the older man commented blandly. Sakuno couldn't help but fidget with the hem of her long sleeve. "**(7) **_C'est magnifique!" _he suddenly exclaimed while smiling brightly now. "What to expect from a _Parisian University _scholar?" He started patting Sakuno's head fondly while chuckling jovially.

The auburn-head's face started to turn red as she realized that everyone in the kitchen seemed to be looking at their direction now. Some had blank faces on, some looked amused, and some smiled at her. She felt the color creep all over her face. _Mou… This is embarrassing… _Sakuno thought as she was never fond of attention.

Suddenly, the kitchen doors opened again. The head baker gave Sakuno another pat on the head, assuming that there was another demand of the _cr__êpe _she made; when the lady by the counter was the one who entered. "Sorry to interrupt the little happy scene going on 'ere," she glanced at the blushing Sakuno who was still patted on the head by the head baker. "…Sakuno, you're boyfriend's asking if you're done 'ere."

Wolf whistles, giggles, and clapping were heard from the people in the kitchen who seemed to have a mental image of the boy the middle-aged woman was referring to. A recent event that happened in the bakeshop came flooding back inside the minds of Sakuno's co-workers: when the girl caught attention by falling flat on a table with her undergarment showing gloriously.

Sakuno, on the other hand, was clueless with who the counter lady was talking about. _B-Boyfriend? _"I don't know who you're talking about-"

"Tell him she'll be over after finishing the last set of _crêpe!" _the head baker cheerfully instructed as Sakuno was just left dumbfounded.

_Nani?_

"Well, what are you waiting for? You don't want to keep the young gentleman waiting, would you?" the head baker ushered as he narrowed down his eyes at Sakuno, who still seemed in a daze. After several more moments of no reply, "Ryuzaki!"

"H-Hai! I-I mean… **(8) **_Oui!" _

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

Fuji patiently sat in one of the shop's tables, located at the far end wall of the building. He had refused several waiters/waitresses who asked if he wanted anything, but rather just smiled at them and said that he was waiting for someone. As he reasoned that out, they all grinned at him the same way before leaving him to his own business… which they seemed to know, hinting from the way they grinned at him. He sighed. _Did Ryuzaki forget I would be dropping by here today?_

Suddenly, his phone rang. Fuji immediately grabbed it from his shirt's front pocket and flipped it open, "Kurumi-san," he said as he started to reply to her message. The blue-haired girl had already asked him twice that afternoon if he got to talk to Sakuno. How did she know he was going to meet with the auburn-head? And why was she so interested anyway? Fuji chuckled. _It seems like Kurumi-san has something up her sleeve… _After replying, the boy continued to patiently wait for the wanted company…when his train of thoughts suddenly drifted to what happened earlier that day.

He didn't really intend to anger Ryoma so much, to the point that he would start punching him. He just wanted to make him feel guilty; to make him realize what he had done to Sakuno. Though he didn't regret everything he said. Admittedly, he was a bit taken aback with Ryoma's actions and found it rather amusing. _What's going on inside your head, Echizen… _

Interrupting him from his trance, a familiar voice emerged, sounding all frantic. "Gomenasai, Fuji-senpai!" The light brown-haired boy looked up and found Sakuno bowing so low that her pony-tailed auburn tresses were almost touching the floor. "I had to make another batch of _crêpe _because there seemed to be a lot of people ordering them today," she said as she remained bowing towards Fuji. "Gomen, F-Fuji-senpai! Ano… a-actually, for a moment, I forgot about y-you c-coming here, and I didn't really get what they were saying about a boyfriend…" and she continued on with her stuttering.

The older boy couldn't help but grin at Sakuno's gesture. "Ah Ryuzaki-san, why are you bowing so low?"

Fuji stood up from his chair and approached Sakuno who sincerely continued saying her apologies alongside the bow. The girl seemed oblivious of his presence when he reached her. He stood in front of the girl and placed both his hands on her shoulders which seemed to startle her a bit. He slowly pushed Sakuno's upwards until the auburn-head was able to meet his gaze. He smiled.

Sakuno blushed intensely when she realized her senpai's hands were on her shoulders and that she was only an arm's length away from him. There was an awkward silence as the two remained rooted to their spot. Finding only one way to break the silence without saying anything stupid, "A-Ano… gomen," she apologized once more.

Fuji chuckled. "Ne, ne. You apologize too much, Ryuzaki-san," Fuji smiled reassuringly. "It's alright. I understand. Especially now that I know _you _were the one making those _crêpes." _Before the auburn-head joined him, he noticed that the waiters were going back and forth from the kitchens to the tables carrying almost all the same thing; which was the _crêpe._

Sakuno blushed in response, acknowledging Fuji's hinting compliment.

The boy then led Sakuno to her seat, and returned to his own right after. Fuji smiled brightly as soon as they were both settled. "Since you have started with your apologies, I guess I should say my own now," Fuji started, leaving Sakuno bewildered. "I'm sorry for having to leave early last night."

Sakuno immediately flailed her hands. "N-Nani? What are you talking about Fuji-senpai… it was already pretty late that time," she replied, while blushing as she saw Fuji smiling widely at her. "It's alright."

"Well. I left earlier than Echizen and you," Fuji reasoned out. Just when Sakuno was about to protest again over Fuji's apologies, the boy continued, "So I wasn't able to bring you to where you were staying."

Sakuno blushed.

"Gomen," the boy said sincerely.

"A-Ano… it's alright, Fuji-senpai! No need to apologize," Sakuno reassured. _Fuji-senpai came all the way here just to apologize? _Sakuno was quite befuddled, but flattered at the same time. She glanced at Fuji who was now smiling at her again.

There was silence.

Sakuno was slightly bothered by Fuji's scrutiny over her. He was gazing and smiling at her for some reasons she didn't know. _Why is he here? _Sakuno fidgeted under the boy's intense gaze and looked anywhere else just as long she doesn't meet his eyes.

Glancing upon the area where the counter and the kitchen door was located, for a moment she thought that the horde of waiters by the area were looking at her direction. The moment she faced that way, they immediately resumed to their own businesses. It was only then she noticed the middle-aged counter lady was the only one who remained looking at her. She winked at her and gave a thumbs-up.

Sakuno's blush intensified. _Ah… they are assuming the wrong things._ She stole a quick glance at Fuji who was still gazing at her, as if enjoying her uncomfortable state. _Fuji-senpai is still the same… always teasing me, _she thought. Deciding to finally end her misery of being uncomfortable and to stop whatever her co-workers were thinking, the girl immediately went down to business. "Ano… Fuji-senpai. Is there something you would like to talk with me about?"

Fuji grinned even wider. "How's Paris, Ryuzaki-san?"

Sakuno grew bewildered once more. _Huh? _After several more moments of thinking, she just had to slap herself mentally. She looked at Fuji who remained patient of her reply. _Baka no Sakuno! He just came here to ask how you're doing because he cares! _Sakuno blushed at her next thoughts. _Y-You're just being paranoid that people think you're- you're together… _Sakuno couldn't resist but knock her head once.

"Is everything alright, Ryuzaki-san?" Fuji's warm smile turned worried as he continued to watch Sakuno compose herself.

"H-Hai," she replied, with crimson red on her face.

The boy smiled at the reassurance.

"Hmm… Paris is indescribable Fuji-senpai," Sakuno started, as she suddenly turned into 'chatterbox' mode; it was her about her 'passion' anyway. "The sights are truly breathtaking. _Parisian University _is really a grand institution, and I'm ecstatic to be one of it's scholars…" the auburn-head continued on with her recent stay in the city, leaving her unfortunate events with Ryoma the only ones excluded in her story.

"…the city is even better than I imagined senpai," Sakuno ended softly, as Fuji continued to gaze at his kouhai fondly. There was a moment of silence between the two, when Sakuno added, "Arigatou."

Fuji was surprised, but the emotion didn't paint his face. "For what, Ryuzaki-san?" he asked kindly, but with a tone urging the girl to say more.

"Ano… y-you helped me move on, senpai," Sakuno started as she began playing with her hands and avoiding Fuji's curious gaze. "…you know," she then looked up to see Fuji carefully scrutinizing her. "…f-from Ryoma-kun," she mumbled.

"Ah." Understanding dawned upon the boy. Fuji continued looking at Sakuno who remained playing with her hands, appearing to be a bit embarrassed for bringing up the topic he thought she would have avoided at all costs. _Does that mean anything? _ "Do you still like Echizen, Ryuzaki?"

Sakuno had to suppress the notion of her gaping at her senpai's sudden bluntness, but instead her eyes widened and she ceased fidgeting with her hands. She immediately recovered from her surprised state to recollect her thoughts and search for an answer to that question.

Fuji, on the other hand, remained looking impassive as he patiently waited for the girl to answer. His question, in his opinion, was highly appropriate since the girl encountered the boy in the city and it was proper to know how she felt. Alongside the Seigaku Regulars and Ryuzaki Sumire, he swore that he would never want to see the girl in such a devastating state again, and so they had to make sure she was away from trouble even before it started… and to him, Echizen is trouble.

"H-Honestly, Fuji-senpai, I-I do not know," Sakuno sighed, after finally giving out her truthful answer. She resumed with playing with her hands. Fuji stared at the auburn-head once more. "I-I know I'm not suppose to like him anymore… b-but I just couldn't seem to wash away our memories together back in Japan, senpai…" she explained as she suddenly appeared pale.

Fuji immediately grew worried. Just as the boy could say something comforting, he was surprised with Sakuno's sudden addition to her statement.

"But no matter what, I won't be detached with what I would really like to achieve."

Was it really Ryuzaki Sakuno in front of him? Fuji's gaze intensified on the girl as he continued studying her. _She's different. _The boy couldn't help but smile at his kouhai's sudden flair with determination. _But then again, she was always strong-willed. _"I'm glad to hear that," was all Fuji managed to say.

Sakuno's head snapped back to Fuji after appearing to have realized something, "A-Ano! G-Gomen for talking about stuff like that, senpai… I-I know it's pretty weird hearing things about Ryoma-kun, since well, it's more appropriate to be told t-to a-a girlfriend…" Sakuno stuttered as she stumbled across her words.

Fuji smiled at Sakuno's antics. With her stuttering, it was pretty obvious that she snapped back from her 'serious' mode. "Ah Ryuzaki-san… slow down," Fuji said as he chuckled at the auburn-head.

"Mou, senpai… Y-You know I stutter a lot when I'm nervous," she explained while blushing.

"_I_ make you nervous?" Fuji asked amused as his cerulean orbs were suddenly exposed in the open.

"No!" Sakuno was blushing so much now as more random thoughts entered her mind; acting like how she was obsessed with Ryoma before… she always stuttered. _Baka no Sakuno! Get a grip of yourself! _"A-Ano… i-it's just that, well, after all t-these years, it's only now t-that I s-saw you again and…" Sakuno sighed. She was hopeless in explaining things like that, and so she just resorted into a simple reply after all the stuttering she did: "I'm glad to have you here, senpai!" Sakuno smiled cheerfully.

Fuji was a bit taken aback with Sakuno's sudden outburst, but he immediately recovered with a bright smile. "…and I'm glad to be here too," he replied kindly.

The awkward atmosphere between the two was long gone, as Sakuno now felt a lot comfortable with the boy's presence. Suddenly remembering about her blue-haired friend, she started the conversation this time, "A-Ano… you seem kind of lonely, senpai," Sakuno started as she was really frantic in her mind, clueless with how in the world she was going to propose Fuji take Kurumi out.

Fuji was baffled with Sakuno's sudden statement, but he resisted not smiling; Sakuno was growing more and more amusing each passing moment. "Why would you say that, Ryuzaki-san?" he asked calmly.

Sakuno started to turn red again, "A-Ano… didn't you ever think of getting a girl, senpai?"

If Fuji wasn't one who can easily control his reactions, he would have practically gaped at Sakuno wide-eyed right now. The innocent, caring, and kind-hearted auburn-head was crossing the boundary to personal questions. Well, he had asked her a personal question too, about Echizen… but this was different. "I'm pretty much contented with my present company, Ryuzaki," he said blandly.

Sakuno's blush intensified, but couldn't resist the urge of asking, "W-Who?"

"You." Fuji smirked, as Sakuno turned different shades of red. He chuckled mentally; he always enjoyed teasing his kouhai. "Why are you suddenly asking these things, Ryuzaki-san?" he asked, finally giving in to his bothering curiosity.

Sakuno smiled sheepishly. "A-Ano… it's really because Kurumi wants to have a date with you, senpai," she surrendered, knowing that Fuji immediately caught her in her game. Well, she kind of lost it when the boy made him blush like mad.

"Ah." Fuji said as, once again, understanding seeped inside his head. _So that's why Kurumi-san keeps on asking me if I talked to Ryuzaki-san already… _He chuckled. Kurumi definitely had a lot of tricks with her. "Why not?" he replied.

Sakuno grinned from ear to ear. "Kurumi would be really excited, senpai! Arigatou!"

Fuji chuckled once more. "Ne, ne… Kurumi-san can be quite unexpected at times." Sakuno nodded in agreement to this. "So you two met each other?"

The auburn-head nodded her head once more and said, "Hai. We met this morning senpai… She approached me because she saw me with you," she explained while smiling radiantly. Deciding to shift to another topic, "Ano… so what was the job offered to you, senpai?" Sakuno asked, as she suddenly had the want to keep Fuji talking.

The other boy was participative with what she wanted. Fuji thought that since Sakuno had shared her current thoughts to him and being honest to all she said, it was fair to answer her questions the same way she responded to his. What could he lose anyway? "As I told you Ryuzaki-san, I work for the _Town Gazette,_" Fuji started as he looked at the smiling, attentive auburn-head. "…as a photographer hunting down Echizen Ryoma."

Sakuno's face fell, her eyes wide in surprise.

Her reaction hadn't gone unnoticed though.

"Is there something wrong, Ryuzaki-san?" Fuji asked concerned, his eyebrows knitted upwards in worry.

_Fuji-senpai is after Ryoma-kun? _Then thoughts of Ryoma running around the city ever since he was in vacation flooded her mind. It was because of this wild goose chase with the media and fangirls that she got stuck with the boy in the first place. _Kami-sama has gone against me… _Sakuno thought as she grew startled with the fact that Fuji would be adding to her- to Ryoma's misery. She somehow found it intriguing that she was worried for the tennis champion.

"I-I'm fine," Sakuno reassured, as she flashed her senpai a smile. "Y-You're really a photographer chasing Ryoma-kun around?" Sakuno asked once more, still quite doubtful with what she heard.

"Does it surprise you, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Yes! A-Ah, I mean n-no senpai," Sakuno scratched the side of her cheek sheepishly. "Of course not," she smiled reassuringly. _So what if Fuji-senpai's after Ryoma-kun? Senpai wouldn't do anything _that _bad to him, right? _Sakuno nodded mentally. Fuji wouldn't do anything like that… as she thought.

"Ah," Fuji smiled back. _Good that she's not that worried… it seems like she really had gotten over Echizen now. _"Have you seen today's newspaper?" he asked expectantly, but Sakuno just shook her head.

With the auburn-head's response, Fuji ushered for one of the waiters of the shop to approach. Confused with why her senpai did that, her curiosity was fed as soon as one of her co-workers approached. Fuji asked for a copy of the _Town Gazette_,which the waiter immediately heeded to. But before Sakuno's co-worker left, she glanced at her and gave her a knowing wink. The auburn-head couldn't help but blush.

As soon as a copy was given to them, Fuji immediately pointed at the newspaper's front page. Sakuno gasped softly. And there it was: Ryoma's picture in the hotel dining hall last night. The girl had to squint in order to see her senpai's name printed in such a small font. But nevertheless, it was proof that Fuji was indeed after Ryoma, and that he had already taken action on it.

After staring at the page for a good two minutes, she glanced at Fuji beside her who was, once again, gazing at her for some reasons. "Is there something on my face, Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked, as she started touching all sides of her face.

Fuji immediately snapped from his reverie and chuckled at Sakuno's antics. "No," he replied simply while smiling. "I was just thinking how Echizen managed to survive the media… for someone as famous as him; it would seem rather difficult to be out of the public's sight," he explained truthfully, admitting that he was distracted a bit a while ago.

"He roams around the city everyday, senpai," Sakuno grew startled at her loss of tact. But Fuji seemed to remain calm with what she had just said.

"You communicate with him a lot, Ryuzaki-san?" Fuji asked curiously, but in the same calm voice. _It seems like me coming here wasn't that useless after all… _

Truth to be told, Fuji's real reason for dropping by the bakery that afternoon was to interrogate Sakuno about the tennis champion. But as soon as he got the girl talking, he was a bit taken aback with her difference from the Sakuno he knew back in Japan. He didn't at all mind getting sidetracked, because he was pretty much glad with seeing his friend. And so, he pushed his hidden agenda of seeing the girl just to interrogate her at the back of his mind.

But now… the topic was highly unavoidable and he couldn't just miss his chance.

Sakuno took minutes to answer his question, obviously having an internal struggle of selling out the boy to her senpai. _He wouldn't do anything _that _bad… right? H-He's Fuji-senpai… he wouldn't do anything to hurt Ryoma-kun... _"We stay in the same hotel," came Sakuno's meek reply.

Fuji opened his eyes in surprise here. "He stays in _Grande Maison?_" He asked, making sure.

Sakuno didn't hesitate to respond this time. She nodded. "Y-You won't really tell everyone about where he is, would you?" Sakuno suddenly grew frantic as soon as she realized the possible consequences of having to have told Ryoma's location.

Fuji shook his head. "My job is just to take pictures, Ryuzaki-san," he replied, totally contradicting what he truly wanted: to expose the tennis champion.

Sakuno sighed in relief. "That's great to hear, senpai," she smiled thankfully. "A-Ano… at least if ever you _do _try to visit him there, please visit him as 'Fuji-senpai' not as 'photographer'…" Sakuno added shyly.

Fuji chuckled at the girl's request. "Don't worry, I'll try my best."

Sakuno smiled gratefully. "Arigatou!"

It was only then Sakuno noticed from the window, that darkness had already enveloped the sky. She checked her watch: it was already quarter to seven. "Ah, Fuji-senpai… it's already late," Sakuno said as she looked at Fuji, who seemed to be doing something with his camera. She didn't even notice that he had his camera with him.

He turned to her and smiled. "Oh really? Ne, time flies by so fast," he commented as he safely tucked his camera back to his case, and placed the strap around his neck. "We should be going…"

Sakuno nodded at this. "Ano… would you like to have dinner in the hotel, senpai? It would seem that you haven't eaten anything here yet, knowing that you're not really fond of sweets… right?" Sakuno smiled as Fuji chuckled.

"Gomen, Ryuzaki-san… but I guess I have to refuse now," Fuji started. "…I still have to drop something in the office," he explained, as Sakuno nodded in understanding.

"Alright," Sakuno smiled.

"Will you be able to manage without me?" Fuji asked, concerned, as he already stood up from his chair. Sakuno followed suit.

The auburn-head was a bit offended with the boy's question; sad that Fuji would think of her as _that_ dependent… but then again, he was just being careful. "I managed to survive the city for two days already, senpai, I think I can manage," she replied while smiling reassuringly.

Fuji returned her smile. "Ne, ne. Ryuzaki-san's a big girl now…" the boy teased.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

Ryoma angrily threw the plasma's remote on the couch as he glared at the moving pictures on the screen. A part of him absolutely regretted having to have played tennis in public, but if he looked at his situation, there really was no other way to vent out all his frustrations.

Fortunately, some good luck was still with him that enabled him to shake off any unwanted company. His sleuthing skills was getting better and better, but then again, that didn't change the fact that he was seen in public, playing tennis while looking all tattered.

_Echizen Ryoma, renowned as the undefeated Grand Slam champion, was caught sight in the town park this afternoon._

"**(9) **_Mon Dieu! Echizen Ryoma is brilliant! Seeing 'im play up close was fantastic!" _a middle-aged man said as he spoke through the microphone. _"Well, even if 'e looked dirty… but still! 'e was magnificent!"_

"_Echizen seemed pretty frustrated with how hard the tennis ball hit against the wall… I know it because I have two years of tennis experience!" _an all-knowing teenager spoke this time, somehow reminding Ryoma of Horio.

_It was a bit of a shame for the media not to catch the boy on tape since, according to the witnesses, the boy left a few moments before cameras started rolling to catch him on action._

The suite's oak doors suddenly opened, revealing a certain-auburn head entering. Ryoma ignored Sakuno's presence, as he continued to look at the plasma, pretending that he had not heard her enter. Then, as the realization dawned upon him that Sakuno was with him, he suddenly felt all guilty again.

Lost in thought, the boy didn't notice Sakuno approach him… worried. "R-Ryoma-kun!"

A bit startled with Sakuno's presence, he was quite unable to respond to the girl grabbing his hand and pulling him to sit down on the couch. _Ryuzaki…_ was all that was in his mind. He didn't bother talking since he told himself that she would be ignoring her, just so that he can compensate for what he did fairly.

"I-Is it the fangirls again?" Sakuno asked, concerned, as she stood up and walked her way to the bathroom to help the boy clean up.

Cleaning himself up was completely forgotten by Ryoma as soon as he opened the plasma and saw the breaking news. He was too frustrated, angry, guilty, and other mixed-up emotions that he never thought he would feel. _Damn Fuji-senpai… _he thought as he continued to stare blankly at the bathroom door, expecting Sakuno to come out any moment now.

As soon as the auburn-head reached the boy with the necessities, she kneeled in front of Ryoma who remained staring blankly in space. The boy was doing his best to ignore her… but that wasn't the main concern of Sakuno at the moment. She was worried with the tiny bruises and cuts on the boy's arms, his torn clothes, and his dirt-filled face, that she thought that the reason why the boy was so silent was because he was plain tired. And she wanted to make things easier for him.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Sakuno wet the face towel she grabbed from the rack in the bathroom, squeezed the excess water, and then started dabbing it on Ryoma's dirty face. The boy stiffened at the sudden contact, perplexed with why in the world he was enjoying the feeling... it was so warm, so comfortable…

Sakuno diligently dabbed the towel on the boy's forehead, his cheeks, the area between his eyes, and all around his face, wanting to make the boy's face completely clean.

As Sakuno continued on her task, Ryoma gazed intently at the auburn-head's delicate face full of concern.

She was worried about him.

She was cleaning his face.

She was touching him.

The tennis champion tried his best to resist the urge to touch her as well. His eyes noted when the girl creased her eyebrow, probably because of stubborn dirt on his face; how she flushed when accidentally touching his lips; how her lips muttered her apologies when pressing so hard on his face as to remove the massive dirt on the area… his lips.

The silence continued until Sakuno decided to speak up. "Ano… Ryoma-kun... don't you think that the deal is somehow useless since you roam around the city while I'm in school?" the girl asked softly while dabbing the towel on Ryoma's chin.

Someone finally opened up the topic on the deal.

Despite Sakuno's notion to finally settle the deal once and for all, Ryoma only managed to say, "Yeah."

The auburn-head looked at Ryoma queerly. His golden eyes were staring intensely back at her, filled with so much mixed-up emotions. Before Sakuno was completely lost in the boy's eyes, she immediately looked away and diverted her attention back on his chin.

_Isn't Ryoma-kun going to change the deal or something? It's pretty unfair for him to not be getting his part of the deal… _Sakuno thought worried as she finished up in cleaning his face. _He's so silent…_ the girl noticed, but then again, Ryoma was a bit anti-social. She sighed as she realized that she wouldn't be able to force out words from the boy this time in such a tired state.

Just when she was about to remove her hand on the boy's face, Ryoma firmly, but gently, gripped her wrist to remain touching his face. He used his other hand to tilt Sakuno's chin upwards so as to let her eyes meet his.

Assuming that the girl would blush with what he did, he was rather taken aback when the girl said instead, "Are you alright, Ryoma-kun?" she was looking at him, worried, obviously finding his actions unusual.

_What am I doing? _Ryoma thought to himself, as he continuously tried suppressing the urge to touch the girl more. Surprised with Sakuno's actions of being very worried about him, guilt overwhelmed him again. Why was she worried over him? He just looked dirty, bruised, tired… and confused, but he left Sakuno in a state far worse than how he was at the moment. He let go of the auburn-head's wrist. "I don't deserve you…"

Sakuno's eyes widened in surprise. "W-What are you talking about, Ryoma-kun?"

But the boy didn't respond, and just stared at her blankly, appearing to be struggling so hard to let any emotion flicker on his face.

"You can tell me anything, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said reassuringly, while sitting down on the carpeted floor. "I will listen…"

That seemed to bother Ryoma even more. Sakuno was willing to ease his problems, to try and understand his situation. She was thinking of his condition… and what did he do back then? He _didn't _listen. Sakuno had asked him a very simple request of saying goodbye, but he failed to do so… he failed miserably.

He looked away in response, not wanting Sakuno to break through his façade. He really needed time to think.

Taking his action as lack of trust, Sakuno sighed and stood up sadly. It seemed like what she hoped of regaining the boy's friendship was futile. _Baka no Sakuno! _She was expecting again! And clearly, it won't be given to her because the boy didn't trust her as much as he did before. It was obvious with how he was acting towards her now.

"I-I'm sad I'm not your friend anymore, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said softly, as she tried her best to suppress any tears from falling from her eyes. She stood up and grabbed the bowl of water with the towel from the coffee table.

Just as she turned her back on Ryoma, she felt two strong arms cross over her shoulder and clasp in front of her. She suddenly felt ragged breathing on her auburn-hair, as the person buried his face on it. _R-Ryoma-kun… _Sakuno thought.

He was hugging her.

Then she gasped as soon as she felt Ryoma kissed her head, causing her to drop the bowl of water in surprise. Immediately after the drop, Sakuno found herself being hurled the opposite direction and staring at Ryoma's golden orbs.

"I spilled the water-"

Ryoma leaned down and caught her lips with his.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

Fuji made his way on the lavishly decorated hallway of the floor. "Room 14344…" the boy muttered to himself as he glanced to his sides, checking each golden plate plastered on the doors he came across. _14340… 14341… 14342… 14343… 14344. _

The boy reached the far end of the hallway, and was now about to face the door of '14344'. Fuji planned on surprising Sakuno with a visit, hoping that she would accompany him to Ryoma's room. He didn't bother asking the desk clerk in the lobby where Echizen's room was since he knew that they would just deny that Ryoma _was _here.

Just when he faced the door of 14344, he found that the door wasn't completely shut. Intending to knock on the door before opening it fully to allow him to enter the room, he suddenly heard an object drop on the floor.

Worried, he immediately opened the door… only to find himself the one surprised.

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o -

**Author's Notes: **I know! I know! It's a cliffie!!! Both FujixSaku and RyoxSaku moments right? Phew! It was a lot of hard work to combine them in one chapter you know! And to add stuff about Ryoma being all emo and Sakuno doing well in Paris! Ack! Massive headache!!! Maybe to ease _mal a la tete _(headache), reviews are needed! (wink wink) haha. (:))

**French Corner**

**(1) **Bonjour - Hello**  
(2) **Bonne Chance – Good luck**  
(3) **Crepe au chocolat – Chocolate Crepe**  
(4) **Gateau - Cake**  
(5) **Merci – Thank You**  
(6) **Ou la la - Wow**  
(7) **C'est Magnifique – It's marvelous**  
(8) **Oui - Yes**  
(9) **Mon Dieu – My Goodness

**Deadline: **One week… or less (:))

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 04.18.08  
Edited: 11.03.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA -SAN!!**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –


	7. Chapter 7: Rebuilding

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**Chapter 7: Rebuilding**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

Ryoma's lips crushed hers, everything else around her was disregarded. She became numb with the wetness and coldness of the spilt water on the floor, and her sense of thinking immediately vanished, as jolts of electricity sparked when she felt Ryoma's hand slip around her waist to pull her body towards his.

Ryoma pressed harder on Sakuno's lips, seeking for a response. But all Sakuno could do was stand still and remain unresponsive because of being immediately turned into putty. Looking at the auburn-head's wide eyes filled with a reaction he didn't want to see in her, he immediately resorted into sucking on her lower lip, desperately asking her for entrance.

A shiver immediately ran in the girl's spine as all thoughts of resisting vanished completely. And she couldn't help but surrender to Ryoma's silent favor. With the simple action of parting her lips, she was absolutely done for. Her knees quickly buckled and grew weak the moment Ryoma dominated her, that she had to clutch the boy's tattered shirt to support her weight.

Ryoma gladly let Sakuno lean on him. He gently grabbed both arms of the girl and positioned them around his neck. He smiled against the auburn's lips when she felt her tug his hair.

With Sakuno's hands already in place, it was his turn to position his hands properly. One arm was placed on the girl's lower back which continuously pressed Sakuno against him even more, and the other was carefully placed on Sakuno's nape, in charge of positioning the girl's head in any way he wanted.

_Now for the mouth… _The tennis champion was the one completely in control as he continued to devour Sakuno's mouth slowly, but passionately with his steadfast tongue, sweeping her insides. The girl tasted of chocolates that made him drool of whatever the girl could have made in the bakeshop.

A moan from the auburn snapped him back to reality.

There was no time for food right now, only kissing. Lost in the swirls of Sakuno's goodness, the continuity of the still one-way contact made him want to have more. He delved deeper in the girl's mouth, until the auburn arched her body in his grasp, completely lost in his feverish kiss.

Sakuno couldn't help but tug on Ryoma's hair more with the weakness she felt at the moment. She dug her nails on the boy's scalp for more support which caused Ryoma to groan in response. She was in a world of ecstasy... and she loved every bit of it. Whenever Ryoma's tongue touched hers, she would moan and would feel the boy smirk against her lips. With such simple actions, he could already get her fired up all over… what more if she responded in this heated kiss?

With Ryoma's insistent contact with her still unmoving tongue, Sakuno could taste bits of the boy… he tasted of mint (probably his toothpaste) mixed with a tinge of grapes. Probably the boy was indulging himself in Ponta© again. As Ryoma continued on tempting the auburn to respond, Sakuno fell more and more into the notion of kissing back. She wanted more of his unique taste. And so when the boy's tongue swept against her once more, she finally took the opportunity to entwine her own tongue with the boy's.

Ryoma's eyes snapped open as soon as he felt Sakuno shyly dart her tongue out and respond. He smiled when he saw her close her eyes and finally savor his taste. He spontaneously pulled her even closer and tilted her head as to deepen the kiss. He felt Sakuno's hands pull his head lower to her level to get more of him.

He suddenly had the need for air when he felt Sakuno involuntarily suck his tongue. Wanting more, he grabbed the girl's bottom and hoisted her up so that she straddled his hips. Both the girl's long legs were obediently wrapped around him, and with the girl finally reaching his height, he could kiss Sakuno in a better angle.

The boy kissed the auburn as if there was no tomorrow, venting out all the remaining frustrations and unwanted burdens he felt earlier that day. No signs of his conversation with Fuji entered his mind any longer, for all he could think about was Sakuno. Feel Sakuno. Taste Sakuno…and want more of Sakuno.

Legs moving towards the bed, the boy had to swivel around in order to support more of Sakuno's weight and move forward. He needed something… and he needed it. Now.

Surprised with the boy's sudden movement, Sakuno opened her eyes only to find herself being carried around the room, but her lips still in contact with Ryoma's. As they continued moving, it came to a certain point when her eyes landed on the suite's big oak doors where she found the strength and willpower to cease the kiss, wriggle herself away from Ryoma's hold and cry,

"F-Fuji-senpai…"

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

Fuji couldn't find it in him to tear his gaze away from what he was presently seeing. Sakuno was currently about to collapse when she held on Ryoma's shirt, and her arms were placed around the tennis champion's neck.

The boy would have flushed from the sight (and the sounds) in the suite, but confusion was the one that overwhelmed his sense of thinking, rather than embarrassment – thus having the need to get away before the two even saw him, if ever.

The oddity of everything was, he was the one planning to surprise Sakuno for a visit, and in the process include Ryoma for 'photographer mode', when in the end was the one surprised… greatly.

As far as he knew, weren't these two over since the day Ryoma left for the U.S.? Or was he missing something here?

It hadn't even been several hours when his auburn friend confirmed that she no longer had feelings for the tennis champion, yet why was he presently seeing a girl who was responding rhythmically with the said boy's ministrations?

From what he could see, Ryoma's kiss was akin to something like desperation. So he badly wanted to fix things with Sakuno. Then did that mean he was guilty for what he had done? Likely, but for Fuji, grabbing a kiss from the auburn didn't fix things in a snap. It took time and effort to regain what was wastefully lost.

What greatly bothered him though, was why he felt so affected with the little scene he happened to stumble upon on one of his 'being-Ryoma's-photographer trips'. He was certain that he would be a whole lot surprised with the kissing, so that was one. Two, he was also certain that confusion would be part of the evoked emotions. And three… well, the third feeling was foreign.

The sight of Ryoma so close to his utmost-protected kouhai was a bit ticking him off. It was as if, he felt that the tennis champion had no right to touch the auburn. Satiating this hole, he settled for the 'overprotective-senpai-who-loathes-selfish-bastards' reason.

Deciding that he couldn't take any of this intriguing revelation any longer, he finally mustered enough control to move his legs and head for the door when a familiar voice that sent his stomach fluttering called,

"F-Fuji-senpai…"

He turned around to face Sakuno.

Two things immediately happened as soon as he swiveled towards the room; one, Sakuno ran towards him with an aghast expression on her face, and two, Ryoma eyed him in a smug manner while a satisfied smirk graced his lips. After several fleeting moments, the boy plopped himself on the couch, grabbed the plasma remote, and scanned through the channels as if nothing happened.

Fuji sighed inwardly. How could he live this up now without more confusion hording his already jumbled-up mind?

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

Sakuno fidgeted with the sheets of the king-sized bed as she struggled to start a conversation, and start explaining herself. The problem was, the girl couldn't find it in herself to utter any words at all. She started opening her mouth, appearing to be ready to talk now, when she would hesitate for a moment, and then just close her mouth again.

_Mou… so embarrassing… _she thought to herself, as she felt intense warmth creep on her cheeks. She knew she was blushing. A lot. Well, who wouldn't be embarrassed after being caught making out with a boy whom everyone knew by now was… nothing more than a friend. Heck, everyone knew that she was suppose to hate him for what he did, but Sakuno just couldn't settle a place 'hate for Ryoma' in her heart.

Sakuno opening and closing her mouth went on for a good ten minutes as Fuji just stared at the frantic Sakuno with a sympathetic smile. The light brown-haired boy was currently positioned opposite Sakuno on the king-sized bed.

Ryoma on the other hand, remained indifferent to Fuji's presence (and appearing to be indifferent to the kissing too), and continued flipping through the channels.

The brunet had a feeling though, that the tennis champion was also keen to whatever conversation that may erupt in the room. From the boy's smirk and smug appearance, he could tell that didn't regret having to have let him see the kiss. Ryoma was obviously trying to point out something, stressing that it was in his favor; and that the boy was silently waiting on how he should react.

Fuji let out a discrete smirk. _Two can play the game Echizen… _"I didn't know Echizen was finally your boyfriend, Ryuzaki-san," he said casually, while smiling brightly at his befuddled-looking kouhai.

"H-Huh?" was all Sakuno managed to say after just recently pulled out from her reverie.

It took a few moments for the sentence to register in her mind, and that's when she blushed prettily and flailed her hands full force.

"N-Nani?! W-What are you t-talking about, F-Fuji-senpai? I-It was j-just a kiss and m-meant… nothing!"

Fuji opened his eyes and gazed back at his kouhai with an endearing smile. "Ah Ryuzaki-san. What's there to hide about? I've pretty much seen enough to settle for the conclusion that the two of you are together," he said lightly.

He heard a remote being dropped somewhere in the room, but pretended to have not heard it. It was pretty obvious that Echizen expected him to rant about why they were kissing, and the tennis champion really wanted to see Fuji pissed off. But since the photographer caught his game, he in turn made the boy disappointed and surprised instead.

Act like you support what you've just seen… even if you aren't supposed to.

Sakuno blushed in a darker shade of red and gulped audibly. "H-How much have you seen, s-senpai?"

Fuji paused dramatically, pretending to ponder and recall everything. After a few more moments, he started talking, "I've heard some moaning, groaning, saw some tongues, some straddling-"

"F-F-Fuji-senpai!" Sakuno was covering her face with two hands now, seemingly having one of her blushing bonanza or something like that.

Fuji chuckled when he saw Ryoma glance at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Honestly, I came here to give you a surprise visit, Ryuzaki-san… though I was the one surprised when I found Echizen in the same room as you… and making out," he added playfully as Sakuno buried her face even deeper in her hands.

"Y-You were supposed to visit me?" Sakuno managed to mumble from her hands.

"Yes. To steal a picture of Echizen since you told me you _are_ in the same hotel," he started. "…though leaving the part that you shared the same room as well," he said while scanning the suite and getting a glimpse of several suitcases obviously too many for just one person.

With what Fuji said, Sakuno removed her hands from her face and smiled meekly at her senpai. Pink still tinged her cheeks. "I'm sorry about that, senpai…" she muttered, abashed. "Ano… it was just that I figured Ryoma-kun had had enough of getting pestered, a-and the least I could do now is help him hide from everything…"

Fuji opened his eyes once more as he found himself looking at a sad looking Sakuno. In the corner of his eye, he saw Ryoma uncomfortably shift on the couch, but his gaze remained locked on a certain auburn-head, quite bewildered himself.

Why was it that Sakuno cared for Ryoma despite what he had done to her?

Fuji sighed inaudibly.

He knew he would get more confused with all these explanations. One thing he was sure was that Ryoma was willing to have his friendship back with Sakuno. Though he wasn't sure if Sakuno would easily fall into the tennis champion's hands again, now that she had a dream she wanted to pursue ahead of her.

Was Sakuno going to give Ryoma a second chance? Fuji wouldn't risk getting the auburn all broken again, but he knew the girl far better now. She wasn't one who could easily stumble in the same mistake. Maybe she knew what she was doing. Maybe, just maybe, she would be one of those people who happen to have the ability to string career and love at the same time.

_But does Echizen deserve her…? _he thought to himself, as he continued staring blankly at the two; Sakuno currently playing with the sheets of the bed, unmoved by the awkward silence, and Ryoma who remained staring towards their direction.

Juggling up his mind for a rewind of the kiss, he was positive that it was sensual, passionate, and… lustful. Okay, so there was lust… but from how Ryoma kissed the girl, the desperation he had was enough proof to show that he was absolutely willing to compensate for everything he had done. How, he did not know, but one thing was sure…

He wasn't going to get in the way if this was what Sakuno wanted.

"I'm happy that you're together again, Ryuzaki-san… Echizen," Fuji said calmly, as he glanced at the two.

Sakuno blushed in another shade of red, but was now smiling. "A-h… we're just friends, Fuji-senpai… just friends."

"But not for long."

Now that caused Sakuno and Fuji to turn towards Ryoma, who was already facing the plasma the moment their eyes landed upon him.

Sakuno's blush increased a tenfold, but chose to ignore Ryoma's statement.

Fuji chuckled. "I was worried for nothing," he said regaining Sakuno's attention once more. "Though I'm just wondering how the two of you met up here in the city. I'm most certain that Echizen didn't parade his way here with you, Ryuzaki-san," he said a bit frankly.

But Sakuno nodded her head and gladly explained everything, now that Fuji was already in their own little of secret. But before doing so, she wrinkled her eyebrows and said, "You're not going to tell anyone about this… right, Fuji-senpai?"

Ryoma looked at Sakuno from the corner of his eye with the sudden question. He couldn't help but feel smug with the auburn's open display of care for him. Maybe he should get hurt with running from the fangirls more often. Sakuno seemed to tolerate him better that way. He smirked and returned watching TV, but his ears remained perched on the on-going conversation.

Fuji smiled brightly and assured Sakuno, "Yes, Ryuzaki-san… my lips would be sealed."

And so, explanations began. From the part when Sakuno's first day in Paris, when her bicycle was stolen by Ryoma, when she was kicked out of her room, but eventually ended up rooming with the boy because of a deal. The story dragged on until the part Ryoma entered the room tattered up, causing her to be worried sick for him and tended him immediately. She obviously didn't continue until the part of the kiss, since Fuji was quite… knowledgeable of what happened already.

Fuji's face was blank, but attentive all through out as he fed his curiosity from all the given facts Sakuno stated. "Ah… though Ryuzaki-san. I quite don't get the part with this deal of yours," he started, while suddenly looking all thoughtful. "How would it work when you're in the university in the morning and the bakeshop in the afternoon…"

Sakuno scratched the side of her cheek sheepishly. "A-Ano… we haven't settled on that one yet, senpai, since, w-well… Ryoma-kun looked tired and dirty when I went in and I decided he needed a break…"

Fuji nodded his head in understanding. Just when he was about to speak once more, he was suddenly cut off.

"Yeah senpai. I need a break."

Ryoma's attention was now fully diverted towards Fuji, with a matching glare directed to him.

"You know I can't do that, Echizen…"

Fuji opened his eyes in response and gazed back at the boy blankly.

An uncomfortable atmosphere enveloped the three young adults as a staring competition seemed to have started between the two boys.

Sakuno looked from Ryoma, to Fuji, and then back to Ryoma, hoping that either of them would stop the eye contact and get on with a friendly conversation.

After several more silent minutes, Ryoma withdrew from the competition and randomly looked at the ceiling. "Everyone has a choice. You can choose to resign from that job of yours," he retorted annoyed.

"And you had the choice of saying goodbye Echizen, yet you settled for the worse," Fuji said bluntly, causing Ryoma to visibly stiffen and immediately avoid either his or Sakuno's gaze. Fuji hit a sensitive spot.

Sakuno on the other hand, appeared to be unmoved, but she clutched the sheets of the bed firmly.

Fuji was walking on thin ice here. He had to choose his words carefully because the last thing he needed right now was having Sakuno dislike him as well… for reliving the memory, that is. But he needed to say that, or else he would continuously be bothered by the fact that he just left Sakuno in Ryoma's care without making sure if he was already worthy enough of the girl.

"You seem truly regretful for everything you have done, Echizen, but that doesn't change the fact that you hurt Ryuzaki-san-"

"F-Fuji-senpai…"

"And if you think that the simple gesture of kissing her would return everything to normal-"

"Fuji-senpai."

"You are most definitely wrong there, because that isn't enough to regain everything. You need time and effort to build what you left unceremoniously-"

"Fuji-senpai!"

Fuji's head immediately turned towards Sakuno. Tears were already flowing freely upon the girl's face as her body shook slightly. He immediately felt a pang in his heart as he realized that he was the reason for the girl's tears this time.

Scooting nearer Sakuno, he started rubbing his hand on the girl's arm soothingly, whilst murmuring his apologies sincerely. He got carried away with his emotions again. Ever since he saw what happened to his kouhai, his firm self-control eventually wavered a bit from being so stressed out into helping Sakuno fix herself up again.

Truth to be told, all the regulars including Ryuzaki Sumire had tried the very best they could to return the smile on their beloved kouhai. Ever since Echizen left, the girl would be a main target to bullying and teasing, probably because she was in such a weakened state and that the boy who had served her protector deserted her.

And this was when the Regulars entered the picture. Fuji being usually reserved and controlled eventually evolved into becoming more sadistic to anyone who dared to make fun of Sakuno, and overprotective to the said girl.

Fuji continued soothing Sakuno, which led her to relax after a few more caressing strokes from the brunet. Ryoma was presently glaring a hole on Fuji's head while he was still busy with comforting Sakuno.

_Damn Fuji-senpai. Damn. _Ryoma continuously cursed his senpai for having to have let him see Sakuno in that state. He swore never to come across Sakuno like that after much he had heard from Fuji. It was enough to make him swallow his pride and desperately long for the friendship he had abandoned.

"I'm really sorry, Ryuzaki," Ryoma muttered, while letting his bangs fall over his eyes.

"_I will beat you, oyaji! I'll be different from you!" Ryoma cried as he struggled in standing up after failing miserably to return a lob his father sent him._

_It was another of those days when Echizen Nanjiroh would play his son, win over him and crush his ego altogether. Even if Ryoma appeared to be indifferent from how badly he always loses to his father amongst others, inwardly, he would always ponder over this fact and try everything in order to finally end victorious against his father._

_And a certain day came, when an invitation from one of the tennis trainers in America stumbled in the Echizen household. Ryoma had been ecstatic and rejoiced within himself as an opportunity to finally overpass his father came to view… though it was also during this time that Ryoma had shared a close friendship with a certain Ryuzaki._

"_Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye, Ryoma?" Rinko asked his son kindly, as she already prepared her cell phone in one hand._

_Ryoma shook his head._

"_How 'bout Ryuzaki-chan?" Nanako asked, concerned, while scrutinizing his younger cousin._

"_Where is stupid oyaji…? We'd be leaving soon… unless he wants to be left behind," Ryoma said, obviously disregarding his cousin's question._

_Nanako and Rinko looked at each other unsurely._

"_Bah! This airport is like a freaking maze!" Nanjiroh panted. "So are we ready?!" he asked excitedly._

"_Hai!" Nanako and Rinko said at the same time. _

_After receiving no response from Ryoma, expecting even a 'whatever' or a 'hn', the three turned to the boy only to find him lazily seated on one of the airport's plastic chairs, gazing at the sky seen from the airport's enormous glass window._

"_What's up with him?" Nanjiroh muttered, which both girls just shook their heads to. _

_This was it. This was what he had so long waited for… to train in America under a professional. To get stronger. To beat his father. To be different from him. Even if this was what he had always wanted, there was still a certain cling to his heart that kept on urging him to remain and stay… or the least is to say goodbye._

"_What are you brooding about, Ryoma?" _

_A hand suddenly landed on top of the tennis prince's head and messed-up his hair fondly. _

"_Baka no oyaji!" Ryoma cried, infuriated, as the older Echizen just stuck his tongue out on him. Ryoma just 'hmph-ed' and faced the other direction._

…_then there was silence._

"_You know you can get stronger and be different at the same time without having to hurt people in the process."_

_Ryoma remained looking at the sky. But he was listening intently._

"_I sure may have given up tennis for love, but it doesn't mean that you have to do the complete opposite in order to be different."_

_Now that sent Ryoma looking at his father who had already stood up and headed for Rinko. "Think about it…" Nanjiroh managed to say before completely reaching his wife's side._

_Ryoma remained bewildered to the meaning of the words his father had said. He thought deeply. How else could he be different without having to abandon others for tennis? He obviously didn't want to be the same with his father for choosing something over days of hard work. Over fame. Over victories._

_It wasn't like he'd have his father choose tennis over them; Ryoma was glad he'd been born. It was just that if he were in that situation, he'd choose tennis without second thoughts. He knew it had been hard for his father to decide, but things could have been prevented before reaching the point of choosing._

_And that was why he'd chosen to disregard all friendships he had. Better to end everything early than be regretful in the end. He was choosing as early as now, so that it would never reach the point when he'd struggle so hard for a decision that would change his life forever._

_With what he chose now, it was clear as day that he'd already chosen tennis. And that was the start of everything; the start of him being different from his father, and close into gaining victory over Nanjiroh. _

_And he stood firm with his choice all those years of training and competitions… until he happened to stumble in Paris for vacation one day, his fate intertwined with a certain auburn-head once more._

Ryoma felt two arms encircle his waist.

"R-Ryoma-kun… a-are you still living with that decision of yours…?"

He didn't know how or when exactly Sakuno reached him, but probably she approached him while he was lost telling his tale. It had been such a burden keeping those thoughts to himself… and of course, the fact that his past went back to hunt him and make him feel all guilty.

He could hear Sakuno's muffled voice on his back, alongside some stifled sniffles and sobs. He could feel her body shake from the crying she was doing again. Ryoma couldn't find it in himself to answer the girl's question… for he did not know the answer to that yet. He knew that meeting Sakuno again would cause complications to his decision, and it would eventually reach the point he had dreaded; which was to choose.

It wasn't like he didn't want to regain friendship with Sakuno, it was just that he didn't think he was going to be prepared with whatever consequences would happen to either one he chooses.

"W-W-We can r-remain to be friends still… at least throughout y-your stay here in P-Paris… and then, when you have to l-leave, you can choose to forget me so that t-things aren't so hard for you R-Ryoma-kun…"

"Ryuzaki-san…" Fuji said, worried, as he continued watching the auburn hug the still, unresponsive Ryoma.

The tennis champion was drowned in so much guilt and dread. He didn't deserve Sakuno. He truly didn't. He wasn't one to cry, but he most certainly felt like he was at the moment. It was as if his heart was being crushed painfully by Atobe's 'Rondo towards Destruction'. He wanted to weep, but he couldn't. Echizen Ryoma doesn't weep.

_To hell with decisions…_ And that was when he touched Sakuno's arms surround his waist, and pressed them closer to his abdomen. "I want to be your friend," was all Ryoma's safe and simple reply… but it meant a whole lot to Sakuno.

She started sobbing behind him once more which caused Ryoma to embrace her tighter.

"This is making me feel all guilty." Fuji said all of a sudden as he flashed a meek smile towards Ryoma and Sakuno's direction.

Ryoma would have rolled his eyes for what his senpai said, but he didn't…. because Echizen Ryoma doesn't roll his eyes. But he remained attentive to whatever Fuji would tell him.

"I'm deciding to stop hunting you then… Echizen."

Ryoma's head suddenly snapped towards the brunet, wide-eyed. Sakuno's head also propped up from its position on Ryoma's shoulder blades and turned towards Fuji's direction.

"F-Fuji-senpai…"

Fuji kept his calm appearance, and continued talking in the same demeanor. "Or wait… Let me take that back. I'll change it to 'minimize'," he flashed Ryoma a sly smile which the boy growled at. "I still need to have a reason to stay here Echizen." Fuji started causing the other two's attention to be fully diverted to him. "I still need to make sure that you won't be hurting Ryuzaki-san in any way during your stay here..."

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

_Knock Knock_

"Come in."

Sakuno gingerly entered the bathroom with a first aid kit in her hand. She made her way through a sink, a toilet bowl, cabinets, a shower, until she reached the bathtub which was located in the far-end wall of the room.

Ryoma was sitting on the edge of the tub, drying his wet hair with one of the hotel's fluffy towels. He was currently bare-chested, only wearing a loose pair of jogging pants. Obviously, he was fresh from taking a bath.

Sakuno was sure she was blushing madly as she approached the boy. It was the second time that she saw the boy half-naked, yet it still affected her all the same. Well, probably in a whole different degree now, since Ryoma and she had finally settled on certain understandings of being 'friends'.

In a matter of a few moments, she was already kneeling in front of Ryoma; medicine, cotton, band-aids, and other necessities ready. Sakuno gently grabbed the boy's wrist and started dabbing the cotton with medicine on it.

The two didn't utter any word at all as one diligently worked on the other's bruises.

It was such a wonderful feeling having to have let Sakuno touch him again. Her touch was so soft and warm, and it was a bit addicting to him… but he behaved himself this time. No matter how annoying certain urges were in him, he knew that they were both tired and that they had had enough for the day.

After explanations from all three sides (Fuji, Sakuno, and he), they all finally settled into a more fitting situation. It was obvious by now that Sakuno had accepted his 'regaining-friendship-mission', and so the relationship between them was finally stabilized now. Fuji on the other hand, was quite an unexpected turn.

Truth to be told, he wasn't expecting Fuji to give up his hunt on him… at all. Maybe he was expecting his senpai to experience some guilt and all that, but never did he expect him to go the point of 'somehow' ceasing his torture on him.

Ryoma knew he deserved whatever Fuji was doing to him, but he was happy nonetheless that the older boy retreated from full-force to 'bothering-when-only-necessary'. He agreed to have his senpai cross personal space only twice a week, and that was enough to satisfy Fuji.

Ryoma knew that Fuji wasn't after the money, fame, or anything else worldly… but rather, he was just after the prospect of having to have a reason to stay in Paris for Sakuno. He was sure that he wouldn't be regaining Fuji's trust as quickly as Sakuno's, who was a lot more kind-hearted and selfless than anyone else he knew in the world.

But all was fair.

He was given a second chance, just like everyone else who needed forgiveness deserved, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"All done," came Sakuno's gentle voice.

Ryoma turned towards Sakuno's direction where his golden orbs met with the girl's chocolate ones. Involuntarily though, his gaze moved downwards and was transfixed to the girl's lips right after.

Noticing Ryoma's sudden diverted gaze, pink crept on the girl's face mercilessly which caused her to be uncomfortable once more. "A-Ano… aren't you tired yet, R-Ryoma-kun?" she said nervously.

Luckily, that was enough to snap Ryoma back to reality and push aside the sudden notion of kissing Sakuno… again. Despite him being snapped from his reverie, Ryoma remained sitting on the tub's edge and stare blankly.

This caused Sakuno to grow worried.

"C-Come on, R-Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno ushered softly as she tugged on Ryoma's arm with enough force to have the boy standing up. She started pulling him towards the door of the bathroom, determined to let Ryoma get rest.

Just as she was halfway in the bathroom while holding Ryoma's arm, she suddenly felt what she was holding slip in her grasp. Bewildered, she turned to her hand to check what happened when she found herself holding hands with Ryoma.

The boy interlocked his fingers with Sakuno's and squeezed her hand gently.

The auburn blushed as she continued to gaze at their hands. After mustering enough courage to face Ryoma, she glanced at him and saw him looking back at her blankly. She gulped inaudibly at the sight of a dazed-off Ryoma, but after a few more moments of staring, the boy showed a _tiny _upward curving of his lips.

Sakuno felt her heart flutter seeing Ryoma genuinely smile at her like that.

And so the two continued their journey back to the room, still holding hands and not uttering a word. The silence that reigned was comfortable, and having the mere presence of each other was enough to weigh as much as having a friendly conversation.

Sakuno continued pulling the boy across the room when she suddenly stopped by the bed.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," Ryoma muttered, reminding Sakuno where he usually stayed.

The auburn turned to him and was blushing prettily. "A-Ano… I think it's a bit unfair having you sleep on the couch after such a tiring day," she replied kindly while flashing Ryoma a sweet smile.

Ryoma could feel himself smiling back _slightly._ It was always a pleasure to see Sakuno smile for him… and he would gladly return a smile even if it wasn't as pretty. Echizen Ryoma doesn't smile a lot.

Unclasping her hand with the boy's, she pulled the covers and ushered Ryoma to take his place. The tennis champion followed silently, plopped himself on the bed and then bring his long legs under the covers. After settling in, he turned towards the still smiling Sakuno, and then to the empty space beside him.

"You're staying here?" he asked quietly.

Sakuno suddenly grew nervous with the question. "A-Ano… w-would you like me to stay on the couch?"

Ryoma smirked. "It's not good that I sleep on the bed and you on the couch." And with that, he pulled the covers on Sakuno's part of the bed and started patting the empty space there, obviously ushering Sakuno to take her place.

The auburn shyly crawled beside Ryoma.

There was a two feet distance between the two. Ryoma closed other light sources besides the bedside lampshade to his right. Silence enveloped the room again as Sakuno was still fidgety under the covers.

"Sleep, Ryuzaki." Ryoma mumbled.

And so Sakuno slept… but before doing so, "Good night Ryoma-kun… I-I'm happy we're friends again…" And then she slept.

Ryoma didn't follow suit right after. He was still wide awake after a good fifteen minutes, pondering over everything that happened that day. And so fate had actually compensated for his bad morning. His evening turned out to be perfectly wonderful with Fuji finally out of his side (well, kind of), and Sakuno willing to be friends with him again.

_Perfect._

And so it seemed that his vacation wasn't so bad after all.

Just as he was about to fall into slumber himself, the sudden ringing of his cell phone caused him to jerk on the bed. Immediately grabbing the ringing gadget from the bedside table, he placed it beside his ear right after.

"What?" he snapped annoyed.

"_Ryoma! Did you see the news-"_

"Yes and so?"

"_Didn't I tell you to be careful in there? I knew you needed assistance there! I'd be bringing two bodyguards for you there-"_

"No need." Ryoma gritted his teeth annoyed. The last thing he wanted at the moment was interference from _anyone_ while he was still in the process of regaining a precious friendship.

"_Well then! Would you like to go back here now-"_

"No."

"_I couldn't afford to have a client disabled because of his own carelessness, and ignorance on how to handle crowds! If it comes to the point I have to drag you out there, I will drag you home-"_

"Just give me a car and I'll be fine."

And then Ryoma flipped his phone close.

He couldn't leave yet. Just when things were starting to tilt in his favor, he would leave? He'd be stupid! Ryoma couldn't leave Paris just yet… he still had Sakuno to woo.

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o -

**Author's Notes: **There! Chap 7 done! I just hope that you guys didn't find it boring or anything… Once again, my brain hurt from having to have a kissing scene and all the drama in one chapter… oh and the flashback of course! (sighs) So… how was it? Please, please, please do tell! Suggestion, comments, and constructive criticisms are always welcome!

**P.S.: **(gasps) I only noticed now that there's no 'French corner'! Maybe more French things next chapter? LOL! Oh and… RyoSaku scenes will most definitely take place in the succeeding chapters. Well duh! He's going to woo her now ain't he? BUT DON'T FORGET FUJI IS STILL IN THE PICTURE! Haha. Wait for the next update okay! And once again, I apologize for the wait…

**P.P.S.: **I'm really sorry if the kissing scene was all… crappy. Was it? Man, an 'okay' would already send me smiling! :D Pardon a fourteen year old for making something… like that. Honestly, it was my first time to make a make-out scene… lol. Haha. REVIEW PLEASE! Make my day!

**Deadline: **One week… or less! (:))

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 05.02.08  
Edited: 11.03.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA -SAN!!**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –


	8. Chapter 8: Triangle

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**Chapter 8: Triangle**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

_Thud_

Ryoma suddenly sat up from his sleeping position. He still felt a bit groggy for having to have been snapped from dream world so suddenly. After gaining composure, he scanned the room only to find Sakuno frantically picking up several clothes splattered on the floor, and tossing them back in an opened suitcase.

"Why are you still here?" he mumbled as he stifled a yawn.

Sakuno's head shot up and her eyes widened when she saw a bare-chested Ryoma with tousled hair, fresh from sleep, looking back at her blankly. She blushed.

"A-Ano… it's a Saturday, Ryoma-kun… I don't have classes on weekends," she said softly as she smiled, and then continued her task on the floor.

Ryoma shifted his gaze from the auburn-head's face and moved downwards. "Why are you dressed up?"

Sakuno's head shot up once more, her chocolate orbs meeting with Ryoma's golden ones. "Why it's already 9 am, Ryoma-kun." She smiled.

Ryoma glanced quickly at the suite's alarm clock. It was indeed 9 am sharp.

He immediately stood up and headed for the bathroom without saying a word. Sakuno just blinked at the closed door several times, and then continued on with fixing her messed up suitcase with a smile.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Sakuno! What are you doing here? It's your day off today, right?" Sakuno's middle-aged co-worker exclaimed from the counter while waving happily.

The auburn-head smiled shyly and waved back. "I'm here as a customer today," she replied with light humor, and then ushered Ryoma to come with her to a table.

Ryoma followed Sakuno without uttering a word, a bit bothered with how the people they passed by eyed him with curiosity. Well, who wouldn't be looking at him with his over-towering height plus chosen get-up today?

"_Stupid manager. Incapable of giving me a ride." Ryoma muttered annoyed while taking a seat on the king-sized bed, putting on his socks._

_The bed suddenly shifted, and the boy noticed that his female company had taken a seat just inches away from him. Ryoma looked at Sakuno, only to see her smiling shyly at him. This was the Sakuno he had missed for so long; the one who would smile at him, despite the most random of moments. Like for instance, him putting on his socks._

_He quirked an eyebrow on the still smiling Sakuno. "A-Ano… Ryoma-kun. I'm still wondering about the deal," the girl started as she scratched her cheek sheepishly. The tennis champion continued to stare blankly at the girl, waiting for her to continue. "I-I think t-that it's a bit unfair for y-you not to get your side of it w-with the c-contras-sting schedules-" _

"_Being your friend again is enough payment," Ryoma said nonchalantly, as he diverted his attention to his socks again._

_Sakuno couldn't help but blush a whole lot at this. She involuntarily began fidgeting with the hem of her blouse and tried the best she could to avoid Ryoma's gaze. Just when her discomfort heightened with the awkward silence – thus causing her to fidget even more, her hands were suddenly clasped by bigger ones._

"_Stop being uncomfortable around me…" _

_Sakuno raised her head to meet Ryoma's gaze. He was staring back at her with those striking golden orbs with a matching a cocky smile. The auburn-head blushed. _

"_Hai," she replied, and smiled back at him._

_There was silence as Ryoma gently released his hold on Sakuno and continued putting on his socks. Then a random concern struck Sakuno. "R-Ryoma-kun… would you like me to dress you up?"_

_The tennis champions' head immediately shot up. "What?" he said, managing to keep the shock from his voice. As soon as he heard Sakuno's question, certain thoughts started seeping in his mind. He obviously misunderstood what the girl said._

"_Ano… w-well you know, since we'll be having much of a problem traveling around without you being discovered, I figured that we should give you a… b-better disguise…"_

"**(1) **_Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?_"

"**(2) **_Je voudrais une pancake au fraise et un chocolat chaud," _a soft voice said while carefully placing the menu on top of the table.

After jotting down the orders, "**(3) **_Et vous, monsieur?_" the waitress asked, eyeing Ryoma queerly, for the boy was still currently lost in his trance.

Sakuno nervously glanced at the unmoving Ryoma. "Ryoma-kun…" she whispered, calling the boy's attention. When the tennis champion remained still, and before the waitress became suspicious, Sakuno gently nudged Ryoma with her foot, hoping that this would at least snap the boy from his reverie.

But Ryoma mistook her actions for something else. He started responding to Sakuno's silent gesture by gently rubbing his foot to the auburn-head's ankle.

He was doing footsie with Sakuno.

Sakuno's blush intensified and looked at Ryoma with wide eyes. The boy on the other hand, still seemed a bit dazed off, and remained unmoved as if nothing was actually happening under the table.

"**(4) **_Excusez-moi, monsieur," _the waitress said, and started waving her hand in front of Ryoma.

It was only then the tennis champion stopped his gesture on Sakuno, turned to the 'starting-to-be-annoyed' waitress and mumbled, "**(5) **_Une omelette et un café-creme."_

Sakuno's co-worker nodded her head while jotting down the orders. She cleared her throat for a recap. "**(6) **_Une pancake au fraise et un chocolat fraud pour Sakuno, et une omelette et un café-crème pour…" _the waitress gave Sakuno a questioning look.

"My father."

Ryoma had to resist the urge to appear affected with that statement. Earlier that morning, they had agreed on changing his disguise to compensate for the changes in the deal and the worsening of the scenario. Since Ryoma had been more exposed recently, there was a bigger possibility that people would recognize him more with the pattern of his disguise.

And so, with a little make-up from Sakuno, several hopelessly out of style clothes, a pair of big-rimmed slightly tinted glasses and a cowboy's hat, Ryoma was turned into a fifty-year-old looking man that could be compared to a walking pile of oversized clothing.

"Ah! **(7) **_Votre pere!" _the waitress exclaimed gleefully. "**(8) **_Enchante!" _

Ryoma gave a nod of the head and a forced smile. "_Enchante," _came Ryoma's soft reply.

"**(9) **_Ce sera tout?" _the waitress asked expectantly, after scanning her notepad.

"That's all..." Sakuno responded with a smile.

And with that, the woman left.

Sakuno began playing with her hands once more while looking around the shop. It was only quarter to ten yet there were already lots of people. The auburn-head tried her best to look everywhere and occupy herself so that she wouldn't have to face Ryoma. Despite every assurance that happened between them, she still felt a certain discomfort with the boy.

Just as Fuji had said, a kiss wasn't enough to regain everything back in a snap. Actually, the girl only dawned on the fact that the kiss made things even _more complicated. _

Sakuno sighed.

"I told you to stop being uncomfortable around me…"

The auburn stiffened at the voice and looked back sheepishly at the tennis champion, who was currently scrutinizing her intensely. She then realized that avoiding Ryoma would only make avoiding him even harder since the boy was adamant to keep her comfortable around him.

"Ano… w-we are friends Ryoma-kun, right?" Sakuno asked, a bit unsure of whether starting such conversation.

Ryoma quirked an eyebrow to whatever the question was leading to. "You already know the answer to that," came his reply.

Sakuno blushed at Ryoma's statement and looked away, fixing her gaze on something random again. There was another silence and with every passing moment, the auburn-head grew more and more distressed with her discomfort.

"I don't get why you're so uncomfortable."

Sakuno looked at the tennis champion from the corner of her eye. He was gazing at her so intently that the girl couldn't help but blush even more. She played with her hands on her lap and composed herself. She couldn't take this confusion any longer. She needed answers now.

… And so she faced Ryoma, "Ano… w-why did you kiss me?"

The tennis champion was taken aback with the sudden question. He wasn't quite expecting Sakuno to bring up _that_ topic. _Why did I kiss her? _thought Ryoma, as he tried wracking his brain for a possible answer to that question.

"_I-I'm sad that I'm not your friend anymore, Ryoma-kun…"_

That was what Sakuno had said before he had the sudden impulse of proving her wrong… but since when were _kisses_ suitable to proving that one was a friend?

"Because you're my friend," Ryoma mumbled stupidly, a bit embarrassed for having to act so irrationally.

If Sakuno found out that he was going to woo her, he was sure that she was going to avoid him all the more. Why? Because she still had a dream to pursue.

The auburn-head looked befuddled with his response. _Huh? So people who are just friends kiss nowadays?_

Suddenly interrupting the two from their awkward conversation, the ringing of a phone emerged. Both young adults grabbed their phones to check, only to find that _both of them_ had calls.

After several minutes of the two having their own separate conversations, Ryoma had ended his first – thus, giving him the opportunity to watch Sakuno. The girl was smiling a lot, probably glad at whatever the caller was telling her. Then for a moment, a pretty blush crept on the girl's face.

Who in the world was Sakuno's caller, anyways?

Before Ryoma could interrogate Sakuno as soon as she flipped her phone close, the waitress who had taken their orders just a while ago returned with their food. And with a pleasant, **(10) **'Bon appetit', the two were left alone once more.

Sakuno immediately dug her fork on the pancake and placed it inside her mouth. She seemed so busy with eating at the moment and so Ryoma let the girl be first, and the talking would be done later. He then grabbed his own fork too, and feasted on his own delicious breakfast.

"We need to go somewhere, Ryuzaki," Ryoma said suddenly, breaking the silence.

He carefully placed his fork diagonally on the plate, and then looked up to meet Sakuno's gaze. He found it quite unexpected to see surprise and guilt written on the girl's face plain as day. He wondered why. Ryoma's lips were formed into a thin line as he waited for Sakuno to explain herself, knowing that the girl _would _start talking soon.

"G-Gomen Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno bowed her head. "I-I was thinking that you could join _me _in going somewhere," she said as she looked up once more to see Ryoma looking at her curiously.

… And then the tennis champion 'hmph-ed'. "Stupid manager, asking me to get the car myself. Why can't they deliver it _to _me…" he mumbled to himself as he folded his arms across his chest. "Where are _you _going?" he asked Sakuno with a quirked eyebrow.

"A-Ano…" Sakuno started fidgeting again. "I-I was actually hoping that we could go with Fuji-senpai in an assignment of his," she replied. "But since you're going somewhere else which seems important, I guess I'll be the only one who'll be accompanying him today." And here, she smiled.

Ryoma had to resist saying that he'd come with her. Heck, he wanted to come because Fuji was going to be with Sakuno! He couldn't afford having the auburn-head develop an even deeper relationship with the tennis tensai. But alas, he couldn't. Because he was stuck having to get his car. It was either he'd choose having to come in Fuji's little 'day's out' to be with Sakuno, or get the car.

He had _craved _for a car ever since his stay in Paris had gotten out of hand.

_Stupid manager… damn Fuji-senpai… _Ryoma growled, annoyed. Why had Kami-sama gone against him today? _Such bad timing… _he sighed inaudibly in defeat.

"Would you pick him up or something?" Ryoma asked crudely, a bit annoyed that Fuji would be stealing a day with Sakuno from him. Before Sakuno could even respond, the tennis champion just had to add, "…or you can just leave him to rot with that assignment of his and come with me."

Sakuno instantaneously blushed with what Ryoma said and the implications behind those words. "A-Ano… I'm really sorry, Ryoma-kun, but I promised him, because I really thought that we would be doing nothing today," she said softly. "…and he'll be coming here to pick me up."

As soon as Sakuno said that, the door of the bake shop opened, letting in a familiar brunet. Sounds of recognition were heard from the counter and several employees. The auburn-head couldn't help but blush with how familiar her co-workers were acting with Fuji, and how her senpai seemed to be chuckling with whatever they were saying.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the sight of Fuji approaching them, and Sakuno's evident blush while she continued staring at their senpai.

After several moments, Fuji reached them with a huge grin. He took the seat beside Sakuno and greeted them right after. "Ryuzaki-san." He turned to the auburn-head and smiled pleasantly.

Sakuno nodded her head in response and smiled back…with the blush still on her face.

Ryoma couldn't help but ball his hands in annoyance. Just when he could vent out his frustration with a crude remark, Fuji turned his attention to him.

"Why Echizen… I never knew you'd go so far as pretending to be Ryuzaki-san's father." The brunet chuckled lightly while Sakuno just smiled at their senpai's humor. "I heard from one of the waitresses."

The tennis champion glared at Fuji. "I'm going," he said, and he pushed his chair backwards as to allow himself to stand up. He dug for several bills from his pants pocket and slammed them on the table. After which, he quickly glanced at the concerned-looking Sakuno, who managed to say 'goodbye' before he was completely out of ear-shot, and exited the bakeshop.

Fuji turned to Sakuno with a smile. "So, are you ready?"

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"M-May you repeat what you just said, Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno glanced nervously at her smiling senpai, and then at a certain machinery just in front of them.

"I said, we'll be going around the city with this," Fuji said calmly as he mentally chuckled at the girl's frantic expression. He would never grow tired of teasing the auburn. "Don't worry, I know how to ride this."

Sakuno gulped involuntarily and looked at Fuji, as if pleading him to resort in another way of transporting themselves around the city. "B-But Fuji-senpai, I-I'm quite uncomfortable with riding this- this- this thing…" Sakuno said shakily, still looking expectantly at her male company.

"It's called a 'motorcycle' Ryuzaki-san," he joked lightly, which caused Sakuno to gaze at him even more hopefully. "Ne, ne. Why are you scared? You're with me, aren't you?"

Sakuno nodded at this. "It's just that-"

The auburn-head was cut from what she was about to say when Fuji suddenly grabbed her hand and led her to the thing she dreaded to ride. Momentarily forgetting about her fear, her sense of thinking was clogged by the warmth of Fuji's touch. She blushed intensely throughout their walk towards the motorcycle.

Still a bit lost in her trance, Sakuno failed to notice Fuji's hands on each side of her waist which hoisted her up on the motorcycle with ease. She snapped back to reality when she felt the sudden weight on her head; it was a helmet.

"F-Fuji-senpai…!" Sakuno frantically cried as the boy took the seat in front of her and started the engine.

She could hear the older boy chuckle, obviously enjoying her present state. _Mou… always teasing me. _Before she could voice out her thoughts and start complaining again, her wrists were gently, but firmly grasped by two warm hands. Sakuno blushed at the contact once more, and only realized several moments after that her arms were encircling Fuji's waist.

… Now that made her look like a tomato head. Luckily, she was wearing a helmet, and no one would be able to see her in such a state of embarrassment.

Interrupting her from her worrisome thoughts, Fuji looked behind his shoulder to look at Sakuno. Brown met blue. He once again, brought his smooth hands on top of Sakuno's arms and adjusted it, tightening the grip around him. Sakuno blushed even more from this gesture.

"This is if you don't want to fall, Ryuzaki-san," Fuji said softly while smiling kindly at her. Sakuno nodded in understanding and hugged Fuji even more.

And with this, Fuji sped past the streets of Paris with Sakuno clinging to him tightly.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

_.Click._

"Did you see it, Ryuzaki-san?"

"N-Not really, senpai," Sakuno chided truthfully as she walked side by side Fuji in the pavement.

There was a huge crowd with them at that time, also excited viewers of the parade dedicated for the festival. Right at the moment, Sakuno had just missed the line-up of grand floats and the colorful dancers.

As soon as she replied to her senpai's question, her hands were once again trapped by Fuji's big and warm ones, which were currently serving as their link in the enormous mass of people. Fearing that she might get separated from her senpai, she interlocked her fingers with his and grasped desperately.

The brunet glanced at her for her surprising gesture, but quickly returned to looking where he was going, determined to get them out of the crowd. "Hold on," Fuji managed to mutter.

Honestly, Sakuno hadn't seen much of the festival since she there had been countless people who dominated her view of the wide streets. Fuji, on the other hand, was fortunate enough to acquire plentiful of the festival.

Sakuno sighed as she realized that the two of them were probably done with Fuji's assignment. Inwardly, she really wanted to see the festival since everyone in the vicinity seemed to be enjoying whatever it was in the streets a great deal.

After several more minutes of walking, they reached the motorcycle, where she immediately tucked herself behind Fuji with her arms already encircling his waist. The tennis tensai was amused with his kouhai's antics that he couldn't help himself but smile… and enjoy the feeling of Sakuno hugging him.

As they once again sped through the streets of the city, Fuji couldn't resist the urge of teasing Sakuno by increasing his speed – thus, causing Sakuno to hug him even tighter, and bury her head on his back. The auburn's presence was so comfortable to be with.

They reached their next destination not long after which befuddled a certain auburn-head for their choice of location.

"A-Ano… Fuji-senpai. Is this part of your assignment, too?" Sakuno asked curiously while peering at the looming height of the famous spot in the city.

The Eiffel Tower.

Fuji shook his head. And for the third time that day, the boy had gently grabbed Sakuno's hand and tugged on it so that she'll follow him.

Actually, the boy need not have to hold her hands for her to follow him, but it seemed that the brunet was worried over the fact that she might get lost. And so, she let the holding hands be. Sakuno didn't deny, holding Fuji's hand wasn't a bad feeling at all.

The two of them reached the top of the tower quickly, thanks to their short ride in the elevator. As soon as the doors of the machine opened, the cool breeze instantaneously greeted both Fuji and Sakuno. As the two stepped forward, the most breathtaking sight they have ever encountered in their life welcomed them.

"I-It's so beautiful…" Sakuno mumbled as she took another step closer to the railings of the tower.

The view consisted of the miniscule versions of everything they saw before climbing the tower. What made everything entirely beautiful was the fact that you could see different places all at the same time, like for instance, the famous arc on the east, the wide vast of gardens on the north, and several other places.

Sakuno was suddenly interrupted from her moments of solitude and awe when she felt Fuji's breath near her ear. "Look downwards, the parade will be taking its route here soon…" he said, while preparing his camera.

Sakuno blushed. She examined her senpai a few inches away from her, who was currently busy with his camera. They went all the way to the tower just so Sakuno could watch the parade she had missed. _F-Fuji-senpai…_ Sakuno thought as she found what the older boy did for her very sweet.

She plastered on her best smiles for Fuji as soon as he was done with his camera and bowed gratefully. "Arigatou Fuji-senpai," Sakuno thanked sincerely which caused the boy to pat her head fondly.

"No problem." Fuji brightly smiled back at his kouhai.

And with that, Sakuno got to watch the amazing parade through Fuji's camera, which zoomed in the scene at such a wonderful angle. The auburn left the tower with such an amazing feeling, and she couldn't help but smile at what Fuji did for the rest of the day.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Did you enjoy the festival, Ryuzaki-san?"

Sakuno's head snapped up and met Fuji's thoughtful gaze. The two were currently in a souvenir shop located just a short distance away from the Eiffel tower. She nodded her head vigorously and grinned back at the smiling boy.

"It was a wonderful experience seeing it from the tower, senpai," she admitted while having a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Ah," came Fuji's short reply, and he nodded his head in understanding.

The brunet traveled to another part of the shop, leaving Sakuno out of sight for the moment. Fuji couldn't help but feel smug and happy at the same time. It was such an enlightening feeling for him whenever he sees Sakuno smile. The girl's smile could take away all his worries in the world, and ease all his pain altogether.

It was also a treat for him to grab a picture of Sakuno from the tower, eyeing everything with evident awe.

Fuji smiled to himself, when something had caught his eye.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Eh? Where did Fuji-senpai go?" Sakuno scanned the room. Shrugging, she indulged herself in looking at the colorful figurines of the beautiful spots of the city once more. The Eiffel Tower miniature was what she was so fond of it, that she had the sudden want to buy it.

_Why not? _she thought to herself as she dug for her wallet inside her jean's pocket.

Thanks to her exemplary performance in the bakeshop the day before, the head baker was generous enough to give her an advance plus a bonus. Sakuno couldn't help but feel excited in buying the tiny figurine.

Just as soon as she carefully got the smaller version of the tower, the auburn-head found herself transfixed with the other merchandise she seemed to have missed upon entering the humble shop. There was an enormous, cute, white teddy bear which was almost pleading to be bought. Then another was a beautiful red bow, sitting on one of the store's accessory shelf just waiting for it to be bought.

Sakuno looked from the Eiffel tower she was holding, to the several others still out of her grasp. She sighed in resignation. "Just let me enjoy life longer, Kami-sama," she muttered as she approached the awaiting teddy bear and bow she had decided to spend on.

She carefully pulled the white teddy bear from its stand, and picked the velvety red bow from its shelf. Sakuno approached the counter with all her chosen merchandise and carefully placed them on top. She grinned sheepishly at the old man who seemed to be a bit surprised with the items she bought.

While waiting for the cashier to finish, Sakuno took her time to gaze at the insides of the shop. She noted the different sections, the huge number of shelves, several customers, and then she saw something which caused her to ask the old man about it.

"Would you like to inquire on our painting lessons, **(11) **_Mademoiselle?" _

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Where were you, Ryuzaki-san?" Fuji asked with taints of worry in his voice.

"I just signed up for painting lessons, Fuji-senpai," Sakuno said softly. And then she bowed, "Sorry for making you worry," she said sincerely.

Fuji smiled as he placed his hand on each of Sakuno's shoulders to push her up from her position. His face was only a few inches away from the the girl's. Brown met blue once more. "It's alright," he assured with a heartwarming smile, which caused Sakuno to blush much.

Fuji stepped away from Sakuno a bit, noticing her sudden uneasiness. "Let me help you in bringing those, Ryuzaki-san," the older boy offered after a moment of awkward silence.

Sakuno was about to protest and say that she could do it when Fuji had already grabbed everything from her. "N-Nani, Fuji-senpai?! Y-You could have at least left something for me to hold," Sakuno exclaimed, while pretending to glare at the now chuckling Fuji.

Fuji seemed always so happy when with her. Sakuno noticed that fact. _But then again, Fuji-senpai smiles a lot. _Just when she could say something about Fuji teasing her again, the boy got something from his pocket, grabbed her hand and placed something on it.

"You can carry that," the boy said with a smile.

Curious, Sakuno immediately opened the box only to find herself gaping at a gorgeous necklace with an Eiffel tower pendant. There were tiny different colored stones embroidering the tower, causing it to shine more brilliantly.

"Do you like it?" came Fuji's soft voice.

Sakuno glanced at her senpai who was gazing back at her with his peaceful blue orbs and captivating smile. Couldn't contain her excitement over the gift, Sakuno immediately flung her hands around the boy's waist and started saying repeatedly, "Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou!"

Fuji smiled fondly at Sakuno and started stroking her hair. It was always a pleasure to see Sakuno smile. After a few more 'hugging moments' Fuji broke the silence,

"Are you hungry, Ryuzaki-san?"

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Mou… my tummy is so full…" Sakuno said, while rubbing her stomach with gentle strokes.

Fuji smiled broadly and nodded his head in agreement. "Me too," he said.

Sakuno glanced outside of the glass window, taking in the magnificent view of the Eiffel tower at night. "Paris is really a wonderful place, ne, Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno stated softly as she gave her senpai a side-long glance.

The brunet opened his eyes, exposing his brilliant blue orbs once more. "It is," he simply replied while continuing to gaze at the smiling Sakuno.

A comfortable silence enveloped the two.

"You should do that more often, Ryuzaki-san," Fuji said all of a sudden.

Sakuno diverted her attention from the tower to her senpai. "H-Huh?"

"You should smile and see the world on the bright side."

The auburn-head blushed at Fuji's words and returned her gaze on the tower as to avoid letting Fuji see her red face. After being in a momentary trance, "But there are only limited things that truly make me happy nowadays, senpai…"

Fuji eyed Sakuno attentively. After several more moments of silence, it dawned upon Fuji that he wouldn't be getting an explanation to that statement. If that was the case, then it was fine for him…just as long as Sakuno would smile.

Suddenly, Sakuno remembered something – thus breaking the dramatic atmosphere. "Did you already ask Kurumi-san out, senpai?"

Fuji chuckled at his kouhai's randomness. "Will that make you smile more, Ryuzaki-san?" he asked softly.

Sakuno looked puzzled for a moment, wondering what the implications behind that question were. She nodded her head mutely, still a bit unsure whether her answer would do good or not.

Fuji sighed inaudibly, and then plastered on a smile. "Then I will."

Sakuno's heart fluttered as soon as realization dawned upon her. Fuji was only saying a 'yes' because he wanted to see _her_ smile. But would _he _smile genuinely when with Kurumi. She was a selfish for only thinking of what Kurumi wanted, but totally disregarded what Fuji's reaction would be. "A-Ano… you don't have to if you don't want to, senpai."

Fuji grinned. "Ne, ne. Kurumi-san could be interesting at times," he said with light humor, causing Sakuno to smile thankfully at the boy for changing the atmosphere.

"Arigatou… Kurumi will be ecstatic," Sakuno bowed gratefully.

After several more minutes, the two then left the restaurant, and they headed back to the motorcycle.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Ano… may we sit around first, senpai?" Sakuno said softly, while tugging Fuji towards a lone bench just near where they parked the motorcycle.

Fuji nodded his approval and allowed Sakuno to gently pull him to where they were going to sit. The boy carefully placed the girl's souvenirs leaning against the bench, and then took his seat beside Sakuno right after.

Just as he glanced at Sakuno's direction, she was once again, gazing at the Eiffel tower. He smiled as he realized that his kouhai seemed to have grown an obsession with the tall structure. He then decided to stare at the tower himself.

Several more moments of silence passed when a small impact gently crashed on his shoulder. Fuji looked at where it came from, only to find Sakuno's head on his shoulder. He smiled and took that as the opportunity to study his precious kouhai.

How much the girl had grown from the small pigtailed girl she looked after during his high school days. It was such a pride of the Seigaku regulars to see Sakuno take everything strongly and eventually evolve into the young lady she was now.

Since he had long been tired of seeing Sakuno so sad back in Japan before, wherein she would always look dazed-off in school, or whenever she would immediately cry because of such small things was torture to all those who cared for her so much. Now, a simple upward curving of Sakuno was a precious moment for him, and could even make him smile from ear to ear.

Fuji continued to watch Sakuno in her sleep as her slow, and steady breathing affected him to be in the same peaceful state. He couldn't resist the urge to tuck the stray bangs of the girl behind her ear to get a better view of her angelic face.

Remembering the joy he felt when Sakuno was so excited with his gift, he felt the same joy as he saw the necklace dangling around the girl's neck, its gems sparkling brilliantly.

As more thoughts on the girl seeped in his head relentlessly, it came to the point where he remembered the image of Sakuno kissing Ryoma.

Up to that moment, the third feeling he felt when he witnessed the kiss was still unknown to him. He really wanted to figure out the new feeling he had experienced in the hotel, but had no idea how.

It was obvious from Ryoma's actions that what he intended for Sakuno wasn't just a mere sign of wanting to be friends. Since when were kisses (specifically making out) a sign of friendship? He immediately caught Ryoma's game as soon as his gaze fell upon the kiss that day.

He wanted to share a deeper relationship with Sakuno.

Fuji wasn't entirely sure with how he felt about this, since he was once again, considering Sakuno's feeling towards the matter. Did he want Ryoma as much as he wanted her? He was sure that the girl had already accepted Ryoma as a close friend again, but was she ready to bring their friendship to the next level?

Even if the same unknown feeling was stirring inside him when he thought of Sakuno being Ryoma's girl, he was willing to disregard that 'feeling', if that would make his kouhai smile.

Interrupting Fuji from his thoughts, the loud sounds of the stopping of a car emerged out of the blue. From Sakuno's face, Fuji directed his gaze towards where the sound came from.

Right in front of him, was a sleek black convertible with a familiar person by the steering wheel. The newcomer sat himself on the door, and then coolly maneuvered himself around as to let his feet touch the ground. He reached the bench not long after.

"Fuji-senpai," he acknowledged the older boy's presence with a nod, and then turned towards the sleeping figure of Sakuno where his expression softened. "Ryuzaki…"

The brunet gently removed Sakuno's head from his shoulder so that Ryoma wouldn't have a hard time in scooping her up from the bench. As the tennis champion carried the girl, Fuji grabbed the girl's shopping bags and placed them on the passenger's seat of the car.

"Do you need help in bringing her home?" Fuji said impassively while looking at the sleeping Sakuno.

"No thanks," came Ryoma's curt reply.

… And with that, the black convertible left.

Fuji sighed. It seemed that fate had bestowed Ryoma good luck for having to have Sakuno by his side more often. Then a random thought entered the brunet's mind which caused him to feel a lot better.

"At least a motorcycle looks way cooler than a convertible."

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

From the rear view mirror, Ryoma looked at Sakuno in her sleep, still feeling a bit down for having to have wasted a day of 'woo-ing' for a shiny, black convertible (which in the first place could have been delivered to him). _Stupid manager._

As Ryoma glanced at Sakuno once more after a momentary look at where he was driving, he noticed a faint glimmer on the girl's neck. It was a necklace.

As far as he could remember, Sakuno didn't wear one of those when he left her _in Fuji's care _that morning.

… Then that only meant one thing. From the invitation of accompaniment, the necklace, and the way he looked at her, he could conclude that:

Fuji had already entered the picture.

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o -

**Author's Notes: **Bwahahahahaha! There you have it folks! With lotsa fluff from RyoSaku and FujiSaku! WEE! Another chapter done! If you've noticed, Sakuno grew an obsession with Eiffel tower, right? And Ryoma finally has a car! And- And- And- Fuji is slowly falling for Sakuno, even if he doesn't realize it still! Hehe! Am feeling giddy at the moment, pardon my hyper-ness! Please do tell me what you think of it! Review! Review!

**French Corner**

**(1) **Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?** – **What can I do for/serve you?**  
(2) **Je voudrais une pancake au fraise et un chocolat chaud – I would like a strawberry pancake and a hot chocolate**  
(3) **Et vous, monsieur** – **And you mister**  
(4) **Excusez-moi, monsieur** – **Excuse me mister**  
(5) **Une omelette et un café-crème** – **One omelette and coffee with crème.**  
(6) **Une pancake au fraise et un chocolat fraud pour Sakuno, et une omelette et un café-crème pour… - One strawberry pancake and a hot chocolate for Sakuno, and one omelette and coffee with crème for…**  
(7) **Votre pere – Your father**  
(8) **Enchante – Delighted to meet you**  
(9) **Ce sera tout – Is that all**  
(10) **Bon Appetit – Enjoy your meal**  
(11) **Mademoiselle - Miss

**P.S.: **As promised! I present you guys with more in the 'French Corner'! Hope you guys are learning lots! XD

**P.P.S.: **RyoSaku fans, especially those who bombarded me in friendster (ahem) You know who you lot are (winks). Please do comment on the FujiSaku moments. Hehe. I will appreciate how you view the pairing in this story. (:)) Oh and! I hope I satisfied you guys even with the subtle RyoSaku moments… okie? Review!

**To 'Reviewer':**

(ahem) Thanks a lot for pointing that out! (chuckles) I only realized how silly I kept saying 'The auburn' throughout the story! Your analogy on using 'yellow' made me chuckle. Thanks a lot for that! Though I'm a bit sad that because of my mistake on the 'auburn', it detached you from the story already… I hope you regain interest in this fic again. I noted down your criticism and changed all the 'auburn' to 'auburn-heads. :P Thanks for reading and reviewing! I appreciate you a lot for pointing that out!!!

**Deadline: **One week from now… or less.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 05.09.08  
Edited: 05.21.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA -SAN!!**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –


	9. Chapter 9: Suitor

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**Chapter 9: Suitor**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Who said _I_'ll have painting lessons?!_" _a certain tennis champion spat out venomously while glaring an auburn-head to death, who for some unknown reasons seemed to be unmoved by the gesture.

Sakuno simply stared back at Ryoma impassively, but she had a tinge of red on her face. It could be inferred that she was simply trying to respond the best way with the boy's explosive attitude, when it came to things he detested. Fidgeting wouldn't at all be helpful in these kinds of situations.

"Ano... I just figured that you needed something to occupy yourself with throughout your stay here," she replied softly, while trying to resist the urge of playing with the hem of her blouse.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes even more, which added to Sakuno's distress.

The auburn-head inaudibly gulped. _Maintain eye-contact, Stand firm, No Fidgeting! _"I-I really don't want you to spend your vacation without doing something productive, Ryoma-kun. P-Painting lessons would also… erm… e-ease your frustrations with everything else," she explained with an unsure smile.

Ryoma eyed Sakuno intently as the girl tried her best to appear uncomfortable. After several more minutes in an awkward silence, "Fine."

A wonderful smile graced Sakuno's lips, and her eyes suddenly lit up with so much life. "That's wonderful, Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma 'hmph-ed', and then turned towards the couch. "I only did it because I figured that I could never use tennis to vent while I remain here," he replied, while plopping himself on the couch.

Sakuno chuckled lightly, and just played along with the boy's reason. "Hai," and with that she headed for the king-sized bed and lay down.

Another silence erupted in the room.

Sakuno was unknown to whatever Ryoma was doing on the couch, who was lying down himself. She was on the verge of starting a random conversation, but went against it not long after. And so, she diverted her attention to the Eiffel tower figurine on the bedside table. It was the one she got with Fuji the other day.

_Fuji-senpai… _Sakuno thought, while her eyes began to droop…when it snapped open again after she remembered something.

Ryoma heard the shuffling of sheets not far away, and padding sounds followed right after. _Where's she going? _After several more moments, he realized that the padding sounds became louder… and with that, he closed his eyes.

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

His eyes remained shut. Even if the tennis champion wondered why Sakuno approached him, he was up for a little bit of teasing – thus causing him to pretend to sleep. He made his breathing in a steady pace to make his act even more believable.

He was a bit curious of how Sakuno would act when seeing him asleep. Maybe the girl will whisper her undying love to him, thinking he was in slumber.

_Che… What am I thinking? _

Suddenly, he felt sudden warmth. Ryoma purposely ignored the sudden change in environment for he still waited for Sakuno to do something unexpected. From the last few days of him being with Sakuno, the girl always did something that had him taken aback. This was such a good turn in their growing relationship because he was by far, more amused with Sakuno this way.

After several more moments of waiting, the heavy silence in the suite suddenly became unnerving. Couldn't take any of the act any longer, he cracked an eye open only to be left speechless and wide-eyed. Yes, by now he had _two _eyes open.

The suite was in semi-darkness, having the lampshade as the only source of light. But everything Ryoma was presently seeing was crystal clear to him…and he couldn't find it in him to look away.

Now _this _was something he didn't expect.

Not far away from him was the auburn-head, with her bare back facing him. The girl's soft and long tresses was currently pulled up in a sloppy ponytail, leaving her complete creamy and flawless back exposed to him. The girl appeared to be applying some sort of fluid on her back.

Continuing to stare, he noticed something else: Sakuno was voluptuous. The auburn-head had curves he never knew she had before. Well, he was certain that the girl was petite, but never did she actually view his 'friend' as a woman before...a beautiful woman inside out.

He never knew that his female company had such assets in her. He wondered what else the girl could be hiding. Too bad she was facing back and wearing her pajamas though…

Ryoma slapped himself mentally for that. _What the hell am I thinking?! _He knew that if such _fantasies_ were fulfilled, he'd have a terrible nosebleed. With all the blood staining his clothes, and blanket- _Blanket?_

_Sakuno… _his attention was diverted back to the auburn-head who was already fully clothed by the time he resumed his staring. Ryoma had to suppress a growl for having to have missed more seconds of Sakuno in a state of beauty.

Sakuno turning around across the room caused Ryoma to close his eyes and feign sleep once more. Padding in the suite emerged again. And then plastic being ruffled followed right after. Moments passed and the plastic sounds ceased and the pads grew softer.

Ryoma cracked one eye open again and saw an enormous white teddy bear in Sakuno's arms while the girl plopped herself on the king-sized bed. It appeared that the white bear would be Sakuno's company in sleep… how he wished it was him though.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"N-Nani… where's my bike?" Sakuno was on the verge of tears. It was a Monday morning and her usual source of transportation was nowhere to be found. The girl frantically searched the whole hotel basement for her bike.

She continued walking around the area, hoping to find her precious bicycle pop out suddenly and ease her worry. She took a glance at her wristwatch, only to let out a frustrated sigh. She was going to be late if she didn't find her bike soon.

Sakuno stopped in her tracks for a moment of self-composition. Who would steal her bicycle? The hotel had high security that it was impossible for something so small to be stolen. A rented bicycle! Only a low life that brought nothing but chaos in other people's lives would be responsible for this.

Then she suddenly remembered Ryoma's intention of actually stealing the bike from her. She shook her head at the memory. _That was different. It was only because Ryoma-kun needed to get away from the fangirls-_

"You need a ride?"

Sakuno's head snapped up with the voice, only to find the man of her thoughts standing lazily up against a basement wall with both his hands dug inside his jeans pocket. Ryoma had his cocky smirk on, the only thing that made him distinguishable from his 'father' disguise.

Sakuno blushed and managed a meek, "Hai."

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

_KRING_

Sakuno hurriedly climbed the university stairs as soon as Ryoma dropped her off. Despite her predicament on transportation that day, she reached the school not so soon thanks to the unexpected flock of performers in the streets. Probably another festival.

Thanking _Kami-sama _for making her not later than she already was about to be, she reached her culinary arts room not long after… only to have her cowering at the sight of a furious sixty year-old woman with hands on her hips, glaring at her.

"Who are you to come in late?" the old woman croaked, still blocking the door to the classroom.

There were several heads turned towards to her direction, obviously pitying her current state. Who was this woman and where was their culinary arts teacher? Staring back at those scary gray orbs caused Sakuno to remain speechless.

Only was Sakuno able to compose herself when she saw her friendly **(1) **_Monsieur _appear behind the unknown old lady. "That is Ryuzaki, one of the class's top students," he whispered, while eyeing Sakuno to apologize.

The auburn-head gulped inaudibly as the female elder narrowed her eyes to her doubtfully. Managing to find words after more reassuring gestures from her culinary arts teacher, "**(2) **_J-Je suis desolee, Madame_…" Sakuno said sincerely, and bowed her head in apology.

The old woman gave a curt nod, meaning she accepted the apology. Sakuno immediately brightened and entered the classroom as soon as the lady wasn't there to block it anymore. She stared at her teacher on the way, with her eyes plainly asking for an explanation. The male teacher smiled, and just ushered Sakuno to take her seat with a nod of the head.

After everything else was settled, the male teacher started talking.

"We all know that the governor's ball is coming up at the end of the year, and with this the university decided to speed up your lessons a bit." Then he looked at the old woman just beside him, appearing to be handing the floor to her.

"I am 'ere to bring out the cream of the crop in this class," she started firmly, causing the others to stiffen a bit with her strict demeanor in speaking. "…and prove if you are indeed worthy to be called a 'top student'," she added, while taking a quick glance at Sakuno.

The auburn-head flinched. The statement was obviously directed to her.

"One week from now, I shall give out a big test where we shall see who will be deemed most appropriate for something as important as the year-end event."

Sakuno's eyes widened at the fact.

The old lady's lips turned into a frightening smirk. "If you are one to dream of such big things in life and you failed to pass the big test with flying colors, then I am sad to say that it is utterly useless for you to even think big," she explained, causing Sakuno to cringe.

It almost seemed like everything the old woman was directed to her. The pressure Sakuno was facing as of the moment intensified as the female teacher continued her explanation.

"The governor's ball will be an important event to showcase your skills – thus attracting numerous business opportunities."

…_her own humble pastry shop which will eventually spread through out the world to bring smiles to people._

Sakuno's clutched on her skirt at the memory. The governor's ball was going to be a life-changing event she could not afford to let pass. The severity of missing this opportunity was going to let all her hard work in the past years be in vain.

She wouldn't fail. She mustn't.

The sound of a stick in banged on the whiteboard caused Sakuno to snap back from her reverie. She noticed that her male teacher was approaching the door for exit. _Huh?_

"**(3) **_Bonjour, Je m'appelle Daphne Frederich,_" the old woman introduced herself blandly, after which, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "And I am going to be your teacher today."

_This was going to be a long day…_

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

_This is boring…_ Ryoma thought while he continued _attempting _to copy the still life right in front of him.

It was a bowl of fruits. How interesting.

Ryoma didn't really have much frustration, or any other emotions that needed to be vented out as of the moment. Maybe if Fuji did something infuriating over the past few days, he would have some kind of inspiration.

_How can people stand this?! _he thought, annoyed, as he continued brooding over the fact that he couldn't paint a bowl of fruits.

Suddenly, a conversation between two young adults perked up his attention. "I'm still wondering why Echizen is 'iding from the public though…"

"Yeah I know! I mean, even on vacation, wouldn't popular people want to be seen by the mass still? Avoiding fans won't be so 'ard just as long as you have bodyguards or something, right?"

"I'm guessing 'e's chickened out with all the fans flocking to 'im."

"Did you see him playing in the park that one time? It was 'ilarious! 'e looked like a beggar or something from that outfit of his."

"That my friend… is what I call desperate."

If it weren't for the supervisor of the painting lesson who shushed the two boys to silence and made them return to their works, Ryoma would have thrown a can of paint to his two insulters. _Tsk They'd never understand. _

At least now he had some sort of inspiration.

Ryoma started slopping paint on his canvas, trying to capture how the fruits looked like. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him. He pretended not to know that someone was behind him, as he continued slopping paint messily and full of annoyance.

"I 'ave to compliment you for your unique painting style, _monsieur..."_

With that, Ryoma figured it was the painter handling the lessons. He dared not look at the older man, for fear of being uncovered from his disguise.

"Though you shouldn't use violet for the grapes, _monsieur_, you should use purple."

"I don't see the difference," Ryoma said exasperated, putting down his brush for a moment and sighed.

"Aa! _Monsieur_, violet and purple are not the same because…" and the painter continued with his explanation. Ryoma didn't bother listening to the other man, thinking that what he would be hearing was useless to him. _Che. Who would want to know whether grapes are violet or purple?_

Truth to be told, if Ryoma _was _going to paint, he wanted to paint something that would stir certain emotions in him when looking at that picture. He wanted to paint something moving. Why would he paint a bowl of fruits? To be hungry?

Ryoma sighed inaudibly.

Painting scenery would be perfect. Just looking at a painting of a garden of flowers brings solitude in him. Painting a man on top of a mountain brings him the feeling of victory and self-fulfillment. Painting a beautiful woman stirs an emotion of love inside him, being reminded of a person he cares for.

Ryoma's eyes widened as a random thought struck him. What would it have felt painting Sakuno in such a glorious state the previous night? The mere idea of painting her auburn tresses cascading on her flawless back could already arouse him. What more if she was fully exposed…

_Nosebleed._

Drifting into deeper thoughts, he realized that he hadn't really started 'woo-ing' Sakuno yet. If he wanted to be a replacement to the enormous white teddy bear the auburn-head slept with, where he can caress and lull the girl to sleep, he had to take everything to the next level.

Ryoma wanted more from his friend.

He knew that the girl threw him secret glances almost all the time in the suite, and he always took pleasure in that simple thing. Sakuno taking care of his wounds in the past didn't go unnoticed by him too, of course. He knew that Sakuno cared for him… but he was also aware that Sakuno was capable of doing much more than that.

Ignoring the still blabbering painter on the difference of violet and purple, Ryoma flipped his phone open to initiate his first step to victory.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

Kurumi squealed excitedly as she jumped up and down in front of Sakuno during lunch time that day. "Syusuke-nii-chan asked me out today, Sakuno!" she said eagerly, while having a dreamy expression on her face.

_Fuji-senpai… _Sakuno chuckled heartily at her friend's actions. "Congratulations, Kurumi."

The blue-haired girl hugged Sakuno and repeatedly expressed her gratitude. "It's because of you, Sakuno! Thank you! Arigatou! **(4) **_Merci!" _

Sakuno lightly laughed even more and patted her friend fondly. "You're welcome."

The two then dug in their lunch (the food Sakuno made in class) as Kurumi continued talking about where Fuji could possibly bring her that afternoon.

"Maybe he'll bring me to one of the restaurants near the Eiffel tower," she said, while placing another spoonful of Sakuno's **(5) **_crepe au chocolat. _"This really tastes good," Kurumi commented, giving the auburn-head a bright smile.

"Thank you," Sakuno smiled back. Then Kurumi's previous statement seeped in her head. _Fuji-senpai brought me to one of the restaurants there… _she blushed at the memory.

"Or maybe we can go to an amusement park and we can go in the tunnel of love or something," Kurumi said thoughtfully.

Sakuno couldn't help but laugh again. Kurumi sure was obsessed with Fuji.

Then a memory made the auburn-head frown.

"_Will that make you smile more, Ryuzaki-san?"_

Why would Fuji ask that? Was her opinion going to make a difference to Kurumi and Fuji's possible relationship? What would have happened if she said 'no'?

Another squeal in delight from Kurumi caused her to snap from reverie. "Red roses! A bouquet of red roses!"

Sakuno turned to where her friend's attention was currently diverted to. There was a man, dressed in a black suit standing before them. Several heads were turned to their direction with the sight of the unknown man in front of them, holding a bouquet of red roses.

"C-Could it be from Syusuke-nii-chan, Sakuno?" Kurumi whispered excitedly to the still surprised auburn-head.

Sakuno turned to the excited-looking Kurumi and beamed. "Let's see."

The girls then faced the unknown man expectantly, waiting for him to start relay whatever it was he was going to say. "This flowers are for…"

Kurumi held her breath as Sakuno gave the blue-haired girl a reassuring pat.

"R-Ryuzaki Sakuno."

Kurumi stiffened. Sakuno's eyes widened.

"F-For me?" the auburn-head asked, doubt clearly present in the tone of her voice. She was blushing though.

The man in a black suit smiled and approached Sakuno. "These are for you," he said while handing the flowers. "And the young man who sent you this just wants to say, 'M-Mad-da Mada d-dan-ne, Ryuzaki'." The deliverer obviously had a hard time pronouncing the Japanese words in an acceptable accent.

Sakuno's blush increased a tenfold as Kurumi continued to stare at her curiously with a mischievous smile on her face.

"_Merci…" _

And with that, the man left. Sakuno smelled the red roses and gazed at it appreciatively.

"I didn't know you had a suitor, Sakuno!" Kurumi poked the auburn-head playfully, sounding all excited.

Sakuno blushed even more. "S-Suitor?"

Kurumi chuckled at her friend's stunned expression. "Why of course! Why else would you think someone would send you flowers? And twelve red roses at that!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed.

Sakuno couldn't find it in herself to grow frantic over the matter. Why would she? The red roses seemed to be the only one that can ease the pressure she was currently experiencing that day.

…and so, she continued gazing at the red roses with a beautiful smile on her face.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Did something 'appen to you today that made you work like an express, Sakuno?" the counter lady quirked an eyebrow at the auburn-head, who had chocolate on her face at the moment. The older woman was kind enough to remove it with a tissue.

Sakuno smiled gratefully, and then said, "I'm going to ask the head baker if I can go home early today," she started causing the counter lady to look at her curiously. "Ano… You see, I need to prepare for an important exam in the university…"

The older woman nodded her head in understanding. "Well then, I better 'elp you convince 'im. But it won't be that 'ard because you did an excellent job today." She smiled at the young woman, whom she ushered inside the kitchen right after.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Syusuke-nii-chan, I never knew you like sweets…" Kurumi remarked as she scanned the area of their chosen eating place. She looked back at the calm brunet across her, expecting him to reply.

Fuji smiled. "I'm not really fond of them. But I figured you'd like to have some dessert," he replied calmly.

Kurumi blushed at the handsome, smiling boy in front of her and squealed inwardly. _So sweet! _She thought, and then nodded her head in response to the young man's statement.

A waiter approached them not long after. Kurumi asked recommendations, and she got chocolate crepe as a choice. Remembering the delicious taste of the treat she ate during lunch that day, she settled for that.

"I'll have a glass of water," Fuji said calmly.

Both Kurumi and the waiter looked at the smiling brunet queerly. After an awkward silence, the blue-haired girl laughed. "You make me laugh, Syusuke-nii-chan," she said with a big grin.

Fuji chuckled.

Before leaving, the waiter glanced at the two, quite confused. And then headed off to the kitchen to give the orders.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Is that so, Sakuno?" The head baker asked firmly at the frantic-looking auburn-head.

"**(6) **_Oui_, _Monsieur," _Sakuno replied softly. She fidgeted under the weight of the man's stare, and waited patiently for his answer.

"Go," was the simple reply.

Sakuno brightened and thanked her boss several times before exiting the kitchen. She needed to stop by the library to borrow some books for her research. As early as now, the auburn-head already intended to prepare for the big exam one week after.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

"Syusuke-nii-chan. Ano… are you looking for someone?" Kurumi asked concerned at her male company, who seemed to glance at the kitchen door several times.

"No. I'm just thirsty," he replied simply, causing the blue-haired girl to laugh at his response again.

There was silence as Kurumi continued to gaze at Fuji, who pretended that he didn't sense she was staring. Breaking the stillness in the table, the brunet opened his eyes, exposing his cerulean orbs.

"Ryuzaki-san," he muttered.

Kurumi heard it and turned to the direction where the older boy was looking. Sakuno was frantically hurriedly approaching the double doors of the bakery, seemingly in a rush. The blue-haired's eyes followed her friend until she disappeared around the corner.

_Something seems to be bothering her… _Fuji thought as worry for his beloved kouhai came surging inside him like hot fire.

"Ano… Syusuke-nii-chan, why is Sakuno in here?"

The voice of Kurumi was the one that snapped Fuji back to reality.

"She works here, Kurumi-san," Fuji replied calmly with a smile. "…and she's the one who makes the chocolate crepe too."

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

Upon opening the suite's oak doors, the sight of Sakuno huddled on the couch, reading a book, surprised a certain tennis champion. There were several other books on the floor, adjacent the couch, piled up neatly.

The auburn-head was so engrossed with what she was doing that she failed to notice that Ryoma had entered the room. He carried with him a huge paper bag, which he carefully placed beside the coffee table. The boy removed his hat, his shades, and his coat, dropping them on a chair ungraciously.

Ryoma could hear mutterings from Sakuno as she read her book. He smiled.

"Why are you back early, Ryuzaki?"

Now that caused Sakuno to jolt slightly in her seat, surprised with Ryoma smirking at her. "R-Ryoma-kun!" she squeaked, surprised. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, still waiting for her to answer his question. "A-Ano… I asked the head baker if I could go home early today to study," she replied softly with a smile.

Ryoma nodded his head, and then proceeded to the bathroom to take a shower. Sakuno blinked at the closed door several moments, before returning to her studies with a smile still on her face.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

Ryoma sat in silence as he munched on his take-out dinner. He scrutinized the serious looking girl across from him, who was still lost in the world of books. The silence was unnerving!

The boy couldn't find it in himself to grow comfortable when Sakuno was quiet. He always wanted her to talk, even of the most random of things. As much as possible, Ryoma wanted to be in sync with the auburn-head just like before he left for the U.S.

The sound of the flipping of pages sounded inside the suite loudly. Well, it wasn't really loud, but with the silence in the room, even the faintest sounds could be heard clearly.

The tennis champion tightened the grip on his fork. Why wasn't Sakuno talking to him? Why were the books so important, anyways? Since when did she study for school? Did she receive his flowers? He twitched in annoyance as the silence pursued on torturing him.

"Do you like them?"

Sakuno's head snapped up with the sudden question. "H-huh?" she asked confused, quite oblivious to whatever Ryoma was talking about.

"Do you like the flowers?" Ryoma asked softly as he broke eye contact from Sakuno, to scoop some food in his mouth.

Sakuno blushed as the memory of lunch that day seeped in her mind. "O-oh." The auburn-head's blush intensified as she remembered Kurumi's inference of a 'suitor' after her. "Hai, they're lovely, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said, as she pointed at the direction of the bedside table.

Ryoma looked at it, only to find the bouquet of flowers he gave her on a vase. He smiled _a little,_ causing Sakuno to smile back at him. He loved seeing Sakuno smile for him.

Then, Sakuno returned to her books, leaving Ryoma to frown once more.

There was another silence in the room, and the tennis champion started to become ticked off with it again.

"Do you like roses?"

Sakuno's head snapped up from her book once more. Ryoma's attention was on his food again the moment Sakuno turned her head towards him. He waited patiently for a reply.

"You sure are talkative today, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said softly as the boy suddenly choked on his food. The auburn-head giggled and returned to her books. But before doing so, she replied, "Roses are my favorite."

Ryoma smiled at the reassurance, and then stood up to approach Sakuno. He sat on the floor to grab one of the books in the pile. _Cookbooks? _He thought as he continued scanning through the pages. His mouth watered from the sight of all the dishes he came across.

Then a thought struck Ryoma.

"Have you eaten already?"

Sakuno stiffened at the question, and then scratched the side of her cheek sheepishly. "A-Ano…" Before the auburn-head could answer, Ryoma already headed for the phone in the suite. "N-No need! I-I'll be fine," she stated, while looking firmly at the boy who placed the phone back in its cradle.

With this, Sakuno then returned into reading her book, thinking the Ryoma had given up already. Suddenly, a spoon filled with mixed rice appeared before her. The auburn-head looked up, only to find Ryoma holding out the spoon for her.

"Eat," was his simple command.

Sakuno sighed. Complying, she carefully got the spoon from the boy and placed the rice in her mouth. Removing her hold on the book, she was about to grab the box of mixed rice from the boy when Ryoma pulled it away. _Eh?_

Ryoma picked up the book on the couch, silently ushering her to continue reading. Sakuno was a bit baffled with the boy's actions, but complied once more. Grabbing the book, she resumed her studying when the spoon appeared before her one more time.

_Huh? _Her eyebrows creased together in confusion. Did Ryoma want her to study or eat?

Just when she was about to ask the boy, the spoonful of rice was shoved inside her mouth. She blinked.

"I'll help you eat," Ryoma said impassively, clearing Sakuno's confusion.

Sakuno blushed prettily. She swallowed the food, and then turned to look at Ryoma seated on the floor. Just when she was about to assure Ryoma that she can eat on her own, another spoonful of food was shoved into her mouth. Her blush intensified.

Ryoma silently gestured her book, and Sakuno sighed, knowing that the tennis prince had won over her this time. _It's the least I can do for the flowers… and besides, he's only worried about me._

Sakuno then nodded her head, and proceeded into studying.

Ryoma continued on feeding her silently, as she watched the girl flush every time he placed the food in her mouth. Suddenly feeling hungry again, he couldn't resist the urge to eat a spoonful himself.

Sakuno's eyes suddenly widened at what he did. He smirked as he realized Sakuno seemed to be observing him secretly. "W-We're sharing the same spoon?" she asked softly.

Ryoma smiled inwardly. "It _was _my dinner." He smirked as Sakuno blushed even more.

"I-It's a bit unsanitary though, Ryoma-kun…" the auburn-head commented while forcing herself to read again.

"I don't have colds," Ryoma snorted and ate another spoonful of rice.

"I-I'm not pointing that out, it's just that… w-we actually s-shared saliva…" Sakuno whispered the last parts of her sentence, but the tennis champion still heard.

"It's not like we didn't do it before."

Now that caused Sakuno to turn into a tomato-head, and involuntarily throw the book she was holding to Ryoma.

"Hey!" the tennis champion cried while avoiding the book flying towards him. It crashed behind him loudly. "What was that for?"

"Gomen!" Sakuno said instantaneously, and then grabbed another book from the pile on the floor. "W-Why don't you sleep yet, Ryoma-kun…?" the auburn-head asked as she grew more and more uncomfortable every passing moment.

"You're on my couch," came his reply.

Sakuno blushed again, and immediately stood up from where she was sitting. "G-Gomen!"

"Che. I didn't even ask you to go away," he mumbled and stood himself.

He stared at the uncomfortable Sakuno who was 'reading' while standing up. The auburn-head's hands on the book were moving restlessly. He sighed.

"Why are you uncomfortable _again_?"

Sakuno looked up from her book and gave a shy smile. "Y-You could always tell, huh?"

Ryoma 'hmph-ed', and then swiftly grabbed the book from Sakuno. "I think you need to rest already, it's late." Sakuno was about to protest and grab the book away from him when he quickly distanced himself away from the girl. "Sleep."

Sakuno sighed. She glanced at the alarm clock only to find out that it was indeed late. "Okay," she said softly while approaching the bed. Ryoma watched her retreat silently as he started picking up the scattered book on his sleeping area.

Silence enveloped the room when Sakuno decided to speak up.

"A-Ano… w-why don't you sleep on the bed, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma looked at Sakuno's expectant form on the bed from the corner of his eye. He didn't respond as he continued collecting the books diligently.

"I-I don't mind… besides. It's too messy there."

Ryoma carefully placed the books on the coffee table and sighed inaudibly. "I'll be there."

And with that, Sakuno laid herself on the bed while staring at the Eiffel Tower figurine again. As Ryoma approached, the auburn-head suddenly spoke up again. "How was your painting lesson?"

"Boring."

The tennis champion plopped himself on the bed and faced the opposite direction of Sakuno. There was a huge distance between the two, and this wasn't what Ryoma actually wanted. When he meant about being a replacement to the enormous white teddy bear, he meant he wanted to be snuggled by Sakuno instead.

Sakuno lay quietly on her side of the bed, hugging the white teddy bear tighter. She continued staring at the miniature Eiffel tower just in front of her. Her gaze was suddenly diverted to the flower vase containing the red roses Ryoma gave her.

"_I didn't know you had a suitor, Sakuno!"_

_Suitor… _the word rang repeatedly in Sakuno's head. She still remained confused with whatever the implications of the red roses were, but she wasn't at all eager to find out what they were either.

"Do you mind if I paint you some time?"

Sakuno quickly turned to Ryoma who was presently facing her direction with eyes closed. She blushed at the serenity of the boy's face, and reddened even more as the words of Ryoma sunk in. "Ano… w-why would you want to paint me?"

Ryoma cracked an eye open, only to see a tomato-head. He smirked. "Just." And with that, he faced the opposite direction once more.

Sakuno remained confused with the boy's actions towards her that day… but she had a feeling she will find out more about it soon.

"Oh, and Ryuzaki… I was the one who got your bike earlier this morning."

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o -

**Author's Notes: **(sniff sniff) I can't believe I actually have BRAND NEW READERS! -sniff sniff- Arah-chan is so happy. So very happy. LOL! No really, guys! I'm _ecstatic_ that my hard work is paying off because I'm actually making people smile. I really appreciate all last chapter reviewers and everyone who faved and alerted the story! (bows repeatedly) thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks to everyone!

There you have it folks! Chap9! Yay! Don't you just pity Sakuno being bombarded by schoolwork and the start of Ryoma's 'woo-ing'? haha. And Fuji! Do you guys have a guess on why he brought Kurumi to the bakeshop? Anyway! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please do leave a comment/ suggestion/ constructive criticism! Thanks for reading again!

**P.S.: **Hoyeah! And Ryoma was a bit pervertish in this chap, noh? LOL! NOSEBLEED! Haha.

**French Corner**

**(1) **Monsieur - Mister**  
(2) **Je suis desolee, Madame – I'm sorry, Madame**  
(3) **Bonjour, je m'appelle Daphne Frederich – Hello, my name is Daphne Frederich**  
(4) **Merci – Thank you**  
(5) **Crepe au chocolat – Chocolate crepe**  
(6) **Oui, Monsieur – Yes, sir

**Deadline: **One week… or less (:))

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 05.16.08  
Edited: 11.03.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –

**THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL BETA -SAN!!**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o –


	10. Chapter 10: Downpour

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**Chapter 10: Downpour**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"**(1) **_Merci Monsieur Leonard!" _

Sakuno flipped her phone close just after receiving a call from Leonard, a staff of the university whom she had closely associated with throughout her stay in the city. One week prior to the test, as soon as Daphne Frederich announced it in class, she had already started preparing for the 'big day'. On the same day it was announced, she had asked for an early dismissal from the head baker of the shop to go to the library and collect some helpful study materials; and in the process had contacted Leonard for help in acquiring ingredients for the test.

The auburn-head heaved a heavy sigh as she placed her book down for a while to massage her temples. She was on the verge of having a terrible headache, and she was already starting to see white spots. She knew she needed rest, but she couldn't find it in herself to do so.

Five days had already passed after Daphne Frederich appeared in the university; and it was like hell on the loose during those days. Sakuno had first reluctantly wanted to join the sixty-year old lady's lessons since there was actually the option of having classes with her previousprofessor. It was just that if ever she did chose that, she would have to lag behind those who took Frederich's lessons; which were advanced and where the appropriate lessons if you intended to be part of the Governor's Ball.

Of course Sakuno chose the latter.

Truth to be told, Sakuno was one of those people who would easily be discouraged when intimidated. But realizing that if she did back down from Frederich's classes, then it was impossible for her to achieve what she wanted. An opportunity had already been laid out for her, and she couldn't afford to let it pass.

Sakuno grabbed her wallet and took a peek at the picture of her grandmother and her.

She already was several steps to her dream and she knew that if she just held on to the momentum, then everything would be perfectly fine. Sakuno managed to survive the city for more than one week now, and for her that was already a great feat.

But despite her feeling of temporary self-fulfillment, the girl couldn't deny the immense pressure she was experiencing for the past days. She had had a lot of things in her mind lately, and she knew that if another thing was to add up to her pile of things to worry about, she'd snap.

Sakuno placed back her wallet inside her jacket pocket and leaned on the couch's armrest, propping her feet up to cover up the entire couch. _Maybe a few minutes of rest won't hurt… _

The auburn-head's gaze flickered to the blank ceiling as she lay on her back, with the armrest serving as her pillow. As her eyes roamed the suite, enjoying the moments of solitude, her gaze stopped on one of the previously blank walls of the room.

Sakuno smiled as she continued staring at that part of the room. There was already a total amount of five paintings on the wall, one for each day of lesson Ryoma had. She remembered that she even had to force the boy to show her his paintings and post it on the one of the walls of the suite. They had asked help from the hotel manager for it to be posted, much to Ryoma's distress, and when they both returned to their suite one night, the paintings were already hanged.

Sakuno plunged deeper in her thoughts.

Throughout their stay in the hotel, Ryoma and she had acquainted themselves well with the manager and the plump man, who was the only other person of the staff to know about the tennis champion's identity. It had been very convenient since they remained to be served first class, but was still free from any unwanted attention. Both learned to trust the two men, and believed that they were in good hands.

Several days before, Sakuno even asked if she could work somewhere in kitchen in preparation for the test. The manager agreed without second thoughts (after Ryoma had secretly handed him an amount of money), and immediately arranged for a place the auburn-head could work in.

This then leads Sakuno back into thinking about her studies. Admittedly, Sakuno knew she was prepared. But she still couldn't cease giving her all in preparing. She didn't want to have regrets.

The girl closed her strained eyes.

Sakuno was aware she was obsessed with her ambition. And she was also aware that the only way she could satisfy this obsession was if she achieved it.

… But despite everything she was experiencing with regards to her dream, a certain tennis champion still lingered inside her mind.

_Ryoma-kun… _How vividly she remembered her obsession for _the tennis prince._ She liked him a lot back then. _No… I loved him… before. _Now, Sakuno was quite unsure on how she truly felt about the young man. Sure, they were close friends. Sure, they share the same bed (Sakuno had already allowed Ryoma to sleep on the bed for days now). Sure, they kissed twice. But Sakuno doesn't exactly feel the same intense emotion she felt when she was fifteen.

_Times change…_ Sakuno thought, settling for that as an answer to the changes. Change was nature, and nothing could bring a stop to that.

Still deep in thought, Sakuno failed to hear the slight creaking of the door.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Ryoma resisted the urge to bang his head on the nearest wall. It was the fifth day of his lessons yet each introduction still bore him to no end. Inwardly, the boy admitted he had grown fond of painting, that he even acquired the goal of painting a certain someone.

"_I-I'm really sorry, Ryoma-kun, but I really do have to study…" came Sakuno's tired voice as she flipped another page of her book._

_Ryoma balled his fists and glared at the unmoving Sakuno. There was silence, and the tennis champion remained where he was, scrutinizing the auburn-head intensely. He knew that Sakuno would react to the weight of his stare any moment now…_

"_You're going to be late, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno looked up from her book and curiously looked at her still male company._

_The boy 'hmph-ed' and mumbled a 'fine', before giving up from convincing the girl to come with him. He stormed out of the room and managed to hear a soft 'good luck' from Sakuno before completely closing the doors of the suite._

_Why is Sakuno so goddamn serious with her studies? _Ryoma growled frustrated. It had been five days of continuous efforts from him to be closer to the girl, yet he couldn't act full force because of a hindrance: the girl's studies. His efforts weren't entirely as grand as serenading Sakuno, or professing his undying love through a corny poem or something like that. But somehow, he was able to burrow deeper into Sakuno's thoughts.

Every night, before the two slept, Sakuno would then start her random conversations again. _Just like the old times… _Bickering was still part of each conversation since it really couldn't be helped. Sakuno had a new edge in her personality, and it brought more entertainment to their conversations. The auburn-head had acquired such spirits he didn't know she had, that it dawned to him that he didn't really know much of the girl.

Ryoma just needed to make things slow. Speeding up their relationship might only bring his rebuilding of their friendship into ruins. Sakuno needed time. It was plain as day that the girl was so stressed out with her studies, that at times, she even failed to fulfill her daily necessities.

He didn't know why, but he was _craving _so much for Sakuno. _Was this the after-effects of being separated from her for so long? _The boy let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled his bangs.

Echizen Ryoma will be patient. He _can _be patient. He's willing to give Sakuno some space before proceeding into getting more from the girl… when he snapped back to reality and once again heard the voice of the painter handling the lessons.

"…as we all know that Michael Angelo and Leonardo da Vinci contributed generously in arts…"

Ryoma sighed. Well at least he knew of one thing he can't be patient of.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Honestly, Fuji was expecting to see Ryoma in the suite. He was actually prepared to snatch a photo of the boy for his weekly side of the deal, when instead, he found himself walking in on a seemingly asleep Sakuno. He chuckled mentally as he approached the couch were his kouhai was taking her rest.

Sakuno was still oblivious to the fact that there was a certain brunet currently gazing at her concerned. Still in thought, she was only interrupted when she felt a light weight on her stomach. With that, her eyes snapped open.

"F-Fuji-senpai!" she exclaimed surprised and immediately swung her legs to land on the floor. Sakuno blushed intensely as Fuji chuckled at her surprised state.

"Your shirt, Ryuzaki-san…" Fuji said humorously as he gestured on Sakuno's shirt which was still showing some of her stomach. Sakuno immediately fixed her ruffled clothes and blushed even more, while Fuji continued grinning from ear to ear.

"W-Would you like anything, Fuji-senpai? Juice? Soda?" Sakuno offered as she stood up for some drinks.

"Juice please."

The auburn-head quickly gathered up two tetra packs from the suite's ref. She handed the apple juice and a straw to her senpai as soon as she returned, and took a seat beside Fuji on the couch right after. The two poked their straws on the pack at the same time and then graciously sipped the sweet liquid. There was a momentary silence as the two remained drinking the refreshing apple juice.

After a few more moments of sipping, "So what brings you here, senpai?" Sakuno asked curiously after clearing her throat. She blushed, inferring that the older boy stopped by to see her. She wouldn't deny that she had a fantastic time with Fuji the last time they were together, which was one week ago.

Fuji took another sip from his drink before turning to the expectant Sakuno. He smiled. "I was here for Echizen actually."

Sakuno couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. The girl's expression didn't go unnoticed by Fuji, but he remained silent.

"A-Ah…" Sakuno blushed and scratched her cheek sheepishly. "So you'll be waiting for him?"

Fuji smiled. "Will it be alright?"

Sakuno nodded her head without second thoughts. "Of course it'll be alright, Fuji-senpai," she replied with a shy smile. After which, she took another sip from her apple juice. Fuji did the same.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"S-So how are you and Kurumi, Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno mumbled as she nibbled her straw. She glanced at the brunet beside her from the corner of her eye, with the usual pink tinged on her face.

Fuji ceased sipping for a while and turned to Sakuno. "We're fine," he replied simply and smiled. "Why do you ask?" he cracked an eye open, a blue orb gazing back at the suddenly nervous Sakuno.

The girl scratched the side of her cheek once more. "A-Ano… N-nothing, nothing… I was just curious…" Sakuno sipped some more apple juice.

Fuji remained looking at Sakuno for a few moments, trying to figure out whatever his kouhai was thinking. Then he returned his attention on the juice he was drinking and started sipping again.

Finally a comfortable silence enveloped the two as they both just enjoyed the tranquility and continued sipping their drinks until it was finished. Sakuno took the empty tetra pack from her senpai and threw it in the trash can with hers.

"Were you the one who made these, Ryuzaki-san?"

Sakuno suddenly turned to where the voice came from, only to find Fuji standing in front of the wall with the paintings, examining each art amused. She approached her senpai and stood beside him.

"These are all made by Ryoma-kun, Fuji-senpai…" the auburn-head said with a hint of pride in her voice. "He's been having lessons for a week now, and he's out right now because of it actually…"

"Ah." From the corner of his eye, Fuji glanced at Sakuno who seemed to be lost in thought as she remained looking blankly at the artworks.

Another silence erupted inside the suite.

"Oh!" Sakuno suddenly explained and immediately plopped herself on the couch. _I still have a test to worry about… _She grabbed her book and quickly sent herself studying again.

Fuji looked at Sakuno curiously, and a bit amused. "Is there something wrong, Ryuzaki-san?" he asked, approaching the girl.

Sakuno looked up from her book and smiled shyly. "A-Ano… I have an exam to study for, senpai."

"Really? Well, I must be bothering then. I'll just come back next time-"

"N-No!" Sakuno exclaimed. Fuji opened his eyes in surprise with his kouhai's sudden outburst. "I-It's fine… You can stay, senpai." Sakuno avoided Fuji's gaze, got her book and flipped to the page she was reading before. "A-And it has been quite a while since we saw each other again… It'd be great if y-you stay longer…" The girl tried her best to suppress the growing color on her face; useless though, for it was involuntary.

Fuji scrutinized the auburn-head for a while, before retuning to his seat beside her. There was another silence as Sakuno continued reading her book seriously, and Fuji studying Sakuno intently.

This continued on for several more minutes, when one of them gave up on the uncomfortable silence. Sakuno dropped her book and sighed heavily. "I-I can't do this anymore."

Fuji remained looking at the girl and waited for Sakuno to explain herself. The auburn-head turned to him spontaneously and stared for a few moments, obviously having a dilemma of whether talking was good idea. Fuji opened his eyes and nodded. Sakuno took this a sign of encouragement.

"I-I never imagined that it will be this hard, senpai… W-Whatever, I do, I can't stop worrying about the test I'm going to take. I mean, I think I'm straining myself so much right now… I just can't seem to stop preparing so much, when in turn, I'm already abusing my health… T-this isn't really the experience I was expecting, senpai. I-It's really so hard. That test is going to change my life forever and I really have to prepare a lot, and- and-"

Fuji gazed at his the now sniffing Sakuno, letting everything out. The brunet let his kouhai express herself, knowing that she needed this. Or else her emotions would just bundle up inside her, leading her to exhaust and stress herself all the more.

Sakuno wiped the stray tears around her eyes, and then plastered on a meek smile towards Fuji. "S-Sorry about that."

Fuji continued gazing intently at Sakuno, as the girl still continued wiping her tears away. "It's alright…" was the boy's soft answer.

The two uttered no words for a few minutes, as Sakuno's sniffles were the only ones heard inside the room. As the auburn-head tried her best to avoid Fuji's gaze in embarrassment, she looked around the room. When her gaze fell upon the paintings and the new set of flowers on the bedside table, she couldn't help but become teary-eyed again.

"Is there something else you wish to say?" Fuji's soothing voice sounded in the room.

… And then Sakuno broke into a series of sniffling again, with tears cascading freely on her cheeks.

"A-And… R-Ryoma-kun is really confusing me a lot, senpai… (sniff) I-I don't know what's really happening b-between us because he's acting unusual these days, a-and I don't know whether I s-should take it as a-advances, o-or it's just plain acts of friendship. (sniff) I-I mean, the kiss! T-The kiss meant as a sign of f-friendship according to him, s-so does that mean that what he's doing for the p-past days are a-acts of friendship? (sniff sniff) B-But I can't help but infer something f-from his actions… H-He's really confusing me and- and-"

Fuji remained silent as he let Sakuno continue exploding. Though he couldn't help but feel the same emotion he felt when he saw Sakuno and Ryoma share such an intimate moment. It was still foreign to him, yet just thinking about the two together could send his insides burning for some reasons.

He returned his gaze towards the starting to be calm Sakuno. Standing up from the couch, Fuji quickly got a glass of water for his stressed-out kouhai. He handed it to her, which the girl responded to with a tiny 'thanks'.

Fuji sat back on the couch and resumed looking intently at the auburn-head; waiting for her to relax a bit more before he could start talking to her. After several more moments, Sakuno turned to him and gave off a watery smile. "I-I'm okay now… thanks for listening, senpai…"

Fuji closed his eyes and returned the smile. "I didn't know you were keeping all these to yourself, Ryuzaki-san." He got the empty glass from the auburn-head, and placed it on the coffee table just beside him. "You know better than to sulk all by yourself."

Sakuno blushed at this, and nodded her head. "Hai…"

"…and you know that you can always talk to me about anything, Ryuzaki-san." With this, Fuji had exposed his blue orbs again and smiled kindly at the embarrassed-looking Sakuno.

"Hai..."

Fuji grinned at the reassurance, and then returned in putting on his calm façade. "So you feel like you want to explode because of all the things you're worrying about?"

"Yes!" Sakuno exclaimed with wide eyes, looking at Fuji in awe, "I-I knew you'd understand, senpai!" She grinned happily and wiped the remaining tears around her eyes. "A-And it's like if something else adds to everything, I-I think I'll snap!"

Fuji chuckled at the auburn-head's sudden mood swing, and started patting his kouhai's hand. "Ne, ne… expressing yourself is healthy in these kinds of things. It's not bad to cry every once in a while."

Sakuno was about to protest about something, but Fuji overtook her in talking.

"Crying is not a form of weakness, Ryuzaki-san. You may think that breaking down shows that you're weak because you associate it to what happened to you and Echizen before, but if you look at it closely, it's what actually helps you in releasing all your frustrations." Fuji continued tapping Sakuno's hand fondly as he beamed happily at the girl.

Feeling so comforted from what her senpai had done for her, she spontaneously held on to Fuji's hand and entwined her fingers with his. "Thank you so much, senpai…" Sakuno managed to smile brightly at Fuji in gratitude. "You've always been here for me, and I-I just want to thank you a lot for it…"

The next few moments left Fuji stunned.

After thanking him, Sakuno suddenly lunged herself towards Fuji and wrap her arms around his neck for a big hug. The brunet didn't know why, but he suddenly felt so light at the moment. He snaked his arms around Sakuno's waist in response, and brought the girl's body closer to his.

Fuji could feel the Sakuno's rapid heartbeat that it made him wonder whatever Sakuno was feeling as of the moment. Even as he continued to figure out whatever the auburn-head could be feeling, he too had a little puzzle of his own to solve. The foreign emotion he had whenever seeing Sakuno was more intense than ever that he couldn't help but have a rapid heartbeat himself.

He tightened his hold on the girl, causing his face to be buried on the girl's soft tresses. _She smells like strawberries… _he thought as he continued indulging himself in the feel of Sakuno. This was actually the first intimate contact he had had with his kouhai, ever… and he'll make sure to savor it longer.

Interrupting the two from their moment, the big oak doors of the suite suddenly opened.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

As he planned from the start, Ryoma intended to keep things slow – thus leaving the girl to continue preparing for her test before making his move. He planned that as soon as he reached the suite, he'll not speak a word to Sakuno so that he'll not interrupt the girl. He was sure that the auburn-head was a bit ticked-off with him, even in the smallest way, thanks to his incessant bothering.

Well, it wasn't exactly bothering he was doing. But in Sakuno's point of view, he knew that it was a bother. He knew that things that were not related to her test were a bother as of the moment. How he knew these things was beyond him, yet he could infer that it was probably because he was in the same place as Sakuno before: dream-obsessed.

His plan crumbled before him when he opened the suite's door, only to be greeted by Sakuno kneeling beside Fuji, her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" _So much for ignoring…_

Both Sakuno and Fuji released from the hold and faced the newcomer. They weren't entirely sure who Ryoma was pointing the question out to, but the brunet decided to answer. "Hugging," came his nonchalant answer.

Sakuno blushed as she seemed to be caught always, whenever sharing an intimate moment with someone. "Ano… Fuji-senpai's here for you..."

"Che. It doesn't appear that way…" Ryoma mumbled to himself as he placed a big paper on the chair by the door. He removed his coat, glasses, and cap. "What for-"

_Click_

"Picture." Fuji grinned, and returned his camera back to its case.

Ryoma had the sudden urge to strangle his senpai, but went against it as the feeling of jealousy was what overwhelmed him more. "Your business's over, so I suggest you leave."

Sakuno gaped at the tennis champion who was currently in a bad mood. "N-Nani?! Ryoma-kun… you didn't have to be so rude-"

"It's alright, Ryuzaki-san…" Fuji stood up and headed for the door. He gave Sakuno a backward glance and smiled. "Smile always."

Sakuno blushed, and then nodded her head. "Hai…"

And with that, Fuji left the suite.

Ryoma turned to Sakuno who remained looking at the oak doors. He growled inwardly. _It seems that I can't afford to be patient any longer. _"Dress up."

Now that caused Sakuno to swivel her head towards Ryoma. "Huh?"

"Dress up," came Ryoma's demand once more as he wore his disguise again. "We're going out."

"But I still need to study-"

Ryoma instantaneously glared at Sakuno who immediately shut her mouth. His face softened as he realized that the girl was stressing-out again. "You need to loosen up…" he said softly and resumed buttoning up his coat.

Sakuno sighed and pondered over the demand for several moments. When Ryoma glanced at her, the auburn-head immediately stood up from the couch and prepare, preventing another bickering. "W-Wait…"

Just when Sakuno was about to enter the bathroom, "Why do you have blood behind you-"

Ryoma had to slap himself mentally when Sakuno faced him flushed and stuttering. "H-Huh?! W-What?! N-No! I-It can't be- this is s-s-o embarrassing!" Couldn't contain herself, she threw the nearest object (which was Ryoma's brand new painting) to the boy and slammed the bathroom door after.

_Me and my big fat mouth… _Ryoma sighed as he carefully placed the paper bag Sakuno threw at him on a chair.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Fuji couldn't help but frown at the sight of Ryoma holding Sakuno's hand as they exited the elevator. The feeling that continuously bothered him at the sight of the two was as hot as a blazing fire. Sakuno blushing and continuing to hold on to the tennis champion's hand caused his stomach to lurch for some reasons.

He didn't like what he was seeing one bit.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Fuji immediately answered the call, only to find out that it was Kurumi.

"_Syusuke-nii-chan!"_

"Kurumi-san," came Fuji's soft voice.

"_I-I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to a book signing tomorrow…"_

Fuji stilled for a few moments, not quite sure what to reply to that.

"_Syusuke-nii-chan?" _

"I'll go," Fuji whispered as he balled his fists in frustration after seeing Sakuno enter Ryoma's car.

"_Are you busy Syusuke-nii-chan? I don't want to be a bother-"_

"No it's alright, Kurumi-san. I'd love to go with you." Fuji watched as the tennis champion's black convertible sped out of the hotel's parking lot.

"_That's great! For a moment, I thought I'll get jealous with whatever's occupying you if ever you didn't agree to go with me."_

_Jealous… _Now that caused Fuji to open his eyes. _It seems that I've finally gotten my answer… _A sad smile flickered across his lips. _I've fallen for her when everything's too late..._

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Sakuno remained quiet all throughout dinner as she continued blushing non-stop. She played with her fork and twirled on the pasta in front of her. _Mou… so embarrassing! R-Ryoma-kun saw my- argh! _Sakuno suddenly slapped her forehead. "Baka no Sakuno…" she muttered to herself.

No wonder she was acting all emotional!

Every time Ryoma would glance at her right after leaving the hotel, she'd look the opposite direction and pretend that she didn't know that the he was looking at her. It was a girl's worst nightmare having a boy see 'it'.

Sakuno couldn't help but slap herself again. _Why is today so stressful?_

"Why are you so quiet?"

The auburn-head snapped her head up, and met Ryoma's intent gaze behind the slightly tinted glasses he was wearing. Sakuno blushed and refused to look at him again. "N-Nothing…"

There was silence as the two continued eating their dinner.

"Let's go to the art gallery after this."

With this, Sakuno turned back to Ryoma with a smile.

The tennis champion couldn't help but smile himself for his accomplishment of brightening Sakuno up. _It's no use bringing up 'that' topic… _

"T-That's wonderful, Ryoma-kun! I'd love that…" Sakuno grinned wonderfully and placed some pasta in her mouth.

Ryoma smirked triumphantly and placed some pasta in his mouth himself.

After the two finished their dinner, they immediately headed to the art gallery where Ryoma had his lessons. They were allowed to enter after paying a small fee. The auburn-head let the boy lead the way as she decided to just trail behind him. She didn't want to embarrass herself again if ever Ryoma saw something unwanted. Sakuno walked with her arms behind her as to cover things if ever there was something humiliating to see.

After moments of walking, Ryoma realized that Sakuno was not beside him. He glanced behind him and saw the girl lagging behind. He sighed and slowed his pace as to let the girl catch up with him. When nothing like that happened, he walked towards Sakuno and grabbed one of her arms behind her.

"N-Nani… Ryoma-kun! What are you doing?" Sakuno blushed intensely as Ryoma interlocked their fingers together.

"You walk too slow," he said, and smirked back at the auburn-head. He gently dragged Sakuno until she was right beside him. "Why were you walking behind me anyway?"

Sakuno's blush intensified at this. "A-Ano… Y-You see. Uh… W-What you s-saw in the room a w-while ago was-"

"Fine."

Sakuno's eyes widened and she gaped at Ryoma involuntarily.

"It's fine," Ryoma repeated and gave a lopsided smile at the red Sakuno. "I'd rather see it myself than have someone else."

Sakuno's blush increased a tenfold. After which, she voiced out her feelings. "B-But you need to understand how a-a girl feels for a guy to see-"

"I'm no ordinary guy." Ryoma smirked at the shocked Sakuno once more. Before the girl could retort something and contribute more to their bickering, he quickly led Sakuno to one of his favorite paintings in the gallery.

Sakuno smiled all throughout their journey around the art gallery that Ryoma couldn't help but smile himself. It was such an enlightening feeling whenever Sakuno was enjoying, for he could never stomach seeing the girl in such a devastating state, ever. Ryoma watched the girl's amused face as she examined each painting with so much awe. Her light chuckles could cause his insides to rejoice for having the auburn-head smiling.

When they reached a painting with a nude woman, Ryoma suddenly had his usual thoughts of seeing Sakuno nude instead. After several more moments of staring at the painting, he suddenly felt something tucked under his nose. He turned his attention to Sakuno who was grinning at him like an idiot. _Eh?_

"You're bleeding yourself, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said playfully and let out a series of heartwarming chuckles.

_Huh?_ Ryoma stared at the still chuckling auburn-head.

"Nosebleed."

_Aa… _The boy tried his best to remain subdued as Sakuno continued laughing lightly."Arigatou," Ryoma mumbled as he got the handkerchief from Sakuno's hold.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Haven't I seen you 'ere before **(2) **_Mademoiselle?" _

Sakuno smiled brightly and nodded. "I was the one who enquired for painting lessons _monsieur…" _she replied respectfully to the elder and bowed her head.

"Ah… are you with the young man you were with the last time?" the old man asked with a sly grin.

Sakuno blushed prettily and flailed her hands. "O-oh no… I'm with my father at the moment," she lied with a smile, which the old man nodded to.

"So are you buying something?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for my father actually…" Sakuno replied kindly and blushed as she realized she kept on referring to Ryoma as her father.

All of a sudden, the man of her thoughts returned to the counter with big merchandise in his hand. "**(3) **_Je la prends…_" Ryoma muttered as he dug for his wallet.

"**(4) **_Pour ton fille…" _the man inferred kindly which Ryoma just nodded to. After working on his cash register, the old man turned to Ryoma for the payment.

Sakuno continued to stare at the big brown teddy bear sitting on the counter, wondering why in the world Ryoma was buying one. _I already have my own… _she thought as her gaze remained transfixed on the newly bought stuff toy.

"Come on," Ryoma ushered as he grabbed one of Sakuno's hand and led her outside the shop.

"Come again!" was what the old man exclaimed before the two were completely out of ear shot.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"**(5) **_Quel opera jouent-ils?" _came Ryoma's impassive question.

"Phantom of the Opera, _monsieur," _the lady selling the tickets said in the same impassive voice as she continued using her nail file and chewing her bubblegum.

Sakuno remained silent all throughout the trip around different places, letting Ryoma do whatever he wanted. In all honesty, the auburn-head wanted to go back to the suite. Her eyes were already so strained from reading non-stop; her body limp from moving around all night; her mind blank for having to have exhausted it from studying; and her mood terrible, thanks to a certain cycle.

"**(6) **_Combien coutent les billets?"_

The auburn-head's eyes were starting to close as she stifled a yawn.

"**(7) **_Deux places a l'orchestre."_

After several more minutes, she felt herself being tugged by the arm again. She opened her eyes and saw Ryoma right in front of her, their hands interlocked once more. "Tired?" he whispered and turned to Sakuno with a smirk.

_I still need to finish reading the last chapter… _The auburn-head denied and shook her head vigorously. The faster she finished going with Ryoma, the faster she could return to studying. For the first few moments of walking, Sakuno had to struggle in opening her eyes and walking properly.

Noticing his female company's state, Ryoma stopped walking and suddenly squatted which caused Sakuno to follow suit in stopping. "Climb my back."

Now that caused the auburn-head's eyes to snap open. "W-Wha-?" she frantically looked around, still fresh from sleep-walking when she realized that Ryoma was squatting right in front of her. "R-Ryoma-kun-"

"Climb. Now."

Acting impulsively with the command, Sakuno gingerly positioned herself on the tennis champion's back. Quite unsure of whether wrapping her legs around Ryoma's waist, it was the boy who did it himself when he placed both his hands under each of Sakuno's thighs carefully. The auburn-head blushed prettily as she was forced to position her head on Ryoma's shoulder due to their closeness.

"Hold on," was Ryoma's soft demand this time as he strided his way through the boardwalk.

Feeling groggier with every passing moment, Sakuno couldn't help but inch her face nearer Ryoma's neck. The boy stiffened a bit with the sudden contact, but got used to it not long after. The two quietly made their way to the black convertible which Ryoma parked somewhere near the park.

"Are we still far away, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno whispered against the boy's neck, causing Ryoma to feel the girl's warm breath on his skin.

"A bit," he replied.

Sakuno sighed and buried her face deeper. "A-Ano… may we rest for a while first…? I-I know you're having a hard time carrying me around… s-so I don't mind if we take a rest…" Sakuno's voice was hardly audible already that he anticipated she was going to fall asleep any moment now.

Ryoma figured that it will still take a while before they reached his car. Deciding to give in to Sakuno's request, he headed for the nearest bench in the park and carefully sat Sakuno on it. He sighed as he realized that Sakuno wouldn't have had forced herself to stay awake all this time if he didn't insist that they go out. He sighed at him being rash at times.

Sakuno gradually fluttered her eyes open when she felt the sudden stillness. Opening her eyes, the first thing that came into view was the Eiffel Tower. With the sight, her eyes opened completely, leaving her in another of her momentary trance when gazing at the structure.

Ryoma noticed Sakuno staring at the tall tower intently. "Aren't you sleepy anymore?"

Sakuno's head turned to Ryoma's direction after the question. "N-Not really…" she replied, and then returned looking at the tower. Admittedly, she could consider staring at the tower as one of her favorite hobbies. _It's so beautiful…_

Ryoma remained looking at the dazed-off Sakuno, and couldn't help but feel smug. At least he had accomplished separating the girl from her studying for a while. A stressed-out Sakuno wasn't that fun at all to be with… considering her PMS-ing too. He too, then stared at the Eiffel Tower.

The last time Sakuno was able to enjoy staring at the tower in such comfortable silence was with Fuji a week before. Sharing the same experience with the tennis champion wasn't so bad as well. "Fuji-senpai and I did this before too," Sakuno started. "…staring at the tower I mean," she clarified as soon as Ryoma quirked an eyebrow on her.

Ryoma just had to be reminded of Fuji at the moment. He growled annoyed.

"…and it's really very thoughtful of senpai to buy me an Eiffel tower necklace."

_That's it. _Ryoma thought annoyed as he turned to the still lost in thought Sakuno. His next few words were what brought the auburn-head's full attention on him. "I'd like you to be mine, Ryuzaki."

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o -

**Author's Notes: **There you have it folks! Chapter 10! So many things happened, right?! KYA! LOL XD First off, Fuji finally found the answer to the foreign feeling he had been experiencing! Secondly, Ryoma finally did it! WOO! And, you guys had a glimpse of 'Phantom of the Opera'! LOL XD Just continue reading and wait for updates to find out what's up with that… Oh and another guessing game! Can anyone guess why Ryoma bought another teddy bear? Haha!

**P.S.: **I'd like to thank Kamiyama89's 'Onegai, Tutor!' for inspiring me in the use of 'PMS-ing' here and in Ryoma seeing Sakuno's stain! LOL XD Well, in Kamiyama89's story, it was Tezuka and an OC. HAHA! GAWD! The TezuOC fic rocks so much man! It's the first time I've fallen head over heels with an OC fic! Haha! Thanks to Aena-chan for perking up my attention on the fic! XD If you have time, check out the story! It's really awesome!

**French Corner**

**(1) **Merci Monsieur Leonard – Thank you Mister Leonard**  
(2) **Mademoiselle - Miss**  
(3) **Je la prends – I'll take it**  
(4) **Pour ton fille – For your daughter**  
(5) **Quel opera jouent-ils** – **What opera are they putting on**  
(6) **Combien coutent les billets** – **How much are the tickets**  
(7) **Deux places a l'orchestre, s'il vous plait – Two orchestra seats, please

**P.P.S.: **I think I'll be able to post two more chapters before a long period of me not updating. Wah! School's really near, and I need to prepare, so once again, updating fanfics need to be degraded in priority.

**P.P.P.S.: **If you've noticed, I changed the format of my story… again. In my opinion, it looks better. Haha! Simpler actually… Oh! And I added titles to each chapter. Hehe. I hope you guys see the connection of the title to the events in the chap! So for this one, the title is 'downpour' right? You know the saying 'When it rains, it pours?' There! Oh! And I guess it can also be associated with Sakuno's –ahem- that time of month (ahem) Hahahaha!

Well then, please wait for more updates! And do not forget to review! Comments/ Suggestions/ Constructive Criticisms are always welcome! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you think about the chap or the story as a whole please…

**Deadline: **One week… or less (:))

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 05.25.08  
**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -


	11. Chapter 11: Cornerstone

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**Chapter 11: Cornerstone**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"**(1) **_Il me faut quelque chose pour la grippe_." Ryoma walked back and forth around the room as he tried to contain his anger and prevent shouting at the person on the other line. "**(2) **_Ces't urgent!"_ he cried angrily.

After several more moments of ranting at the poor assistant manager on the phone, he slammed the gadget on the couch. Ryoma then hurriedly made his way back to the king-sized bed to check on a certain passed out auburn-head.

He placed his hand on the girl's forehead and felt it burning up. Immediately wetting the towel lying idly near a bowl of cold water, he dunked it on the bowl and brought it to the girl's hot forehead. Sakuno's breathing was ragged, and he felt that the girl was probably feeling cold. He pulled the comforter up until the auburn-head's chin for warmth.

Ryoma sighed and plopped himself on the chair he had dragged towards the bed. This was the second time Sakuno became sick because of him. But he had to admit that the cause of the second instance was hilarious… well, if you weren't the victim and the one who was left hanging.

Right after he had finally asked Sakuno, she actually fainted. It stunned him for a few moments before he realized what had happened, after which he steadfastly carried the girl back to the car and headed back to the hotel for rest.

He knew that Sakuno had already a lot of things in her mind, yet he couldn't restrain himself from asking her!

_Damn Fuji-senpai… _

If it weren't for him seeing the brunet with Sakuno, he wouldn't have acted so rashly in the first place. What happened that night was definitely taking the cake for the most unexpected happening of his life. He was certain that if it were any other girl in Sakuno's place, he'd be greeted with so much shrieking, screaming, hugging, kissing…

_Not that I mind Ryuzaki reacting like that…_ he thought and had to slap himself mentally for being such a pervert in an inappropriate moment.

Ryoma rubbed his temples to ease his mood.

_If Ryuzaki didn't faint, what would have been her answer?_

Interrupting the tennis champion from his thoughts, there was the sudden sound of knocking. He immediately wore his disguise and headed to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by the manager himself, smiling at him apologetically.

"**(3) **_Bon soir, monsieur… Je suis desole pour assistant manager."_

Ryoma gave a curt nod in acknowledgement, and ushered the older man to the motionless girl on the bed. "**(4) **_Elle a de la fievre," _was Ryoma's answer to the man's questioning gaze.

"Ah… I 'ope she gets better," the manager stated kindly after placing the requested medicine on the bedside table. "Just ask 'er to take this, and she'll be fine in the morning." And with that, the manager left the suite.

Ryoma made his way back to Sakuno where he started shaking the girl awake. "Ryuzaki," he called out and continued shaking her. The auburn-head remained unaffected with the boy's attempts of being awoken. The tennis champion then resorted into slapping Sakuno's face lightly. "Ryuzaki," he called out again. After several more moments of slapping, the boy grew impatient for whatever he did was futile.

_Final option… _Ryoma sighed and leaned in on the sleeping beauty to capture her lips with his. He immediately got the desired effect for Sakuno's eyes snapped open. As soon as that happened, he reluctantly broke the contact.

"R-R-Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno broke into a series of whimpers after realizing what caused her to wake up.

Ryoma flexed his fingers before grabbing a tablet from the bottle. "Take this."

Sakuno sat up from bed, with the cloth on her forehead dropping, and quickly obeyed the boy without second thoughts. She grabbed the tablet from Ryoma, and took it. She was handed a tetra pack with the straw already poked on the box after that, and drank from it thirstily.

"Arigatou," she said softly when she finished her drink.

Ryoma nodded his head in response and silently got the empty tetra pack from the girl to be thrown away. The silence remained even until the tennis champion returned to his seat beside the girl, whom he stared at for the next few minutes. Sakuno was still sitting upright, probably doing some self-composing, and tried to avoid Ryoma's gaze at all costs.

"M-My books!" Sakuno exclaimed all of a sudden and intended to stand up, when Ryoma acted a lot faster than her and easily pushed her back to bed.

"No."

Sakuno tried sitting up again but both of Ryoma's hands had her pinned down. "B-But Ryoma-kun! Y-You need to understand that the test is just two days away from now-"

"Stop it!" Ryoma roared and moved on top of Sakuno, straddling her hips to prevent her from leaving the bed. His gaze was furious that the auburn-head didn't have the courage to retort and protest even more. "Stop it alright?! Look at you! You're already sick, and yet all you worry about is your goddamn studies!" the boy cried and continued glaring at the now teary-eyed Sakuno.

The auburn-head started to shake, and the tears that formed in her eyes were already dropping relentlessly. She sniffed several times and closed her eyes in an attempt to cease crying. "B-But-"

"Stop," came Ryoma's tired voice. "Just… stop."

Sakuno couldn't help but let out strangled cries and numerous sobs. After she felt Ryoma's hold loosen, she brought her hands over her face to hide her sorrowful expression. The auburn-head's cries were the only ones heard throughout the room for several minutes.

The tennis champion let the girl calm down, remaining silent as he just watched the pitiful-looking Sakuno. He felt his insides lurch as he felt the girl continuously tremble beneath him, her cries sounding through the unbearable silence. Honestly, he didn't know how to handle someone who was experiencing so much pressure and stress… and was also _in that time of month._

"Stop it!"

This only made Sakuno tremble even more and cry harder.

"I-I-I c-can't…" came Sakuno's muffled reply under her covering hands.

Ryoma let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled his hair to think. He couldn't stomach seeing the girl like this. It was so difficult. He had sworn not to see Sakuno cry, and yet he couldn't even do anything to what was presently happening.

As Sakuno suddenly burst into a series of more sobs, he pried away the hands covering the girl's face and dove in for the mouth.

Sakuno's eyes were now wide open as she stared at the face of her prince, who currently had his eyes closed. The boy continued to press his lips onto hers, savoring the simple contact.

Ryoma was now completely on top of Sakuno, with both his hands pinning the auburn-head's arms on each side of her body. As Sakuno continuously shifted under his weight, accidentally rubbing on something sensitive, he couldn't help but groan against the girl's lips.

Sakuno blushed in different shades of red and her attempts of freeing herself ceased after she heard the muffled sound. As their lips continued to press together, Sakuno relaxed soon enough and closed her eyes, much to Ryoma's relief. It seemed that her calming down was just a kiss away.

The kiss may not be as feverish as the previous, but she knew that she'll melt right away if that happened with her current state. Now, the kiss brought her mind to be blank, leaving her free from everything she was worrying about. It was what she needed to get even the tiniest moments of solitude. It soothed her… comforted her…

Suddenly, Ryoma licked Sakuno's lips.

Ryoma was instantly pushed aside after what he did. Opening his eyes at the suddenness, he found a wide-eyed Sakuno staring back at him with a bewildered expression. "I-I'm sorry…" he said softly and got up from bed. Silence remained as the boy lay himself on the couch. "Rest now," was Ryoma's command.

The tennis champion heard some shuffling before he got a reply from the auburn-head. "S-So you're back to sleeping on the couch, huh…?"

Ryoma propped himself up with an arm to peek on Sakuno. The girl was intently gazing towards his direction, expectantly waiting for him to reply. He sighed and ruffled his hair in confusion. The girl shoved him aside, and now she wanted him back.

_Damn confusing… _"I'll be there," was his reply.

With the assurance, Sakuno then lay herself on the bed again, satisfied that things were alright. Obviously, she was taken aback with Ryoma heading for something like _that_, but she couldn't afford to push him away just because it… But for some unknown reasons, she felt that she indeed had a reason to push him away.

She slapped herself lightly. _Ack… what happened…?_

Breaking free from her thoughts, the shifting of the bed caused her to look towards the said direction and found a tired-looking Ryoma settling several inches away from her. Suddenly, the boy snapped his head to her, catching her in such an intense gaze; his golden orbs locking Sakuno's chocolate ones firmly.

"I'll be waiting for your answer," was what Ryoma said before turning the opposite direction.

_Huh? _"Wha-?" Sakuno quirked both her eyebrows and wracked her brain for whatever could have happened. _Think. Think. Think…_ she tapped her forehead. "Ugh… I'm only giving myself more headaches," she mumbled frustrated and lay back down on the bed.

There was silence as the two young adults were both lost in their own thoughts. After several more minutes…

"Hey." Both Ryoma and Sakuno sat up at and called for each other at the same time. Sakuno smiled at the awkwardness, while Ryoma just smirked cockily. The two stared at each other for several moments, "You go first," they said together once more.

The auburn-head started chuckling while blushing intensely. "A-Ano… I was just wondering what happened in the park, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno expectantly looked at the suddenly uncomfortable boy.

Ryoma blinked. _She doesn't remember? _The tennis champion remained speechless for a while, and then he cleared his throat hoping that he'd find words to say in the process. He didn't anticipate that he'll be asking her like this. He originally planned to be frank, but thanks to Sakuno fainting, he'd have to resort in another way… which was a bit awkward to him.

"Y-You fainted…" was his almost inaudible answer.

It was Sakuno's turned to blink several times this time. "I-I fainted? H-How-" The girl shook her head before looking back at Ryoma. "…I fainted?!" she exclaimed, her cheeks burning up with the red color.

Ryoma stiffened, realizing that he was nearing into getting the answer he wanted. For some reasons, he suddenly felt unprepared for whatever the answer may be. Was it proper to ask Sakuno who wasn't on the right track of mind as of the moment? He wasn't implying that Sakuno was berserk or anything, but with her school _and _girl issues, was it appropriate he asked now?

"I asked you a question then you fainted."

Sakuno blinked several times again, letting Ryoma's reply sink in. "A-Ano… W-What was the question you asked?" she inquired curiously, intently gazing at Ryoma who seemed to have found the opposite wall interesting all of a sudden.

"I asked if you'd be mine, Ryuzaki-san."

Ryoma looked at Sakuno from the corner of his eye, actually expecting her to faint again when she instead was gaping at him and blushing furiously. Now this was his desired reaction. _Seems like the medicine is taking its toll now… Arigatou, Manager-san. _

"Ryoma-kun-"

"I'll give you time." Ryoma laid himself back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He tucked his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "Think it over… please."

Sakuno gazed at the serene-looking boy momentarily before lying back down the bed herself. "C-Currently, I'm still busy with my schoolwork and-"

"Exactly." At this, Ryoma cracked an eye open and gave Sakuno a sideward glance. "That's why I need you to think it over." He smirked cockily, causing Sakuno's blush to intensify.

The auburn-head was taken aback with the hint of hope in the boy's eyes that she couldn't help but reply, "Yes… I-I'll think about it…" Sakuno smiled unsurely at Ryoma before grabbing her white teddy bear and hug it near her chest. "Ano… What was it you wanted to ask me, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma turned sideways to look at a patiently waiting Sakuno. "Why do you sleep with that?" He pointed at the stuff toy in Sakuno's arms.

Sakuno's hold on the bear tightened as she faced sideways too. "I don't see anything wrong with it…" the girl softly retorted with pink on her cheeks.

Ryoma 'hmph-ed' and mumbled, "Childish…" before standing up to head towards the couch.

"W-Where are you going?" Sakuno asked, suddenly alarmed with whatever she could have done to make Ryoma stand up. She sighed when the boy remained unresponsive, and decided to sleep already. _Fine… _she thought in defeat and made herself comfortable under the covers.

She then took the opportunity to think things over.

"Ryoma-kun likes me… _that way…?_" Sakuno mumbled to herself, still in utter shock.

How can she resign into other things when she's not even halfway from what she truly wanted? _It's my dream that I truly want… right? _she thought unsurely and sighed. Admittedly, for a moment back there, she was so tempted to say 'yes' right away.

_Sleep… Sleep… Sleep… _she told herself repeatedly. Why was it that she couldn't sleep now when she had wanted to sleep so badly a while ago? _Ryoma-kun… _Just when her eyes were about to close, she felt a sudden tug on what she was hugging tightly. _Eh? _She snapped her eyes open, only to find Ryoma smirking down at her with two bears in his grasp.

"Try getting used in sleeping without your bear tonight…" And with that, he turned away with bears, brown and white, to who knows where.

Sakuno immediately sat up when the boy disappeared from view, and found Ryoma placing both bears on the couch; one beside the other. "What are you trying to do, Ryoma-kun?" she asked a firmly with a hint of annoyance. When Ryoma returned to look at her, she stiffened and said meekly, "I-I'd like to get Mr. Bear back… p-please."

_Mr. Bear? _Ryoma quirked an eyebrow and smirked, clearly amused. "Why?"

Sakuno blushed and resisted the urge to throw a pillow on the suddenly so annoying Ryoma. "B-Because, i-it soothes me to sleep…" she blushed, but remained looking firm at the smirking boy. She sighed frustrated as Ryoma didn't respond after several moments later. _I'm wasting my time not resting. _She lay back down and decided to _try _and sleep now. _I still need to study tomorrow… the test is so near…_

There was sudden shifting in the bed, though Sakuno just ignored it. "Are you sleeping?"

The auburn-head didn't respond at first, but after some time of more futile attempts of sleeping, she replied. "I told you I can't sleep…" she said softly. "I don't have anything to hug-"

Suddenly, she was carefully lifted from her position and realized that who else could have done such but Echizen Ryoma himself. After several moments, she turned a dark shade of red when she found half her body over Ryoma, her head gingerly positioned on the boy's chest. One strong arm was under her shoulder blade while the other was on top of her tummy. Now this... was unexpected.

"Now sleep." Ryoma muffled from behind her sprawled auburn hair.

Sakuno's heart beat rapidly like wild horses as she felt Ryoma's warm breath against her ear and his hold on her tighten by the minute. She wouldn't deny that the situation was truly comfortable… not to mention an effective way to lull her to sleep. It was as if _she _became Ryoma's teddy bear. But Sakuno knew that it was quite inappropriate crossing too much boundaries, but then again, maybe just for night, she could embrace being in the arms of a renowned tennis champion… a.k.a. her friend.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Coffee or hot chocolate?"

Sakuno smiled at Ryoma who was looking at her in his rare soft gazes. "Hot chocolate please…" she replied after a moment of thinking.

It was a Sunday morning, exactly one day before her biggest exam that year.

As soon as Sakuno woke up, she was immediately ushered by Ryoma to dress up for an early breakfast. Before she could even protest and insist on staying in the hotel, Ryoma had already carried her inside the bathroom and held the knob of the door as Sakuno tried prying the door open from the inside. With an official bribe saying that he'd make her take a bath by _force _if he had to, caused Sakuno to relent to his request.

As she watched Ryoma walk his way towards the dainty coffee shop, Sakuno couldn't help but dread about what lay ahead for her the next day. Heaving a long sigh as she forced herself to read the book in her hands, the rest of the time waiting for Ryoma with her hot chocolate was utterly futile with regards to her preparing for her exams. It was as if her mind had a hole in it somewhere that all the things she was _re_reading flowed right out the moment she laid eyes on the scrawny texts on her book.

The next few minutes passed by as Sakuno still patiently waited for Ryoma to return with the steaming hot drink that could possibly be the only one that can clear her mind that morning. Or probably, the wait just _seemed _long since she was adamant in fulfilling her promise to the boy that day of staying _away _from her studies… or so he thought.

Sakuno wanted badly to lock herself up in the suite the entire day to be literally lost in her paradise of books. Due to Ryoma's insistent demands on keeping her a mile away from any of her textbooks, she was even desperate enough to grab one, even at least the smallest, and hide it in her _pocket. _

For the rest of their walk outside that morning, Sakuno was quite aware that Ryoma had been glancing at the bulge in her jeans pocket several times. Whenever that happened though, Sakuno would suddenly plaster on a sugary-sweet smile and tried her best to keep his attention away from her pants.

It would be such a disappointment when she finds out that Ryoma didn't buy it though…

The book she was currently reading was suddenly swiped from her hands.

"Hey!"

Turning around, Sakuno was met with Ryoma's piercing golden orbs. She immediately withdrew back and shut her mouth up while wearing a sheepish look. She could feel the boy's stare start boring a hole on her head.

"Why are you studying _again_?"

"A-Ano…"

Sakuno found no words to say when Ryoma glared at her like that. She sighed after much struggle of attempting to reason out something several minutes later.

Ryoma grunted upon seeing Sakuno turn gloomy again. Placing the cup of hot chocolate in front of the girl who currently had her head bowed down, Ryoma pulled his chair and took a seat across Sakuno. He narrowed his gaze when he noticed the girl not touching her cup of hot drink.

"Drink."

Sakuno relented after hearing Ryoma's command.

Bringing the cup to her mouth, she winced a bit having to have burned her lips from the intense heat of the drink. Then having to have winced, Sakuno accidentally bit her tongue causing her to gasp in surprise and capture the tennis champion's attention.

"Oi, are you alright?"

Sakuno blushed instantly, having to have found her face inches away from Ryoma all of a sudden. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she continued staring at the boy who currently had his hands cupping her face, forcing her mouth to open as he checked her burnt tongue.

"Kissing so early in the morning?"

Both heads snapped towards a familiar grinning brunet and a confused blue-haired companion. Sakuno immediately moved her face away from Ryoma and turned a pretty shade of pink when Fuji started chuckling. Kurumi, on the other hand, remained looking confused for some reasons.

"Kissing her father?" the blue-haired girl asked.

Sakuno panicked.

"I was just kidding about the kissing, Kurumi-san…" Fuji smiled at the relieved auburn-head who mouthed him with an 'arigatou'.

Ryoma grunted in exasperation for the unwanted appearance of the newcomers, and immediately moved his chair beside Sakuno. He wanted to make sure that Fuji won't be taking her away from him this time.

Fuji eyed as Ryoma dragged his chair beside Sakuno with an innocent smile. He couldn't help himself but grin wider when the tennis champion eyed him back with disdain. _You think you're so smart, eh Echizen? _He grinned.

"Ryuzaki-san, would you mind if Kurumi-san and I sit with you?"

Fuji's smile broadened when he saw Ryoma's gaze narrow.

Sakuno brightened at the idea which caused Ryoma to be vexed by Fuji even more. "That would be wonderful, Fuji-senpai, Kurumi!" she exclaimed and immediately ushered the newcomers to take a seat.

Fuji took the one beside Sakuno without second thoughts as Kurumi followed suit in taking the one left in between Ryoma and her brunet companion.

For the next minutes, Kurumi was the one who initiated the conversation about the book signing she just attended along with Fuji. Sakuno smiled and gave polite comments about the event the blue-haired had tried so vividly to explain. Fuji had given simple replies to Kurumi's questions, but really was focused on the pretending-to-be-impassive boy sitting across him. Ryoma had his arms folded across his chest as he watched Sakuno joyful mood.

He was in deep thought as he tried figuring out why Sakuno would smile for others, yet make it so hard to make her smile for _him. _Taking from the girl's actions, she always seemed so uncomfortable with him. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't suppress his feelings any longer. It was terribly hard for him to watch Sakuno get sidetracked about anything _from him._ Maybe it had something to do with his guilt eating up most of his emotions, but he knew he cared for her.

He cared for her _a lot_, and he'll do anything to have her care for him the same way.

"It's your big test tomorrow, right Ryuzaki-san?" Kurumi asked interested.

"Yes… And I'm really…" Sakuno paused as she suddenly turned another shade of pink. Fuji and Kurumi looked at her concerned at her sudden pause, but she immediately started talking again not long after. "…nervous about it," she said with a smile.

As Kurumi began talking once more, Sakuno took the opportunity to glance at the tennis champion beside her with a somewhat questioning look. But the boy beside merely lowered his cap with his _other_ hand to hide the smirk on his face. At least with his hand interlocked with Sakuno's under the table, he's assured that the girl wouldn't forget about him for the rest of the time.

- - - - - - - - - -

Having to have roamed the city with Ryoma, Fuji and Kurumi for the rest of the day, Sakuno started panicking around mid-noon on the fact that she wasting the entire day enjoying rather than studying. The four young adults were currently strolling around Montemarte, stopping by at to stare at some artworks that perked up their attention.

"Ano… I do think that I have to get going now…" Sakuno said all of a sudden when they reached the end part of the area. "I still have to study for the exams tomorrow…"

"Aw! Sakuno! Chill!" Kurumi exclaimed and started patting the shoulder of her friend. "You worry too much… from what I've heard, you've been preparing for this for the last weeks and I say that you deserve a break!"

"But-"

"Didn't I already tell you not to study today?" Ryoma muttered.

"But-"

"You might get sick if you study too much, Ryuzaki-san." Fuji said with a smile.

With that, Sakuno relented to her friends' request and tried enjoying the rest of the day without having to think of her test the next day. Maybe a little relaxation can do her good. As the four continued the rest of the day visiting more places in the city, they eventually ended up in a bowling alley by late afternoon.

"Are you seriously sure that you want your father to play with a really heavy ball, Sakuno?"

Ryoma resisted the urge to knock the blue-haired girl tagging along with Fuji the rest of the day with the bowling ball in his hands. It was quite an insult having to have someone say that about _him… _the world's number one tennis player. But he knew that revealing his identity for a small, oblivious insult was utterly foolish.

"It would be alright, Kurumi…" Sakuno said while glancing at Ryoma with a blush on her face before returning to her own bowling ball she was struggling to lift with her right hand.

Before the ball could manage to kiss the floor dragging her arm along with it, Fuji caught the heavy burden in the nick of time.

"Arigatou…" Sakuno said with a blush as she tried lifting the ball again, wanting to prove that she was able to do it.

Fuji chuckled at his kouhai's hopeless attempts of bowling, clearly amused. Seeing that Sakuno was truly a hopeless bowler, he gently grabbed the girl's hand and positioned them properly on the holes of the ball, while setting his other on her shoulder. He felt the girl stiffen at the first few moments of contact, but eventually, the girl started to relax in his hold not long after.

"I think you need some help, Ryuzaki-san…" he said in his smooth and velvety voice causing Sakuno's blush to increase a tenfold and send her heart fluttering for some reasons.

Ryoma's eyes narrowed at the scene right in front of him. It was just too hard trying to pretend unaffected when he indeed was _very _affected. Screw him for having to pretend to be someone who doesn't care… or then again. Maybe his 'pretend' identity could help after all.

"Keep your hands away from my daughter," he growled with the narrowing of his eyes and acted as a 'protective father' all of a sudden.

Kurumi watched everything with blatant amusement.

"I'm merely trying to teach her, _sire…" _Fuji said calmly while resisting the urge to smirk at Ryoma's evident anger.

Sakuno remained oblivious to everything happening as she concentrated on what Fuji recently taught her on how to hold the ball and such. As she continued on trying to apply everything her senpai told her, she came to the point of finally rolling the ball on the lane when the bowling ball ended up bouncing over to the next lane… and landed right on top of a stranger's toes.

"Ouch!"

Sakuno had the sudden want to bolt and fly right back to Japan. _Oh dear…_

Even before the buff man with red, swollen eyes (who was wobbly when approaching them… probably drunk) could near the terrified auburn-head, both Ryoma and Fuji immediately positioned themselves in front of Sakuno. It was as if fate had chosen to humor with Sakuno's day to have someone steal her study time and _now _her fun time. She hoped the best she could that nothing like a brawl would happen.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakuno cried from behind Ryoma and Fuji.

The big stranger chose to ignore her apology and started ranting in fast and fluent French about his injured foot. Ryoma shot him up not long after with a mere glare from his piercing golden orbs as Fuji tried calming the situation down with his calm (but deadly) words.

"It's not that hard to accept a young lady's apology of hurting your foot with a bowling ball, don't you think, _sire?" _Fuji asked with a thin line of his lips when the big stranger attempted to approach Sakuno again and clearly ignored his reasoning.

But Ryoma and Fuji were still faster.

"And I do think that a bowling bowl on your feet doesn't hurt much…" Ryoma said all of a sudden causing the big man to halt and gape incredulously at him.

"Pardon me (hiccup)?!"

Fuji grinned as he caught Ryoma's game. "I do think I have to agree with that…" he paused as they watched the man turned a dark shade of red in fury and tried walking pass them again to near the shaking-in-fear Sakuno. "But try to be reasonable Echizen…" he muttered towards the Ryoma who was suddenly flexing his hands.

"A punch would be much more hurtful don't you think?" Ryoma said with a smirk and ignored Fuji's statement.

And with that, Sakuno had gasped wide-eyed as she tried predicting the outcome of the fight happening before her very eyes with a heavy feeling in her dread-filled heart.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Her tears tasted so bitter, yet she didn't mind one bit as the tears relentlessly streamed down her face. She was quite used to it now actually. Having to have managed to stay put despite the stress and all that she was currently facing in Paris, her tears were the only ones that helped her ease her pain and struggles within.

She watched the city from the looming height of her sanctuary, noting everything she was seeing. The vast grayness of the sky which was about to pour with rain any moment now; the number of cars making their way through the city; the hordes of people walking around; and the faraway famous spots she could distinguish from where she was.

Back in the bowling alley, she wanted so badly to wedge herself in the middle of Ryoma and the drunken man to cease the physical brawl and avoid injuries. But she was staggering in so much fright for the boy as she watched Ryoma struggle at the stranger's tremendous strength. She couldn't quite comprehend the fact that with the simple attack of her inborn clumsiness, Ryoma could already be placed in so much danger.

The skies suddenly growled as raindrops started falling from the skies, dropping one by one on Sakuno's miserable state. The auburn-head was currently on Eiffel tower, her form hunched by a deserted corner hoping that no one could disturb her from her moments of solitude. She needed time to compose herself from everything that was currently happening with her.

Silent sobs escaped the girl's lips.

Ryoma was surely making her cry a lot these days. Her tears were always _for _and _about _him. Well, she couldn't help herself. It was utterly stupid of the boy to place himself in a situation were his arm acquired several bruises and a bleeding lower lip. Good thing that the authorities immediately came and hindered the fight to worsen. What if Ryoma wouldn't be able to play tennis anymore just because of him trying to protect her back then?

She wouldn't forgive herself for that… And with what just happened, that caused Sakuno to become even more stressful. She was well aware of Ryoma's feelings, and she was feeling some twinge of guilt for having to have him wait for her answer. Waiting was quite painful after all. Not to mention what the tennis champion had to do to prove all the more that he cared for her… a lot.

_But what about my studies? _Sakuno contemplated as she began shivering with the cold. She didn't at all care if she was getting wet at the moment. _I know I won't be able to focus for tomorrow if things are like this…_ she thought to herself with a scowl gracing her pale face.

As several more fleeting moments passed by, she suddenly felt the raindrops cease dropping on her. Looking up with the change, Sakuno found a serious-looking Fuji holding an umbrella just above her. He smiled sadly at her when her eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

"I thought I might find you here…" he said softly as he sat down beside the still unresponsive girl. "…and I was right."

Sakuno merely placed her head on the arm on top of her knees to hide her sorrowful expression. "R-Ryoma-kun can be pretty rash at times… and I find it quite stupid," she muffled through the sleeves of her blouse.

"He didn't break anything Ryuzaki-san… don't worry."

All that was heard for the next minutes was sounds of the continuous dropping of the rain on the metal floor of the tower. Fuji could hear silent sounds from the auburn-head beside him soon enough, but he decided not to pry and patiently waited the girl to open up by herself. He smiled when Sakuno turned to him.

"Ano… Fuji-senpai… There's…"

"…something bothering you besides Echizen fighting in the alley?" Fuji helped when Sakuno paused in dilemma.

The auburn-head hesitated before nodding her head. "Hai…" she muttered softly.

"What is it?" Fuji prodded soothingly after moments of silence.

"H-He asked me to be his…" was her silent reply.

Fuji suddenly clenched the hand with the umbrella hovering above them, his insides lurching from the sudden intensity of his emotions. Was that the reason why Sakuno has so willingly given up studying that day… to be with Ryoma? So she was actually prepared into disregarding her dream for him... Was that it?

"And what was your reply?" was Fuji's soft question as he tried to remain looking subdued and keep his voice from wavering. Despite his calm demeanor, his insides were hysterical from the sudden revelation that appeared before him.

Everything was indeed too late.

"No…"

Or maybe not.

Fuji snapped his head towards the suddenly teary-eyed Sakuno. The intent gaze he set upon her was silent ushering for the girl to continue.

"B-But that's what makes it all the more hurtful, senpai…" Sakuno's voice cracked causing Fuji to be stabbed with the girl's words. "W-With the relationship I'm currently sharing with him and the assertion he so freely stated, I can't quite get him out of my head…" she started sobbing a great deal after this. "And he even tried protecting me back there when he knew that he could have gotten hurt, where who knows, could have been the last time his arm would properly work!"

A sad smile flickered on Fuji's lips as realization dawned upon him. "You love him…"

It wasn't a question.

Sakuno turned to Fuji with watery eyes, appearing to be confused with what Fuji just said. "I-I love him?" she muttered as her sobs started to fade.

Fuji nodded and then opened his eyes, his blue orbs shown magnificently through the night. "You care for him…" An emotion Sakuno didn't quite expect to see in _the _Syusuke Fuji lingered in his eyes for a brief moment.

"How do you know-"

"It's quite… seen..." Fuji muttered as he diverted his gaze towards the sky. "Why else would you let him back to your life after what he had done to you…" then he returned looking at the suddenly blushing Sakuno. "…right?"

"I don't really know what I'm feeling, senpai…" Sakuno said truthfully as she smiled at Fuji gratefully. "But I do know that I won't be able to do my best tomorrow if things are like this-"

"Then tell him."

Sakuno's eyes widened at Fuji's sudden sorrowful expression. Never had she seen him look like that before… "T-Tell him what, senpai?"

"Tell him that you love him…" he said softly. "This was what you've been waiting for your entire life…"

Sakuno's heart felt like being crushed upon seeing Fuji looking so sad for the first time. As far as she could remember, even when the boy advised her during her weakest point before, Fuji had always worn a calm look… someone that was ready to soothe and ease a broken heart.

But now… it was as if Fuji was the one in need of company.

Sakuno couldn't help but suddenly clutch one of Fuji's arm, silently urging him to open up. This was it. This was the time _the _Syusuke Fuji was going to let in someone in his genius thoughts… emotions… inner-self…

She wasn't quite sure where she acquired such courage or _the mere thought _of initiating such absurdity. She never thought that this day would come, nor did she think that she was the one going to do it.

Her lips came in contact with Fuji's for the briefest second, wanting him to know that she was going to be with him all throughout… wanting him to know that she cared for him a lot... wanting him to know that she was ready to give him as much as he had given her.

Fuji's eyes were as wide as saucers when Sakuno pulled back. When Sakuno kissed him, she realized that this made him look all the more sad. She wanted to weep for whatever her senpai was burdening him.

"I-I do not like seeing you sad…" Sakuno said trying to keep her voice from wavering. "It hurts me having to see you like that without knowing why…"

"He cares for you a lot…" Fuji started. "…and I care for you too…" Sakuno nodded. "…but you care for him more…"

Sakuno gasped and was about to protest but Fuji didn't let her. "You deserve the happiness you've been waiting so long, Ryuzaki-san… I don't see why you shouldn't grab it when it's already right in front of you." Fuji smiled. "I want to see you happy."

"I want to see you happy too, senpai…" Sakuno replied. "Ano… B-But first you have to tell me why you're sad-"

"That doesn't matter…" Fuji replied, with his eyes closed and a smile suddenly on his face again. "It's great to have you feeling complete again… and besides, if you won't do it now, I'm sure you won't be able to concentrate tomorrow."

Sakuno looked at Fuji concerned. "Senpai…"

"Promise me you'll do well tomorrow," Fuji said, with his tone calm once more, blocking any emotion. "I just know you'll be reaching the peak of your happiness soon… and with this, I'm sure you'll be smiling for several reasons now."

Sakuno lunged herself towards Fuji, her arms around his next once more. "Thank you for everything…" The girl couldn't help but have tears streaming down her face once more. "I-It hurts me so much to be so useless and unknowing when you're in time of need… I-I'm so sorry…"

"Just be happy…"

"I will…" Sakuno's voice was muffled on Fuji's shoulder as she felt the boy's arms encircle her waist, pulling her closer. "I'll do my best on the test for Ryoma-kun…"

Fuji suddenly felt a pang on his heart, but remained as still as stone as he continued indulging himself in Sakuno's presence.

… _And for you… _Sakuno thought as she pulled Fuji in a tighter hug.

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o –

**Author's Notes: **Aww! It's so sad! Well, that just concludes things with what Ryoma needs to expect from Sakuno as an answer. Haha! Hope you guys enjoyed! The chapter is a bit bitter, but yeah… That's how things are. Review and wait for more updates!

**French Corner**

**(1) **Il me faut quelque chose pour la grippe – I need something for a flu  
**(2) **Ces't urgent – It is important  
**(3) **Bon soir, monsieur… Je suis desole pour assistant manager – Good evening sir… I'm sorry for the assistant manager.  
**(4) **Elle de la fievre – She has a fever

**Deadline: **Two weeks… (:))

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 07.12.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -


	12. Chapter 12: Choice

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**Chapter 12:****Choice**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

The chill that hung about in that certain September morning's breeze would have sent anyone back to their homes and settle themselves by the hearth. The autumn season already taking its toll, orange-hued leaves had mounted under the acacia grove standing proudly at the center of the enormous university grounds. The old man with the rake, currently fussing over the scattered leaves, had been his entertainment for the past hour of sitting idly on one of the school's bench. He never missed the weird looks the passer-bys were giving him, clearly evident in their eyes the curiosity with how he could stand the cold on the same spot for the rest of the time.

In all honesty, Echizen Ryoma would _not _tolerate anyone to make him wait _that long._

But then again, it was really with own accord that he was sitting on that bench like a statue.

Perhaps it was an hour more or so when the main door of the university burst opened. Standing on top of stairs was the auburn-head whom he had been waiting for so long. Scrutinizing the expression she had, the blank look on her face was something he had not expected. He immediately shut his eyes close and feigned sleep as he knew that the girl would have noticed him by now. It was a matter of only a few moments when he heard the girl's silent strides and that tingling chime voice of hers.

"Ryoma-kun waited for me?" Sakuno whispered more to herself.

She sat down beside the boy's 'sleeping' form after a moment's hesitation; the time she had dreaded to come finally came.

She remembered her encounter with her senpai last night, the agonizing look she had not expected to see in him of all people. He willed her to go to Ryoma… and she followed. But it was the look in his eyes that confused her, as if saying that if she did go to Ryoma, she would hurt him. What she saw was so different from what he was saying! Yet she followed what the _words _he was saying… because what he said was true.

She loved both of them… but she loved Ryoma more.

"Did you pass?"

Sakuno literally jumped from her seat in surprise. Wasn't he just sleeping? A tiny smile graced her face as she realized that Ryoma didn't want to be so obvious with his affection for her. So he was waiting for her all this time… _awake. _She felt all mushy inside for the boy's concern towards the most important test of her life, yet.

Then she blushed a dark shade of red when she noticed Ryoma openly staring at her, as if trying to read whatever's in her mind. She instantly looked away in fear that he would indeed learn from her mind through her face. Sakuno had always been an expressive person.

Admittedly, she felt guilty with him. Well, not only to him, but also to Fuji. Her guilt took different faces actually, for she was guilty of many things. She was guilty for loving both of them. Specifically to Ryoma, guilty because just when she was about to open her door for him, here she was, still contemplating whether she should shut herself up or indeed let him in. To Fuji, guilty because just when he needed the comfort he needed, she allowed him into talking her that everything was fine and that all that mattered was her happiness. And to make things even more complicated, she was guilty to herself _and _Sumire because upon leaving Japan, she _swore _that her utmost attention would be on her studies.

"You didn't, did you?" Ryoma said bluntly, taunting her to make her react.

Her silence was bothering him to a high extent.

Sakuno finally turned to him, a wide smile and a fierce blush on her face. She neared him suddenly, extending her arms toward him until her head landed softly on his chest, her arms wound around him.

Ryoma's eyes widened at the girl's sudden show of courage into public display of affection. After a moment of recovering from surprise, he smirked cockily and then wrapped his arms around the girl's waist to keep her closer.

"I passed Ryoma-kun!" she exclaimed, finally exerting all her suppressed glee. "I passed… because of you. Thank you." She looked up from his chest, and instantly melted at the sight of him _smiling _at her. She in turn smiled and lovingly pecked his cheek. Her blush intensified at the next words she managed to spill out her mouth. "B-Be my inspiration… Be my guide…. Be my pillar of support… Be mine..."

Ryoma's head shifted instantly, as both were now forehead to forehead, looking deeply into each other's eyes. "Che. Why do you need to tell me those when you know you already have my word," he mumbled arrogantly, his smirk now even wider. "I'm the one supposed to be asking questions here-"

"…just as I am already yours." Sakuno finished softly before giving Ryoma a chaste kiss on the lips.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"_Oi, Sakuno…"_

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The auburn-head almost messed up the lipstick she was putting on at the boy's rapt knocking. She sighed as Ryoma continued to knock, now deciding to finish up before the boy broke down the door. Here she was, only several minutes in the bathroom dressing up when Ryoma goes impatient on her. Didn't he manage to wait for _hours _on that bench by the university when she was taking her test?

Before she headed to unlock the bathroom door, Sakuno turned her head around for the mirror. Sparing a full look of herself for the first time after grabbing a dress from her suitcase, she suddenly had the urge to lock herself from the world.

Since when did she own such revealing clothing?

"Obaa-chan…" she groaned softly as she remembered Sumire insisting that she pack a gown just in case of parties she needed to attend while in Paris.

Her dress was the color of dusk, leaving her shoulder and completeback bare. Her auburn tresses were tied in a neat bun, having two wisps of hair on each side of her face. The slit of her gown was until mid-thigh, revealing her long, milky legs. She faced front, and then blushed instantly as she realized that she had a cleavage. Even if it was small, she was surprised that she had round and rather full busts.

Sakuno sighed as she realized that this was the reaction of those conservative people all their life who had no idea how they would look like after pimping up a bit.

Knocks sounded again.

"_Does it take forever to dress up?"_

Sakuno noted the annoyance in the boy's voice, and knew better than to push his patience even further. With a last glance of herself, she quickly reached for the doorknob and was greeted by a sight that took her breath away.

Ryoma's fist was currently formed in mid-air, seemingly about to knock again before she managed to open the bathroom door. The boy looked all the more handsome in his black suit. How he looked extraordinary compared to other men in black suits too. His hair was tousled messily, giving his look a slight contrast from being prim and proper… but that's what made him look sexy.

The two stared at each other for several minutes, remaining still.

Only when Sakuno broke from Ryoma's intense gaze, was the silence and awkwardness disrupted.

"I-I think we should get going… don't you think, Ryoma-kun?"

Instead of answering, Ryoma merely hardened his gaze causing Sakuno to quickly amend, "_Ryoma _I mean."

"That sounds better."

Ryoma smirked.

Sakuno blushed.

Ryoma then, walked towards the other end of the room to grab his shades and cap as Sakuno headed to her side of the room to get her jewelry. The two met again at the middle of the room while wearing their accessories; Ryoma now in his disguise, and Sakuno now bejeweled. He gestured for Sakuno to slip her arm around his before they opened the oak doors and headed out.

Ryoma didn't fail to notice the auburn-head's chosen trinket on her neck. The miniature Eiffel tower on Sakuno was undoubtedly Fuji's gift. He internally seethed, but remembered that Sakuno was _his _now. And nothing or no one for the matter could change that.

Before pressing the elevator button, Ryoma stopped in his tracks and whirled Sakuno to face him. The girl was surprised with his sudden action, but remained silent as she waited for him to voice his concern. The boy quickly grabbed something from his suit pocket, perking up her curiosity. It was when he opened his palm, did Sakuno have the second need to faint.

On the boy's hand was a golden ring, shining brilliantly under the hotel's hallway light.

Sakuno closed her gaping mouth after a moment of gaining composure. "R-Ryoma-"

"Just wear it," Ryoma interjected, slipping the ring on the girl's slender finger with ease. "It doesn't mean anything…"

Sakuno's surprised, but hopeful face turned crestfallen.

Ryoma immediately realized his mistake. "Well, not yet…"

Sakuno nodded her head in understanding, her face now brightened. "I was actually hoping to hear that… I don't think I'm prepared for any rash decisions when there are still my studies to worry about-"

"Didn't I tell you not to mention anything about studies tonight?" Ryoma scowled annoyed as Sakuno just smiled beautifully.

"Okay… okay…" she said softly before pressing the elevator button.

She promised not to worry and think about anything else when with Ryoma after finally opened her door to him. It was going to be a special night, for she was satisfied and joyful as she had never been before, now in the arms of the boy she had loved first…. and grown to love for a second time. A smile never left her face since that morning, now actually having no need of all the reasons to smile.

Just being with Echizen Ryoma is enough to make life content for the night.

The two entered the elevator as soon as it opened.

It was going to be their first official date after all.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

The venue was filled that night, beautiful music sounding throughout the vast and hollow walls of the opera house. The night sky glowed with the full moon and glittering stars, adding to the romantic ambiance. Paris had never looked so beautiful, with everything seemingly so perfect. She smiled as she felt Ryoma slip his arm around her waist as they entered the lobby of the opera.

Upon entrance, Sakuno's eyes widened at the room filled with beautiful and elegant people in their _designer _gowns and suits and _bodies _that would put any supermodel into shame. She suddenly felt insecure as she realized that she had no place in such a room that only important people like Ryoma or Atobe can enter.

She involuntarily clasped Ryoma's suit as if afraid that she would lose her date to any Parisian girl that night.

Ryoma glanced at her at the gesture, and then noticed his girlfriend's suddenly frantic expression while looking from face to face of every person they passed by. He smirked and then quickly slipped his arm off the girl's waist to clasp her fidgeting hand instead.

Sakuno stiffened when she felt Ryoma's warm breath near her ear. "I think I forgot to mention how exceptionally beautiful you are tonight…."

Sakuno instantly blushed at the first ever compliment she got from _the _Echizen Ryoma. She glanced at him and managed to get a glimpse of the boy's smug smile before he returned to poker-face.

Smiling herself as she felt a whole lot better, she hesitantly added, "I think you just said that because I'm your girlfriend now…" she whispered softly.

Ryoma squeezed her hand and smirked her way before saying, "Well… isn't it harder to make yourself look bad?"

Sakuno's smile widened as it seemed she needed to savor the night where Ryoma was on the roll in giving compliments. After all, it was really something to get _two _compliments from the boy at one instant.

Just when they squished themselves even deeper in the horde, there was a random shriek from one of the guests which perked up everybody's attention. Both Ryoma and Sakuno started looking around themselves; curious with what happened when somebody suddenly pushed himself between the people in the area the couple was in causing several people to start screaming themselves and falling flat on the floor.

The culprit even bumped Sakuno in the process.

But Ryoma was fast enough to catch the auburn-head before she fell. He steadied the girl and started helping her fixing herself up. "Are you alright-"

"M-My necklace!" Sakuno exclaimed all of a sudden as she noticed her bare neck.

She began stooping down as to search for the Eiffel Tower miniature when Ryoma held her back up before she began kissing the floor and sniffing for her precious jewelry. She looked back, pained, at the tennis champion when he stopped her from searching.

"Ryoma… t-that necklace is important to me-"

"I know…" he said grudgingly. "You won't find it on the floor. Wait here."

Then Ryoma disappeared in the suddenly rampant crowd, as more shrieks and screams erupted in the hall. She suddenly grew worried as the boy seemed to have headed towards the direction where most of the screams are coming from. Then, she suddenly heard from the surrounding guests,

"Catch the thief! There's a thief!"

Sakuno was alarmed as it dawned on her.

_Ryoma's after the thief?!_

Panicked with how rash her boyfriend can be, she immediately ran towards the last direction Ryoma disappeared into. She disregarded the risk of her falling flat on the floor, thanks to her incredibly high heels, and looking a complete idiot running around while looking about frantically. By gosh, the last time the boy engaged himself in a brawl was during the time they were in the bowling alley. It was lucky of them that the authorities came before things became worse… before he got to carelessly reveal his identity _and _got hurt.

What different is it from happening now? She couldn't afford to lose Ryoma just for Fuji's necklace…

She stopped in her tracks when what greeted her was something she clearly did _not _expect. Ryoma throwing punches to the guy who brought disaster to everyone would have been one she expected. Or the security taking care of the situation. Or heck, even some other random guy she did not know! But…

"F-Fuji-senpai…" A huge question mark dangled right after the name she just breathed.

She watched awed as the brunet threw punches to the struggling man still holding on to all the loot. In all honesty, it was the first time Sakuno saw someone look so graceful even when in a situation so brute. She noticed that there was an arc of people surrounding the scene, cheering Fuji on (most likely).

She would have cheered on too actually, and it was quite awkward that she did not feel the least bit worried for her senpai… It was as if she _knew _that everything would be alright when he did it, while if it was Ryoma, she really could not help but worry. It wasn't like she was saying that she doubted Ryoma's abilities. But… it was like with the brunet, it was always Fuji who deemed stronger than her in everything. He was there when she was so heartbroken before. He was there when she was so confused, and he even helped her in deciding… even if she knew that there was a tinge of hurt in what he did to help her.

She couldn't help but have her stomach churn at the guilt she was feeling again. Why was it that she was comparing Ryoma and Fuji?

Suddenly, the whole hall erupted into cheers as the thief staggered, and then fell flat on the floor. It was then at that instant, that a group of policemen entered the lobby. The crowd immediately dispersed as only those who were victims of the robbery remained. One by one, they were handed what was theirs. It was only now that she noticed that Ryoma was also in the scene. He was currently talking to the policemen. Another familiar person came into view, wearing a pink halter gown, looking beautiful.

Sakuno's eyes widened.

_Kurumi… _

"Sakuno!"

Kurumi squealed as she eagerly made her way towards Sakuno who was still rooted to her spot. After complimenting the auburn-head on how she looked, she started squealing excitedly once more as she went about with a briefing of things Sakuno wasn't even sure she wanted to hear. The only thing that entered the auburn-head's ear and stuck to her mind was Kurumi's last sentence.

"…It's so kind of Syusuke-nii-chan to go after that chump before he was about to bump me!"

Sakuno found it incredibly hard to smile for her friend for some reasons. Instead she said, "At least he didn't get hurt, right?" she whispered softly before she managed to force out a small smile.

Kurumi nodded vigorously, a triumphant grin never leaving her face. "Syusuke-nii-chan seems to appreciate me more now these days… he was actually the one who thought of going here tonight!" she exclaimed after a series of giggles. "But of course… all of these would not have happened if it weren't for you, ne?"

Sakuno forced all her will power to nod and smile at everything the blue-head was saying.

_Why am I acting like this?_

"So are you with a date tonight?" Kurumi asked all of a sudden.

Sakuno blushed and was about to nod her head when someone spoke up.

"You're with your father I believe… am I right, Ryuzaki-san?"

Sakuno's head snapped at the direction of the owner of the voice she knew oh-so well. She blushed as Fuji Syusuke came into full view in front of her, a heart-warming smile on his face. The brunet looked like a fallen angel clothed in all-black, yet still look so angelic. Not to mention handsome. She smiled back as she processed the question moments after ogling her senpai.

"Yes… I'm with my father…" she replied softly and gave the boy a thank you through her gaze.

Fuji responded with a wink which caused Sakuno to blush immediately.

"Ano… Thank you for saving me back there, Syusuke-nii-chan…" Kurumi said suddenly, grabbing Fuji's attention from Sakuno as she began looking all grateful to the unexpectedly confused boy.

"Saving you from what, Kurumi-san?" Fuji asked politely, his eyebrows knotted.

"Why from the robber of course! He was about to hit me with his monster hands, but thanks to you, you punched him out of my direction before I got hurt…" Kurumi explained with a slightly unsure smile. "Right?"

Fuji smiled and nodded in understanding. "Ah… Yes. No problem." He opened his eyes, exposing his cerulean orbs which Sakuno was sure was making Kurumi's heart flip.

When he glanced at her, she didn't know why her heart flipped too.

"Didn't I ask you to stay?"

Sakuno snapped her head towards a scowling Ryoma. She blushed and then quickly apologized. Ryoma sighed and then grabbed the auburn-head's waist to pull her closer to him. He was even about to peck her on the lips. A wave of confusion appeared on Kurumi's face and just when he was about to kiss her, she placed her bag in the middle of their lips and said,

"Hahaha…! P-Papa is so funny when drunk…" she pathetically said causing Ryoma to be confused and Fuji to smile amused.

"Okaaay…" Kurumi said with doubt all over her face. Shrugging, she grabbed Fuji's hand and started dragging him towards their seats. She glanced at both Ryoma and Sakuno who currently were murmuring with each other, the auburn-head explaining why she stopped her from kissing him. "The show's going to start!"

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Are you sure you're not stalking us?"

Fuji chuckled good-naturedly as he took a seat beside Sakuno after helping Kurumi take a seat to his right. The four were currently in the orchestra seats of the opera, having a good view of the stage. There were a huge number of people getting to their seats as the show was about to begin in only a matter of minutes. It was pure coincidence that Fuji and Kurumi landed on the seats just beside them because as they approached their area, both young adolescents were genuinely surprised to see the couple.

"Not at all," he said with a smile.

Ryoma merely harrumphed and lowered the brim of his cap, obviously annoyed.

Noticing the tennis champion's reaction, Sakuno shyly placed her hand on top of Ryoma's and smiled at the boy. She placed her other hand on top of the other arm of her chair as she position her body to face more on Ryoma's direction.

Ryoma took her gesture as a reassurance and relaxed instantly.

Just as more minutes ticked by in the wait for the show to start, Sakuno's smile faded away as she suddenly remembered that her necklace was truly gone. Ryoma had explained to her in the lobby that among the things the thief took, the Eiffel Tower miniature was nowhere to be found. An ugly scowl found its place on her face as she felt very guilty and depressed. She faced Ryoma's direction even more as she realized that the very person who gave her the gift was right beside her.

Fuji wasn't unaware of Sakuno's discomfort. In fact, the entire time he settled himself in his seat, his full attention was on the auburn-head beside him. Sakuno was no doubt very beautiful that evening, and it would make him a liar if he denied that he wanted to be in Ryoma's place that instant… having his hand clasped by the girl's.

Upon having the thought, he smirked mischievously as he realized it won't hurt holding the girl's other hand. They were close friends after all. They hugged several times. And Sakuno kissed him. He knew she had a boyfriend, but merely holding her hand was not a crime. Planning to initiate his plan, his gaze then diverted to Sakuno's other hand which was placed on the other arm of her chair…

And his blood went cold.

The lights of the opera house dimmed as eerie music began to play. The show was starting.

Fuji found it rather hard to concentrate on the on-going play. All his thoughts were currently on his recent discovery... the discovery he didn't even want to discover until he was ready. By gosh, the wound had only started to heal from last night and now, it was raw and open again. He let go didn't he? Then why does it still hurt.

He clasped the object in his palm firmly. Was his attempt of trying to make things better worth what he did? Then why does it seem that Sakuno wasn't contented in Ryoma's presence with that ugly scowl on her face… It was fine that he didn't enjoy any bit of what he did, but was everything futile?

"Are you frowning because of the necklace?" Ryoma whispered apathetically as his golden orbs bore onto Sakuno's soft chocolate ones.

"N-No..." She paused and then Ryoma's reaction turned skeptical. "Yes… Well, you know how important it is to me…" she whispered sadly.

"Let's just get another one…"

Sakuno's frown deepened. "It won't be the same…"

Ryoma sighed, but did not comment any further.

Cerulean orbs were showing brilliantly in the dimmed room as realization dawned upon him.

He heard every bit of their conversation, and he could not help but feel better for some reasons. But he needed to make his message clear. He wanted everything right. It's better that way so that less people would get hurt… and besides. Everything was too late. Even if he wanted to fight for her, he couldn't anymore.

If only Ryoma would be someone like **(1)** _Raul_ and let go of his bride for her happiness. He could compare himself to **(2) **_Eric _at the moment. Having the girl he loves so close to him, yet he couldn't have her any longer.

Well, the sad thing was, Ryoma was aware that Sakuno loved him. And he isn't stupid to let go of her with that fact.

A small, pained smile crept on his face as his sadistic side suddenly kicked in.

What Sakuno was doing was making things harder. He definitely needed to make her realize that she could not have the best of both worlds.

The lights of the opera house opened and applause erupted from the audience as the curtains closed.

Ryoma and Sakuno stood up from their seats as they straightened their clothes and stretched a bit after being confined in their chairs for the past hour. The silence in the orchestra seats, on the other hand, was broken with Kurumi's incessant giggling.

"How I could experience such romance like that!" the blue-haired girl exclaimed as she too started stretching from her seat.

"You can actually…"

Three pairs of eyes immediately averted to the all-the-while silent Fuji who currently had his cerulean orbs showing magnificently under the orange lights of the opera.

"Huh?" Kurumi asked confused.

Ryoma merely shrugged as he informed Sakuno that he would head outside to get his car. After nodding her head, Sakuno went back into looking from Fuji's serious face to Kurumi's confused face. She shied away from the scene as she realized that she was about to witness something supposedly private between the two of them.

"Would you like to be my **(3) **_Christine, _Kurumi-san?" Fuji smiled handsomely.

Sakuno was expectant of Kurumi's reply, so that she could gauge how her reaction would appear. She was supposed to be happy for them, yet she knew that being the expressive person she was, it was hard to contain much of the disappointment on her face _if _Kurumi said 'yes'.

It was the first time Sakuno saw her friend be speechless for once. The growing color on her face was unmistakable. A few moments later, it was Fuji who made the first few movements, moving toward the still disbelieving blue-haired girl. Sakuno would guess that Kurumi was asking herself whether she was in a dream or not. Fuji leaned towards the girl to give her a light kiss on the lips.

Sakuno froze as Kurumi's answer appeared with how she responded.

Just when Fuji was about to pull away from his brief kiss, Kurumi wrapped her arms around the boy, tugging him so close to her that it seemed like she was devouring the brunet whole. Sakuno didn't not hesitate to look away as she suddenly felt like she was just a victim to Atobe's Rondo towards Destruction with what she was seeing.

Just as she turned away and walked out the area of the orchestra seats, she missed Fuji pulling away from the kiss with a flicker of horror in his eyes as he glanced towards where she disappeared.

As she walked towards the exit of the opera house, intending to find Ryoma so that she wasn't going to be given a chance to think things over, which, dear Lord knows only makes things complicated. It's better that she did not have alone time so that she wouldn't have even the slightest moment of regret with her decision.

"Ryuzaki-san!"

She knew that velvety voice from anywhere… and she used all her will power not to run away from him. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned around.

"Fuji-senpai…"

The brunet, along with a dazed Kurumi, was running towards her, a blank expression on his face.

Sakuno was hurt with the fact that Fuji seemed to be oblivious with the fact that she was hurt with what he did. But then again, the boy really wasn't aware of how she felt about him… Heck! Even she was confused with how she exactly felt for him!

_You can't do anything anymore Sakuno… You've had your choice yesterday. You can't do anything anymore… And you know you can't have both of them… Only one… And Fuji-senpai's already making things easier for you… Accept what's already laid out for you! Don't make things harder! Don't be selfish!_

Sakuno wanted to weep with all the realizations crashing down on her at that very instant.

Fuji noticed the auburn-head's pained expression, but he did his best to disregard it and act oblivious. _At least I can make you smile with one thing… _He reached something from his coat pocket and handed, grabbed Sakuno's hand and placed the object in her palm.

Sakuno opened her hand and her eyes widened at what was given to her. It was the Eiffel Tower necklace Fuji gave her. She looked at the brunet while suppressing the tears starting to accumulate in her eyes.

Fuji forced a smile for her.

"Smile always… Ryuzaki-san."

Ryoma appeared all of a sudden, disrupting the dramatic exchange between kouhai and senpai. He noticed his girlfriend's ugly scowl and the necklace dangling in her hand.

"We'll meet you at _Houdini's _near the Eiffel. We have a reservation there… join us, if you like." Fuji said before grabbing Kurumi's hand and started cheerfully waving goodbye towards the couple as if he wasn't hurting inside.

As both Ryoma and Sakuno were left alone, the tennis champion then fully gazed at the auburn-head who remained rooted on the spot, watching Fuji and Kurumi leave. He regarded the ugliest scowl he saw on the girl's face, that Ryoma couldn't help but say,

"You found your necklace… yet why are you still frowning?"

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o –

**Author's Notes: **How was it?? I hope you guys understood everything that happened in this chapter. XD If you guys have any concern, feel free to voice out all your thoughts in a review and I'll reply to all your questions (if ever there are) and guesses with what's going to happen next. I want to know the reader's understanding in this chapter so please, please, please comment! Constructive criticisms are most welcome!

**P.S.: **Sorry for the lack of French corner.

**(1) **Raul – fiancé of Christine in 'Phantom of the Opera'.  
**(2) **Eric – phantom in the 'Phantom of the Opera' who's in love with Christine.  
**(3) **Christine – an actress who is torn between the love of her fiancé and the angel of music (Eric).

**P.P.S.: **This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Ariane (astraldrop11)! Happy birthday my love! Mwahugs!

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 08.31.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -


	13. Chapter 13: Sacrifices

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**Chapter 13: Sacrifices**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

The fifteen-minute drive to _Houdini's _had not been so pleasant.

First, because sharing a silence with the auburn-head in a night that was supposedly fun (he wasn't entirely sure since when he considered _talking _fun) was bothering him to a great extent. The moment the girl entered his convertible, the frown evident on her face had not faded up to now. Admittedly, he felt really crushed that the girl always seemed to struggle smiling for _him. _Seriously, was it that hard? With how Sakuno was acting – as if in her own realm – his mood had been downright affected too. Where was the thrill of their official date when Sakuno wouldn't even talk or look at him?

He grunted when a car overtook him in the driveway. He pressed the gas pedal abruptly as he sped alongside the car who added to his present frustration.

Second, he did not like the fact that he was about to double date. He wasn't sure with how he, the supposedly dominant one in the relationship, was swerved into engaging himself in actually spending dinner with Fuji and Kurumi. He had an inkling that it was probably the addition of Sakuno's current state (which was scaring him to wits end… well, he admits internally anyway) that made him less resistant in joining the other 'couple_' _in the restaurant. Kami-sama knows how much Ryoma wanted to spend time with Sakuno _alone_.

_Houdini's _came into view several minutes after.

Ryoma managed to find a parking lot near the entrance of the restaurant. While stepping out, he took time to view Fuji's chosen dinner place. In bright, red neon lights were the large letters of _Houdini's _embossed on the restaurant's brick wall just adjacent the wooden door. There were several pots of flowers lined up the red carpet laid out that led towards the entrance. _Houdini's _was undoubtedly a restaurant with class, counting the kinds of customers it attracted.

He was snapped from his scrutiny when Sakuno accidentally closed his convertible's door with a loud bang. He bit down the crude remark that threatened to spill out of his lips regarding handling expensive black convertibles with care. He noted down the frown his date was still wearing. A quick realization dawned on him that Fuji would be the root of this. A painful jab in his heart gave birth to fear that Sakuno was contemplating on things he did not want her to contemplate on. He too then frowned.

If Fuji had something up his sleeve in turning the tables to his favor with regards to getting what was his with inflicting play of emotions… then Ryoma just had to erase all hindrances.

Quickly transferring to the other side of his car, he grabbed Sakuno's hand and pinned the girl on his car door before the auburn-head could react. Big, confused chocolate orbs gazed back at him in alarm, but she managed to remain silent as Ryoma calmed his seething insides with a few deep breaths. When the girl still didn't utter any word after more moments of being pinned down, the tennis champion resorted into a different means of forcing words out of the girl.

He leaned down and softly pressed his lips on Sakuno's smooth, pale neck, earning a tiny whimper from the girl. He smirked against her skin when he heard a soft 'Ryoma' from Sakuno. Lifting his head in attempt to force another breathy 'Ryoma' with a heated kiss, he was met by the girl's warm lips on his forehead instead. He was surprised with the sudden courage Sakuno was showing in display of affection, but nevertheless he enjoyed it and relaxed not long after.

"I love you…"

Ryoma's eyes widened.

Those weren't exactly the words he expected to force out of her.

He secretly smiled when the auburn-head lifted her lips from his forehead to snuggle closer to the tennis champion, burying her head on his chest and wrapping her slender arms around his waist.

What he wanted came out better than what he expected.

He did not need words to respond to that.

He buried the girl's head with his arms behind it, pushing her closer to his body. He savored the instant that their shared moment wasn't built out of neither his desperation nor lust, but pure love Sakuno managed to pull out of him… just as he managed to pull words out of the girl that it was him that she loved and no one else.

It was futile of him though to worry so much when there was really nothing to worry about anymore.

Ryuzaki Sakuno had only then realized how important he was to her… and how much he loved her.

She smiled against his chest when her high school days affection for the boy in her arms came rushing back inside of her full force. The unrequited love she had years before that eventually faded was finally reciprocated, causing a large boulder of realization have to hit her and wake her back to reality to make her realize what she was letting pass. Echizen Ryoma, the world-renowned tennis champion and dream boy for millions of girls, was offering her a shower of feelings that people only expected once in a blue moon from him. It would be utterly stupid of her to ignore the dream she had craved before, finally surfacing through heaps of new dreams in her life. It wouldn't hurt to accept this old dream again right?

Sakuno was abruptly pulled from the hug, only to be met by a kiss on her nose and Ryoma's most beautiful and rarest of smiles.

_One dream down then._

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"For a moment, we didn't think you'd come…" Fuji smiled as he watched Ryoma help Sakuno take her seat.

Ryoma nodded his head in greeting as he slumped himself in the seat, not caring whether he was acting 'non-classy'. Fuji chuckled when a few heads turned to their table upon the sound of the chair being dragged towards the table. Kurumi blushed at the sudden attention as Sakuno merely laughed quietly with Ryoma's antics.

The said boy smirked when he saw Sakuno laughing.

"**(1) **_Qu'est-ce que je vous sers?_" a waiter asked politely as soon as both Ryoma and Sakuno settled themselves in their seats.

"**(2) **_Qu'est-ce que vous me recommandez?" _Sakuno asked softly as a smile graced her face. During the few weeks she stayed in Paris, it had always been a habit of hers to ask house specialties when in restaurants to broaden her range of knowledge in European cuisine. It was after all an enormous need to learn as much as she could when the biggest opportunity coming her way was only a few months away: The Governor's ball.

"**(3) **_L'entrecote en marchand de vin…"_

Ryoma, Fuji, and Kurumi looked at each other as the auburn-head continued talking to the waiter about their house specialties in rapid French. It took a few more minutes for the discussion to end, then the waiter finally turning to Ryoma for his order.

"**(4) **_Boeuf a la mode…_" he said simply. _"_**(5) **_Il faudra longtemps?" _

The waiter shook his head, and at that, he politely dismissed himself and left the four young adults in silence.

Fuji noticed that Sakuno avoided his gaze at all costs, which caused a small smile to spread on his face, but a tiny jab to his heart. When he watched the auburn-head reach out to fix Ryoma's collar, he couldn't help but struggle in suppressing a scowl to appear on his face at the sight of the golden ring on Sakuno's finger.

"How was your test, Ryuzaki-san?" Fuji asked and stifled a soft chuckle when Ryoma glared at him for interrupting Sakuno in fixing his collar.

The auburn-head shyly turned towards his direction, but her eyes remained on her hands as she answered his question. "I'll be in the Governor's Ball, senpai…" she said softly, as hints of relief was present in her voice. Sakuno bit back the statement she was about to say, 'thanks to you'. She owed Fuji… yet she couldn't find it in herself to thank him properly without crossing thin ice. She really wasn't prepared to affirm that she, Ryuzaki Sakuno, had indeed fallen for Fuji Syusuke in a short span of time.

"I heard that you impressed Daphne Frederich a lot, Sakuno!" Kurumi exclaimed while grinning widely. "Well who wouldn't be impressed? You're cooking's absolutely fantastic and I'm sure that everyone agrees with me in this. I'd call a person stupid and incredibly dense if they say that your cooking still has a long way to go."

Ryoma stiffened.

Fuji grinned at the all-the-while silent boy's reaction. He remembered the countless times Ryoma would never fully appreciate Sakuno's cooking when they were still in junior and senior high. He wondered what the boy thought about it now though…

"Ano… my cooking's not all that great…" Sakuno said with a fierce blush on her face.

"Ne Ryuzaki-san, I don't see any reason for you to be very modest about it when what we're saying about your cooking is true," the brunet said, his warm smile causing Sakuno's blush to intensify. He smiled at the fact that he can still rekindle such reactions from the girl when he had clearly laid out the clue that they weren't meant to be. He turned to the trying-to-be-indifferent Ryoma with a sly smile this time. "Right, Echizen?"

Ryoma glared at the grinning Fuji through his dark-tinted sunglasses. "Whatever-"

"Sorry to be rude, Ryuzaki-san… but I do think that your daughter's cooking isn't just 'whatever'," Kurumi reasoned out with an apologetic, but determined face. "I think that as a father, you should be more proud and encouraging with Sakuno's raw talent in the arts of cooking."

"Ano-" Sakuno started but was immediately cut by Fuji.

"Unless you haven't tried her cooking yet, _sir_..." Fuji said smugly as he knew he hit a nerve.

Ryoma resisted the urge to strangle both Fuji and Kurumi right there and then; he felt as if he was ganged on by the _unwanted_ company. Instead of going hysterical though, he merely said, "Che… you haven't tasted as much as I have."

Red instantly crept on Sakuno's face at the countless implications behind those words.

"…Mada mada dane…" Ryoma's eyes widened when he heard an echo of his voice.

All four young adults turned towards the current center of attention in the restaurant. The forty-eight inch flat tv plastered on one of the restaurant's walls brimmed with life as a familiar figure gracefully moved around in shining glory. Ryoma calmed himself down and used all his willpower not to bolt. Sakuno on the other hand, looked at the tennis champion from the corner of her eyes in worry.

A video of Echizen Ryoma himself was seen on tv while he was playing in the finals of the recent Grand Slam tournament. Loud applause sounded throughout the entire restaurant when they viewed his Drive C: his winning shot. Ryoma's scowl deepened in extreme wonderment with why in the world he was featured in television while on vacation. Was he that hot of a topic?

"_Echizen Ryoma, today's most prominent and youngest tennis star is presently the hottest catch in media world."_

Ryoma flinched as his gaze hardened on the plasma tv, as if he expected laser beams to come out any moment to crush the plasma into pieces.

"…_the anticipation in the wait of the tennis champion's return caused a stir amongst the biggest names in journalism and broadcasting today. Any information on the young man is up for grabs that the media had sent countless representatives in the city to hunt for the boy with a reward of the highest amount of credits in history yet..."_

A video of hordes of people in the airport in Paris was viewed.

Ryoma's hands involuntarily clenched as he realized that he was in a much worse scenario with _that _number of people after him. Having Fuji on his tail was enough, really.

"…_after bombarding Echizen's manager on any information on the champion, being the only source for the media to access on his whereabouts, people were still left hanging and in expectancy with when exactly is Echizen Ryoma going to return to the tennis world. The U.S. open is only several months away, that co-tennis players and other trainers start to infer that the young man is in rehabilitation for still remaining to be absent until now…"_

_What?! _Ryoma's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"_It had been months since Echizen went off to vacation, and I really can't help but think that he's either preparing for the tournaments secretly or he's recovering from some sort of injury or something," _said a tan, blonde male who appeared to be Ryoma's opponent in the circuit. _"With him disappearing for a long time like that and managing to keep his scent off the media in the process so well, you can't blame people for inferring lots of things if you know what I mean."_

Ryoma seethed internally as he tried the best he could to appear subdued. He felt light pressure on his hand under the table and immediately realized that it was Sakuno's. The girl intertwined their fingers. He acknowledged Sakuno's concern with a squeeze of her hand.

"…_with the countless possibilities Echizen Ryoma has left the globe and his fans with his long-time absence, the entire media then made it its top priority to locate the tennis champion and find the root of his resistance upon returning…"_

The arrival of their meals was what caused each of the four to break free from the breaking news.

The dinner was unexpectedly silent.

Fuji chewed on his salmon silently while acting as if nothing just happened as Sakuno struggled with her sirloin steak. There were actually several times when she clumsily dropped her utensils on the table, causing some heads to turn towards her direction with the racket. She blushed and apologized every time, but other than that, she remained silent. Ryoma, on the other hand, remained unmoving in his chair for a few minutes as he in took everything he learned from the news.

With the unnerving silence, Kurumi couldn't help but secretly look from face to face with hopes of gathering something from their reactions. From light conversation to complete silence, she couldn't help but feel that she was being left out with something massive. It took several more minutes of eating in quietude when the blue-haired girl excused herself to go the restroom after being the first to finish her meal.

As soon as Kurumi disappeared in the comfort rooms,

"Are you returning soon, Echizen?" Fuji asked all of a sudden, his face blank, but his tone serious.

Sakuno stopped midway from putting another piece of meat in her mouth. She glanced at Ryoma for his response.

The tennis champion narrowed his eyes at the several implications he was pondering over with Fuji's simple questions. He was a bit paranoid with why exactly Fuji asked such question. Did he want him to leave Paris that instant? He scoffed at himself mentally for being so anxious for all the wrong reasons.

Nothing can take Sakuno away from him now. Nothing.

"Why should I?" he asked bluntly.

Fuji's lips thinned at the response. "So you're ready if ever you suddenly lose your standing because of you long-time disappearance?"

Ryoma's eyebrows knotted in an almost angry fashion. "I do not play tennis for the fame. I do not care if people think differently of me when I return because I play for _myself _alone. And I don't give a damn if a mammoth crowd from the media is after me and would attempt dragging me back all the way to America because all I need to do is hide well then I do not need to worry about anything else."

Sakuno's gaze had been fixed on Ryoma the entire time with worry and confusion as the primary emotions she was feeling. As the conversation between the two young men progressed, the auburn-head couldn't help but ask, "What is keeping you from returning, Ryoma?"

Both Fuji and Ryoma looked at Sakuno incredulous, as if she just sprouted another head.

"W-What?"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Ryoma murmured to himself.

"Yah, Echizen… What is keeping you from returning now?" Fuji prodded with a sly grin on his face.

"Don't act as if you don't know senpai…" Ryoma snapped while glaring ice daggers at the suddenly chuckling and amused brunet.

"But really… I don't," Fuji's grin widened. "I'm curious… Ryuzaki-san wants to know too…" He turned to the still waiting Sakuno. "…right?" The auburn-head nodded. Fuji returned to Ryoma as his grin widened even more.

How he loved torturing the boy.

Ryoma frowned, fully aware that Fuji was trying to make him all mushy to assure his affections for the girl. He did not need words to express how he felt. His little exchange with Sakuno before entering _Houdini's _was enough after all. His gestures spoke loud and clear.

And Sakuno understood everything… right?

"I don't really see why it's any of your business…" Ryoma replied coolly, earning a disappointed look from Sakuno and a chuckling Fuji. "I'll stay here in Paris for as long as I like…"

Fuji's eyes snapped open in slight surprise. "Oh?" Ryoma scowled at the brunet's vexing smile. "You certainly are very different from the Echizen three years ago…" he said calmly while knowing that he was on dangerous grounds for even attempting to bring up _that _topic. "What made you choose differently this time and what different is it now from before?" Fuji asked without regrets, knowing that Ryoma perfectly understood what he was talking about.

Sakuno's gaze shifted between Ryoma and Fuji throughout the exchange, completely clueless.

Ryoma threw his senpai the ugliest of his scowls, cueing him that he was definitely crossing personal boundaries right now and that he had no intention of answering those questions. Fuji remained smiling at him though, which caused Ryoma's eyebrows to twitch as he realized that Sakuno was expectantly waiting for his response too, even if she had no idea what they were talking about.

_Damn Fuji-senpai… _"Why don't you have your camera with you?" he asked skeptically, wanting to have all the more reasons to be annoyed with his senpai so that the next time they meet alone, he'll have no reason not to greet him with his fist.

Fuji's wide grin surprisingly wavered.

"It won't suit my formal-look, would it?" he replied calmly after managing to plaster back his grin. "Why Echizen… do you want me to bother you 24/7 like how those reporters have made it their ultimate goal to do so?" He chuckled when Ryoma's scowl only deepened. "Don't tell me you miss seeing yourself on the front page of _Town Gazette?"_

"Tsk. I'm just wondering because it's been weeks since you last popped out of nowhere," Ryoma muttered while crossing his arms across his shoulders.

"Ano… it's rather funny when Ryoma immediately hides his face whenever I come home from the university everyday," Sakuno joined in humorously. Ryoma glared at the auburn-head which caused Sakuno to merely smile back at him.

"Ah… it's good to know that I actually caused paranoia to the great Echizen Ryoma," Fuji remarked with a laugh.

Ryoma only harrumphed and knew better than to retaliate.

Silence.

"Why does everyone seem to be star struck?"

Three eyes immediately turned to the grinning Kurumi in shock and horror.

"I-I just said that because everyone's silent. Ano… did I miss anything?" Kurumi asked, confused all of a sudden.

Sakuno, Ryoma, and Fuji all sighed in relief when it appeared that Kurumi was still completely clueless.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

The journey back to _Grande Maison _after that night's date deemed more difficult. As if the news the young adolescents witnessed in the restaurant was a forewarning, the traffic in the streets had been horrifying all thanks to the hordes of people walking on the pavement with microphones and big cameras. When the news indicated that Echizen was being hunted down, he didn't know that it was _that _bad. The black convertible luckily managed to escape the jam and made it to the hotel without catching much attention.

Slipping through the kitchen doors which the hotel manager allowed them to pass through, Sakuno politely acknowledged the usual company in the kitchen with a smile as Ryoma merely shrugged all who either waved or greeted him. The boy was still in a foul mood after finally comprehending how grave the situation he was in was. Their trip to the suite was silent, and Sakuno glanced at the lost in thought boy beside her in worry. But she let him be even if she was itching to know what really was happening. She'd find out sooner or later anyway.

They reached the suite moments later.

Ryoma immediately headed for his couch as he remained lost in thought. Concerned, Sakuno shyly took a seat beside the boy while gazing at him, having a dilemma whether she should just keep quiet or ask. She decided on the latter when she noticed Ryoma's hand starting to clench involuntarily.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly. She stiffened when Ryoma glanced at her automatically.

"…"

Sakuno slowly stood up in surrender after realizing she won't be getting any explanation from him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll take a bath…" she replied with a small smile. She disappeared in the bathroom not long after.

Ryoma removed his shades and cap, and threw it on the coffee table in front of him. He ruffled his hair as he began thinking of all his problems one by one. It annoyed the hell out of him that the media was sniffing around for him like dogs. Why can't they just leave him alone and have peace for once! It wasn't like he couldn't catch up with training before the U.S. Open anyway… and it wasn't like he was giving up everything, right?

Interrupting him from his trance, the cell phone in his pocket began vibrating relentlessly. He grabbed the gadget and flipped it open thoughtlessly.

"Hello?"

"_Ryoma!"_

He _almost_ flipped his phone close at the recognition of voice.

"_What in the world are you still doing there in Paris? Are you waiting for those pests to drag you back here?"_

Ryoma clenched the phone near his ear. "Why the hell are there people after me?"

"_Because the media are running out of juicy news and people to bother, that's what! Do you know how awfully difficult it is to hide from them and shoo them away? Come back here now! We still have the U.S. Open to worry about!" _the manager exclaimed in exasperation. _"And don't avoid the question!"_

"I'm still in vacation... Don't I deserve even a few months of break?" Ryoma muttered dangerously low. "Ask all these reporters after me to get out," he instructed with a huge scowl on his face.

"_Still in vacation?! Well Ryoma, for as long as you are in 'vacation', the media won't stop bothering you because everyone's starting to assume things with your long-time absence. I knew I should have asked someone to accompany you there to make things a lot easier in bringing you back here sooner… I'm serious about what I said before Ryoma. If I have to drag you back here, I would."_

"You wouldn't dare," Ryoma said through gritted teeth. "I'll continue hiding here if I have to. I still have other businesses here-"

"_Business more important than tennis?" _Mandrake asked surprised.

Ryoma was taken aback with the sudden question.

Silence.

"Yes."

"_Who are you and what did you do to Echizen Ryoma, the world-renowned youngest, most successful pro-athlete who is tennis obsessed and cares about nothing but tennis?" _Mandrake asked, now with worry interlaced in his tone. _"This is not the Echizen I know who says 'mada mada dane' and crushes opponents at a snap of the finger! What happened to your image of 'tennis-is-life'?! Are you ready to give up everything you've worked so hard for just because of whatever 'business' you have there in Paris?!" _The manager was shouting now, his voice echoing throughout the suite. _"I have to admit that I am most certainly disappointed with your choice of whatever that insignificant thing-"_

"She is not insignificant!" Ryoma barked. "Mada mada dane-"

"_No! You're mada mada dane! And it's a 'she'?! Oh God Ryoma… isn't this you've been trying to avoid from the start?! I've taken interest in you because you're the only person I know who wanted to be different from _the _Samurai! You said that you wanted to be completely different from him, counting choices, and this is what eventually becomes of you! You've only lasted for three years in tennis and you're ready to give up everything for _her! _Whoever that bitch of yours is-"_

"Enough!" Ryoma resisted the urge to throw his cell phone on the wall until he could relay what he wanted to say. "You don't understand anything so don't try and pretend that you do understand!"

"_Ryoma… I'm warning you now. You won't only face the wrath of the reporters after you, but I'll be after you now. I'm dragging your lazy ass right back here and I'll tell the world that you're missing. Just imagine what this would do to your image. You'll be wanted and everyone would then be searching for you. Whatever affair you're having there in Paris, you can't enjoy as much anymore. I doubt it's what you're going to call a vacation now… But this can still be prevented if you give up that girl and have the world again-"_

"I won't leave her and I'm not coming back!"

And at that, Ryoma threw his phone.

"What…"

Ryoma instantly turned around at the sound, only to be met by a confused Sakuno in her rabbit pajamas.

"Sakuno..."

"W-What did you just say… Ryoma?" Sakuno asked softly, her chocolate orbs searching in his gaze. "Please don't tell me that the reason why you're not coming back is because of me?"

Ryoma looked away as he avoided Sakuno's pained expression. "So what if it is? It's my choice…"

"B-But you can't!" Ryoma's head snapped back towards the desperate-looking Sakuno. "Y-You can't give up everything for someone like me! Playing tennis on top of the world had been your dream ever since and- and I won't allow it to be just disregarded-"

"I don't want to repeat the same mistake alright?!" Ryoma cried helplessly. "I left you once… and I don't want that to happen again."

Sakuno froze.

"What-"

"I get it…" Ryoma murmured, with a small pained smile on his face. "You don't want me to stay…"

"No!" Sakuno's eyes widened in horror as she rushed to Ryoma and clasped his hand without hesitation. "I'd hurt without you… but I'd _die _if I know you're giving up your happiness for me…" Tears began to cascade down her cheeks.

Ryoma looked away. But he entwined his fingers with hers. "Tsk. You don't have to be so dramatic… And you won't die because you don't even know what my happiness is." He returned looking at Sakuno, now with a smirk on his face. "What different is my supposed choice before from now? You're confusing me… I thought this was what you wanted."

Sakuno instantly blushed. She slowly began to smile when Ryoma remained looking confused at her. "Well… before you left for America three years ago… I-I kind of expected we'll be together."

Ryoma's eyebrows shot upward.

Sakuno continued with a shy smile on her face. "You were giving lots of mixed signals, and I really can't help but hope you know… Well, I know you're really serious with tennis, and well… believe it or not, but I was ready any time you'll leave me for your dream. It- It just really affected me when you left without saying goodbye. It's not just because of the promise mind you… but it also let me think about what I really am to you…"

"That's not what's happening now, is it? I'm staying-"

"B-But that's not the point! You're doing something I'm not prepared for because what I'm prepared for is for you to make me wait until you've done everything else you want in the world," Sakuno reasoned out, now full red. "I'm only supposed to be second priority, Ryoma-"

A hand clamped over her lips prevented her to continue blabbering.

Ryoma smirked when the room was silent again. "Haven't you have had enough of waiting? And it's mada mada dane of you to only aim for second priority."

He released his hold of the girl.

Sakuno took the opportunity of her free mouth. "But you might lose your status if this keeps up-"

"I know the risks I'm taking." Ryoma's eyes narrowed when Sakuno was about to retort again. "If I ask you, would you choose me or what you're working hard for?"

"You…" she answered immediately.

Ryoma smirked. "See."

Sakuno realized that she just proved Ryoma's point and added, "W-Well… I can choose to have both…"

Ryoma frowned. "It annoys me how you can have the option of choosing both… hn. I'll still be rooting for you then."

Sakuno smiled and hugged Ryoma for the second time in her own accord. "You know I just said that because you're winning the debate," she said softly. She felt Ryoma bury his face on her hair. "…I would never leave you…" she assured while she kissed Ryoma's chest. "I love you…"

Ryoma pulled her from the hug and slowly leaned his face down towards Sakuno's. His lips were sweetly pressed against her for a few moments before he brushed the tip of his tongue towards the girl's and that was when sparks started flying everywhere. His slow, but very passionate kiss told the girl everything. He let all his bottled-up feelings be relayed through that gesture that could possibly be considered as his most precious moment with Ryuzaki Sakuno. He loved her… a lot.

…_and I won't leave you for the world._

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

The unmistakable disappointment etched on his boss's face didn't make him the least uncomfortable. He did what he did and he chose what he chose without regrets.

"This is the third time you sent me photographs of events in Paris, Fuji. I'm not saying that they're bad, heavens no! You obviously have talent, my child," the Editor-in-Chief chuckled shortly, but grimaced right after. "But this isn't what I've been asking of you, Fuji. I want pictures of Echizen Ryoma! Not pictures of women in tutus and men in leotards!" The old man threw the pile of pictures across the room without regrets.

Fuji remained unmoving from his spot.

"I'm sure you're well aware of the media crisis happening now. Everyone wants Echizen Ryoma, my boy. And you do imagine how much any information and picture of him pays, right? I believe in you boy! You've done it before and you impressed me a lot! I know that if you just try harder, you'll even find where his location is! Do you know how valuable your job is in here?!"

Fuji didn't reply.

"Do you?!" the old man roared.

"Yes sir…" Fuji replied impassively.

"Well then… if you do, then do it properly! I'm giving you 'til the end of the year to uncover where Echizen Ryoma is. But after that, if you remain to be useless, I'm afraid but I have to ask you to leave…"

Fuji hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Just imagine how everyone who expected a lot from you would react when you return a failure, my boy... Just with that simple information on Echizen Ryoma, dozens of opportunities would open up to you," the upright man stated firmly. "End of the year, Fuji."

The brunet slowly closed the door of the office with a blank expression on. It surprised him when he saw Kurumi standing right outside the office, looking at him worried.

"Kurumi-san…"

"Syusuke-nii-chan!" The blue-haired girl immediately held Fuji's arm, and stared at the boy with concern. "I didn't mean to hear what your boss said, and I know that I am in no place to meddle in your own business, but it just scares me that you'll be leaving Paris, leaving _me _if this keeps up-"

"Kya… slow down, Kurumi-san. You'll lose your breath if you continue to talk that fast," Fuji forced out a smile on his face which slightly relieved the girl. "And you don't have to worry about anything…" he said before turning around. "Come now, let's have some breakfast."

Before Fuji could even take a step, his arm was gently grabbed from the back which prevented him to move. He looked over his shoulder, only to see a frowning Kurumi.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Why?!" Kurumi exclaimed, her blue eyes staring right back at Fuji's confused ones.

"What do you mean?"

"Y-You're ready to sacrifice our relationship because of him?" she said as she prevented tears to stray down her face. Fuji looked even more confused. "Why are you protecting him?!"

Cerulean orbs were suddenly exposed in the open.

"Who-"

"You know who I'm talking about, Syusuke-nii-chan…" Kurumi started, her lips formed into a thin line. "I heard the three of you talking when were in the restaurant…. And I couldn't believe my ears with everything I heard. All this time… why? Why do you let yourself suffer the consequences merely to protect him?"

_Not him… _"I don't see why not?" Fuji replied, calmly as his mind began to reel with all the possible consequences that lay ahead of him.

"So… you're ready to leave me for him?" Kurumi said as she fought back the tears that threatened to burst from her eyes.

Fuji removed the blue-haired girl's hand clasping his arm. The brunet was expressionless as he turned fully towards the starting to sob Kurumi. "You've been a really great friend, Kurumi-san. And I appreciate your concern for me over this matter, though I have to say that this is personal business."

"You don't have to make things harder for you, Syusuke-nii-chan! Just imagine what will happen if you don't fulfill your boss's request! We'll be separated! And- And… you know how hard that is. Live for yourself for once-"

"Enough…"

Fuji's gaze bore on Kurumi that it sent a shiver down her spine. She never saw Fuji lose his cool before. It only took a moment for her to realize that the brunet had begun walking away from her. She never felt or seen such emotions linger on the always-smiling boy she knew. Admittedly, at that instant… Kurumi was frightened.

"S-Syuusuke-nii-chan!"

But Fuji had already disappeared.

Kurumi fell on her knees and she started crying relentlessly. She avoided the curious stares she was receiving in the newspaper office, and remained on the floor, crying and looking helpless. Only when she started to calm down, did new emotions start to fleet inside of her. She gazed at the direction where Fuji disappeared to and wiped the tears that lingered on her face.

"I can't let you carry the weight of the world upon your shoulders alone. You deserve to be happy… I'd expose Echizen Ryoma for you, Syusuke-nii-chan… I promise."

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o –

**Author's Notes: **Mwahahahahaha! Another jam-packed chapter from me! Hope you enjoyed it! Read it right? Please review!!! Three more chaps and an epilogue people!

**French Corner**

**(1)**Qu'est-ce que je vous sers – What can I do/would you like?  
**(2)**Qu'est-ce que vous me recommandez – What do you recommend?  
**(3) **L'entrecote en marchand de vin – Sirloin Steak in sauce with meat stock and red wine.  
**(4) **Boeuf a la mode – Boiled beef with vegetables_  
_**(5) **Il faudra longtemps – Will it take long?

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 09.09.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -


	14. Chapter 14: Twists

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**Chapter 14: Twists**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Rising at the sound of her alarm clock, she slammed the snoozer button before it could even wake Ryoma up. Yawning and stretching her limbs out, she glanced at the tennis champion feet away from her who was still sleeping on his comfy couch. Recently, the boy opted to remain on the couch so that he'd give the auburn-head the luxury of sleeping soundly on the huge bed. She smiled assured that he hadn't awoken him, and then headed for the bathroom for some quick gussying up.

She noticed several conspicuous boxes on the counter. Odd it was that she only noticed them now. Well, her trips to the bathroom every night weren't something she could count on to notice the new additions because she was only _half-awake _every time.

"Hm… Probably they're Ryoma's paint paraphernalia…" she said thoughtfully, and then completely forgot about it right after she brushed her teeth and dressed up.

Traveling to the university when half of the city was still asleep was the best time to relax because of the surrounding quietude. She never really had the time to ponder over things lately because it was either she was busy to think, or too tired to think. She shivered as a gust of wind passed her way. How foolish of her to forget to bring a sweater. She sighed.

Days passed in a blink of an eye.

It had been a month since she took Daphne Frederich's test and accepted Ryoma's affections. That day had been very significant to her since she had both taken huge steps towards what she'd always wanted in life, which she also found as her favorite topic whenever drifting off to daydream. Well, she didn't really have the entire time to daydream since her school schedule had never been so hectic that she found it quite the challenge to travel from the university to the bakeshop and back to _Grande Maison. _All thanks to the extended period of work time she had to endure every single day. For the past month, she had not experienced a single day of leisure time; no matter how many times Ryoma had insisted her to have.

How could she when she obviously did not have the time?

Rising from the bed at 6am (with exceptions of Sundays), she'd head to the university for her morning classes, without giving much thought on breakfast. She was actually only reminded of the meal when she's already in class, preparing the food for the professor to taste and grade. And sometimes, she tended to skip over even the minutest of tasks. She even forgets to say goodbye to Ryoma, which annoyed him to a great extent, since she developed this worrisome and panicky attitude throughout her stay in the city. It was a great deal for Ryoma mind you, for he acquired this 'protectiveness' for Sakuno that it alarmed him at times when she'll be out of his sight all of a sudden.

After morning classes, Sakuno had to attend Governor's Ball preparations (in tutelage of the 'ogress' Daphne Frederich) which would run from 12nn-2pm in a well-known hall just beside the university. Since the Governor's Ball was only a week away, Daphne Frederich was stricter than ever and it was such horror that she was the one in-charge for the entire event. Like a dictator herself, pupils of interior designing would always scramble on their feet whenever Daphne would ask them to step forward and _recite_ their latest additions on how the hall would look like. When she found something she did not like with what they did, she'd always find the perfect words to crush the students' egos.

For the future chefs and bakers on the other hand, Daphne's intimidating aura wasn't such a bother since they've been quite used to her demeanor already (except Sakuno though). And the fact that Sakuno and her classmates would manage to pull out 'Don't get too confident' lectures from her, they were aware that they had impressed her which also made Daphne less harsh with them. Though it was unfortunate of Sakuno that she was always the main target to Daphne's less-impressed words. It scared Sakuno out of her wits whenever she always got a feeling that Daphne always watched her, causing her in-born clumsiness to kick-in at times with the paranoia of being under scrutiny.

After Governor's Ball preparations, the schedule then has a domino effect on her responsibilities in the bakery which was moved to 3pm 'til 8pm in the evening. She had only one hour of transit with her _bike_ (she managed to talk Ryoma into not accompanying her everywhere anymore due to him being hunted down). And it appeared that customers at night were more intolerable. Both with how they treat the staff of the bakery, and how they act. There were times when she'd watch several waiters get scolded for giving coffee without milk when the milk the customer was looking for was in the small teapot along with the cup when it was served. What caused Sakuno to be uncomfortable when in work too would be how the customers seemed to be oblivious to the surroundings that they won't even get the decency to get rooms. She's blush her way to the kitchen whenever she entered the shop for her shift and pass by a couple have a heated exchange.

Then, tiredly reaching the suite at around 9:30pm after grabbing a quick dinner of cup noodles on the way home, the auburn-head would drag her feet inside. Every night, Ryoma would either look up from the painting he was working on or from the couch while he was watching something on the plasma. At the sight of her, he immediately say something crude about her not saying goodbye every morning, before he comes to her aide after realizing that Sakuno hadn't heard what nastiness he just said. There was no point of being a jerk when the girl won't add to the fun of retorting back anyway. And besides, she was too tired to even say anything anymore; it was a miracle she even managed to propel her bike all the way back to _Grande Maison! _After having a quick shower, Ryoma would ask the girl to take a sleep with a huge frown on his face which Sakuno would easily comply to.

How she managed to survive her activities for the past two weeks was beyond her! She was as if butchered from all priorities, drained, stressed, and not-herself greatly bothered a certain tennis champion _and _brunetsenpai.

To her probably, the only things that seemed different from her daily routine would be her relationships with the three people she'd been closely associated with since her first stay in Paris. After that night in the opera and restaurant, things were never the same again.

Echizen Ryoma was not the same 'Ryoma-kun' years back. He still brought with him the air of someone really talented _and _knew that he was indeed talented. He still was same blunt, dense, and apathetic boy he was… well to other people anyway. Since Ryoma and she had come to a mutual understanding, her relationship with the boy appeared more complicated than ever, counting that the first chance meeting in the city wasn't so pleasant. She still hadn't forgiven him for being the cause of all the unfortunate events she met that first day, but she could say it was all worth it since she was reeled into staying with the boy himself afterwards.

Though because of her daily schedule, the only time she got to see the boy was when he was asleep whenever she went off for school every morning, and when she reached the suite at around 9pm where she'll be too tired to even spare her poor boyfriend some minutes. The real shocker though was that _the _Echizen Ryoma seemed to understand her situation perfectly, that he saved her his usual cockiness and utterly unbearable words. He didn't even give too much of a hoot about it, only when she _forgets to say goodbye_ to him. Of all the things he could be mad about! And up to that day, Ryoma's guise of being her father was kept.

Fuji Syusuke, on the other hand, was someone she seemed not to know any longer. The brunet appeared to be more distant, his visits in the bakeshop getting less and less which distressed Sakuno to an extent. Since he was the only one he could relay how she felt for everything that happened, the auburn-head was struggling to keep up with all her activities while keeping everything bottled-up inside of her because of his absence. She was actually frightened when one time she assumed that Fuji was avoiding her… for what? She didn't do anything to him, right? And if she knew better, it was supposed to be _her _who should be avoiding him because she felt guilty for still owing him a shoulder to lean on.

The weirdest thing during the entire past month, which surprised and bothered her, was a certain blue-haired friend of hers. Kurumi had deemed more enigmatic, which was so unlike her because the girl would always be very predictable especially on topics with her beloved Fuji Syusuke. What had Sakuno taken aback though, was at the sudden interest of the girl on her 'father'. The girl would always ask how her father was, and what the current interests of the young man were. It made her panic when Sakuno took interest of where she was staying. Her answers had become vaguer and vaguer every time Kurumi asked her questions, so the blue-haired girl came into a conclusion one day of hanging out sometime with the 'boys'. Good thing Sakuno had the excuse of a really hectic schedule (which was, thank God, true… she wasn't really comfortable with lying. And she was bad at it) that she politely declined Kurumi's request without much of a guilty heart.

Despite all these though, Ryuuzaki Sakuno had never felt so productive in all her years that it gave her a feeling of fulfillment even if she reached the suite dead-tired everyday. Her studies were progressing so well that she didn't even have time to contemplate and fully realize her health and state because of the big steps she was taking towards her dream. She was happy for reasons the others did not comprehend though all she knew was that she loved her life at the moment, and there was nothing that could possibly take her away from it.

"Good morning Sakuno. You sure are early today, as usual," her culinary arts professor greeted pleasantly.

Sakuno responded with a 'good morning' in the same pleasantry. She glanced at the glass board for that day's work plan, and had to sigh in relief when she noted that they won't be having any lecture about histories of anything. Just cooking. A smile found its way on her pale face as she approached her work area, grabbing all what she needed for that day's menu. She looked at the placard standing on her counter and her smile widened when she realized that her assigned task for that day would be Japanese cuisine.

Her expertise.

Lady luck was smiling at her today. She'd definitely get top mark now.

And with that, she started with work. If before, how she handled things in the kitchen was satisfactory counting her clumsiness, with months of staying in Paris, all hard-work and experience (no matter how bad or good they were) paved way into making her beyond satisfactory and exceptionally brilliant in the kitchen. No one had a glimpse of her evolution yet, well except her culinary arts professor, Daphne Frederich, and some of her more curious classmates, but she was ready to show the world what she's got during the Governor's Ball. That was her goal after all: to make it to the ball, show what she's got, and then get the best among the best of culinary opportunities.

The relentless and articulate sound of the knife on the chopping board was music to her ears. The sound of boiling water and the clatter of pans was like the sound of heaven opening to let the angels' song melt in her heart. She spun around the counter as she tended to the boiling pot while grasping for the shrimp she just finished cleaning. Then she grabbed a tiny bowl and dumped several spices and others to come up with some sauce.

Often, the culinary students would stop with what they're doing to glance at they're classmate who seemed to be in her own world. She's be spinning from here to there with her face all brightened up, showing some unexpected gracefulness the others never expected to be in her. Well, little do they know that Ryuuzaki Sakuno was _always _at her best when in her sanctuary, and had developed some kind of keen and precise actions when working with food. How Sakuno was in the kitchen with her beloved kitchen tools could be incorporated to Kawamura when he's in the tennis courts with his racket.

"Burning!"

Sakuno looked up from what she was doing to see her classmate's face lit up as he watched his **(1) **_le carre d'agneu _burn up in flames. The room erupted in applause as they watched the blond beside her expertly flip over the burning lamb's rack and transfer it to a plate where he poured some steaming thick brown sauce on it.

The auburn-head couldn't help but smile as she noticed a triumphant smile on her classmate's face.

_Ah… the euphoria of cooking._

Realizing that her tempura was finished crackling in the pot, one by one, she placed the shrimps now covered in bread crumbs on a plate as she shifted into making another dish. Getting a hold of the fish lying on top of her chopping board, she carefully pulled a big knife from its rack and took a deep breath.

Summers of staying in the Kawamura Sushi Shop should have paid off. She had worked exuberantly during those times in attempt to remove Echizen Ryoma from her mind. Mr. Kawamura was even generous enough to try and let her make the family sushi one day, when she had proved herself worthy. It had been a disaster the first few times she tried, since making _the _Kawamura Sushi really was difficult, counting that she had fairly small hands to deal with big knives. After much practice with the guidance of her senpai himself, she gained knowledge on the family secret which they had so kindly entrusted to her to alleviate her hurt. She had been grateful to them, and the least she could do was bring whatever she learned from them to be showcased to another part of the globe.

Raising the knife with a calculated distance from the fish, Sakuno was in full 'chef-mode' as she took a last deep breath before executing.

All eyes in the room instantly diverted to the auburn-head who was chopping like a maniac. The instants the knife touched the chopping board, and cutting the fish in the process was so articulately and expertly done that it was as if Genichirou Sanada himself who just cut a standing stick of wood with his sharp sword in precise and quick movements.

Applause sounded throughout the entire room and Sakuno was startled that she had missed another performance of her classmates. Looking up from her now equally sliced fish, red crept to her face as it dawned on her that _she _was the performance her classmates were clapping for. With a polite bow of her head for their kindness, everyone then returned to their work.

Sakuno heaved a sigh.

After presenting her Japanese dishes to the highly amused professor, she had _indeed_, captured the top marks.

"It would be 'ighly improbable for you not to get an offer in the Governor's Ball, Sakuno," the professor complimented, causing the said girl to blush intensely at the sudden attention she was getting. "Now, I've watched you from the start and I would 'ave to say that you've evolved _immensely_. If before, you'd always 'ave spaz attacks and put all known walking disasters to shame, I'm glad to see all your 'ard work pay off. It wouldn't be a surprise to have you as one of the biggest names in the future…" he said seriously. "This is the last week we're going to be together, and it is quite saddening that I wouldn't 'ave a longer opportunity to 'andle someone with the likes of you." He smiled. "**(2) **_Tres bien, _Sakuno. _Tres bien!"_

Since all her classmates had witnessed her 'performance' just a while back, their curiosities were perked up with what their auburn-head classmate made, and was also actually impressed with how the dishes turned out. They especially liked the Kawamura sushi which Sakuno proudly said was something she learned from her home. With that, each one of them even said that when they'd visit Japan, the first thing they're going to search for would be Kawamura's Sushi Shop.

Sakuno was delighted – thus, adding to her current euphoria.

The girl quickly packed whatever she made and had a quick lunch with her ebi tempura on the way to the Western Hall. With a shrimp stuck out her mouth while quickly pedaling her way to hall, she hoped that she wasn't late for that day's preparations. If there was something Daphne Frederich hated besides idiotic students, it was unpunctuality.

Upon entering the hall, she was surprised that the sight of the female population of both culinary arts and interior designing werehuddled in one corner, whispering excitedly to each other. It amazed her how the girls managed to last being idle for more than a minute without being reprimanded by the ogress. Then it _clicked _that Daphne Frederich was nowhere to be found.

She couldn't suppress a gasp. Daphne Frederich was _never _late.

"**(3) **_Bonjour…" _Sakuno greeted the others with an unsure smile as the others merely giggled in response. "Ano… Where's Madame Frederich-"

"'ave you seen 'im, Sakuno?" a raven-haired classmate of hers smiled impishly.

"'e's gorgeous!" one said.

"'e's hot!" another squealed.

"I want to know 'is name!" everyone cried in unison.

Sakuno could only blink. "W-Who's he?" she stuttered after she composed herself from the girls' outbursts.

"Why is everyone not working?!" a familiar voice roared.

At the sight of a disheveled _and _fuming Daphne Frederich, everyone scrambled to their feet and immediately went to their workplace. Each of them heard Daphne's loud mumblings of 'stupid traffic'.

Without even knowing why there was a sudden turn of events in her suddenly unusual day, Sakuno headed toward the table where she was to work on her new desserts. She had finished planning the other parts of her meal and cooked it for the ogress to taste days before. It was still going to be decided upon if it was going to be included in the buffet though. So as of the moment, her present worries would be to come up with a dessert that the attendees of the ball _and _Daphne Frederich might like.

"**(4) **_Gateau…" _she murmured to herself as she realized she could ask some help from the head baker in the bakeshop later.

Then she flipped to more pages of the Dessert book for more options.

"**(5) **_Omelette norvegienne…_"

"Ah… you're using your brains for once."

Sakuno immediately stiffened at the familiar voice she had always dreaded to hear. Slowly turning her head, she was met by an impassive Daphne who she knew was about to snap at her any moment now. She always hated it when her teacher would watch her intently and would pop out around her all of a sudden. She gulped and waited for her to say something.

"Well? Are you going to stare at me all day or make yourself useful?" Daphne bellowed with an arch of an eyebrow.

Sakuno immediately got to her feet and headed towards the working area. She wasn't supposed to cook or make anything today! Just research and stuff… Plus she didn't really have any idea for her cake! Oh she was so dead. As she reached her workplace, she could still feel the gaze of Daphne boring on her, as if watching and waiting for her to make her first mistake of the day.

"Is 'e still 'ere?"

"Yeah! Still leaning on the wall looking 'andsome."

"Oh my gosh… 'e's looking over 'ere!"

Sakuno glanced from her bowl of ingredients to the giggling students working right beside her. Luckily Daphne was nowhere near them, or else they'll all be bombarded with her 'make use of your time' lectures. Curious, as the other girls continued their gossiping, she looked at where they were all looking at, and became puzzled.

There was an unknown boy with bright orange hair leaning against one of the walls of the hall with his hands coolly tucked inside his jeans pocket. The young man was undeniably handsome and incredibly tall, and was indeed looking at their direction. It bothered a great deal that the young man's gaze was awfully familiar, though she couldn't quite put her finger on exactly who he was… And she never really knew anyone with bright orange hair. Several other features were that he had a sparkling silver hoop in his left ear and a pair of thick dark blue rimmed glasses.

She actually thought that it was Ryoma's gaze looking back at her, but then as she peered closer, she noticed that the boy had green eyes. After more moments of being transfixed to the unmoving stranger, it sent a chill down her spine when she had a feeling the boy was specifically looking at _her._

At the thought, she instantly looked away with a fierce blush on her face.

More minutes passed as Sakuno continued to feel someone's gaze boring on her back. Two to be exact. And she had an inkling on who her 'watchers' were. She tried shrugging off her discomfort and continued on with her Baked Alaska so that she had no more reason to stay for preparations that day. Just as she finished placing the tray inside the oven,

"I 'aven't seen you around 'ere before, **(6) **_garcon…_ What are you doing 'ere? If you're a new student, then why are you not working?" Daphne's voice echoed throughout the suddenly quiet hall. "And if you're not, I do not see any reason why you're 'ere! Ah stupid traffic… the cause of all bad luck today!"

Everyone had their eyes on the confrontation.

With a smirk, the stranger easily pushed himself against the wall and walked towards Daphne without any signs of fear. At the apparent display of bravery, the girls beside Sakuno giggled even more. The auburn-head, on the other hand, merely sighed. Her feeling of euphoria was still inside her though because the usual routines in her day were showing an awful lot of new twists, and the day had only begun. It probably had something to do with her good start in the class that morning.

"I'm waiting for someone," was the boy's firm reply.

Sakuno's eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice, but remained quiet, still not assured if what she thought was right.

"Then wait for that 'someone' outside! I can't afford any of my students to be distracted 'ere!" At the last statement, she whirled around towards their direction which caused everyone to return to what they were doing.

"I can't help it if they're distracted," the boy said with a smirk which caused the girls beside Sakuno to squeal. The male population on the other hand merely rolled their eyes. "And besides… I'm only here to make sure someone doesn't make a fool out of herself..."

Sakuno blushed and looked away.

Daphne scowled. "So it's a girl!" the 60-year old lady instantly whirled towards her students' direction again, who pretended that they were working. "Is 'e someone's boyfriend here?"

All girls' hand instantly shot up, save Sakuno.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Wrong people to ask." She turned to the orange-haired boy with a grimace. "So who's the unlucky girl?"

That instant was Sakuno's chosen time to pick up the tray containing her dessert from the oven. Being the only one to move, all her classmate's eyes were suddenly on her. She blushed as she realized that, and started panicking when she felt Daphne add to the stares. Afraid that she's going to mess up, Sakuno slowed her pace, but decided to pretend that she didn't know everyone was staring at her. Upon transferring the dessert on a plate,

"Sakuno… come here."

The auburn-head gulped. _Does she know? Kya… I told him not to follow me around anymore… Now I'm in trouble. _Taking a deep breath with bright red still on her face, she turned around and approached her waiting teacher.

"I want to taste your dessert, Sakuno! What are you doing approaching me without the plate?" Daphne exclaimed incredulous.

Sakuno blushed a darker shade of red and turned back around to get the plate of dessert.

"What are you still doing 'ere?" Daphne screeched at the blank-looking young man beside her.

"Making sure she won't mess up," he replied coolly and watched Sakuno approach them with the Baked Alaska in her hands.

"Madame Frederich," Sakuno called as she was only feet away from old lady, still managing to keep her balance and not mess up with anything. Little does she know that she was only several inches away a wet area.

Daphne whirled towards the smirking young fellow with wide eyes. "You mean Sakuno's your girlfriend-"

_KASPLACH_

The entire hall gasped.

Ryuzaki Sakuno opened her eyes actually expecting to see the floor, when instead was met by the familiar face of the boy with orange hair. She blushed, but immediately released from the hold of the boy who appeared to be smirking at something. Then it dawned on her what havoc she had caused to her Baked Alaska… and Daphne Frederich.

"G-Gomen- ah I mean, S-Sorry-"

"SAKUNO!!"

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

A smirk never left his face even as he buckled himself in his black convertible.

He looked at Sakuno as she entered his car with an evident scowl on her face. When everything was settled and the car sped past the city for the next destination, it surprised him that the auburn-head would actually talk to him! He was kind of expecting that it would actually take the entire day to pass before she would cool off after what he did…

"My bike…?" she asked softly.

"Trunk," he replied almost automatically.

Silence.

"I thought you said that you were going to keep me from causing trouble…" Sakuno glanced at the boy with a disappointed look on her face.

"I did. I didn't let you hit the floor right?"

"B-But you totally ignored my Baked Alaska! And- And from your smirk, you _knew _that it was going to hit Madame Frederich!" Sakuno whined. "R-Ryoma! What if I lose this opportunity because of what happened today? I-I can't face obaa-chan if I don't get in the ball… Madame Frederich would surely kill me tomorrow…" she whispered as she started to become teary-eyed.

"Didn't you see her comment that she liked it after she shouted your name? I don't see why you need to worry when she liked it-"

"B-But I dumped it on her _face, _Ryoma!" Sakuno shrieked as she was on the verge of bursting. "You wouldn't understand… t-this ball is everything to me… and- and I don't want to mess up… this is my dream and I don't want it to just disappear because of being born like- like this…"

"Who said your dream's going to disappear?" Ryoma's smirk turned upside down when he noticed teardrops starting to cascade down her face. "Oi… Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not (sniff) crying…"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he turned the stirring wheel. "Why are you pretending that you're not crying when you're obviously upset," he remarked apathetically.

Sakuno only groaned and resisted the urge to knock Ryoma's head off. "Y-You should have (sniff) not come in the first place! Everything (sniff) would have just been fine if you- you didn't come just because (sniff) you wanted to come and- and- why in the world did you dye your hair like that?!" she exclaimed while she shut her eyes close in attempt to stop crying.

Ryoma sighed. "It's none of your business if I want to dye my hair orange, or have green eyes, or wear an earring…" he muttered lowly. "You can't stop me from doing what I want."

Sakuno started stifling soft sobs as she struggled even more to keep calm and just cry quietly. "…you could have been caught, Ryoma… you-you could have just disappeared right there and then without me knowing… you-you could have just left again without saying goodbye…" she whispered softly as more tears fell down her face.

Now that struck Ryoma hard.

"Sakuno…"

The auburn-head only cried even more. "(sniff) E-Everything's supposed to go smoothly today… (sniff) I-I could have lost my spot back there… and-and I could have lost you too… Ryoma…"

Ryoma stopped right in the driveway of the bakeshop, but didn't unlock the car doors yet. There was silence for a moment as Sakuno's soft sobs were the only things heard inside. "I let someone set up a decoy by **(7) **_avenue de Champs-Elysees_… a manikin of me so that if ever I go out as my age, there would be lesser chance of the _real_ me getting caught…" he explained impassively as he glanced at Sakuno for her reaction. "How funny it would appear in the news that everyone made a big fuss over a manikin…"

Sakuno _almost_ smiled in awe. "S-So that's why Madame Frederich was late…" was her only response.

Silence.

"Are you still mad?"

"…Y-Yes."

Second silence.

"Are you really upset because I dyed my hair orange?"

Sakuno looked at Ryoma incredulous, with a frown still on her face. She was calmed down now, and she was no longer crying. "D-Don't you realize that you've only attracted _thrice _the attention while walking around an o-orange-haired, green-eyed, pierced, Echizen Ryoma look-alike?" she remarked, her scowl deepening. "Y-You had been so rash about everything!"

Now it was Ryoma's turn to scowl so deep. "Che. it wasn't like I was caught or anything. Walking around the city every night in sunglasses and a freakishly huge hat doesn't catch attention, huh? Stop making such a big fuss about it."

"Well… I-I wouldn't be making such a big fuss of it if you didn't leave the suite in the first place… And besides… I can handle myself just fine…"

"Baka."

Sakuno's head immediately snapped towards Ryoma's direction, confused and hurt.

"Would you look at yourself? Is that your definition of _fine?" _Ryoma remarked crudely, the scowl on his face never leaving. "You've been coming home 9pm every night dead-tired and eat nothing but cup noodles for dinner, have nothing for breakfast but a piece of French bread, and have no break or leisure time, and that's what you call fine…" he sighed exasperated as he realized he just explained things like never before: lengthy. "Tsk. I knew you were bad in English… but I didn't know you were _this _bad not to know the definition of fine."

Sakuno blushed as Ryoma continued to stare at her blankly, just waiting for her to accept defeat in their argument.

"D-Don't dodge about leaving the suite, Ryoma-"

"Don't dodge about you being _fine._"

"W-Well, I _was _fine before you entered that hall with that silly get-up of yours. I ate French bread _with _butter this morning, ate tempura for lunch, and am planning to eat the left-over meal I made in class this morning for dinner, and I do think that I would be fine then, thank you very much…" Sakuno exhaled and felt a feeling of self-fulfillment after finishing an explanation without stuttering.

Ryoma glared at her.

But Sakuno wasn't looking and did not take his bait of looking at his scary eyes. Instead, she murmured, "…open the door… please."

"Why?"

Sakuno turned to Ryoma, with a scowl and a pointed glare of her own this time. "…if you must remember, the reason why you brought me her is because I have work… Ryoma… and if you would excuse me, I need to go and get to the kitchen because I'm going to be late. Oh and I doubt that you'd be able to keep me from trouble inside this time because the kitchen are off-limits to just anyone… so I think it would be best if you leave my bike, just head home now before someone gets suspicious why you're staying inside this car until 8pm here."

Now he realized their argument caused the border of _bad _with Sakuno talking _that _long without much hesitation and stuttering.

Oh and her darkening eyes was plain creepy.

With withering resolve, he finally complied to her request. Besides, he didn't want to anger her even more for being the cause of her unpunctuality if ever. He certainly didn't want to deal with a grumpy, moody, and tired Sakuno while going home. No matter how sensitive the auburn-head could be, such aforementioned states would never be a good mixture. Never was he aware that Ryuzaki Sakuno could be _that _stubborn.

With a _soft _click, the opening and closing—more like banging actually— which _almost _caused him to curse again and remind himself to tell her sooner or later how to handle expensive black convertibles with care, was right after greeted with cold silence as he was left alone in his car to contemplate things over.

Well, one thing's for sure: he was going to stay, and that's that.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

She entirely had no idea why, but after a few hours of stay in the kitchen, she came to the conclusion that her head baker was just a little _too _pushy these days. The moment she entered, the chubby fellow immediately ushered to get to work with instructions that needed several routes around the kitchen. From make this, to get that, to assist him with this, and a whole lot more that sent both her body and mind reeling!

Still lost in thought as she mechanically rolled a lump of dough, she was pulled from her reverie when she heard _giggles _in a supposedly quiet kitchen with nothing but the sounds of appliances, clattering of bowls and slumping of dough.

How more unusual was her going to get?

Her euphoria on the turn of events was instantly replaced by bother that instant for she felt that she had had enough of everything unexpected in just one day. Counting that it was a hectic day!

"'e reminds me of one of those bad guys in American movies with that orange hair of his…"

"But it's quite the contrast with 'im 'aving those sophisticated-looking glasses…"

"Well, all I know is that 'e's absolutely gorgeous! Before I 'ead 'ome tonight, I'd drop by in 'is table for a quick introduction."

"Lucky you! I'd be stuck 'ere 'til 10 this evening-"

The auburn-head had been out of the kitchen before she could even hear her fellow-worker finish her sentence. Asking permission from the head baker had totally slipped off her mind, but currently, she wasn't just going to risk what trouble Echizen Ryoma was getting himself into. She was seething inside, and it surprised her that she was actually capable of feeling such emotions. Well, maybe it was the fruit of her current stress and growing fatigue after making it through a bundle of unexpectedly excruciating situations.

Well, it was really _him _that made things excruciating.

Catching a glimpse of bright orange hair in her peripheral vision, she trotted over his table, ignoring the visible stares she was getting from the customers. She stopped right beside his table, looking down on him as she waited for him to react and say something. He was currently absorbed in the menu he was reading—rather _pretending _to read—with all the tempting treats captured in the colorful long piece of paper. But as the stubborn boy he was, she gave up even if she knew that he knew she was there.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she whispered in a steady voice, "Ryoma… didn't I tell you to go back to the suite…"

Without sparing her a glance as he continued reading the menu, "I did… I just didn't listen," he muttered in a bored tone.

Biting back a whimper in utter annoyance, "A-Are you completely suicidal, Ryoma? Of all the times to choose to become a dare-devil… you wouldn't want to be fish to those reporters…" she murmured with apparent anger in her voice.

Surprised at the girl's tone, Ryoma finally looked up, only to be met by chocolate orbs looking back at him on the verge of tears. "I won't be dead fish just as long as they won't catch me first," he replied in monotone, refusing to look away as the auburn-head began blinking back her tears of anger.

"Y-You're practically taunting them to catch you, Ryoma," Sakuno whispered almost inaudibly as she still struggled not to cry. "E-Everyone's noticing you with that orange hair of yours, and- and- young appearance. You're better off wearing the father guise with the less attention you're getting with t hat one…"

"I don't see why you're so worked up with this. You're just making your condition worse," Ryoma commented as he did a quick check on Sakuno's slightly disheveled state. A small smirk crept on his face when a thought crossed his mind. "Are you… jealous?"

"No!" Sakuno blushed bright red. "N-No," she repeated softly after composing her self. "I-I'm just really worried that you might get caught… 'cause I really have this awful feeling that something's headed your way… and- and we really can't risk being careless…"

Just at that same moment, the sound of the bakeshop door opening cut through the unnerving silence that was built moments after Sakuno's last statement. As Ryoma continued looking at the auburn-head intensely, while Sakuno fidgeted with her hands and patiently waited for Ryoma to respond and abide, the voice neither of them expected to emerge in such a moment startled even the great, and _almost _always composed Echizen Ryoma.

"The bakeshop sure is filled tonight…"

Abruptly turning around, it was indeed Fuji Syusuke standing in front of them.

"Fuji-senpai…" Sakuno whispered with a tone in between surprise and relief.

"Ryuzaki-san," Fuji-senpai acknowledged the auburn-head with a warm smile which the girl had missed for so long. "Are you alright?" he asked as he hid the amusement dancing in his eyes and smile at the sight of the auburn-head.

Sakuno instantly wiped the stray tears in her eyes, and attempted scrubbing off the dried flour on her cheeks. She immediately put on a bright smile on her face which Fuji chuckled to, fully aware of his kouhai's way of proving him wrong.

The sudden slamming of someone's hands on the table broke the two from their moment. Two pairs of eyes turned to the orange-haired boy beside them.

"You obviously did not come here to eat, right senpai? Sweets were never your favorite after all…"

A sly grin appeared on Fuji's face as soon as Ryoma spoke those words. "Why Echizen! I didn't know it was you," he whispered with feigned surprise. Ryoma glared at him in disbelief. "My, what an interesting get-up… though I have to say that orange is a nice color. Green doesn't really suit you," he remarked with light chuckles.

"Hm. Are you insinuating I was jealous?" he muttered impassively. "Che. Of what? And do not avoid the question senpai… why are you here? Are you going to sell me out? Sakuno was right about something awful coming my way after all…"

Sakuno gasped at the crudeness of the tennis champion and worriedly glanced at the brunet beside her. "Ryoma…"

Fuji had his blue eyes open with a calculating gaze on Ryoma. But the smile never left his face.

"Actually, I came here to invite you to have a walk with me… It's been a long time since we had some 'bonding' time eh?" he said in a perfectly even tone.

"That would be great, senpai…" Sakuno said with a smile. "It has indeed been a long time since the two of you hung out, and I think it would be best if you put something else in Ryoma's mind to keep him from worrying all the time."

Fuji chuckled at Ryoma's 'betrayed' expression.

The boy instantly recovered from his momentary slip of emotion. "Tsk. Look who's talking about worrying all the time," he muttered under his breath as he showed no signs of joining his senpai in their 'walk'. "I'm not assured that you won't lead me to _them_…" he said to Fuji with a pointed glare. "I can't take the chances…"

"You're already taking the chances now, aren't you?" Fuji grinned when Ryoma stiffened.

"Well, then don't make it worse," he snapped.

"I'd be fine… Ryoma..." Both boys turned to Sakuno who was blushing and smiling at the same time. "I can handle things on my own… this is my world. And I highly doubt that I could do anything worse than tripping a few times, or knocking off someone's ladle. I'd be fine."

Fuji glanced at the tennis champion who had his eyes fixed on the smiling Sakuno, examining her intently for a few moments before turning away with an 'hmph'. He smiled at the little tableau in front of him, highly amused at how Ryoma could act even if he was already eighteen _and _had a girlfriend.

Besides, the little sound Ryoma made indicated that the battle was won.

Standing up from his chair almost abruptly, Ryoma started to head towards the main door when Fuji grasped his arm before the tennis champion released from his hold, but remained as he waited for the brunet to act. Fuji turned to Sakuno. "Ryuzaki-san… is it alright if we use the kitchen door of the shop?"

Sakuno's eyebrows shot up. "Ano… what for, senpai?"

"Less chances of being seen…" he explained vaguely.

Sakuno scrutinized her senpai for a moment. "The shop actually has two doors that need not access to the kitchen. Just use the back door near the restrooms. It's blocked, but just move the plant…" she replied with a smile.

"Then let's go," Ryoma said quietly and already headed towards their exit.

Fuji followed suit after smiling warmly at the auburn-head. Sakuno was left alone not long after.

Just as Ryoma and Fuji disappeared, the front door of the shop opened again, startling Sakuno from her spot. Turning around in order to check upon who was their new customer, her eyes widened at another familiar face she didn't expect to see that day. Another twist, in her supposedly normal endeavors.

"Sakuno!" Kurumi greeted her enthusiastically, with a big and _hopeful _grin on her face.

Sakuno acknowledged her with a small wave and an unsure smile.

"Have you seen, Syusuke-nii-chan?"

Surprise was painted on her face with the amazing coincidence of Kurumi asking about Fuji right after he had disappeared with Ryoma. Kurumi looked expectant of her reply as Sakuno had a dilemma of using a white lie or not. For some bizarre reasons, she had the feeling that she should keep her guard whenever Kurumi was around now. The blue-haired girl was starting to become too nosy to Sakuno's discomfort.

"He dropped by a while ago to say hi," she smiled, feeling better when she didn't exactly like to Kurumi. Her reply was just vague.

Kurumi's face fell slightly. "Oh… so I just missed him," she said disappointed.

There was momentary silence between the two, the awkwardness heightening when it was the blue-haired girl who talked first.

"So… Sakuno. How is your father? Is he here?" Kurumi asked rather casually.

The auburn-head stiffened slightly as she was once again put on spotlight regarding Echizen Ryoma. This time though, she had all rights to lie for him… right?

"No…" she replied softly as she forced herself to look at Kurumi in the eye for conviction. "He doesn't go out with me often these days because he gets tired…"

Kurumi looked surprised. "Oh really? Well… I saw his car outside and I got curious that he might be here. I just wanted to say hi," she explained with a smile. "It's been quite a long time since I last saw him…"

"SAKUNO!!"

The auburn-head flinched as she identified who just called her. Turning around, she saw an angered head baker who was ready to bite her head off when given the chance. As she politely excused herself from the blue-haired girl, she couldn't help but have the feeling that something was definitely up and that she needed to be careful as much as possible.

She also wished that both Ryoma and Fuji would stay out of trouble.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

They were currently by the riverside of the city, having the lower part of their leg dangle on the cool water. As they continuously swung their feet back and forth, big ripples started to surface around their leg. Fuji checked on his face at the reflection to see if there was a mark on his face made by Ryoma's surprising punch. Turning his face to the left, he indeed, found his lower jaw red.

Fuji soothingly touched his aching jaw as he suppressed the urge to knock his kouhai right there and then. When he remembered that Sakuno wouldn't like that, he immediately disregarded the thought and returned to only thinking about how to soothe the hurt and not take revenge… no matter how tempting it was.

"You do know that I can just shout that I've found Echizen Ryoma, and you'll be on the run again eh? Just like the old days…" Fuji said with a grin when Ryoma threw him a glare.

"That's for annoying the hell out of me a month ago."

"Ah… I didn't know you were the kind of person to take grudges," Fuji remarked quietly with a smile still on his face. "But really… I can do it now if I want to."

"_If _you _want _to," Ryoma said as a smug smile crossed his face. "Oh and where's your camera with you, senpai? It's been a really long time since you bothered me for a picture."

"Are you really asking to be caught? If you want to, it's not that hard to do…" Fuji's grin only widened which slightly alarmed Ryoma with the sincerity in his senpai's note.

It never really was a good thing when gambling with _the _Fuji Syusuke.

Fuji chuckled heartily when Ryoma' became even more and more frantic at the though of being exposed. "I'm just kidding, Echizen…" he said softly which caused Ryoma to heave an inaudible sigh of relief. "Besides… if I really wanted you to be caught, I wouldn't have brought you here in the first place."

Ryoma's head immediately snapped towards his senpai's direction with utter disbelief. "What a twisted way of explaining things… you took me away from Sakuno so I won't get caught?" His voice unexpectedly laced with sarcasm that Fuji couldn't help but grin even wider.

"Not from Ryuzaki-san actually," he started which caught Ryoma's attention. "Someone else you need to watch out for now."

"Well that narrows things down," Ryoma replied blandly, looking at his smiling senpai still annoyed.

"Don't I get a 'thank you' at least?"

"No."

There was silence for several minutes as the sounds of the car passing by were the only things heard.

Fuji slowly fluttered his eyes open as he gazed at the stars in the sky with a serene feeling and expression. "So how long are you planning to stay in Paris?"

"Didn't I answer this question before? For as long as I want…"

Fuji regarded his kouhai from the corner of his eye. The tennis champion was currently looking at his legs make ripples in the river. He sighed when he realized the conviction in the tone of voice and expression of Ryoma. "You're really prepared to give up everything for her?"

Ryoma slowly turned to Fuji with no hesitation, his golden orbs gazing back at his cerulean ones.

Silence.

"Leave everything _else _you mean," Ryoma muttered. "She _is _everything."

A pained smile graced Fuji's lips as closed his eyes and looked back up in the sky. "I see…" was his only soft response.

It was Ryoma's turn to regard his senpai this time, as he noted down his tightened jaw—not counting the swollen part of it. He knew that his senpai was masking whatever he felt, and he was pretty good in hiding it.

"Why didn't you take her when I was gone…"

Fuji snapped his eyes open and looked back at Ryoma taken aback. He had not anticipated such words to come out from the tennis champion's mouth. He calmed down when Ryoma remained looking at him impassively, and even chuckled at himself for being manipulated without him knowing.

"She had no one else in mind but you, Echizen," he explained rather lightly, despite the darkness that crept back inside his wounded heart. "I only realized how she meant to me when everything was too late..."

"Hn…" Ryoma looked hesitant for a moment. It was only when he looked away did he start speaking again. "I thought that she would never forgive me after what I did..."

Fuji smiled understandingly. "Ah… but Ryuzaki-san is too kind not to forgive anyone."

"That's just it. Too _kind. _She didn't forgive me because she didn't _love_ me again…" he whispered exasperated.

"But she loves you again now… doesn't she?" Fuji asked softly. He knew the answer to the question, but there was still this lingering hope in him that he wouldn't say the answer he didn't want to hear.

"She does."

Fuji smiled painfully again, now his turn to look away, afraid of his faltering mask.

Silence.

"I won't miss the second chance if you leave her again…" Fuji whispered as he glanced at the boy beside him with a tilt of his head and his usual smile.

Ryoma's eyes widened at the sudden revelation, but he shook his head and smirked haughtily. "That's why I'm not leaving… am I?" Fuji shrugged. "It makes me wonder though… you could have all chances of getting her back with exposing me right now," he asked his senpai confused. "What games are you playing, senpai?"

Fuji's mask fell for the second time that night, and it didn't recover as quickly as the first time it happened. "I want her to smile always…" was his simple reply.

Ryoma couldn't help but scoff at this. "Senpai, Sakuno always has a hard time smiling for _me…_"

"That's because you're acting a complete baka," he said bluntly, causing Ryoma to glare at him again. "She loves me too, Ryoma…" Fuji said with hints of pride that Ryoma looked confused all of a sudden. "It's just that fate decided to make you return to her life and make her love you… more than me."

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Thank the heavens for the invention of the elevator!

Opening the suite door with a steadfast hand, he carefully placed the dead-tired Sakuno on his couch. The auburn-head didn't even get to eat along the way home as she was already snoring when she reached the convertible. He bent down to move the stray hairs that stuck on her face. He noticed the few smudges of flour on her face and her smell of the kitchen.

As he began to remove his colored contact lenses, eyewear, and hoop-earring, he noticed Sakuno move about in the couch. And before he could even catch her, she had already fallen face down on the carpet, earning a soft groan from her. That's why he completely gave the bed to her because whenever she slept tired, she would always be jerky and restless while asleep.

"Oi, Sakuno…" he shook the girl when she continued to groan on the floor. "Oi-"

At Sakuno's abrupt twisting on the floor, she accidentally slapped Ryoma on the cheek, which caused her to immediately sit up and start apologizing profusely. She had a serious headache that everything at the moment was such a nuisance that she couldn't help but cry. "G-Gomen! Gomen! Ah! (sniff) Baka no Sakuno… Gomen, Ryoma-"

"Take a bath."

Sakuno gazed at Ryoma wide-eyed for being completely random. "W-What?" she managed to sputter out despite her sniffles.

"You stink," he said as he turned his back on her while removing the coat he was wearing.

Quite angered with Ryoma's gestures, she was about to retort something when she was easily lifted from the floor. Red instantly found its way on her pale face as she watched Ryoma's gaze be transfixed on her and be poker-faced as he carried her to bathroom bridal style. She was carefully placed on the covered seat of the toilet, and watched the tennis champion make his way to the bath tub without even sparing her a glance or a single word. She watched him open the faucet and fill the tub with lukewarm running water, also grabbing a bottle from the rack where he poured some drops of it in the tub. Bubbles started to appear on the surface of the water.

She blushed more intensely as realization hit her.

"Take off your clothes now."

"W-What?!" Sakuno managed to shout despite her tired state. She looked incredulous at the blank looking Ryoma whose gaze was becoming more and more bothersome every passing moment. "R-Ryoma-"

"You need it," he deadpanned coldly. Then he turned around. "Go."

"Ano… t-this is uncomfortable… a-are you sure you won't-"

"There's nothing to look at," he snapped without turning. "Don't flatter yourself."

Hurt with the words Ryoma had carelessly let out of his mouth, Sakuno complied silently while suppressing the tears that threatened to fall any moment. She honestly had no idea what happened, but she too tired to argue or retaliate. Facing back, she slowly took off the pink long sleeves she was wearing, wriggle out of her skirt and folded them neatly on the counter. After glancing behind her to see if Ryoma had kept his word (which he did), she turned to her undergarments.

As soon as she heard the splashing of water, he approached the bathtub without a moment's hesitation. The sight of Sakuno staring at him with frightened chocolate orbs caused his heart to do a double flip. Slowly taking a seat on a stool, he regarded the girl with the softest gaze he could muster. It had been a really rough day for the auburn-head, and the least he could do was to be of comfort.

"Do you want to sleep well tonight?"

Sakuno looked at him unsurely before nodding her head. "Y-Yes. Ano… Today has been really tiring… but I have to endure it, Ryoma… You know I should. It's only a week away from the Governor's Ball…" she said softly while playing with some of the bubbles. "A-And you had to add to things I'm worrying about today…" she whispered with hints of hesitation.

"Hn. I don't go out with orange hair without a reason…"

Sakuno smiled weakly. "Ah… b-but you're risking yourself to be caught-"

"When was the last time I was with you _not _counting our stay in the suite?" he interjected impassively.

"Ano… last month in the restaurant…" Sakuno replied after some thinking.

"And you expect me not to want to follow you around," he said with a small smirk.

Sakuno blushed, but kept her mouth shut after that. Ryoma then grabbed another bottle of pink liquid on the rack, poured some contents on his palm, and gently grabbed Sakuno's wrist.

"Ryoma…"

The tennis champion gently lathered the liquid on Sakuno's right arm, rubbing sensually that the auburn-head couldn't help but lean her head against the wall and savor the moment. After finishing the right arm, he transferred to the left and began the same process. It surprised Sakuno when she felt his arms on her shoulder, and gently guided her to the other side of the tub—the side near him. A blush made crept on her face when she realized that Ryoma was now shampooing her hair. Her auburn tresses were delicately lathered with the liquid, having it cleaned from tip to tip. His hands expertly massaged her head that all the stress and worrying she felt throughout the day was starting to vanish.

It was no surprise when he found Sakuno asleep right after their 'cleaning session'. Gently, he lifted Sakuno from her sleeping position in the tub, disregarding his raging hormones at the sight of her exposed and absolutely beautiful body. Now he had an idea of how to paint her. Slapping himself mentally at his thoughts, he grabbed the white robe on top of the counter and carefully wrapped the girl in it.

As he made his way back to the suite with Sakuno sleeping in his arms, the auburn-head moved about slightly in his hold, her eyes fluttering open for a brief moment.

"Will you sleep well tonight?" Ryoma whispered again.

Sakuno buried her face on his chest, muffling her soft response. The tennis champion had to lean in closer and repeat his question before she saw tiny movement from the girl. She shook her head.

"You took a bath, didn't you?" Ryoma tried his best to bite back the crudeness in his voice. By gosh, Sakuno was half-asleep!

When the girl didn't answer, he sighed and approached the bed without another word. As soon as Sakuno was carefully tucked in bed, already on her way to dream world, he was surprised that Sakuno could still muster to call his name. He turned around poker-faced, and saw Sakuno with half-lidded eyes and a small smile that peeked under the blanket hugging her.

"…stay with me… then I'll sleep well…"

Ryoma's lips quirked upward.

Slowly, he headed for the other side of the bed and was tucked under the blankets not long after. Moving closer towards the auburn-head, he easily positioned her closer to him, the strawberry smell of her pleasuring his olfactory senses. He kissed the top of her head before whispering,

"That's what I've been trying to do all morning…"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **Several hints on future events were in this chapter. I hope all readers had a keen eye for the important details. Haha. Mostly conversation on the latter part, but some words may just be the answer to each of your questions. Well, Governor's Ball up next!

**French Corner**

**(1) **le carre d'agneu – lamb's rack  
**(2) **Tres bien – Very good  
**(3) **Bonjour - Hello  
**(4) **Gateau – cake  
**(5) **Omelette norvegienne – Baked Alaska  
**(6) **garcon – boy  
**(7) **Avenue de Champs-Elysees

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 09.14.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -


	15. Chapter 15: Abyss

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**Chapter 15: Abyss**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

The night sky mirrored the darkness that shrouded him, reaching even his heart as if he was just about to commit some crime. It was as if he was being sucked into some kind of hole, which was really foolish of him not to just climb out of when he had the power to do so.

The weight of his camera dangling around his neck felt like a hundred tons, the epitome of the current burden of his duty. It was funny how the tiny gadget could change the twists of fate, making things become even more complicated. It was a matter of choice really. It was in his hands… how the night could turn out to be. He could choose to alleviate his turmoil of emotions, the emotions the world would not have expected to come from Fuji Syusuke.

… But he had long decided his choice: sacrificing for the sake of her joy and her _everything. _

That night's task was a vindictiveness to the person he adores. It would crush him to see such an important night end up into an oblivion he would _never _want her to be in. He can suffer the agony of being into such void (a void he could easily get out off if he chose to), but he believed that if she was to join him into an abyss, she would only plunge him deeper in the pit, making things even worse.

The only thing he could offer in such position was for him to lift her up, even if it meant having to bring forth more pain.

And then he could only hope that she would take time to look back and pull him out of that hole with a warm beam, washing away the memories of having to have been in such an awful hellhole.

Sparing a last good look of himself in the mirror, his lips formed into a sad smile before the reflection of the handsome angel in a black suit disappeared in the doorway.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Managing to survive seemingly countless days _stuck _in an unnecessary dose of starting to be sickening luxury was beyond him. Having nothing but the plasma, his canvas, and other paint paraphernalia as his only means of entertainment was downright frustrating. He would have bolted out of the suite any time he wanted to in order to get some serious tennis action, could be a possibility if he wasn't wanted like some kind of wanted terrorist. Not to mention angering a certain auburn-head which he _never _wanted to experience again.

Her silence was _scary_.

He paced back and forth in the room like some about-to-be father outside a delivery room.

The hollowness of the suite was driving him insane. He was _worried _about Sakuno. Not that he doubted the girl's ability to impress any patron, but at the possibility that she was not going to find what she was looking for. Times spent with the girl never came to the point of them engaging in heart-to-heart talks, which then left him into completely figuring Ryuzaki Sakuno out.

_We didn't really have the time to do so… _Ryoma thought with a scowl.

For a moment, he was actually jealous of Fuji… He was aware that the brunet knew Ryuzaki Sakuno better. He shook his head at the degrading revelation.

Admittedly, he would be clueless of what to do if ever Sakuno came home sobbing. If only he could be there to watch out for her to make sure that everything will go as she wanted, then he wouldn't have to worry about thinking of what to do _if ever _she does return crying.

_Which reminds me… _Echizen Ryoma plopped himself on his usual spot in front of the plasma while turning it on with just a click away in the remote.

If Echizen Ryoma wasn't one of the densest people in the world, then he would have figured out that his mind was only making up excuses to be with the girl.

"**(1) **_Bonsoir Paris! Crowds are already reeling in the Western Hall for the annual Governor's Ball. Tonight, guests coming from around the world are here tonight in commemoration of the friendly relations of France…"_

Ryoma contemplated whether he would execute his plan of crashing or not as he watched the huge number of people on the screen in their flashy automobiles. _I'll just slip in and…_

"…_the place is heavily guarded…"_

_Nevermind... _Ryoma sighed.

"…_having one of the biggest events tonight, all reporters after Echizen Ryoma temporarily broke free from their mission of exposing the said tennis champion to attend the happening in Western Hall…"_

_Fuji-senpai will be there… _Ryoma thought all of a sudden.

Without second thoughts, the boy stood up from the couch and approached his wardrobe. With calculating eyes, he contemplated on what his guise would be for a few minutes, before grabbing his chosen get-up and headed out.

As the oak doors of the suite slammed close, Ryoma failed to hear the parting words of the reporter.

"…_and David Mandrake is present at the ball as well for an attempt for an all-out search for Echizen Ryoma…"_

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

The sound of beautiful orchestra music echoed throughout the hollow walls of Western Hall, having the platform filled with more than a dozen of males and females seated comfortably on chairs with their instruments. Draperies of royal blue were neatly drawn aside each of the long French windows that surrounded the entire hall, allowing some moonshine to add to the romantic ambience of the night's event. The marble dance floor glittered at the reflection of different colored hues from the sparkling dresses and dark suits of the guests twirling about. The crystal chandeliers symmetrically positioned on the painted ceilings lit the great hall with a burst of orange light making everything appear as if they were sun-kissed. Such contrasts, but it made the night all the more perfect.

Her appearance did not boast of elegance or sophistication. She would have felt completely condescended at the mere thought that what the other females possessed was something she wouldn't have in a million years. With their rubies and diamonds, designer gowns, supermodel figure…she was incomparable to them. Yet she _wasn't_ brought down by mere materialism like what she had experienced at the night in the opera.

Tonight was her night and she soared.

With all things intact for the ball and opportunities likely to come that night, she was definitely in the right path. With Ryoma safe from any unwanted company and far from exposure, she still had what she could not afford to lose. It was quite a surprise that she managed to lean on a pillar which she thought would crumble. She was too afraid of being caught up in love when it really was what brought her through. Thinking about it now, she really would never have survived Paris without Echizen Ryoma…and Fuji Syusuke for the matter. Everything else she ever dreamed of having was already in her possession: her love and dream.

Nothing could possibly ruin such a wonderful night.

"Sakuno!"

Smoothing out her white cotton apron and adjusting her toque, she took a deep breath before turning around to meet her current most dreaded person. "Kurumi…" she greeted with a smile.

The blue-haired young woman grinned at her expectantly, eyeing her up and down with a look of self-fulfillment. "Beautiful, don't you think, Sakuno?"

"Arigatou…" Sakuno replied politely, fully aware of the Kurumi's hard work on herchef outfit. Though honestly, it was uncomfortable in many ways. One, because it wrapped around her too tightly. She found it rather… indecent. Two, because there was this enormous ribbon sticking just behind her, making it quite hard for her to move around properly without knocking thing. But she had to admit that it looked beautiful. But _too _beautiful for a person who worked with pans and sauces in the kitchen.

Kurumi grinned happily. The girl was in a midnight blue halter, accentuating her curves perfectly. She was bejeweled in sapphire, her hair in a loose bun with two strands hanging down each side of her face.

"You look lovely, Kurumi…" Sakuno remarked with a smile.

Kurumi acknowledged the compliment by returning a smile. "**(2) **_Merci…" _The girl shifted her gaze towards the dance floor and at the twirling female guests and their consorts. "It seems that the Governor's Ball will be a huge success, don't you think?" Sakuno unmistakably brightened. "The students of interior designing and my class have finished their tasks quite well…" she said softly, looking at Sakuno from her peripheral vision. "…and the culinary arts students are the ones burdened to give the final impression…" Sakuno's smile wavered slightly. "But no worries, of course…" Kurumi smiled. "You guys are all budding chefs and without a doubt wouldn't have anyone leave here without an empty and unsatisfied stomach!"

Sakuno only nodded and forced out another smile. She didn't know why, she was slightly bothered by Kurumi's showering compliments, as if she was secretly trying to point out something to her.

"But of course… you wouldn't have reached this far without moral support and help, right?" Kurumi stated offhandedly which caused Sakuno to involuntarily cringe. The blue-haired girl was fully looking at Sakuno now, her face startlingly impassive. "Everything seems fine right now, but honestly, there's someone who's struggling so hard for reasons he doesn't wish to let me know…" Kurumi continued, earning a very confused look from Sakuno.

"Ano… Kurumi. What are you talking about?" Sakuno asked rather unsurely, bothered by Kurumi's suddenly sad face and previous statements. "And who is this person struggling so hard-"

"Syusuke-nii-chan…" Kurumi breathed with her eyes downcast. "It's the end of the year," she mumbled to herself, making Sakuno even more bewildered.

_Fuji-senpai…? _Sakuno was now worried.

A sad smile graced Kurumi's lips, her eyes faraway. "I am closer to him now… yet why does it still seem that I do not know who Fuji Syusuke is? He had been pretty distant lately, and despite the fact that my studies are doing so well, I cannot help but feel so sorrowful." Sakuno inferred that Kurumi had forgotten about her with the distant look in her eyes and monologue that she jerked slightly when the blue-haired girl turned to her all of a sudden. "Do you know anything of his recent behavior, Sakuno?"

Sakuno shook her head. "I'm sorry…" she muttered, Kurumi's mood now affecting her too.

Kurumi sighed. "And we call ourselves his friends…"

Sakuno felt a sudden stab at her heart at that statement. _Friends…_

How awful of her not to notice anything wrong with her senpai. But because of her hectic schedule for the past week, the last time she saw him was when he dropped off in the bakeshop to have 'bonding' time with Ryoma. Other than that, he stopped visiting the bakeshop, which didn't really bother the auburn-head so much (unlike now) aware that Fuji wasn't a big fan of sweets and may have been busy with his work.

_Work… _

A pang of guilt hit her. Was she too coped up in her own little world of trying to be in the ball and have a good image to disregard other things? No wonder Ryoma was stubborn enough to follow her around all day… how utterly selfish of her. She would never have been so ambition-crazed if Echizen Ryoma hadn't left her in the first place.

_Ah… so all blame goes back to Ryoma then? _

She shook her head. No. It was she alone to blame. Having her attention _solely _on her studies had disappeared long ago when she learned to love Echizen Ryoma again. She managed to get the best of both worlds, but she couldn't believe that she would be totally oblivious of the same person who led her into what she was now. Fuji had always been there for her… yet she hadn't.

"Well, I'll leave you to your responsibilities then…" Kurumi said, snapping Sakuno back to reality. "I'm really sorry for intruding, but I guess for the night to be deemed perfect, you have to accomplish your share of task." She smiled.

Sakuno nodded in agreement and smiled warmly herself, pushing back the thoughts on Fuji at the back of her head. She still had the Governor's Ball to think about. "Of course… ano… after all this is what I've always wanted." Sakuno smiled contentedly.

But as she thought that Kurumi would start walking away now, the blue-haired girl remained, as if having a dilemma of doing something. Sakuno watched curiously for a few moments before the said girl turned to her, her eyes set in blatant determination. "I have been continuously bugged by this, Sakuno… but haven't you ever thought of nothing but yourself and worried of Syusuke-nii-chan?"

Taken aback with the blunt statement, it took quite a while for Sakuno to respond. "Fuji-sepnai is my friend-"

"Then why are you doing this?" Kurumi asked desperately, her mask of a smile now lost in thin air. It made Sakuno wonder if all her previous smiles were an act. "He's suffering so much… And I thought you shared an uncommon bond with him… You should know more than I do…"

_I'm worthless..._ Sakuno thought as she slowly began to become weary. "Tell me what I'm doing, Kurumi…" she lifted her gaze to meet Kurumi's pained ones. "It seems that I myself do not know what I have been doing…"

Kurumi's pained eyes suddenly became confused. "…why are you hiding Echizen Ryoma?" she whispered.

"Prepare yourself Sakuno! The host is about to announce that dinner is served!"

And at that, Kurumi left without uttering another word and, leaving Sakuno in a heap of newly found guilt and indescribable surprise. So many questions were reeling inside her head that she knew she would burst any moment now. How had Kurumi known that she was with Ryoma? Had Fuji told her because she was his girlfriend? What was Fuji-senpai's current problem? And how did she contribute to it? Sure she felt like she soared a while ago… but at the moment, she felt like she was wallowed in a dip pit of emotions that weighed her down. She needed to shine tonight. And how would she be able to do that if she was in this dark hole…

"Showing such an ugly scowl in front of these people is disgraceful."

Sakuno did not respond.

"My… this is the first time you are showing signs of uneager-ness… though I have to say that you picked the wrong time to sulk… Hm. You are not going to answer me? Such impudence from youth these days…"

Sakuno immediately turned to an amused Daphne after struggling to put on a composed face.

"I-I am alright… Madame Frederich," she replied politely, her face blank. She could feel Daphne's heavy scrutiny on her, but did not budge one bit.

After moments of silence, "Personal problems should be set aside when in the work field, Sakuno. You should know that by now…" she said seriously, her gaze on the auburn-head unwavering.

_The work field itself is the root of my personal problems… _"I am aware, Madame Frederich, and I am alright and ready for tonight…" she responded in the same pleasantry and managing to plaster on a small smile.

"Your expression says otherwise," she replied curtly before giving her a dismissive glare. "Fix yourself up, Sakuno. I did not teach you only to mess things up tonight. That would be highly intolerable, and of course, such a waste." And then she left.

_A waste… _Straightening herself up and smoothing out the crunches of her clothes, a smile slowly graced her lips as she gazed at the incoming crowd starting to line up by the buffet table. She needed to be strong. At the wait, all past events she encountered in Paris for the sake of having a smooth-sailing stay flashed in her mind. From the time Ryoma knocked her down in attempt to steal her bike up to that moment in Western Hall. The Governor's Ball was what she had worked so hard for from the start.

_This is it… _"_Bonsoir, monsieur…_" she said with a smile at the young gentleman eyeing her dishes hungrily. "Would you like the **(3) **_foie gras _or **(4) **_boeuf a la mode?" _

The serving lasted even longer than she imagined. With the weight of the food line stranded in her area—honestly, who could blame them for grabbing spoonfuls of her dishes—she willed herself to plaster on her smile until at least all guests were in their seats. There was even an instant when one of the securities approached an old man she was tending to, asking him to remove his hat, eyeglasses and tug at his own hair. Poor man, Sakuno thought. But then she realized that men in black suits were all roaming around the hall, seemingly talking to all old men with hats and glasses. And doing her task properly was a struggle, really, when thoughts kept on returning to her previous conversations.

_Senpai had done a lot for me ever since before… and yet why do I love Ryoma more?_

"Hmm… you have gone a long way, Sakuno…"

Looking up, the man of her thoughts was gazing at her intensely, with the rare upward curving of his lips. Just when he thought the auburn-head was going to fawn over him and tell him how happy she was he was there or would be a teensy weensy surprised… she _glared_ at him.

"Quite unusual to have such rebellious get-up in an elegant party as this…" _What are you doing here with your orange hair?!_

Ryoma smirked as some of the people who passed by Sakuno's part of the buffet table stared at his orange hair for a few moments before going on their merry way. "Ah… isn't it refreshing?" _Just._

"…different, you say." _Idiotic._

Ryoma internally cringed at the darkened look Sakuno was giving him and at her implied word.

"Well, it's nice to have French food that finally suits my tastes…" he pointed at the foods prepared in front of the scowling auburn-head. "I've been continuously looking for one, you know. Difficult having so many restaurants to barge in just to get a taste and check." _It's nice to finally see you. I've been looking since a while ago and the security and reporters hadn't made it easy. _He genuinely smiled.

Sakuno surprisingly did not smile back.Rather, she said quite callously, "I have to agree that there are some foods here that aren't really worthy of being called food… But that is why _Parisian University _students work hard to satisfy everyone's tastes." _You disappoint me, Ryoma. I don't know how many times I need to explain it to you but you might get caught. I'm only worried._

"Tsk. It is impossible to satisfy everyone's tastes." _You're worrying for nothing._

"But it's not wrong to dream. Those who remain pessimistic do not have any chances of appreciating an ideal world filled with good food, which of course, I say is plausible as long as we work hard. It is culinary arts after all, our specialty." _I am worrying about something important. You do not seem to understand the consequences when you're discovered. Is it only I who care about this? _

He sighed. "Dreams are for rookies…" _Aren't you happy to see me?_

Sakuno bit her lip. "They're not…" …_no._

Ryoma frowned soon enough when Sakuno continued to have her own frown too. Admittedly, he was disappointed at Sakuno's lack of enthusiasm with him. "Everyone has different preferences. No one can ever cater to everything." He looked away when Sakuno's eyes were startlingly becoming wet. This wasn't what he anticipated. _I have my reasons. You do not need to know about it._

That did it.

"I am sorry monsieur, but I am not allowed to fraternize with the guests while I am in duty. Madame Frederich may walk by any moment and I might get reprimanded and lose my chance of remaining in my post for the rest of the night. So if you may kindly do so, please move on if you're not going to get anything…" _Shoo._

_First Kurumi and Fuji-senpai… now this…?_

As his slowly retreating back moved farther away from her, it was only then her suppressed tears started to fall on her cheeks.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Syusuke-nii-chan!"

He had only stepped foot in the hall for twenty minutes, and he was already disrupted from _work. _Well at least he hadn't crossed paths with person he was still quite dreading to see that moment. He turned around, only to see Kurumi walking towards him with an ecstatic look on her face.

Politely, he turned to her and smiled. "Kurumi-san…" he greeted.

When she reached him, she giggled. "Why do you still add the honorific when we are together? You sure are really funny in your own way." Her blue eyes were looking at him with open affection.

His smile slightly wavered at that. "Saa… you still call me with 'nii-chan'…"

"Do you want me to call you 'Syusuke' now?" she asked expectantly, her eyes oddly sparkling. "Oh I was waiting a long for you to allow me to call you that…"

Fuji merely smiled. "I would have to excuse myself now because I still have some business to do…" Just when Kurumi was about to protest, "And it seems like you do too…" he pointed at a pair of equally beautiful girls starting to approach them, eyeing him suggestively. But he ignored them of course.

He started walking away, leaving the blue-haired girl to her approaching company when he felt a sudden tug on his sleeve. He looked back.

"You have your camera with you!" Kurumi's wide grin made Fuji uncomfortable. "Does that mean you'll be hunting for him tonight? If ever, I'd like to be of help-"

The sudden opening of Fuji's eyes cut Kurumi.

Kurumi blushed and then started fidgeting. "If you must know, word is out in the hall that Echizen Ryoma is in _here… _There was an uninvited guest let in tonight, and one of the guards confirmed that it was Echizen Ryoma disguised as an old man. It seems like that when he wasn't let in while he was in his guise because of the guest list, he resorted into revealing his identity to be allowed to enter…" she explained, hoping that it would help Fuji in his 'business'. "And now everyone's on the look out for all old-looking men in hats and glasses."

But the brunet merely gazed back blankly, as if going over his newly found information. Then, "I'll be going now, Kurumi-san…" he bowed politely, after a momentary silence.

But Kurumi mistook his dismissal as getting on with looking for Ryoma so she didn't give much protest and gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek. The girls now with Kurumi squealed when she did that. "See you around then…" She giggled when the idea of tailing Fuji around crossed her mind. She was almost sure that he'll be needing her help some time later.

On the other hand, as he walked away, there was only one thought that plagued his mind.

_I never knew you were this stupid, Echizen._

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

The night breeze wasn't a bit soothing to his present turmoil of emotions. The leaves rustling in the branches of the trees only added to his distress. For the past minutes of staying by the balcony, all he could do was stare at the plate of Baked Alaska in his hand, all thoughts on a certain auburn-head.

He hadn't risk going to Western Hall to have _that _kind of conversation with her. And he knew that what just transpired between the two of them would only serve as a distraction to her task that night… which made him feel all the more worse. He going to the Governor's Ball wasn't because he was trying to be like one of those brave but utterly stupid characters in novels for the sake of flaunting their 'heroism' or whatever you call it. He wanted to see the girl in _her _night, wanted to support her like the times she had done so for him. Why couldn't she see that? Why did Sakuno have to have so little faith in him?

Ryoma devoured the last bit of Baked Alaska on his plate and grind exasperatedly. Though soon enough, his chewing softened when the heavenly taste of the treat engulfed his mouth. He smiled at how lucky he was to have Sakuno.

"You never really changed, have you?"

Ryoma stopped his chewing.

"Saa… still so reckless and would do everything just to get what he wants…"

The tennis champion remained frozen in place as the all-too familiar voice got closer. He actually chose not to acknowledge the person's presence since he knew he'll only get annoyed when he sees that usual smile on _his _face.

"You need to grow up and learn how to understand other people's feelings-"

"Since when did you gain an interest in other people's business, senpai?" Ryoma was facing Fuji now, his hand comfortably draped over the railing as he leaned back and had a ghost of an amused smirk. "And what are you doing here…" Then something caught his eye. His smirk immediately turned upside down.

Fuji smiled. "I think I should I ask you the same question… unless…" he turned his gaze at the camera dangling on his chest, and then to a now unexpectedly pale Ryoma.

"You wouldn't…" was all Ryoma breathed.

"Oh but I could," Fuji said, the smile never leaving his face. "After all… I'll be asked to step out of Paris if I can't give any valuable information or photograph by this month." Horror now flickered in Ryoma's eyes. "Just imagine how much credit I'll get when the papers have your picture disguised with orange hair and eating Baked Alaska right under the media's noses… who are all foolishly on the look out for old-lookingin hats and glasses?"

_Shit. _All Ryoma could do was glare at Fuji and already think of the routes he could use for escape.

"And then…" Fuji continued, his cerulean orbs shining brilliantly under the moonlight. "I can have Sakuno to myself, ne?"

Now _that _crossed the line.

"Tsk. I get you. You don't have to go that far," Ryoma muttered before laughing nervously. He was relieved that Fuji was laughing with him. "I'm leaving now, if you're trying to stress the point of the consequences when the _other _reporters _do _find me. I think I have to thank you for snapping me out of it…"

Then Fuji halted from his laughter. "Oh… but I'm serious."

It was Ryoma's turn to stop laughing. "What?"

There was silence as only the continuous rustling of the leaves sounded throughout the night. Ryoma and Fuji stared at each other, as if trying to read each other out by mere scrutiny. It was Fuji who broke the silence.

"I'm kidding."

Moments of word-processing… then Ryoma grunted.

Fuji laughed.

"That was low, senpai…" Ryoma snapped annoyed, turning around to gaze back at the starry sky again this time, but a smile slowly forming on his face. He placed the empty plate by the corner a long time ago. "Though I have to say that it was the most entertaining part of today's evening…"

"Your reactions are too fun. I enjoyed too." Fuji chuckled as he joined the tennis champion in leaning against the balcony, also staring at the black sky.

There was a second silence.

"You're here for her…" It wasn't a question.

Ryoma glanced at his senpai from his peripheral vision. "Why do you say so?"

"Could there be any other reason for you to act so stupidly?" Fuji said gently, but his words callous. Ryoma merely narrowed his eyes. "You know Echizen… as I said a while ago, you have to consider Ryuzaki-san's feelings in this matter. She'd feel hurt when she sees you here-"

"She already did."

"Ah… then let me say it again. You are a _baka_."

Ryoma glared at a seemingly dazed Fuji. "How 'bout you? Why are you here?" Ryoma asked. Then his gaze fell upon the gadget dangling on Fuji's chest again. "With your camera…" he added rather unsurely.

"Business…" was Fuji's simple reply, his face distant and suddenly impassive. Just when Ryoma was expecting another awkward silence, "You have seen her, right?" the brunet asked. Ryoma 'hn-ed'. "…she looked so happy…" he said softly, contemplative. "And I've always found her smile beautiful…"

Ryoma didn't respond… then he lifted himself off from the balcony, which earned him a side-long glance from Fuji. Ryoma tucked his hands in his pocket, "Watch her for me…" Fuji turned around as he watched the tennis champion head back to the hall. "...I'm off." He began walking towards the balcony door to make his exit.

"You think that everything is so simple… Echizen?"

Ryoma stopped in his tracks.

"You may think that you're safe to stay with her for as long as you like and keep that smile on her face… but it will be you who'll wipe it off eventually."

Ryoma spared the brunet a curious glance over his shoulder.

Fuji's cerulean orbs were brilliantly gazing back at him with such intensity, but his expression was painted blank.

"It is impossible to stay hidden in Paris… and you know it." He smiled. "I suggest you make it fast and go home now while everyone is still busy with their meals…"

An ugly scowl found its way on Ryoma's face when Fuji seemed so casual with his statements. Right after hitting home, he turned around and leaned at the balcony again as if he hadn't said anything bothersome. With a huff, he continued heading towards the hall. As he passed by the door of the balcony… he was met by camera flashes.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

"Sakuno… will you stop going to the restroom every five minutes!"

The said auburn-head turned to her classmate slightly abashed. "I can't help it… I'm just really nervous…" she replied wearily as she smoothed her uniform for the tenth time that evening.

Her blonde classmate raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need to be so nervous when we all know you are very good," she remarked, causing Sakuno to brighten up a little bit. She smiled back. "Look… there's a monsieur heading this way right now, most likely going to ask who made the dish he ate." She pointed one slender finger towards the indeed approaching man.

Sakuno suddenly turned into a nervous wreck; her hands involuntarily began fidgeting with the hem of her apron. When she said she was nervous, she hadn't referred to her performance that night, but rather nervous if Echizen Ryoma was still in Paris. She had to slap herself mentally when she realized her head wasn't in the game.

"Smile, Sakuno…" she heard her classmate say.

It took her a moment to force a smile.

Sakuno watched the man take his time in reaching their table while still struggling to keep herself composed. But even before the inferred patron who was expected to hand out a business card to any of the culinary arts students reached the buffet table… there was pandemonium. A huge

"Monsieur Hapsburg! Monsieur Hapsburg!" a young man called out to the approaching patron who now stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. "Echizen Ryoma has been found!"

Sakuno's smile dropped.

She felt as if she was buried alive in an infernal abyss, her insides whirling hysterically at the newly found revelation. Sakuno didn't know what was worse. If it was the fact she lost her chance in what her mind had wanted all her life… or that she lost the one true person her heart had come to love.

**TBC**

- o –

- o –

- o –

**(added 11.04.08)  
Author's Notes: **The last part was something I forgot to add!!! (knocks head) Stupid! Stupid! Grr… That was an important part. T.T Anywho… Review please! Two chaps left… (:))

**French Corner**

**(1) **Bonsoir – Good evening  
**(2) **Merci – Thank you  
**(3) **foie gras – Goose liver  
**(4) **beouf a la mode – Boiled beef in vegetable

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

**-x-OrangeAce-x-**

**Posted: 11.03.08**

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -


End file.
